Love Game
by Vidia D
Summary: Qui aurait imaginé qu'une simple soirée entre amis, un simple jeu tournerait ainsi? Parfois la vie réserve de drôles de surprises, parfois même les meilleurs d'entre nous prennent des décisions irréfléchies. De mauvaises décisions. Des décisions que nous savons déjà que nous allons regretter sur le moment, à la minute, ou plus précisément le matin qui va suivre.
1. Game Over

Bonjour tout le monde.

Non vous ne rêvez pas. Je poste bien un nouveau texte qui se transformera **peut-être** à** l'avenir** en fiction. J'ai déjà onze chapitres de terminés, mais j'ignore encore si cette histoire s'arrêtera à celui-ci ou pas. Ça dépendra aussi de l'accueil de Game Over ! De plus, je n'ai plus de correctrice pour me suivre tout au long de mes avancées et passer derrière mes erreurs et mes petites mains. Et sans correctrice je ne me vois pas poursuivre l'aventure sans qu'on ne me corrige.

Je remercie mon âme sœur d'amitié Dazzled-C qui a corrigé celui-ci en prenant du temps sur son emploi du temps surchargé.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Game Over.**

* * *

_« D'accord, c'est vrai. Parfois, même les meilleurs d'entre nous prennent des décisions irréfléchies. De mauvaises décisions. Des décisions que nous savons déjà que nous allons regretter sur le moment, à la minute, ou plus précisément le matin qui va suivre. »_

**[ Maroon 5 – Lucky Strike ]**

- Si on faisait une soirée défis ?

Dans un club très sélect de la ville de Chicago, un groupe d'amis passe une bonne soirée, la musique les portant dans l'ambiance, une bouteille de vodka sur la table, les lumières pleins les yeux. Enfin, rectifions, passait une bonne soirée, avant qu'Emmett McCarthy propose ce jeu. En général, pousser par le défi de vouloir prouver aux autres qu'ils étaient capables de tout, le déroulement du jeu prenait des mesures démesurées, les conduisant parfois dans des extrêmes.

- La dernière fois, j'ai fini aux flics, rappela Bella, peu enthousiaste de renouveler l'expérience.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur d'abîmer ta surface lisse ? se moqua gentiment Jasper Hale.

- Je ne suis pas lisse, je fais juste gaffe où je mets les pieds ! rectifia-t-elle, lui tirant puérilement la langue.

- Bell's peut être une vraie sauvage dans certaines situations, sous-entendit James, assis avec nonchalance dans l'une des banquettes du club, un verre dans une main, l'autre passée dans le dos de la jeune femme. J'en parle en connaissance de cause, ajouta-t-il, un sourire plein de mystères au coin des lèvres.

- La ferme, Masen, grogna Bella, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sous les yeux rieurs de James, Bella se sentait mal à l'aise. Entre eux, tout était question de jeux et de défis depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils repoussaient les limites de l'autre, flirtant avec le risque, partageant bien plus qu'une amitié.

- Va pour une soirée défis, se décida James, fixant dans les yeux la jeune femme. Une lueur de défi brûlait dans les prunelles bleu glacé de son ami, lui nouant le ventre.

Qu'avait-il encore en tête ? Ne s'arrêterait-il jamais de tester sa capacité à jouer et relever ses défis plus tordus les uns que les autres ?

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! s'écria Emmett, sautillant comme un gamin sur la banquette devant le visage blasé de Rosalie, sa petite amie. Masen, tu as une idée, commence, lança-t-il, impatient.

- Alice, désigna-t-il. Sa sœur tourna le visage vers lui, délaissant le cou de Jasper.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Putain, je ne disais rien ! râla-t-elle, clamant l'injustice.

- Justement, à force de lécher le cul de ton mec, il doit être assez mouillé comme ça, ricana-t-il et à ces mots, les filles roulèrent des yeux.

- C'est pas le cul, triple andouille ! Et c'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de te trouver une poule ! trancha-t-elle, un sourire sadique sur sa petite bouche.

- Comment un être aussi petit que toi peut sortir de si vilaines choses de ses petites lèvres ? s'étonna-t-il faussement. Mec, dit-il à l'intention de Jasper, tu devrais faire en sorte de lui sceller la goule.

- J'aime ce qui sort de cette bouche, répliqua celui-ci en embrassant sauvagement Alice, dont un petit cri perçant passa par dessus la musique assourdissante.

- James, balance ton défi avant qu'ils ne copulent devant nous, s'impatienta Emmett.

Bella sentit un soulagement alléger sa poitrine. Son meilleur ami, où dans certaines situations désespérées et alcoolisées, son sex-friend, jetait son filet sur sa petite sœur. Alice et James Masen n'avait pas que le sang et le nom de famille en commun. Ils étaient comme des jumeaux : même caractère fort, même envie de tout contrôler, même désir de soumission des autres. En revanche, ils adoraient pourrir la vie de l'autre, plaçant des bâtons stratégiquement dans les roues de l'autre pour le faire tomber à la moindre occasion. Égoïstement, elle se moquait bien que son ami s'en prenne à Alice. Pendant ce temps là, il l'oubliait.

James aimait tous les risques et les défis possibles, mettant sans soucis sa vie en danger, brisant les barrières de la bonne conduite, des lois. Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé parce qu'il se trouvait en prison et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour venir le chercher ? Des tonnes ! Il passait sa vie à mentir, au point que même Bella ignorait encore sa vraie personnalité. Il était comme une pièce de monnaie, un coté ange, un coté démon.

Elle observa le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, constatant qu'il avait revêtu son masque de démon et qu'Alice n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Son sourire sadique, sa lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, tout prouvait que sa petite sœur se tenait dans sa ligne de mire et en très mauvaise posture.

- Alors, Alice ? lança-t-il, un sourire inquiétant au coin des lèvres.

- Avec toi, je sens que je vais encore morfler ... soupira-t-elle, s'accrochant au cou de Jasper comme s'il pouvait la sauver des griffes de son frère. Tu pouvais pas choisir Bella ? s'agaça-t-elle en désignant son amie d'un mouvement du menton.

Celle-ci se figea sur son siège, une vague de chaleur déferlant sous sa peau. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'être l'objet de l'attention de James. Elle adorait son ami mais parfois, il partait bien trop loin dans ses délires et envies.

- Parce que je réserve autre chose à Bella, fit-il énigmatique, nouant la gorge de celle-ci.

La peur s'installa dans le creux de son ventre, plombant son estomac d'un poids si lourd qu'elle se sentait suffoquer, écraser, étouffer. Elle avait pensé profiter calmement de cette soirée, avoir un peu de répit. Bon sang !

- Bell's ? la héla Rosalie en arquant un sourcil. Tu es toute blanche, ça va ? s'inquiéta sa grande sœur.

- Bien sûr, mentit-elle parfaitement. J'ai juste un peu … chaud tout à coup ...

- Chaud ? Dans ce cas là, tu devrais être écrevisse ! ricana Emmett, recevant un regard noir.

- Je confirme : quand tu as chaud, tu es coquelicot mon petit cœur, renchérit James, parlant en connaissance de cause.

Rappelez-lui pourquoi elle couchait et entretenait une amitié avec lui ? Elle lui donnait des occasions en or de l'humilier, de se moquer d'elle en public. Tout le monde savait qu'elle se tapait James de temps en temps. Sa grande sœur l'avait souvent mise en garde, tentant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur cette relation particulière. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle ... Néanmoins, elle n'expliquait pas cette envie de relever les défis de James malgré la peur qui ponçait ses veines, l'angoisse qui l'étranglait. C'était un jeu d'enfant qui s'avérait bien plus difficile, compliqué et douloureux qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Cependant, elle écorchait son image de fille respectable, déchirant l'étiquette d'être la parfaite enfant du shérif.

- Bon, on s'en fout de savoir comment devient ma peau dans certaines situations, rétorqua-t-elle froidement, par dessus la musique assourdissante du club. Tu l'accouches ton défi ? J'ai autre chose à foutre ce soir ! perdit-elle patience, souhaitant finalement rentrer chez elle et se sentir en sécurité sous sa couette et non, une proie sous les yeux de son ami.

Tous la regardèrent choqués de ses propos, qu'elle monte subitement sur ses grands chevaux. Bella pouvait parfois être une vrai teigne, une sauvage, mais là, pourquoi s'excitait-elle pour pas grand chose ?

- Va pour un ton défi, soupira Alice pas rassurée pour deux sous.

James fit mine de réfléchir pendant que sa sœur se tortillait sur les genoux de Jasper. La nervosité la gagnait, modifiant les secondes en terrifiantes minutes.

- Je veux tes sous-vêtements dans la poche de ma veste, balança-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Non mais tu es malade ?! hurla Alice en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? l'injuria-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au travers de la gorge de son frère.

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est trop difficile pour toi ? s'étonna-t-il faussement, suivi d'un petit rire qui horripila davantage Alice. Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de ne pas avoir de sous vêtements ? Avec la micro jupe que tu as, ça va pas te changer de ton string.

Tel un poisson hors de l'eau, le lutin ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sidérée. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que son frère pouvait sortir comme connerie et comme défi. Elle le savait un peu con sur les bords et pervers, mais de la à souhaiter qu'elle s'exhibe comme ça et qu'en plus ce soit lui qui termine la soirée avec son string, jamais !

- Va te faire foutre James ! cracha-t-elle, venimeuse, ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres.

- Après toi chérie, répliqua-t-il amusé d'avoir déstabilisé sa sœur. J'en conclus donc que tu ne relèveras pas le défi ?

- Plutôt crever ! persifla-t-elle, le fusillant de son regard noir.

- Très bien, donc je suis sûr que nos amis vont être ravis d'apprendre comment tu as soudoyé ton professeur de sport en quatrième pour avoir la moyenne, continua-t-il à la défier, devant vraiment mesquin et sadique.

- Tu es une ordure James Masen ! hurla-t-elle en se levant. Je vais te le faire bouffer mon string !

- J'en salive déjà, ricana-t-il sous les yeux incrédules de tous.

Furieuse, Alice se dirigea d'une démarche nerveuse vers les toilettes pour femmes. Heureux de lui, James souriait comme un gamin, se moquant complètement de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Bella était tellement choquée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à penser ou dire le moindre mot. Son cœur pulsait nerveusement dans sa poitrine, se recroquevillant dans un coin pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Si son meilleur ami était capable de ça avec sa sœur, jusqu'où irait-il avec elle ?

- Tu vas trop loin James ! gronda Jasper, n'appréciant pas le comportement de son beau-frère.

- Elle s'en remettra Jazz et j'ai simplement eu le culot de faire une chose dont tu n'aurais pas été capable, haussa-t-il les épaules, désinvolte.

- Je commence à regretter d'avoir lancé cette soirée, marmonna Emmett dans sa barbe, voyant la situation virer au cauchemar. Lui d'ordinaire si joueur, venait de tomber sur un adversaire qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

- Ne tente même pas une chose comme ça avec moi, l'avertit Rosalie d'une voix glaciale. Parce que je n'aurais pas comme Alice : peur de toi et de tes anecdotes de merde. Tu n'as rien sur moi.

- En es-tu sûre ? souligna-t-il en arquant un sourcil énigmatique.

- Crache ton venin, James ! J'ai rien à me reprocher, répliqua-t-elle, confiante.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, glissa-t-il mystérieux, posant une main sur la cuisse de Bella. Toi, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Un frisson de peur secoua l'échine de la jeune femme. Elle détestait James lorsqu'il avait trop bu où qu'il se prenait pour le roi du monde. Il avait ce besoin de prouver à tous qu'il était supérieur et qu'il était capable de tout. Rien ne l'arrêtait, aucune peur ne le paralysait : il était au dessus de tout. A trop jouer, la partie finirait vraiment mal.

Toujours aussi remontée, Alice se précipita vers leur table et balança son string au visage de son frère. Sous sa petite robe rouge, elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge, en revanche son couvre fesses lui manquait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle l'avait retiré, tous les regards se portaient sur son fessier où une pancarte clignotait pour annoncer à tous ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Tiens et étouffe toi avec ! cingla-t-elle, tirant sur le bas de sa robe avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette.

- Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur, rit-il en enfonçant le tissu dans la poche de son jean sous les yeux choqués des autres et haineux d'Alice. A qui le tour ? s'enquit-il, joueur.

Les défis se succédèrent, au cours de la soirée. Plus un seul ne franchit les lèvres de James, préférant garder le dernier qu'il avait en tête pour Bella. Rosalie dut aller embrasser une fille sur l'ordre de Jasper, Emmett devait récupérer un boxer masculin pour Alice et Jasper eut le droit de grimper sur le bar et de faire tomber la chemise ainsi que son jean sous l'hilarité d'Emmett.

- A toi Bella, haleta Jasper pas encore remis de sa danse. Il te reste James.

- Fais quelque chose qui va lui faire mordre la poussière, grinça Alice pas encore remise de son défi.

- Hum ... je n'ai aucune idée, marmonna Bella, en baissant la tête.

Pour sûr, si elle entrait dans le jeu de James, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui envoyer le retour qui la mettrait KO. Elle aimait bien prendre des risques, seulement contre des adversaires qui lui étaient égaux. A quoi bon titiller la bête en lui ? Contre son meilleur ami, elle ne ferait pas le poids.

- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il aisément en chevillant ses grands yeux bleu dans les siens, la déstabilisant.

- Pas du tout, mentit-elle honteusement en se redressant. Je vais t'en trouver un et tu vas perdre, dit-elle sûre d'elle bien qu'au fond, mon Dieu qu'elle avait la trouille.

Cependant, elle refusait de baisser les bras et d'abdiquer. Chacun avait joué le jeu, prenant cette soirée à la rigolade. Elle aussi, elle pouvait lui remettre ses sous-vêtements ou aller embrasser une fille.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le club. Toute la jeunesse de la ville s'entassait dans l'espace confiné, à croire que c'était le lieu de rendez-vous du week-end. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'une de ses amies qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une soirée vernissage. L'artiste exposait des toiles qui avaient parlé à la jeune femme, touché son cœur fleur bleue au point où elle était tombée littéralement amoureuse de ses œuvres. De fil en aiguille, les deux jeunes femmes avaient sympathisé au point de passer une soirée chaque semaine ensemble. Connaissant la répulsion de son amie envers James, Bella décida de miser son défi sur elle en espérant que celle-ci ne lui en veuille pas par la suite.

- Va récupérer un baiser et le soutien-gorge de Bee, déclara-t-elle en enfonçant ses yeux pleins de provocation dans ceux de son ami.

Emmett et Jasper sifflèrent entre leurs dents pendant qu'Alice affichait un immense sourire à s'en faire mal aux joues. Voilà le retour du boomerang et James allait se trouver assommer, pas de doute là-dessus. Tout le monde connaissait Bee. Cette jeune femme au tempérament de feu n'ayant pas sa langue et ses poings dans ses poches. Indépendante, elle combattait contre la gente masculine et montrait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux, que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une paire de seins qu'elle devait se plier aux quatre volontés de ces connards de mecs. Bien qu'elle sortait avec des hommes, des amis, personne ne l'avait vu plus proche d'eux que pour une simple amitié. Elle n'était pas homosexuelle mais ne perdait pas son temps pour une histoire d'amour. Elle détestait cette idée qu'un serial baiseur devait être respecté, que la fille qui agissait comme un mec était une pute. Elle prenait, elle consommait, elle jetait.

- C'est une blague ? demanda d'une voix neutre James en haussant un sourcil dans la direction de sa meilleure amie, fière d'elle.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur de perdre ? rétorqua-t-elle faussement étonnée. Aurais-je mis la barre trop haute ?

- Tu aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? Elle me déteste et tu le sais ! reprocha-t-il mécontent.

Le détester ? C'était un euphémisme. Cette petite française aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux prunelles couleur vert électrique n'éprouvait que des sentiments négatifs envers James. Elle ne l'aimait pas, ne le supportait pas et rien que de poser ses yeux sur lui était un effort surhumain. Elle évitait soigneusement de se tenir trop proche de lui sous peine qu'une envie de vomir ne lui retourne le ventre. Elle haïssait ce genre d'hommes qui prenait la vie comme une partie de jeux de société, écrasant et humiliant les autres, se croyant au-dessus de tout. Quand elle avait apprit que James était le meilleur ami de Bella et plus si affinités par moment, elle n'avait pas compris le choix de son amie, la mettant en garde qu'un jour, elle se mordrait les doigts.

- Et puis qui porte le nom de Bee ? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une question existentielle.

- C'est un surnom James, souleva Alice, moqueuse. Pendant que tu y es, demande lui son vrai prénom.

- Toi la cul à l'air ne la ramène pas ! l'agressa James, ses yeux la foudroyant sur place.

- A qui la faute hein ? répliqua-t-elle venimeuse.

- Bon ça suffit ! Tu vas le faire ton putain de défi James ou tu te couches et tu nous montres que tu n'as pas si invincible que ça ? tiqua Rosalie, remerciant silencieusement Bella de foutre un peu de pression et la merde dans la vie de son meilleur ami.

- C'est bon j'y vais, râla-t-il en se levant. Il pivota vers Bella, braquant ses yeux froids sur elle. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, menaça-t-il en pointant son doigt vers elle.

La jeune femme s'interdit de se tasser sur son siège. Elle préférait lui offrir un grand sourire pour ne pas laisser paraître les fourmis de trouille qui bouffaient sa peau.

- Ce qu'il peut être mauvais joueur, ricana Emmett, secouant de la tête. Pour une fois qu'on lui offre un peu de piment ...

- Mais ce n'est pas venu de sa propre initiative, souleva Jasper, un sourcil arqué. James aime le jeu quand c'est lui qui contrôle tout, hors là, Bella vient de lui lancer un vrai défi.

- Attends-toi au retour ma petite, pouffa Emmett, accentuant sans le vouloir, sa peur.

La jeune femme regrettait son choix. Elle avait remarqué la lueur assassine dans le regard de son meilleur ami qui se délecterait de l'écraser à son retour. Elle venait de réveiller la bête, de le provoquer, lui donnant l'autorisation de l'humilier, de la descendre. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi fonçait-elle en permanence tête baissée dans les délires de James ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à lui prouver, à _se_ prouver à agissant ainsi, en se soumettant à son ami ?

Loin d'imaginer le conflit intérieur de sa meilleure amie, James se glissa dans la masse de corps dansant au milieu du club. Ses yeux de prédateurs se posaient sur le dos de Bee, ses longs cheveux ébène qui cascadaient sur elle, ses formes sublimes qui envoûtaient les hommes. Si elle ne le haïssait pas tant, il l'aurait prise entre ses filets. Depuis longtemps, elle aurait été étendue dans son lit, offerte, lui hurlant aux oreilles tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnerait. Au lieu de ça, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lui donner de l'importance, le renvoyait chier, l'ignorait ou l'assénait de phrases tranchantes et de regards noirs.

Tout en approchant de sa proie, il imagina dans sa tête tout un stratagème pour la faire plier. Mais comment ? Comment remporterait-il ce défi ? Bella avait bien ciblé sa décision, ne lui donnant pas la facilité, bien au contraire. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Oh ça non, il allait se venger ensuite, savourer sa peur avant d'ensuite s'excuser en lui faisant l'amour, se revigorant dans sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Il ne niait pas qu'il aimait partager ces moments avec elle. Ces nuits, ces quelques heures où ils oubliaient le défi qui gouvernait leurs vies depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Il aimait Bella, peut-être même trop pour son propre bien.

Il arriva rapidement à la hauteur de cette française à l'accent sensuel et suave qu'il adorait. Ah si seulement elle pouvait lui chuchoter des mots pendant qu'il lui donnerait un orgasme qu'elle n'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire ...

- Je crois que tu t'es trompée de chemin, lança-t-elle sans même le regarder ou lui prêter attention.

- Bien au contraire, c'est toi que je cherchais, répliqua-t-il, ne s'attardant pas sur le fait qu'il se demandait bien comment elle avait su, comment elle l'avait vu ...

- Tu veux peut-être que je te refasse le portrait ? l'informa-t-elle en se tournant lentement vers lui et ses yeux vert légèrement plus noircis que d'habitude, le transperçaient. J'ai pas mes pinceaux ... mais j'ai mes poings ..., laissa-t-elle sous-entendre, pleine de dédain et de mépris.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, prévient-il, haussant les mains en signe de paix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors James ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas t'encadrer ...

Un petit sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ramenait-elle tout à sa passion, à son métier ? Celui d'être artiste, peintre. Entre l'encadrement et les pinceaux ... elle lui sortait tout un éventail de mots professionnels.

- Je suis là pour mettre des couleurs dans ta vie, dit-il tout simplement en haussant les épaules.

Elle arqua un sourcil, le prenant pour un demeuré. Ok, les répliques sur la peinture et tout le reste n'était réservé qu'à elle. Tant pis, il s'y prendrait autrement, mais il refusait d'abandonner ou de perdre. Surtout face à Bella.

- Tu te crois drôle ? persifla-t-elle dans un long soupir. Dégage de ma vue, tu enlaidis mon paysage.

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, balança-t-il de but en blanc.

Autant être franc que de tourner autour du pot et de perdre du temps. Il avait besoin d'un baiser et de son soutien-gorge, pas de faire la causette et de l'apprécier.

- Un service ? répéta-t-elle en ricanant, secouant de la tête, croyant délirer. Je n'ai aucun service à te rendre. En revanche, je serais heureuse de t'exclure de la vie de Bella !

- Bella n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Ah vraiment ? Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas compris votre petit jeu de ce soir ? Que je suis écervelée au point de ne pas remarquer que vous vous êtes encore lancés dans une soirée défis qui va vous retomber dessus ? Toi, je m'en fous mais pas Bella !

- T'es amoureuse d'elle ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il incrédule.

- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? éluda-t-elle, pouffant. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Bella, mais je suis son amie et tu es néfaste pour elle ! trancha-t-elle si glaciale qu'un courant d'air frais tomba sur la peau de James.

- Ok, soupira-t-il, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Passe moi ton soutif et je te foutrais la paix, grogna-t-il mal à l'aise, désirant en finir au plus vite.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'écria-t-elle, incrédule, ses beaux yeux vert exorbités. Les clients près d'eux se retournèrent sur le couple. Alors là tu peux aller te brosser mon vieux ! Tu ...

James ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sauta sur elle, cramponnant son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un goût de myrtille s'installa sur sa bouche, goût que la jeune femme dégageait. Elle se débattit, le frappa de ses poings, en vain. James profita même d'un cri de protestation de sa part pour enfoncer sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire la visite de celle-ci qu'elle le mordit de toutes ses forces. Geignant de douleur, il la repoussa et essuya le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux de glace dans ceux de sa victime. La respiration sifflante de la jeune femme secouait son corps, ses poings serrés mordaient ses paumes et ses yeux haineux le pulvérisaient sur place. Dans un geste rapide, influé par la rage, elle le gifla si violemment que ses cervicales craquèrent et que sa tête pivota. Sa joue le brûlait mais surtout son ego venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

- Hors de ma vue James avant que je commette un autre geste qui risque de ruiner ta descendance ! vociféra-t-elle, ses mots tel du venin liquide craché à son visage.

Il la détestait. Elle venait d'annihiler tout le désir qu'il avait précédemment ressenti pour elle. Maintenant seule une envie de vengeance emplissait tout son être. Une envie envers elle, mais aussi envers Bella. Sa meilleure amie allait payer cher pour cette humiliation qu'il venait d'essuyer devant l'assemblée.

Sans un mot et un regard envers cette tigresse, se promettant de la réduire en poussière dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, James tourna les talons pour se rendre à la table de ses amis. Dans sa précipitation, il heurta l'épaule d'un homme. L'inconnu arrêta sa marche pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Bordel, jamais il n'avait vu autant de cruauté dans les yeux émeraude qui lui faisaient face. Il sentit ses couilles remonter dans son ventre face à un être comme lui. S'excusant d'un geste de la tête, il s'écarta de lui au plus vite. Même James frissonnait devant ce mec. Peu de personnes connaissaient son identité : une aura de mystère l'entourait, des démons rongeaient ses yeux. Le danger l'habitait de la tête aux pieds. Tout le monde se poussait de son passage comme s'il portait le fléau, le démon de la maladie sur la peau. Personne ne l'approchait, personne ne lui parlait, tout le monde en avait peur ...

Bella observait son meilleur ami face à l'homme le plus dangereux qu'elle avait vu dans sa courte vie. La peur qu'une bagarre éclate lui broyait les entrailles, son souffle se raréfia dans ses poumons. Ses mains moites glissaient sur le verre qu'elle tenait, une sueur froide coulait dans son dos. Après l'interlude avec Bee, Bella avait eu peur pour elle, là, elle angoissait pour son meilleur ami. Elle le connaissait bagarreur, violent par moment, impulsif. Contre cet homme froid, il ne ferait pas le poids. Même Emmett malgré sa carrure ne conclurait à rien de bon devant lui.

- Il faudrait peut-être intervenir, haleta-t-elle la peur au ventre.

- Pas question ! James aime les défis, il est tombé sur un bon là ! aboya Alice dont les yeux ne quittaient pas son frère.

Surprise, elle regarda son meilleur ami adresser un geste d'excuse à l'homme avant de venir vers eux, la fureur sur le visage et dans les yeux. Elle voulait se terrer dans un trou de souris, être engloutie par le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous elle. Les iris de James la clouaient à la banquette, ne présageant rien de bon pour elle.

- Et tu voulais aller l'aider ? ricana Alice en se tournant vers elle. Là Bella, c'est toi qui va avoir besoin d'aide, souligna-t-elle dans un petit sourire contrit.

- Pas trop mal à la joue, rigola Emmett recevant un beau majeur de la part de James.

- Toi, dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Bella, dont le cœur se décrochait de sa cage thoracique. Ton défi, c'est d'obtenir un baiser de lui, sourit-il en dirigeant son index vers ... l'homme dangereux.

Une pierre tomba dans son ventre, des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Sous le choc, elle sentait l'étourdissement, l'évanouissement l'étreindre. Avec difficulté, elle avala la balle de ping-pong qui lui étouffait la gorge. Une chaleur digne de l'enfer la couvrit telle une couverture brûlante. La sueur déferla dans son dos, la peur la rongeait, épaississant son sang dans ses artères subitement trop petites. Elle se sentait mal, terriblement mal.

James se vengeait à la perfection, lui envoyant le coup de bâton pour l'assommer. L'odeur de sa propre peur et du danger écœura ses narines, lui soulevant le cœur. Bordel, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle acceptait tout sauf faire une chose pareille, risquer sa vie !

- T'es malade James ! cria Rosalie, prenant la défense de sa petite sœur. Tu l'as mets en danger là ! On ne connaît rien de cet homme.

- Et alors ? Elle savait très bien que Bee me détestait ! Tu as vu le résultat !

- C'est pas de notre faute si Brooke a piétiné ton ego, souleva Jasper d'un ton neutre, bien que l'inquiétude le chatouillait.

- Brooke ? répéta James en se tournant vers lui, haussant un sourcil perplexe et interrogatif.

- C'est le vrai prénom de Bee, répondit Emmett d'une voix si faible que James ne crut pas comprendre.

- Ouais j'en ai rien à foutre, balaya-t-il le sujet d'un mouvement de la main. A toi de jouer Bella, sourit-il sadique et vil dans la direction de sa meilleure amie aussi blanche qu'un linge.

- Bella, refuse ! ordonna Rosalie, furieuse envers James. Tu n'as rien à lui prouver ! Il n'a même pas été capable d'obtenir le baiser et le soutien-gorge de Brooke !

- J'ai eu le baiser, signala-t-il, content de lui.

- Parce que tu l'as forcé ! cria Alice.

- Vous, on ne vous a rien demandé ! scanda-t-il envers les deux jeunes femmes, les assénant d'un regard noir. Alors Bella, tu te couches ? Je ne serais même pas étonné vu ton courage, gloussa-t-il la vexant.

Piquée par une bouffée de courage dont elle ignorait la provenance, Bella se leva, déterminée. Elle releva le menton, hautaine, crânant ouvertement.

- Tu as perdu le tien James ! Si moi je gagne, plus jamais nous ferons des défis c'est bien clair ? Celui-ci sera le dernier, exigea-t-elle, ses yeux chevillés à ceux de son meilleur ami.

- Bella, non ! refusa sa sœur, sentant un malheur arriver si on se frottait à ce mec.

- Alors ? reprit-elle, ignorant les paroles de Rosalie dont la peur mordait le corps.

- Marché conclu, répondit James en tendant sa main vers elle. Si tu remportes le défi, plus jamais je ne t'en lancerais. On arrêtera tout ! accepta-t-il à contre cœur. Il crevait tellement d'envie de se venger d'elle, de voir Bella se faire écraser qu'il abdiqua face à sa demande. Et puis, le spectacle en valait la chandelle, de quoi le contenter pendant plusieurs années. Deal, ajouta-t-il, devant la mine sceptique de sa meilleure amie.

Bella attrapa sa main pour sceller le pacte. Elle pria pour qu'il ne sente pas tous ses membres trembler, qu'il ne lise pas la peur qui coulait dans son sang. Elle pouvait le faire. Après tout l'homme ne l'attaquerait pas au milieu d'une salle bondée de monde, ses amis pas loin pour la défendre en cas de problèmes. Pourtant, malgré ça, elle stressait, non pire que ça, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'approcher cet homme. Il était aussi beau qu'il était dangereux ! Risquerait-elle vraiment quelque chose en allant vers lui ? Elle implora le ciel de la protéger.

- Très bien ! fit-elle déterminée, un hochement de tête envers James. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, lança-t-elle en s'avançant vers le bar.

- Bella ... commença Rosalie, ses yeux alarmés. S'il lui arrive la moindre merde Masen, je te le ferais payer ! Cher même ! menaça-t-elle James qui haussa les épaules, s'en foutant complètement.

- A toi de jouer princesse, souffla James du bout des lèvres, fixant le dos frêle de sa meilleure amie.

Bella marcha vers son défi. Ses yeux s'aimantaient à la veste en cuir face à elle. Elle devinait chaque muscle sous ce vêtement qui lui collait à la peau. Elle imaginait l'air féroce et le grondement qu'il lui cracherait au visage lorsqu'elle l'interpellerait. Comment devait-elle s'y prendre ? Comment devait-elle l'accoster pour récupérer un baiser de lui ? Un homme comme lui ne se laissait probablement pas sauter dessus et n'embrassait pas la première fille qui lui tombait sous la main. De plus, elle n'avait rien de particulier pour qu'il tombe sous son charme. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine et mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Les cartes en mains, visant le roi, étant la dame, elle rangea les jokers qui en cas de soucis rappliqueraient pour mettre fin au jeu.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, fermant les yeux pour calmer la course folle de son cœur et retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, un étau serrant sa gorge tandis sa salive la désertait. La jeune femme détestait la crise de stress qui l'étouffait. Elle aurait dû refuser, rentrer chez elle, couper tout lien avec James. Leur jeu virait au cauchemar et qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnerait ? Rien si ce n'est de prouver qu'elle aussi était capable de beaucoup de choses et de rayer cette image surfaite de fille lisse qu'elle envoyait.

- Tu peux le faire Bella, se motiva-t-elle toute seule. C'est qu'un mec après tout.

Perdu dans son trouble, un couple de danseur l'envoya en plein dans le dos de sa cible. Elle le percuta de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme en renversa sa bière qui éclata au sol de l'autre coté du comptoir, lui arrachant une sorte de grognement. Les poils de la jeune femme se hérissaient sur ses bras, son cœur manqua des battements avant de se faire discret. Ok, l'entrée en la matière commençait très mal.

- Vous pouvez pas faire gaffe putain ! jura-t-elle en poussant le couple.

Bella jouait l'atout de la rebelle. Elle camouflait à sa façon sa peur, déterminée par l'envie de gagner ce défi, d'être plus forte que James.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa proie.

- C'est pas grave, grinça l'homme entre ses dents, affrontant enfin son regard.

Bella eut un mouvement de recul. Bordel de merde ! De près, l'émeraude était encore plus percutante, plus saisissante et diablement plus bestiale. L'aura de danger qu'il dégageait engloutit la jeune femme, lui coupant le souffle. Une cicatrice barrait l'arcade gauche du jeune homme, une coupure fraîche entaillait sa lèvre inférieure, probablement un méchant coup lors d'une bagarre. Tous ses traits étaient comme coupés à la hache, bruts, tranchants, anguleux, virils, crispés. Sans compter la férocité de ses prunelles. Un prédateur dormait sous cette peau que Bella imaginait douce et dure à la fois.

Elle secoua de la tête pour se reprendre, gardant son masque en place : celle de la fille sûr d'elle, entreprenante, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Et il lui fallait une bonne dose de courage.

- Je t'offre une autre bière pour compenser celle-ci, proposa-t-elle en s'approchant du bar, le frôlant volontairement.

- Non, ça va aller ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- J'insiste, argua-t-elle d'un ton sec, en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que je ne veux rien de toi ? s'emporta-t-il tout à coup comme piqué par une mouche.

Bella écarquilla les yeux devant l'attitude de l'homme. Ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs, la foudroyant et les flammes de l'enfer dansaient derrière l'émeraude. Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge, mêla ses doigts entre eux pour calmer leur tremblement, inspira pour diminuer l'allure de son cœur et son sang. Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui hurler d'abandonner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapidement vers James qui jouissait de la voir galérer et ramer. Pas question d'abandonner !

- Pas la peine d'être si désagréable, rétorqua-t-elle, en colère. Je te propose une bière, pas de me foutre en cloque, claqua-t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour rehausser ses seins et lui planter sous le nez.

- Tu joues avec le feu en t'approchant de moi, prévint-il sombrement.

- Quoi ? Tu es un violeur ? Un criminel ? énuméra Bella sans se démonter.

Le coin de la lèvre du jeune homme trembla. Avait-elle mis le doigt sur la faille et la raison de la noirceur de son âme ? Soudain, comme un nœud dans le ventre, elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas te brûler, éluda-t-il, une lueur froide éclairant ses iris émeraude.

- J'aime les risques et les défis, haussa-t-elle les épaules, se voulant désinvolte. Alors, je te l'offre cette bière ? relança-t-elle, arquant un sourcil, interrogatif, mais aussi plein de défi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment de moi ? la démasqua-t-il avec précision, ébranlant le courage et la détermination de Bella.

_Trouve quelque chose Bella et vite_, se motiva-t-elle silencieusement. Ce mec l'avait percé à jour, sentant son envie d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bordel de merde, elle tombait sur un os. Un os dur qui allait l'écraser, si elle ne trouvait rien à redire.

Elle sentait sur sa peau, le regard de ses amis qui analysait chaque avancée vers la réussite de son challenge. Plus particulièrement, la brûlure des lasers de James, sa jubilation de la voir échouer lui vriller le ventre.

- A toi de choisir, une bière ou ... une danse, se précipita-t-elle de lancer, se mordant la joue pour son erreur.

Danser ? Non mais c'était quoi encore de cette idée ? C'est sûr qu'un homme comme lui côtoyait et usait souvent les pistes de danse. Il était plutôt du genre à astiquer une banquette toute la nuit, sirotant des verres de whisky ou des bières, ses yeux balayant les corps devant lui. Hors, Bella était une excellente danseuse. Elle appartenait à un groupe de danse de rue, entrant en transe lorsque la musique prenait possession de son être. Ainsi, elle le charmerait en ondulant contre lui, conclurait ce moment par un baiser et s'éclipserait comme si de rien était. La solution s'imposa à elle.

- Alors ?

- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de bière, gronda-t-il entre ses dents, las. Et pour la danse ...

Ne lui laissant pas le choix, elle tira sur son bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Elle ondula exagérément ses hanches, lui offrant un avant goût. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, devina qu'il ne la suivrait pas. Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, elle se surprit à le voir la suivre, ses iris incandescentes braquer sur son déhanché.

**[ Bruno Mars – Locked out of heaven ] **

_A nous deux_, pensa-t-elle en remuant sensuellement ses bras, laissant le rythme s'infiltrer par tous les pores de son corps, la basse de la musique devenir son allure cardiaque. Sur son terrain, Bella sentait le pouvoir monter dans ses veines. Dans son domaine, elle dompterait la bête féroce qui tournait en rond sous son épiderme pour lui voler un baiser et s'enfuir.

Ondulant devant lui, elle lui tourna le dos et frotta ses fesses contre son entrejambe, montant et descendant contre lui. Ses mains glissaient sur ses vêtements, chauffant à blanc son corps qu'elle sentait se tendre. Une chaleur insupportable émanait de lui, ses yeux couverts de braise léchant sa peau. Elle dansait si proche de lui qu'elle savait qu'il la voulait de façon sexuelle, fortement et sauvagement.

L'excitation grimpa en lui et tentait de combattre cette envie de la prendre ici. Il se retenait. Il la voulait ! Il la désirait, se déhancher sur lui, comme elle le faisant en ce moment, nue et en sueur, hurlant son prénom pour une délivrance qu'elle recherchant. Il devenait de plus en plus dur, les mains de la jeune femme effleurant son tee-shirt, naviguant sur lui.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes ses filles qu'il l'avait l'habitude d'user et de jeter. Celle-ci cachait une part féline en elle derrière un faux masque de détermination et de timidité. Un chaton sauvage qu'il allait faire tomber, jouant avec avant de l'abandonner. C'était sa devise dans chaque ville qu'il traversait : il consommait, il larguait. Pas de sentiments, que du sexe. Il ne voulait aucune attache aimant trop sa liberté pour ça. Et puis, il n'était pas un homme fréquentable. Il aimait les risques, les bagarres, la froideur, la solitude. Il n'expliquait pas l'envie qu'il avait eu de la suivre. Peut-être s'amuser un peu avant de la conduire dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour assouvir son envie d'elle. Elle lui plaisait sans aucun doute. Elle avait une beauté naturelle indéniable, une aura sensuelle et envoûtante rien qu'en bougeant.

Bella coinça ses jambes de part et d'autre d'une de celle de son danseur amateur, et se frotta contre lui, le fixant dans ses grands yeux émeraude qui la transperçaient. De près, il était sublime, mais l'aura qu'il l'enroulait la refroidissait un peu.

_Juste un maudit baiser et ensuite tu t'éloignes rapidement de lui_, se dit-elle pour elle même.

Pourtant, le fond de son ventre crépitait de petites braises, le désir pointait le bout de son nez. Elle ne niait pas qu'il était beau. D'une froideur sans égale, d'un regard iridescent. Elle reconnaissait qu'il lui plaisait terriblement et qu'elle aurait succombé à son charme s'il n'avait pas ce squelette glacial derrière ses prunelles. Elle ignorait tout de lui, son prénom, la raison de sa présence ici, dans cette ville, dans ce club. Le destin l'avait mis en travers de sa route, où plutôt James. Seule la victoire comptait. Pourtant son corps réclamait les attentions de l'homme. Ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules, son bassin se frictionnait contre le désir imminent de son partenaire dont les yeux changeaient de couleur.

Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, le jeune homme se retenait. Il luttait contre la morsure du désir qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Elle avait une façon particulière de secouer son corps contre le sien, de souffler sur les braises de ses artères. Beaucoup de femmes étaient venues vers lui dans le but de pimenter leur routine, de se frotter à la sauvagerie et la noirceur qu'il dégageait. Elle cherchait sûrement la même chose et il lui donnerait avant de changer de ville.

Plus il bougeait contre la peau de cette tentatrice, plus la chaleur montait en lui. Ses mains caressaient son dos, la collant contre lui pour épouser ses courbes. Bordel de merde, il crevait de lui retirer ses fringues et de la prendre là, devant cette foule. C'était insupportable ! Sa peau se rétractait, le fluide rouge de ses veines le ponçait, son cœur écrasait sa poitrine, ses tempes vibraient. Et plus elle ondulait contre lui, lui sa peau se réchauffait et son parfum l'entêtait.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus, il plongea dans son cou, léchant un morceau de peau, mais elle se déroba lui tournant le dos une fois de plus. Ses longs doigts cajolaient ses flancs, dessinant le contour de sa poitrine qu'il sentait se tendre sous sa pulpe. Elle se pencha devant lui, offrant une vue imprenable sur son fessier moulé dans son jean puis se releva avec lenteur et charme, l'électrisant.

Bordel, cette femme était un vrai appel au viol et au sexe. De la sensualité s'échappait d'elle à sa façon de se pincer la lèvre inférieure entre ses petites dents blanches, dents qui mordraient à merveille la peau de son cou. Elle le réclamait et elle l'aurait, il s'en faisait une putain de promesse. Cette brune ne rentrerait pas chez elle ce soir sans avoir goûté à sa médecine. Il lui laissait le pouvoir pour le moment mais lorsqu'il reprendrait les rênes, c'est nue qu'elle danserait contre lui, le visage écarlate, l'implorant pour une douce délivrance.

Les derniers accords de la musique annonçaient à Bella qu'elle devait lui faire face si elle voulait l'embrasser. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de ce désir qui galopait dans chaque fibre de son corps, peur que le piège qu'elle tendait ne se referme sur elle. La jeune femme balançait entre son envie de lui et l'image si bad boy qu'il envoyait.

_Ignore ton envie Bella, c'est plus prudent,_ souffla la voix de la raison dans sa tête alors qu'elle chutait le long du corps de son partenaire, puis remontait avec lenteur, ses mains dessinant des arabesques sur le tee-shirt chaud.

En parfaite synchronisation avec la fin de la musique, Bella se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et scella ses lèvres à celle de son partenaire. Une immense vague de chaleur ravagea son corps, la faisant trembler des pieds à la tête. Ses mains s'agrippèrent d'elles-mêmes aux cheveux cuivrés, doux et sauvages. _En total osmose avec lui_.

Le goût de ses lèvres transporta Bella, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle suçait un bonbon acidulé. Elle en réclama davantage, traçant du bout de sa langue les contours du coffre du jeune homme pour lui demander la clé. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la bouche l'accueillant avant de prendre le pouvoir sur elle. Les mains de son partenaire saisirent sa taille à la broyer, la plaquant sans ménagement contre le marbre de son torse. Elle sentit son désir pousser contre son ventre, sa faim d'elle. Bordel il ne l'embrassait pas, il la dévorait tel un affamé.

La peur reprit le dessus sur Bella, subitement. Il était entrain de l'emprisonner dans ses mains de fer, l'étouffer contre lui, bataillant de sa langue, lui arrachant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait dans les poumons. Elle tenta de se dégager de lui, détachant de quelques centimètres sa bouche de la sienne mais il attrapa sa nuque pour la ramener contre lui, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour lutter contre sa langue. Son corps tremblait non pas de plaisir ou de désir, mais de peur.

- Arrête ! marmonna-t-elle contre lui, posant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, glacial. Des flammes dansaient dans ses superbes iris. C'est pas ça que tu cherchais ?

- Non, dit-elle en secouant de la tête. Et relâche moi ! se rebiffa-t-elle.

- Tu viens m'allumer et tu n'assumes pas ? On ne joue pas avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! gronda-t-il, menaçant, ses mains hachant ses hanches.

- Arrête tu me fais mal ! s'emporta-t-elle, lui donnant un coup de poing dans le sternum mais il ne bougea pas, au contraire. La colère s'alluma dans son corps, le chauffant. Tu fais toujours ça aux filles qui dansent avec toi ? Tu les terrorises et exiges une partie de baise ?

- Et toi ? lança-t-il éludant ses questions. Tu allumes tous les mecs pour les jeter ensuite comme une merde parce que tu as peur ? Je parie même que tu n'es qu'une pauvre vierge qui cherche un peu de fièvre.

- Pour qui tu te prends à me juger ? s'énerva-t-elle, le regard haineux. Tu ne me connais même pas !

- Je t'avais prévu qu'à jouer avec moi, tu perdrais des plumes et te brûlerais. Maintenant, assume, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

- Ce n'était qu'un pari, lâcha-t-elle sur le coup de la peur. Je devais t'embrasser pour gagner. Maintenant fous-moi la paix !

- Oh non, ma jolie, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, déclara-t-il lui glaçant le sang. Tu as voulu quelque chose de moi, maintenant j'attends quelque chose de toi !

- Dans tes rêves ! aboya-t-elle, le cœur remonté dans la gorge.

Bordel dans quoi venait-elle de foutre les pieds ? Il dégageait tellement de férocité qu'elle se sentait comme une biche dans les phares d'une voiture prête à être écrasée. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, la peur nouant ses entrailles comme un nid de serpents dont les crochets mordaient ses parois internes. Tout son organisme se ratatinait sur place, devenant une minuscule chose devant un imposant prédateur. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle méritait ce qu'il se passait. Ouais, elle avait jeté son filet sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont tout le monde parlait comme étant quelqu'un de froid et dangereux. Elle se frottait à un piquant enduit de venin.

- Je ne te dois rien ! reprit-elle la respiration sifflante, la peur suintant par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Tu me veux, je le sens, susurra-t-il entre ses dents, frottant son nez contre son cou gracile.

- Tu as tord, bafouilla-t-elle les yeux fermés, le cœur douloureux, lui frappant les côtes.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, tirant sur son bras.

Un couinement franchit les lèvres de Bella, ses pas suivant le rythme du jeune homme. Elle chercha de l'aide autour d'elle, envoyant des signaux d'alarmes vers la table de ses amis, mais la masse de corps humains les cachait. Elle tenta de se dégager, d'arracher sa main à la poigne de l'homme qui s'enfonçait dans un coin reculé de la boite de nuit, ne provoquant qu'une douleur vive dans ses os. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il la plaqua avec force contre un mur. Son dos heurta une surface froide et bétonnée, lui arrachant un hoquet ainsi qu'une vibration dans chacun de ses os, comme si elle était qu'une coquille vide.

Elle tenta de fuir, l'angoisse broyant son cœur, mais le jeune homme la bloqua de son corps, appuyant son bassin contre le sien. Sa main se referma sur sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle, l'obligeant à ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir, dit-il avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Tu me veux n'est-ce-pas ? Admets-le !

- Tu me fais mal, gémit-elle en se tortillant.

Elle souleva son genou pour lui ruiner sa descendance, mais il para avec ses jambes pour l'en empêcher. Il formait un garrot autour d'elle, un étau de chair chaude. Elle regrettait amèrement cette soirée. Elle comprenait le diction que Bee lui répétait souvent : à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûlait les ailes. Elle, par chance, elle finirait en cendres. La terreur qu'il la viole parce qu'elle l'avait provoqué s'insinua dans son cerveau, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Elle observait les billes émeraude en face d'elle, y décelait la mort et le sadisme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Un haut le cœur lui retourna l'estomac, la chaleur déserta son corps pour lui donner une mine cadavérique.

- Je ne voulais pas ... croassa-t-elle. C'était un défi. Je devais t'embrasser pour le gagner c'est tout, se justifia-t-elle honteuse.

- Pourquoi moi ? tonna-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur sa trachée.

- Parce que tu fais peur ! Tu es si glacial, si ...

- Pourtant tu viens de me chauffer, à blanc ! Et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir après ce que tu viens de me faire ? s'exclama-t-il incrédule, ses yeux noir de rage. Je réclame mon dû !

- Je ne te dois rien, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. C'était un jeu stupide je te l'accorde et c'est tombé sur toi ! J'en suis désolée mais, laisse-moi, pria-t-elle la colère déformant son visage.

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement avant de relâcher son emprise sur elle et de reculer. Bien qu'il la désirait, il n'était pas un violeur. Il couchait avec des femmes consentantes, des femmes qui usaient de leurs corps comme des poupées de chiffon. Malgré sa froideur, son cœur de pierre, il refusait lui faire du mal. Le chocolat de ses amandes se voilait de trouille et de larmes contenues. Elle respirait la beauté, dégageait une aura de sensualité qui l'attirait. Mais pas au point de la faire souffrir, de ruiner son honneur, de passer pour un monstre psychopathe.

- Barres-toi ! ordonna-t-il virulent, secouant son corps de peur. Casses-toi! hurla-t-il, la libérant de son emprise.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Bella s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Elle bouscula tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route pour rejoindre ses amis. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines. Elle maudissait James et son défi, elle se maudissait d'avoir allumer une allumette et s'être enflammé les doigts, risquant sa vie.

- Je rentre ! dit-elle à l'assemblée qui profitait calmement de la soirée.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rosalie en se levant. Pourquoi ? On devrait plutôt ...

- Je suis fatiguée, prétendit-elle, des yeux noirs de colère après elle-même. J'ai gagné mon pari non ? défia-t-elle en tournant le visage vers James. Celui-ci hocha du menton. Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais me coucher.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas ... commença Alice.

- Je suis encore libre de faire ce qu'il me chante. Je me casse de là, point final ! s'emporta-t-elle, tournant déjà les talons pour sortir de cette maudite boite de nuit.

La peur s'estompait peu à peu d'elle, lui offrant une vive vague de froid. Elle en avait après elle, avait envie de se foutre des claques pour sa stupidité et son immaturité. Fini les jeux et les défis ! Elle venait de jouer avec sa vie ou Dieu seul savait quoi. D'un sens, pas étonnant qu'elle se serait fait violer vu l'allure qu'elle avait affiché devant tout le monde, proposant son ouverture facile, baisant presque sur place au milieu d'une foule avec un inconnu. Parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que la danse chaude qu'elle avait donné à cet homme n'était probablement pas passée comme une lettre à la poste des spectateurs ! Mais quelle conne, putain ! Pour qui allait-on la prendre ? Il avait raison d'avoir réclamer son dû, au final.

**[ Florence and the Machine – Spectrum ]**

Le vent de la nuit apaisa ses sens mais pas son esprit. D'une démarche assurée, tant la colère contre elle vrillait son corps, elle s'avança vers sa voiture, cherchant ses clés dans la poche de son jean.

- Joli spectacle Bella, la héla Mike Newton, un mec qui n'avait de cesse de lui courir après bien qu'elle l'éconduisait en permanence.

- Ouais c'est ça, répondit-elle vaguement, apercevant sa voiture, ne s'arrêtant pas dans son avancée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien danser, continua-t-il, d'une voix surprise mais admiratif. Je serais favorable pour un petit remake, rien que nous deux, dit-il en posant sa main sur ses fesses.

Toujours sur les nerfs, elle se retourna et le gifla avec force et violence. D'accord, elle avait merdé dans le club, mais de la à la prendre pour une pute, une allumeuse toute catégorie, hors de question ! Peut-être qu'elle l'avait cherché, autorisant les autres à demander le même traitement, mais quand même il ne fallait pas abuser.

- Ne me touche pas, Newton ! Je ne suis pas une pute même si j'en ai eu l'allure, reconnut-elle amèrement.

Le jeune homme braqua ses yeux avec violence dans les siens. Elle recula, la peur remontant dans son ventre dans une traînée de bile. Mike passa son pouce rugueux sur sa lèvre inférieure, entaillée par une coupure de dent. La perversité et une lueur lubrique écœurante gorgeaient ses yeux bleu globuleux. Tel un vautour, il sauta sur la jeune femme, sa poigne de fer écrasant son menton. Bella pencha le visage en arrière pour écarter ses lèvres répugnantes des siennes, pour ne pas inhaler son haleine putride. Seigneur, il avait léché le cul à un putois avant de venir ou c'était depuis sa naissance qu'il traînait cette odeur nauséabonde avec lui ?

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer avec toi, Bella, susurra-t-il, son haleine chargée soulevant son cœur. Je te propose même une danse à l'horizontale, ajouta-t-il lui broyant la mâchoire.

- Tue-moi avant, parvient-elle à dire entre ses dents qui s'enchevêtraient tant Mike maintenait un étau sur le bas de son visage.

Dans un élan de rage, elle lui cracha au visage, lui envoyant son poison et une boule visqueuse en plein dans l'œil droit. Pour autant, il ne relâcha pas sa prise, bien au contraire, son poing percuta sa tempe. Étant donné qu'elle ne put tourner la tête, l'impact puissant lui vrilla le crâne, réveillant une pulsation si douloureuse qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, des étoiles derrière ses paupières.

Bizarrement, elle ne chercha même pas à se soustraire de Mike. Elle aurait pu lui envoyer un coup de pied, mais avant ça, elle acceptait le coup parce qu'au fond, elle le méritait. Après tout, elle avait eu cette putain de partie de jeux, les As lui tranchant la peau. Les pics et les carreaux lui tombaient dessus, abattait la reine qu'elle croyait être. Dans ce jeu d'échecs, sa place n'avait pas le pouvoir. Elle s'était fait écrasée par son cavalier, broyée par un valet. Et dans cette cohue, son cœur en prenait un coup.

- Tu vas le regretter ma petite, susurra la haine de Mike, désirant lui faire payer cet affront.

- Touche là encore et je te tue, gronda une voix familière, qui inconsciemment soulageait le cœur de Bella.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça connard ! jeta son agresseur par dessus son épaule. Passe ton chemin, je règle mes comptes avec ma nana.

- Je ne suis pas ta nana, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, ne sentant qu'un engourdissement lourd dans tout son visage.

- Lâche-là ! ordonna son précédent cavalier, d'une voix aussi tranchante que du verre pilé.

- Fous-moi la paix ! ragea Mike en retirant enfin sa main de la mâchoire de Bella qui n'arrivait même plus à la fermer. De quoi tu t'occupes, putain ? Si je veux la baiser c'est mon problème, non ?

- Non, je ne crois pas ! tonna la voix sourde du jeune homme qui tomba sur le poil de Mike, balançant son poing dans chaque partie qu'il pouvait toucher.

Bella regarda le spectacle sans bouger. Ses yeux ne croyaient pas à cette scène digne d'un acharnement de boxe. Cette scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Son cavalier, dirigé par une haine froide, frappait Mike, le réduisant en poussières ou plutôt en ecchymoses. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux, qu'un prédateur vivait sous ses iris glaciales mais de là à le constater par elle-même, ça en était choquant et invraisemblable. Newton ne prenait jamais l'avantage, ses forces s'amenuisant à chaque uppercut qu'il prenait. Le bruit de la chair flageolée irritait les oreilles de Bella, la stupéfaction la figeant au sol. Elle ne criait pas, comme muette. Elle ne bougeait pas comme paralysée. Elle fixait le combat, voyant Newton dépérir de plus en plus. Un dernier coup projeta Mike contre une voiture dont l'alarme s'activa, prévenant certainement son propriétaire.

- Viens ! cria une voix cinglante, une main tendu vers elle.

La jeune femme redressa ses yeux vers la voix. Ils tombèrent sur un visage propre et net – mis à part la petite coupure qu'il avait auparavant – cachant une lueur meurtrière dans les iris vert incandescent.

- Bouges-toi ! ordonna-t-il en prenant sa main, la tirant derrière lui.

Telle une automate, encore chamboulée par la scène, elle se laissa emmener, courant derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Aussi incompréhensible que la situation pouvait être, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas défendu contre Mike.

Une chape de plomb bétonna son ventre. Tout était de sa faute. Tout revenait à ce putain de défi. Qui aurait pensé qu'un stupide jeu aurait pu tourner à un cauchemar ? Malheureusement, souvent dans la vie, chaque décision, chaque geste, avaient des conséquences. Une petite chose pouvait évoluer en catastrophe, un jeu se transformait en danger de vie ou de mort. Combien de personnes dans le monde avaient, par innocence, accompli un fait, qui avait viré à l'enfer ? Combien de personnes en prenant une décision bénigne s'étaient retrouvées dans un engrenage funeste ?

Bella reprit surface lorsqu'elle fut poussée dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Le froid la congela sur place, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle-même. La peur s'estompait peu à peu, la vérité s'imposa à elle.

- Tu l'as tué, souffla-t-elle choquée, les yeux dans le vague.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as tué, répéta-t-elle en état de choc. Nom de Dieu, tu as tué Mike Newton !

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, se baissant pour accrocher ses yeux vitreux de larmes. Il a juste eu la raclée qu'il méritait, justifia-t-il sa voix toujours aussi implacable.

- Tu vas me tuer moi aussi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ou me violer ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, râla-t-il en la relâchant, marchant de long en large dans la petite pièce.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Et pourquoi, comme une conne stupide, je t'ai suivis ? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je ne voulais pas être embarqué par la police. J'ai quelques soucis avec eux, confia-t-il dans un sourire amer. Si je t'ai emmené c'était ... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Au fond, il ne le savait pas vraiment pourquoi ? Il avait eu peur pour elle. La voir si démunie face à ce connard, avait réveillé en lui un instinct de protection, lui rappelant son douloureux passé. Il n'était pas du genre à se soucier des autres, trop égoïste pour prêter attention au mal de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais elle... Ce regard était si rempli de fatalité à cet instant-là qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de charger ce connard. Il avait compris qu'elle se sentait responsable, qu'elle acceptait le coup parce qu'au fond, elle pensait qu'elle avait cherché cet affront.

- Pourquoi ? encouragea-t-elle sèchement, ses yeux pleins de questions.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'accord ! aboya-t-il, énervé.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Moi, c'est Bella, se présenta-t-elle pour l'inviter à lui dire son prénom.

- Edward ... je m'appelle Edward ... répéta-t-il douloureusement comme si cette réponse lui coûtait cher.

- Bien, Edward je te remercie pour ton aide et je m'excuse de t'avoir allumé mais je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle avec détermination en s'avançant vers la porte.

Elle ouvrit celle-ci mais une main s'abattit sur le pan de bois, la fermant aussi sec. Une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans son dos, un souffle brûlant tombant sur ses épaules, effleurant sa joue et son cou. La tension monta d'un cran. Elle avait eu envie de lui au club, elle ne niait pas l'attraction qui émanait de lui, tout comme la peur étrange qu'il projetait.

- Laisse-moi soigner ton visage, souffla-t-il à son oreille, électrisant son cœur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ça ira merci, crossa-t-elle face à la porte, emprisonnée contre le corps bouillant d'Edward.

- Bella, je vais être clair avec toi ... J'ai envie de toi, lâcha-t-il en posant ses mains puissantes sur sa taille.

Elle sursauta avant de relâcher tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, sa peau frissonna et une étincelle s'alluma dans son ventre, lui picotant les reins.

- Je sais que tu le veux aussi, reprit-il d'une voix rauque, poussant son bassin contre ses fesses. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux au club. Sa bouche déposa un baiser furtif dans son cou, lui donnant un aperçu de ce qu'elle aurait si elle cédait. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi et je te laisserais partir, chuchota-t-il, laissant une traînée de ses lèvres humides sur son cou.

La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres pour retenir le gémissement qui irritait sa gorge. Le désir enflait dans ses veines, mais c'était de l'inconscience de céder. Elle se délectait de cette chaleur, du pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur lui. Edward ... Cet homme froid et sauvage souhaitait son corps et assouvir un désir impulsif avec elle. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux pour se donner ... du courage ?

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle dans un filet de voix. Je te veux ... mais je ne peux pas, acheva-t-elle, sa voix suintant la désolation.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il, ses mains remontant le long de ses flancs.

- Parce que c'est mal ... parce que tu es dangereux ...

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, promit-il et son ton sincère la fit flancher légèrement. Tu en as envie Bella, je le sens. Cède, pria-t-il d'une voix implorante, sa bouche embrassant son cou.

Ses barrières tombaient comme des flocons de neige autour d'elle. Son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité. Elle balançait entre l'envie de son corps, le hurlement de sa raison.

- Tu sais Bella, parfois, dans la vie, il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Tu as beau te débattre, c'est plus fort que toi, annonça-t-il, imbriquant son torse contre le dos de Bella qui couina de surprise. Arrête de lutter ... implora-t-il d'une voix veloutée, rauque. _Sensuelle_.

Les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent dans son cou, atteignant son sternum. Les cheveux au dessus de ses tempes caressaient sa joue, grisant ses sens. Son cerveau avait pris la fuite, sa conscience fondait sous cette bouche gourmande qui survolait sa peau. Il attisait ses terminaisons nerveuses, sans appuyer ses gestes pour qu'elle cède.

Elle combattait contre le désir sur rongeait le creux de ses reins, appréciant cette chaleur qui se diffusait progressivement, sans agressivité, mais tout en tendresse. Comment un homme aussi glacial que lui, pouvait faire preuve de délicatesse. La pulpe de ses doigts voletait le long de ses côtes, son souffle tombait sur son épiderme chauffé à feu doux. Il attendait qu'elle craque, qu'elle brise le fil de résistance qui s'accrochait encore à sa raison.

Subitement, les mains du jeune homme se serrèrent sur ses hanches, la faisant sursauter, pousser un cri rauque qui lui raya la gorge. Il l'écrasa encore plus contre le bois et son corps. Edward perdait patience, il sentait sa résistance s'effilocher mais pas assez vite à son goût.

- Dis-le Bella, rugit-il contre son oreille, exerçant une pression sur ses hanches, pillant son bassin contre le sien.

- Quoi ? croassa-t-elle, le pouls rapide, en rythme avec son cœur.

- Que tu as envie de moi !

Elle ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques instants. A quoi bon tergiverser, tourner autour de pot pour quelque chose qui lui perçait les paupières ? Edward était une lumière et elle, un papillon qui allait se brûler les ailes, mais qui était irrésistiblement attiré vers lui, hypnotisé malgré sa froideur et ce danger qui habillait sa peau.

- Oui, oui, j'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-elle se retournant malgré la restriction qu'il y avait entre Edward et ce pan de bois.

La flamme dans les prunelles d'Edward lui coupa le souffle. Jamais, elle n'avait vu un homme avec cette couleur sombre, cette façon sauvage de la regarder. James portait juste une nuance particulière qui disait qu'il avait envie de sexe et rien de plus. Hors là, dans ces émeraudes-là, elle se sentait plus que désirée, belle, comme une pièce unique qu'un collectionneur cherchait.

**[ Rihanna – Diamonds ] **

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Edward clouta ses lèvres à celles de Bella. Ses mains se nichèrent dans ses cheveux cuivrés, l'approchant le plus près possible d'elle, comme pour se fondre sous lui. Le contraste entre ses yeux de glace et sa peau bouillonnante renforça l'envie sauvage de sexe qui mordait la jeune femme. Cet homme restait un mystère, son corps une carte aux trésors qu'elle comptait bien décrypter. Une lutte hargneuse et sans pitié s'engagea entre leurs bouches, arrachant des gémissements aux amants.

Le jeune homme mordit la lèvre inférieure de Bella, qui s'ouvrit sous le coup de la douleur. Il en profita pour investir son écrin, caressant son palet de sa langue avant de se mêler à celle de son adversaire, lui puisant tout le souffle qu'elle conservait dans ses poumons. La tension sexuelle entre eux explosait, rendant leurs gestes brusques. Edward plaqua la jeune brune contre la porte, sa tête heurtant le mur, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, elle s'agrippa avec plus de force à son cou, poussant sur ses pieds pour qu'il la porte.

Comprenant où elle voulait être, il la souleva, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Il refusa de relâcher ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de sucre bien à elle, comme du sirop de fraise qui adoucissait l'acidité de sa vie. Elle se propageait en lui, une coulée de lave chaude qui décongelait le sang froid de ses veines, fissurait son armure de glace. Il comprit que cette fille avait la capacité de le faire plier. Il avait aimé sa fougue lorsqu'il lui avait réclamé plus qu'un baiser, cette lueur de peur alliée au désir quand il l'avait coincé dans un coin de la boite, cette rage quand le mec l'avait agressé, sa fragilité et sa force depuis qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette chambre. Elle regroupait toutes les qualités qu'il piochait dans ses aventures, toutes sous la même enveloppe charnelle.

Ses bras fins autour de sa nuque le rassuraient, la belle était conquise, offrant sa gorge aux caresses de sa bouche. Il sentait sa poitrine avide se frotter à son torse. De nouveau, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leur bouches se soudèrent pour une danse sensuelle, tandis que leur mains découvraient mutuellement leur peau. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il retira fiévreusement sa veste puis son léger débardeur et introduisit d'un geste ses doigts sous la dentelle de son balconnet jusqu'à ce que ses paumes épousent parfaitement le galbe de ses seins qui s'offraient à ses caresses de plus en plus précises. Bella cambrait son corps de plaisir sous ses attouchements, Edward en profita pour cesser leur baiser, préférant mordiller sa poitrine et arracher à sa conquête quelques miaulements de délectation. _Première victoire_.

La reposant au sol, la respiration sifflante, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le besoin de s'unir leur retournait l'estomac, irritant l'intérieur de leurs corps.

- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella cligna des yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Jamais elle n'avait reçu un ordre aussi direct, un ordre qu'elle acceptait avec délice de faire. Elle descendit le zip de son jean, envoyant balancer ses chaussures et garda que son shorty.

- Tu ne le fais pas ? demanda-t-elle sceptique en haussant un sourcil, mal à l'aise de se retrouver si vulnérable face à son regard de prédateur.

- Tu t'en chargeras plus tard. C'est pour être sûr que tu puisses repartir habiller ... Je ne sais pas si je saurais assez me contrôler, avoua-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle allait riposter, lui envoyer une pique comme elle savait faire, mais il se jeta sur ses lèvres maintenant sa nuque d'une main pour qu'elle ne se dérobe pas.

Son autre main, impatiente, descendit le long de la cuisse de Bella et ses doigts baladeurs déchiraient la dentelle sur sa peau. La brune planta ses griffes dans son cuir chevelu, chamboulée par les décharges électriques qu'elle recevait. Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle, entrecoupés de leurs halètements saccadés par un désir croissant. Des frissons leur parcouraient le dos, la main de Bella sur son échine descendait fébrilement le long de ses reins pour soudain se crisper sur ses fesses alors que lui venait de s'aventurer en elle de ses doigts. La jeune femme gémissait au creux de son cou, les paupières mi-closes. Pour sûr, il était en train de la faire décoller.

D'un seul coup, elle se libéra de son emprise le sourire au coin de ses lèvres si attirantes. Bella le poussa de toutes ses forces sur le lit derrière lui, les yeux remplis de désir. Elle s'installa à califourchon et entreprit de le déshabiller lentement, ouvrant d'abord sa chemise pour couvrir son torse dénudé de caresses langoureuses, lui mordiller la peau. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants, remarquant une ligne rugueuse sous ses lèvres. Se redressant, elle constata que le torse d'Edward, était parsemé de cicatrices. Un nœud serra son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé ? s'enquit-elle d'une faible voix, traçant de sa pulpe les petites coutures de chair.

- Rien qui ne te concerne. On baise ou on parle ? questionna-t-il sèchement.

- Edward ... tu ...

- Quoi ? Je suis trop repoussant pour que tu puisses continuer ? Ce n'est que de la peau.

- Je ...

Sa voix mourut dans sa bouche en posant ses iris sur le dessin en forme de V sur ses hanches. Une sorte de tribal ébène dont la pointe se cachait par la ceinture de son jean. Elle eut subitement envie de voir ce tatouage en entier. De découvrir la fin, ce qu'il cachait. Elle ne trouvait pas répugnant le torse d'Edward, juste qu'elle se posait des questions et qu'elle avait mal au cœur. Mal au cœur parce qu'elle le soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose dont il refusait de parler.

- J'ai toujours envie de toi Edward, susurra-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse et sensuelle. Je ne renoncerais pas et toi ?

- Non plus, gronda-t-il tant le désir coulait en lui.

Elle descendit coquinement à la hauteur de son pantalon, dégrafant sa ceinture pour parcourir de ses lèvres brûlantes l'objet de tous ses désirs. Elle en profita pour admirer les reliefs de l'encre, ses arabesques qui descendant le long de ses jambes pour s'arrêter à mi-cuisse. Noyé sous le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, il commençait à gémir et à caresser ses cheveux tout en la conduisant à son rythme. Avant d'arriver au point de non-retour, il tira sur ses boucles, gagnant un joli couinement de la part de la jeune femme. En un coup de hanche habile, il bascula sur le matelas, la surplombant de toute sa stature, sa force.

- Ferme tes jambes autour de ma taille, commanda-t-il, caressant l'une de ses cuisses, pendant que son autre main, passant sous sa tête pour tenir la nuque de Bella.

Elle ne tolérait pas qu'on la guide lors de ses ébats. Hors là, elle exécuta sa requête, impatiente d'être unie à lui. La douleur dans son ventre la brûlait comme de l'acide, la dévorant comme une colonie de fournis.

Le jeune homme plongea vers ses lèvres, elle resserra ses jambes si douces autour de sa taille, ne supportant plus cette attente. Lui, il repartait vers son cou, la faisant languir encore et encore. Elle le suppliait presque de ses petits frottements contre son bassin. D'un coup franc, il s'immisça en elle, la faisant presque chavirer mais elle lui répondit d'un cri essoufflé à chaque coup de rein. On aurait dit qu'elle allait lui rendre son dernier soupir. Il retenait sa tête étourdie, en sueur. Son corps se cambrait, ses cuisses se crispaient sur lui. Pour sûr, elle était en train d'atteindre le point d'extase. Son visage semblait s'illuminer pile à cet instant et ça le stimulait encore plus, tout comme ses gémissements dans le creux de son oreille.

Bella n'arrivait plus à respirer. Chaque mouvement franc et sec d'Edward lui donnait l'agréable sensation qu'il allait la couper en deux, qu'il lui crevait ses alvéoles, qu'il pénétrait sous sa peau. Jamais elle n'avait connu autant de fougue et de sauvagerie. Elle appréciait ça, s'en délectant et elle se surprit à suivre le mouvement en réclamant toujours plus. Elle avait eu plusieurs partenaires, dont James son meilleur ami, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait vécu une chose pareille. Celle d'avoir l'impression d'être déconnectée, de ne plus savoir parler, respirer, ne communiquant qu'avec son corps et ses gémissements. Elle s'étonnait d'avoir le cœur aussi solide, de ne pas avoir peur de ne plus pouvoir bouger ensuite.

Edward lui démontrait qu'il affichait une apparence froide mais qu'il était chaud. Tel un volcan, sa peau se ventousait à celle de la jeune femme, collante par la sueur qui perlait de leur épiderme. Les frictions entre eux accentuaient les braises, des étincelles jaillissaient presque tant le plaisir les heurtaient de plein fouet. Le noyau dans le creux de ses reins grossissait, proche de sa fin. Pourtant Bella refusait de lâcher prise. Elle s'éraillait la voix à en demander encore et toujours.

Le jeune homme commençait à perdre de la vitesse, le fourreau de Bella l'enserrait de plus en plus, bien qu'elle ne chavirait pas. Il planta doucement ses dents dans la peau tendre de l'épaule de sa partenaire, sentant des vibrations saccadées presser son corps frêle pour enfin éclater au creux de leur ventre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Elle le serrait fort contre elle de ses bras et de ses jambes, caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer alors que leurs corps étaient parcourus de frissons magiques. Il leur fallut un petit moment pour reprendre leurs esprits. Ils flottaient presque en dehors du temps et de l'espace, soupirant d'aise et de plaisir assouvi. Lentement les pulsions de leurs cœurs se calmèrent, leurs respirations reprirent un rythme plus normal et leurs bouches se sourirent avant que Bella ne s'approche pour un tendre baiser.

C'était irréel ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant, voir le visage d'Edward face à elle, son corps toujours imbriqué au sien, son souffle chaud qui s'échouait sur sa peau, lui prouvait qu'elle avait eu la meilleure partie de sexe de toute sa jeune vie. Ses yeux voilés de plaisir se posèrent sur l'une des entailles près du cœur du jeune homme. Un nœud serra sa gorge. Elle secoua de la tête passant au dessus pour le moment.

**[ Imagine Dragons – Radioactive] **

Remarquant que Bella fixait son torse, Edward se retira d'elle et se laissa tomber sur le coté du lit. D'ordinaire, il s'éloignait au plus vite de son aventure. Là, il ne souhaitait pas bouger et il était exténué. Bordel, il avait eu un défilé de femmes dans son lit mais pas une seule n'égalait Bella. Elle avait vraiment le don de le surprendre, de déclencher chez lui des choses qu'il n'expliquait pas.

- Tu es comme James, dit-elle d'une voix blasée. Après le sexe, tu tournes le dos ! J'aurais été étonnée aussi si tu étais du genre câlin, rit-elle faiblement.

- James ? répéta-t-il éludant le reste de sa phrase.

- Mon meilleur ami, enfin c'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est lui qui m'a donné le défi de t'arracher un baiser, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le profil d'Edward.

- Vous avez des drôles d'idées de soirée, marmonna-t-il plein de reproche.

Elle haussa les épaules, consciente qu'il ne la verrait certainement pas.

- On s'amuse comme on peut, soupira-t-elle, repoussant ses cheveux de ses deux mains.

- Tu aurais pu avoir de sérieux problèmes, réprimanda-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle, la fusillant de ses émeraudes. Je sais ce que c'est de jouer sa vie, révéla-il, froidement. J'en garde des traces comme tu as pu le voir ! Un jour, tu tomberas sur plus fort que toi et il ne te fera pas de cadeaux !

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, comme une gamine prise en faute. Je crois que je devrais y aller, décida-t-elle en se redressant dans le lit.

Une poigne se referma sur sa main, la tirant sur un torse chaud. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait profiter encore d'elle, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur.

- Tu peux rester encore un peu, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Bella. Elle se pelota contre lui, écoutant son cœur chanter sous son oreille. Elle se sentait bien là, comme à sa place. Cette idée lui donna la chair de poule. Non, elle s'interdisait de penser à un début d'histoire. Ils avaient juste évacué la tension entre eux, passant un superbe moment. Dans ce cas, pourquoi sa raison lui soufflait d'en apprendre plus sur lui ? Elle avait constaté qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il aurait pu par vengeance, la laisser face à Mike. Or, il l'avait sauvé. Edward était vraiment un curieux personnage. Il l'attirait, il l'avait prise pour cette nuit dans ses filets et elle en garderait un merveilleux souvenir.

Elle décida de le percer à jour, de soulever une à une les questions qu'elle se posait étant donné qu'il était repu de sa séance de sexe et qu'il s'ouvrirait peut-être un peu plus à elle, dorénavant.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cette ville ? questionna-t-elle doucement, son index traçant les reliefs de son tatouage.

- Six mois, répondit-il, sa main jouant dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas de parents ? Pas d'attache ? enchaîna-t-elle en redressant son visage vers lui.

Edward fronçait les sourcils, un V se formant sur son front. Il était agacé qu'elle pose toutes ces questions, comme un inspecteur de police cherchant à en apprendre plus sur lui. Il détestait devoir des comptes, raconter sa vie sordide. Que pouvait-il dire de si passionnant ? Qu'il voyageait de ville en ville, ne supportant pas de se sentir en cage, en prison ? Lorsqu'il était gamin, sa famille d'accueil l'avait privé de liberté. Aujourd'hui, il vivait au jour le jour, portant une amure pour dissuader quiconque de s'approcher de lui. Il était un cheval sauvage, savourant le fait de n'avoir aucun fer à ses pieds, aucune menottes aux mains. C'était une âme solitaire, tirant un trait sur son passé, regardant vers l'avenir au jour le jour.

- Tu es de la police ? se braqua-t-il subitement, poussant Bella pour sortir du lit.

Elle retomba sur le matelas, enroulant son corps nu dans le drap. Se délectant du spectacle, ses yeux scannaient chaque parcelle du dos de son amant. Les muscles puissants de ses épaules, sa chute de reins à damner avec les pointes d'encre de son tatouage sur les cotés, annonçant le devant de toute beauté qu'il affichait avec virilité. Le rebondit et la force de ses fesses, ses longues jambes. Ce mec était un dieu, un excellent amant qu'elle avait eu pour elle, au moins une fois.

- Inutile de t'énerver, je souhaitais juste te connaître un peu mieux, se justifia-t-elle, penaude.

- Je crois que tu sais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, répliqua-t-il en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste pour dénicher une cigarette.

- Ah oui ? Genre que ton nom et tes performances au lit ? Je m'attendais à un peu plus.

- Tu devras te contenter de ça et beaucoup de femmes en ont eu moins que toi, sourit-il, sa clope coincée entre ses lèvres pour enfiler son jean qu'il laissa volontairement ouvert sur une ligne sombre menant au paradis.

Il se retourna vers elle, les iris toujours aussi glaciales. Elle remarqua les cicatrices qui ornaient la peau de son torse. Celles qu'elle avait embrassé et retracé de sa langue, de ses doigts. Un frisson de désir réveilla son corps ankylosé, une chaleur écrasante comprima son cœur et ses poumons.

- Vous êtes un bien curieux personnage Monsieur Edward, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Le mystère a toujours attiré les filles, haussa-t-il les épaules, désinvolte.

Il tira des longues lattes sur son bâtonnet, le réduisant en cendre en peu de temps. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un fumer aussi vite, à peine craché la fumée que déjà, une autre chape pénétrait dans ses poumons. Elle admirait cette pointe sexy qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il consumait la nicotine, savourant le fait qu'il soit a demi nu devant ses yeux gourmands. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne portait pas grand chose, elle sentait ce bouclier qui recouvrait sa peau, cette armure froide qui repoussait ceux qui approchait. Il avait dû avoir une enfance difficile, une raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais ses questions resteraient sans réponses parce qu'il lui montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, se sentant persécuté.

- Est-ce-que tu fais souvent ça ? s'enquit-elle, une grimace aux lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Coucher avec une fille sans rien lui dire ?

- Non, d'habitude, je suis déjà parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

- Charmant, commenta-t-elle, pour elle-même. Et que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir encore ta présence avec moi ?

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi Bella, susurra-t-il, s'approchant tel un prédateur vers le lit.

Il grimpa sur le matelas, rampant vers elle, tel un lion chassant sa faible proie. Elle se sentait comme une souris prise entre les griffes d'un serpent, les yeux vert de son assaillant, dilatés, fixaient son visage. Elle se tassa dans les oreillers, s'enfonçant dans le lit sous son dos pour être aspirée. La jeune femme remonta le drap jusqu'au dessous de son menton, avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Elle contempla avec une certaine fascination chaque muscle d'Edward rouler pendant sa progression vers elle, la puissance de ses épaules, la contraction de son ventre.

Ses deux mains accrochées au bord de la barrière de tissu, elle se faisait aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait. Pourtant, le désir s'alluma dans le creux de ses reins, une fine pellicule de sueur coulait le long de son échine, son cœur battait plus rapidement.

D'un geste vif, il arracha le drap. Un couinement de peur perça le silence de la chambre, Bella se retrouvait dorénavant nue face à ses iris flamboyantes qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Vulnérable mais aguicheuse, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, une lueur sauvage dans ses prunelles qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus.

Edward se positionna au dessus d'elle, ses jambes et part et d'autre de celles de la jeune femme. Surélevé sur ses bras tendus, il ancra ses amandes dans le lac sombre en-dessous de lui. Contrairement à la règle qu'il s'était fixé, le jeune homme désirait encore jouer un peu avec elle. Elle le fascinait, émanant d'elle une aura qui l'attirait. Ce bout de femme venait, sans le savoir, de briser l'une de ses idées fixes. Il souhaitait la garder encore un peu, profiter des quelques mois qu'il lui restait dans cette ville en emmagasinant tout ce qu'il puiserait d'elle avant de la jeter.

Parce que cette femme cachait le pouvoir de le faire céder. Il le sentait. Elle commençait déjà à s'infiltrer en lui, à casser son armure. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre de peur qu'elle le voie comme un homme au passé brisé, comme un homme qui camouflait des blessures. Bella ne le regardait pas avec cette étincelle qu'il découvrait dans les yeux de ses anciennes conquêtes. Elle avait eu peur de lui, elle n'avait pas cédé sans aucune retenue à ses avances. Jamais elle ne se serait intéressée à lui si ce stupide défi ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête.

A charge de revanche, lui aussi allait jouer et lorsqu'il verrait qu'elle évoluerait, que ses sentiments se transformeraient, il la quitterait. Parce qu'il tenait à sa liberté, parce qu'elle avait ce pouvoir dangereux sur lui – qu'il n'expliquait pas – de le faire craquer, de déposer son armure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? souffla-t-elle dans un filet de voix, ses yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Tu penses trop Bella. Profite tant que tu le peux, répondit-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres, ne lui donnant pas le temps de réfléchir.

Oui, il allait lui aussi jouer ! Et il savait pertinemment qu'il gagnerait la partie. Il ne lui offrirait pas le loisir de ruiner ses défenses. En attendant, il profiterait de ce corps qui réclamait toute son attention ...

oOo

- Vous êtes répugnants ! commenta Bella, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres.

Elle détacha ses yeux du couple assis en face d'elle. Qui aurait misé sur James et Bee ? Personne ! Comme quoi entre l'amour et la haine, un minuscule fil comme celui d'une toile d'araignée, liait ces deux sentiments. En voulant se venger, James avait affronté une adversaire redoutable. Bee avait pris son cœur. Une chance pour eux, l'amour avait été a double sens, les liant l'un à l'autre.

- Tu es simplement jalouse parce que tu ne goûteras plus à mon corps de rêve, rétorqua James, passant un bras possessif autour du cou de sa petite amie.

- Alors là, je m'en fous comme de ma première chemise, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix théâtrale. Tu n'es pas le meilleur coup de la ville, ni irremplaçable, James, souligna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Bee pouffa de rire, lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. Ces deux-là étaient encore plus proches qu'avant, au grand damne de James qui n'aimait pas trop que son ex et sa nouvelle copine s'entendent aussi bien. Elles parlaient certainement de lui, commentant ses performances sexuelles. Une grimace fleurit sur ses lèvres, un frisson secoua son échine. Oh la misère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as James ? s'enquit Bee en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je parie qu'il a peur qu'on commente sa façon d'être sous la couette, ricana Bella recevant un regard noir de son meilleur ami, entraînant un éclat de rire de Bee.

- Rassures-toi mon chéri, on a des choses bien plus intéressantes à se dire ! Tu as peut-être été le nombril de ta mère, mais pas celui du monde, rigola-t-elle pendant qu'il roulait des yeux.

- Dit celle qui adore qu'on s'occupe du sien avec la langue, commenta-t-il, plongeant ses grands yeux bleu glacé dans les siens, dans un message plein de sous-entendus.

- Oh s'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi ça, se plaignit Bella avant de regarder sa montre. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Avec monsieur Bad boy, devina Bee, un petit sourire complice aux lèvres.

- Et dire qu'un malheureux pari a fait tomber la plus lisse des filles avec le plus dangereux mec que j'ai jamais rencontré, s'exclama James, étonné, choqué, incrédule.

- Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, fit-elle rêveuse, le cœur à vive allure. Et je ne suis pas lisse ! s'agaça-t-elle, dardant d'un regard noir James, fier de l'avoir piquée là où il ne fallait pas.

- Toi tu es amoureuse ! chantonna Bee, un immense sourire sur la bouche.

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer timidement et de se lever. Elle ne niait pas le fait que son cœur s'emballait rien qu'en pensant à lui, à ces fourmis qui grouillaient sous sa peau quand elle était dans ses bras, à la fièvre qui l'étreignait quant ils s'embrassaient.

- A plus tard les amoureux, les salua-t-elle, mais Bee et James ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, plongés dans un long et tendre baiser langoureux.

Souriant à chaque personne qu'elle croisait, Bella sautillait dans les rues, rejoignant Edward dans son appartement. Trois mois qu'ils fricotaient ensemble, un mois que son cœur été tombé amoureux de lui. Au fil de chaque jour jusqu'à en être certaine aujourd'hui. On ne pouvait pas empêcher un cœur d'aimer. Ça nous tombait dessus comme ça, au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. L'autoroute de sa vie filait droit devant elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un accident lui aurait apporté un homme. Un pari, un défi stupide avec son meilleur ami James et la voilà pimpante, respirant la joie à pleins poumons. Elle avait qu'une hâte, lui avouer, lui crier. Aujourd'hui !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en apprendre réellement plus sur lui. Ils passaient la plus tard de leur temps à faire l'amour, comme guidés par une volonté de leur corps et de leur envie. Edward parlait peu. Elle avait réussi à lui soutirer son nom de famille, son âge, sa date et lieu de naissance, savoir qu'il était fils unique et qu'il avait passé de famille en famille. Depuis sa majorité, il voyageait à travers les États-Unis, visitant les villes, vivant de petits jobs qu'il décrochait. Elle espérait qu'il resterait pour elle. L'amour naissait entre eux, elle le sentait. Cette vibration particulière dans son cœur, cette particule dans leurs yeux.

Ses derniers pas se firent au pas de course, tant l'envie de l'embrasser, de l'avoir près d'elle lui mordait les lèvres et le ventre. Son myocarde accéléra également son allure, martelant sa poitrine au point de lui provoquer un léger souffle court, une douleur salvatrice. Dire qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, qu'il l'avait effrayé, poursuivi, secoué avant qu'elle ne tombe dans ses filets et s'accroche à lui.

Poussant avec fracas la porte de l'hôtel miteux ou il était, elle grimpa deux par deux les escaliers, tambourinant de son poing le dernier obstacle entre elle et lui. La respiration saccadée, elle avala difficilement sa salive, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle était si pressée de le voir !

A peine le pan de bois entrouvert, elle pénétra dans la chambre, sautant dans les bras d'Edward. _Son petit ami_. Cette idée s'imposa dans son esprit, accentuant ses sentiments envers lui. Bordel, elle crevait d'envie de le hurler au monde. Poussée par cette révélation, elle plaqua avec urgence ses lèvres sur les siennes pour respirer, pour s'enivrer de son souffle, pour l'aspirer. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, qu'il se contentait de la laisser faire. Les mains d'Edward ne la plaquaient pas férocement contre lui comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il lui tenait simplement les épaules.

**[ Morgan Taylor Reid – Where Do I Even Start] **

Reculant, elle tenta de plonger ses yeux dans l'émeraude face à elle. Il évitait de la regarder, refusait même de cheviller leurs prunelles ensemble. Son visage fermé, envoyant des mauvais signaux à Bella, qui dégringola brutalement de son nuage.

- Edward ? croassa-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue, dans une demande de la regarder. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

Il soupira lourdement, portant ses iris vers son lit un peu plus loin. Son sac de voyage était bouclé, le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, rassemblées. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, s'émiettant dans sa poitrine. _Son cœur_. Oui c'était son cœur qui la tranchait de l'intérieur, qui pleurait des larmes qui roulaient déjà sur ses joues.

- Tu pars ? devina-t-elle sur un ton accusateur, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur de la main.

- Ça se voit non ? répliqua-t-il glacial, en s'éloignant d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle sèchement.

- Fous-moi la paix Bella ! aboya-t-il en prenant sa veste dans ses mains, l'enfilant.

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle. Regarde-moi, Edward ! Si tu pars, regarde-moi dans les yeux putain et dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Parce que ma vie n'est pas ici et que rien ne me retient, cracha-t-il froidement braquant ses iris dans les siens.

Elle vacilla en arrière, percutée par ses mots, par le ton employé, par la lueur glaciale dans ses yeux. Le couteau de la rupture lui perfora les poumons, lui trancha le dos, la laissant pour morte. Fini la croisière, s'il passait le pas de cette porte et la refermait derrière lui, le naufrage arriverait la submergeant, la noyant.

- Je ne compte pas pour toi ... hacha-t-elle le cœur broyé, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Le visage d'Edward était ferme. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de passage, un papillon éphémère qui allait crever dans peu de temps. Ses espoirs réduits à néant, en poussières, en cendres. Elle avait eu l'audace de croire qu'elle pourrait être celle qui le dompterait, qui l'apprivoiserait. Elle s'était largement trompée.

- Pas vraiment, non, avoua-t-il, si détaché qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas dans son comportement.

Il avait revêtu son masque de cruauté, le même qu'il portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui donner son cœur, que déjà, il le piétinait. Il crevait tout espoir, avortait toute relation.

Sans bouger de peur d'endommager encore plus ses organes atrophiés, Bella le regardait à travers ses larmes, rassembler ses affaires et s'avancer vers le pas de la porte. Aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres, comme muette. Comme paralysée, elle n'effectuait aucun mouvement, seule sa respiration, son cœur martelant douloureusement sa cage thoracique et ses yeux, osaient survivre dans ce tourbillon. Comment avait-elle pu éprouver un semblant de quelque chose envers un homme comme lui ? Elle se sentait idiote, incapable de le retenir. Pourquoi faire ? S'humilier d'avantage ? Elle avait déjà honte d'être tombée dans le piège d'une étincelle d'amour qui la brûlait en cendres. Elle devina aisément que si elle n'était pas venue vers lui aujourd'hui, il serait parti sans un mot. Il se serrait effacé, lui arrachant une partie d'elle-même, la contraignant à une seule question : Pourquoi ?

- Tu as perdu ton défi, Bella, dit-il au bout d'un moment sur le pas de la porte.

Elle redressa ses yeux baignés de larmes dans ceux si froids d'Edward. Il la fixait avec mépris et peut-être dégoût. Jubilait-il de l'avoir blessée ? Appréciait-il le fait d'avoir joué avec elle avant de la jeter comme une mal propre ?

- Quoi ? croassa-t-elle, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ton défi était de ne pas tomber amoureuse de moi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix si neutre qu'elle la mutilait encore plus. Tu as perdu, dit-il simplement, sans aucune émotion sur son visage, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'un jeu. Des défis en tout genre, poussant et repoussant les limites du raisonnable. En effet, elle avait perdu la partie, tombant sur bien plus fort qu'elle, sur un adversaire qui visait le cœur, l'organe le plus fragile du corps humain. Edward avait amadoué son myocarde stupide qui avait eu le culot de battre faiblement pour lui. Battre dans le vide d'une réponse. Battre maintenant avec un souffle, avec un trou, avec une pulsation douloureuse. Bella avait perdu la partie la plus tragique de sa vie. Rayant l'amour de sa vie, meurtrie au plus profond de son être. Même son âme était fissurée ... Oui elle était tombée amoureuse du froid, du vent ... Elle avait le cœur en otage, tombait par dessus le bord d'un gouffre qu'Edward créait en elle. Voler en poussière tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, rêvé. Les mots qu'elle implorait d'entendre, qu'elle comptait un tant soit peu pour lui ne viendraient jamais. Il l'enterrait. Oui, Bella Swan avait définitivement tout perdu.

Touchée, coulée.

Échec et mat.

**Game over.**


	2. Truth Game

Bonjour tout le monde.

En avant pour la suite de Love Game. Beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ces chapitres avec impatience, on va y aller doucement mais sûrement.

Pour le moment je continue de poster sur cette plate forme mais en fonction des retours, je déciderai peut-être de poursuivre par mail. Je vous préviendrai en temps voulu.

Pour les dates de publication, je pense à un chapitre par mois, pour me laisser le temps de la finir. J'ai les idées en tête mais parfois les mettre en mots semble plus difficile que je le pensais.

Je vous remercie encore pour tout votre soutien, vos messages d'encouragements, vos favoris, vos alertes mais surtout vos reviews qui sont le fruit de ma motivation pour publier. Comme je l'ai dit, j'écris avant tout pour moi et même si je ne poste pas souvent cette fiction aura un point final, à vous de me montrer que vous souhaitez aller jusqu'au bout avec moi.

Des nouveaux personnages entrent en scène, celles qui m'ont dans leurs amis facebook ont pu voir le casting ainsi que la photo qui se rapproche le plus du tatouage d'Edward. Pour les autres, je vais mettre des liens sur mon profil. J'espère que vous aimerez mes choix.

Et surtout, je remercie du fond du cœur ma correctrice qui m'accompagne, sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster ou partager mes écrits. Elle est mon adorable bonne fée aux doigts magiques pour passer derrière mes grosses erreurs. Alors merci beaucoup à toi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Truth Game.**

* * *

_« Nous échouons tous. Certains ont la force de se relever, et certains ne l'auront jamais. Certains ont la grâce dans le cœur, et la possibilité de monter de la compassion. Et certains non. »_

**[Pink – Try]**

_New York._

-Cullen ! Debout tu es libre ! brailla la voix du gardien.

Assis sur le sol glacial de la cellule, Edward s'aida du mur pour se redresser. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tétanisés d'être restés dans la même position depuis trop longtemps. Des fourmis envahirent ses jambes, son sang se remit à circuler librement dans ses veines froides, lui provoquant un pincement aux points de compression. Marchant péniblement vers la porte aux barreaux de fer, il plaqua un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres en passant devant l'homme en uniforme.

-Garde-moi la place bien au chaud, dit-il avec un air suffisant, prétentieux, bien qu'une lueur dangereuse stagnait dans ses iris.

-Quoi ? Tu as décidé de prendre pension ici ? ricana l'officier, secouant la tête.

-C'est tellement convivial et l'ambiance est si chaleureuse, ironisa-t-il, un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres devant la mine incrédule de l'homme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'enfonça dans le couloir froid et austère, saluant ses compagnons de cellules, leur souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite. Il adorait provoquer et énerver. Sa confiance en lui à toutes épreuves le classait – selon lui – au-dessus de tellement de choses qu'il se croyait en droit de donner son avis et d'émettre ses commentaires. Il ne se berçait pas d'illusions, il reviendrait ici, dans peu de temps même.

A l'accueil, il récupéra le peu d'affaires qu'il avait eues sur lui avant son arrestation, signa un papier et poussa la porte du commissariat. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, peignant le ciel d'une douce texture. Il adorait l'aurore, cette couleur d'un rose doré qui annonçait un jour nouveau.

Balayant le parking des yeux, il repéra son amie venue payer sa caution et signer la décharge pour le faire sortir. Et à la manière dont elle tapait nerveusement du pied, il devina aisément qu'elle était d'une humeur de chien. Fouillant dans ses poches, il s'empressa d'allumer une cigarette et de tirer une longue bouffée de nicotine qui siffla dans ses poumons telle une douceur salvatrice. Bordel ça lui avait manqué pendant ses heures de garde à vue. Coinçant le bâtonnet au coin de sa bouche, il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean et s'approcha de son amie dont le regard bleu se braquait sur lui.

-Fais pas cette tête Irina, tu vas te choper encore plus de rides que tu en as, balança-t-il en guise de salut. Et c'est vraiment vilain sur ton visage !

-Je me passe de tes commentaires, Cullen, persifla-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'aurais peut-être moins de rides si j'arrêtais de me soucier de toi et de rappliquer dès que tu m'appelles à la rescousse, ajouta-t-elle, énervée, son visage fermé.

Edward aspira une bouffée de sa drogue, puis garda le filtre entre son pouce et son index. Contrairement à la plupart des fumeurs, il tenait sa cigarette de cette façon, prouvant qu'il ne faisait jamais ou rarement comme les autres. Ses prunelles émeraude se voilaient d'une couleur glaciale qui effrayait ceux qui l'approchaient à l'exception de quelques personnes. Irina plissa les yeux, énervée par son attitude.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air et d'un ton exaspérés.

Il haussa les épaules pendant qu'elle levait les bras au ciel, pour demander au tout puissant la force de le supporter et de ne pas le tuer de ses propres mains.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je sais que tu adores accourir pour me sortir de là, s'amusa-t-il, délaissant momentanément sa façade si froide et dangereuse.

Avec Irina, il se montrait tel qu'il était et la jeune femme le connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui se cachait sous ses airs et son armure. Un homme blessé et brisé qui se protégeait à sa façon, qui adorait emmerder le monde et se battre. Un véritable bad boy dans toute sa splendeur.

-Tu m'aimes, tu n'y peux rien et tu t'inquiètes pour moi, reprit-il en tirant une latte de sa nicotine, soufflant la fumée par ses narines.

-Je ne t'aime pas ! rectifia-t-elle en secouant son index manucuré d'un bleu roi assorti à son débardeur.

-Ouais, j'en garde un agréable souvenir, ironisa-t-il en se frottant machinalement la joue gauche.

Un soir, alors qu'un taux d'alcool incroyable galopait dans son sang, il avait cru voir des appels de la part d'Irina. Appels totalement imaginaires, qui, lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser, lui avait apporté une douche froide, le dessaoulant derechef, et une douleur fulgurante dans la joue.

-Je te considère comme mon frère, rappela-t-elle avec véhémence. Je suis peut-être folle mais pas encore au point de coucher avec toi !

-On n'a rien de fraternel Irina ! Ni le sang, ni le nom de famille, absolument rien !

-Peut-être, accorda-t-elle toujours aussi furieuse. Mais rien que de penser de poser ma bouche sur la tienne, j'en ai des frissons de dégoût, grimaça-t-elle son corps parcouru de spasmes.

-Abuse pas quand même, ta sœur n'a pas fait la difficile, elle, rétorqua-t-il un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Kate n'est vraiment pas un exemple ! Elle se tape tout ce qui a une queue et qui est susceptible de boucher son ouverture facile, vociféra Irina le visage de plus en plus rouge, tant la colère et le manque de sommeil coulaient dans ses veines. Ne me compare plus à elle, ordonna-t-elle, pointant un doigt vers lui.

-Pourtant, elle, elle est ta sœur, provoqua-t-il fier de lui.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe, bougonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bon alors, reprit-elle en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu vas me dire pourquoi il a fallu que je vienne sauver ton cul à six heures du matin ? demanda-t-elle pas convaincue d'obtenir la réponse qu'elle espérait.

-Parce que tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire, balança-t-il en haussant les épaules, écrasant son mégot du bout de sa chaussure.

Irina atterrée, ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de froncer tellement ses yeux, que ses fins sourcils s'écroulaient presque sur ses paupières.

-Je dormais, espèce de trou du cul, pesta-t-elle ses mains frappant ses cuisses en tombant le long de ses jambes.

-Je croyais que les vampires vivaient la nuit, s'étonna-t-il faussement, accentuant le tiraillement de son amie.

-Tu es vraiment un connard Cullen, s'écria-t-elle incrédule. J'en ai marre de venir sauver ton putain de cul parce que tu finis au frigo ! Et vu le remerciement, le prochain coup je resterai sous ma putain de couette !

-Un bol d'air frais le matin fait du bien au teint, répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

-Je vais t'en foutre moi du bien au teint ! ragea Irina à bout de souffle. Trois mois que tu aggraves ton cas ! Trois putains de mois que tu es revenu vivre chez moi, pour faire quoi ? Te détruire plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! Pourquoi Edward ? C'est à cause de cette fille ? questionna-t-elle remontée à bloc.

-Ne parle pas d'elle !, rugit-il subitement, passant de la plaisanterie à sa froideur légendaire.

-Je crois que j'ai mis le doigt là où ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?, triompha-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres qu'il voulut lui faire ravaler. Sujet sensible, j'avais oublié, mentit-elle en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Un petit conseil Irina, ne te lance pas sur ce sujet, conseilla-t-il, son regard assassin perçant son amie. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir… parlé, cracha-t-il, mécontent d'avoir été faible sur ce coup-là.

-Parler ? répéta-t-elle, haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Un rictus suffisant fleurit sur ses lèvres. Vu dans l'état où tu étais, on ne peut pas dire que tu m'as fait des aveux ou des confidences, ironisa-t-elle, affichant une moue moqueuse. Tu avais deux grammes dans chaque bras et tu flirtais avec la dépression. C'est sorti tout seul. Tu étais même pitoyable, commenta-t-elle l'air de rien, regardant les alentours sans jamais poser ses yeux sur lui.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira pour ne pas exploser. Pitoyable. C'était le mot exact qui le définissait à la perfection. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella, et qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de profiter d'elle, de passer du temps en sa compagnie au lieu de la jeter comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec toutes les femmes qu'il utilisait, sa vie avait subi quelques dommages collatéraux. Rectification, pas sa vie mais son cœur. Cette femme avait eu le pouvoir inexplicable de creuser sans morphine, un trou dans son myocarde, d'implanter sa voix douce et mélodieuse qui lui chantait aux oreilles. Il ne se détachait pas d'elle. Sous ses paupières, l'image de Bella apparaissait pour le tourmenter encore plus, pour enfoncer dans sa chair le couteau de la mauvaise décision. Il était perdu dans un schéma qu'il ne contrôlait plus, sur un disque qui tournait en boucle sur sa façon de l'avoir brisée. Il l'avait lu dans le néant de ses yeux chocolat, cette blessure qu'il lui avait causée volontairement, cette lame acérée, plantée dans son dos, l'écrasement de ses poumons, la perforation de son cœur, la privation de lumière dans son âme.

Sans explication – ce qui le troublait énormément – il s'était attaché et avait envisagé quelque chose avec elle. Mais Edward tenait trop à sa liberté. Il refusait d'être enchaîné à quelqu'un, de rendre des comptes, de penser à un _Nous_ au lieu de lui seul. De plus, il avait décelé l'attente dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Cette idéalisation qu'elle construisait envers lui, alors qu'il ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Dans ses contes de fées, Bella le voyait comme le prince charmant, il était le méchant de l'histoire. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il était dangereux. Elle aimait sa chaleur, il était aussi froid qu'un glaçon, glissait entre les filets de l'emprisonnement. Tout ce que Bella espérait de lui s'avérait être l'opposé. Edward ne lui offrirait rien de positif, que des emmerdes et il se sentait incapable d'aimer, d'être aimé, de construire quelque chose sans tout détruire.

Pourtant, il crevait d'envie de la revoir. Il luttait contre le besoin de traverser les États-Unis rien que pour poser ses iris sur Bella, rien que pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement détruite et qu'elle l'avait oublié. Il avait eu si peur en comprenant qu'elle tombait peu à peu amoureuse de lui, qu'il avait pris la fuite. Edward avait joui de tous ses moments passés avec elle, surtout de son corps, parce qu'il ne se livrait pas facilement. C'était tellement plus simple de donner son corps que son cœur... Tellement plus lâche de ne pas affronter la vérité jusqu'au moment où elle s'imposait et qu'il fallait prendre une décision. Sur le coup, il avait pensé prendre la meilleure décision pour Bella. Sur le coup, il avait joué la carte de la froideur pour qu'elle le haïsse. Mais, la jeune femme n'avait eu sur le visage, que de la douleur, de la déception et de l'impuissance. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle lui hurle dessus et qu'elle le maudisse pour le reste de sa vie. Bien qu'il fût parti le cœur lourd, il aurait accepté plus facilement sa décision. Bella avait démontré une fois de plus qu'elle n'était pas prévisible, qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme les autres. Par une force mystérieuse, elle avait égratigné sa carapace, s'était infiltrée en lui, se ventousant à sa peau, à ses souvenirs.

Il cherchait dans ses conneries, un moyen de l'oublier, de l'effacer. Buvant jusqu'à l'inconscience, plongeant dans le néant de sa vie. Mais elle s'accrochait, comme une veilleuse au bout d'un tunnel noir.

-Edward tu m'écoutes !, pesta Irina, frappant du pied au sol, tant l'exaspération bouillonnait en elle. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? C'était quoi ? Ivresse ? Exhibitionnisme ? Bagarre ? Vol ?, énuméra-t-elle, curieuse et désireuse de connaître la vérité. Pour quelle raison as-tu fini ta nuit derrière des barreaux ? s'impatienta-t-elle, le visage rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Irina ? Tu veux une médaille pour être venue me sauver le cul ? se révolta-t-il, serrant des poings, ses yeux flamboyants.

-Tu es vraiment un connard, hallucina-t-elle à croire qu'elle le découvrait qu'aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte encore ? rit-il sarcastique.

-Oh si je le savais, mais à ce point-là, non ! Bordel Edward tu n'es plus ce gamin de dix ans à qui on faisait vivre un enfer. Réveille-toi merde ! Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie !

-Je me passe de ta leçon de morale ! Tu veux que je te dise merci pour être venue ? Merci, maintenant retourne sous ta couette et ne viens pas me faire chier !

-Va te faire foutre Cullen, cracha-t-elle blessée et sidérée par son comportement. Pas étonnant que tu sois seul, vu comment tu agis avec le peu de personnes qu'il y a encore autour de toi. Je suis vraiment conne de penser pouvoir t'aider et te sauver, secoua-t-elle de la tête, démoralisée, blasée.

-Me sauver ? répéta-t-il, rigolant si froidement que la jeune femme en eut la chair de poule. C'est trop tard pour moi Irina. Ne te fatigue même pas et inutile de prier pour moi. Je suis condamné aux enfers, haussa-t-il les épaules, résigné.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Edward ! Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Je sais le mec qu'il y a là-dessous ! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, enfonçant son index sur son cœur. Il est là, je peux te l'assurer et si tu as fui Bella, c'est parce qu'elle s'en est approchée et que tu as eu peur !

-Ah oui ? s'écria-t-il en rejetant le doigt posé sur lui d'un geste brusque. Et peur de quoi ? Hein ? Dis-le-moi toi qui es si maligne, la défia-t-il, ses prunelles meurtrières dans la douceur bleue face à lui. Montre-moi que la blonde en toi est intelligente, provoqua-t-il sadique.

-Tu as peur que le schéma de ton passé se reproduise. Si tu aimes trop ta précieuse liberté c'est parce que tu as peur d'être rejeté et abandonné comme tu l'as été. Mais ça s'était avant Edward ! C'est fini tout ça ! Tire un trait sur ton putain de passé. Je l'ai fait, Kate l'a fait, tu dois en faire autant ! cria-t-elle hors d'elle, la respiration sifflante, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Elle avait si mal pour ce frère de cœur qu'elle aimait tant. Ils avaient vécu une enfance difficile, partageant des douleurs et des blessures. Irina avait réussi à se battre contre la vie, Edward préférait se battre contre le monde entier et sombrer dans une noirceur sans retour en arrière.

Le jeune homme regardait Irina, sans trouver de mots à répliquer. Pour une fois, il se trouvait à court de phrases parce qu'elle avait vu si clairement que ça en était troublant et réaliste. Son passé le hantait dans son présent, l'aveuglant vers le futur. Il avait tellement souffert enfant qu'il se vengeait sur tout le monde. C'était tellement plus facile de se faire détester, de ne rien attendre des autres et d'assommer avant de recevoir le coup.

Sa mère, Élisabeth Cullen avait tenté désespérément de l'élever seule. Elle subvenait à ses besoins en travaillant nuits et jours, volant parfois dans les poubelles pour lui apporter quelque chose qui comblerait le vide de son estomac. Elle s'occupait de son enfant avec courage, détermination et amour, luttant de toutes ses forces pour leur donner de meilleurs jours. L'acharnement de la vie leur avait retiré Anthony, son père qui, souffrant d'une maladie incurable, n'avait pas survécu. De plus, les frais médicaux étaient bien trop onéreux pour s'offrir le luxe de se soigner. Seuls les riches pouvaient se le permettre, la misère frappait partout, mais ceux de la classe sociale inférieure dégustaient le plus. Les dettes avaient coulé à flot sur les épaules fragiles d'Élisabeth, l'obligeant à agir.

C'est pourquoi – malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils – elle l'avait déposé un matin d'été devant la porte d'un orphelinat, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et agissait pour son bien. Edward n'avait que trois ans. Il avait haï sa mère de l'abandonner, de briser ses rêves et son cœur avant même qu'il n'entre dans la vie d'adulte. Il se souvenait de ce jour, le poussant vers un avenir tellement noir et cruel, se souvenait des supplices qu'il avait hurlés après cette femme qui l'éjectait de sa vie, les larmes de sa mère et les excuses qu'il ne voulait pas. Non, lui, il ne comprenait pas que sa maman coupe le coupon avec brusquerie, le plongeant dans la douleur et la solitude. Élisabeth pensait agir au mieux pour son fils, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la condamnation qu'elle lui infligeait.

Edward avait alors compris que l'amour qu'il vouait à sa mère n'avait même pas le pouvoir de la retenir près de lui, de la faire plier. Elle était partie sans se retourner, sans un dernier regard vers lui. Il s'était alors juré de ne plus jamais laisser l'amour entrer dans son cœur. Parce que ce sentiment sauvait des gens, mais il les tuait aussi, brisant chaque os, chaque cellule, l'avenir.

S'était ensuite enchaînée une série de familles d'accueil où jamais il ne trouvait sa place. Renfermé, il devenait à chaque fois le bouc-émissaire, le souffre douleur des plus grands, recevant insultes et coups sans broncher. Il avait été si faible... si détruit déjà jeune... La vie avait apposé une marque au fer rouge sur sa peau, le dégoûtant de l'existence, de la famille et de l'amour. Edward ne demandait pas grand chose, juste à être aimé et protégé. C'était sûrement une requête impossible.

A dix ans, alors qu'il pensait passer le reste de ses jours dans sa chambre miteuse au foyer, un couple avait débarqué accompagné de deux petites filles blondes, aux grands yeux bleus. L'image parfaite que renvoyait cette famille l'avait attiré. Il avait espéré faire bonne impression et entré dans les rangs de ce groupe uni. Il découvrit que les apparences étaient bien trompeuses. Sous cette brillance immaculée se cachait bien des secrets. Esmée et Carlisle Pratt n'avaient que d'apparence la douceur. C'était des personnes froides, privant les enfants de tous les bonheurs de la vie, de liberté. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exprimer leur opinion, ni de sortir en dehors de l'école, encore moins de pratiquer des activités extrascolaires. Chaque action récoltait une punition fatale : un coup de ceinture aussi bien donner par la femme que par l'homme. Les Pratt ne toléraient aucun écart de la part des gamins qu'ils avaient adoptés. Kate et Irina l'avaient soutenu autant qu'elles le pouvaient, se serrant les coudes entre eux.

À l'adolescence, par rébellion, son caractère avait implosé, révélant une froideur dont il ignorait l'existence. Il s'était mis à fréquenter toute la racaille de son lycée, découvrait les joies de l'alcool, le tabac et la drogue, cherchant tous les ennuis possibles rien que pour emmerder sa famille d'accueil. Peu à peu, un être froid et dangereux naquit au fond de lui, jusqu'au jour où, la goutte d'eau brisa le vase.

Irina avait eu le malheur de répondre à Carlisle qui l'avait frappée. Le sang d'Edward n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, se vengeant en lui renvoyant son coup. Une bagarre avait débuté entre les deux hommes avant que Carlisle ne jette Edward dehors. Lui rendant sa liberté. Depuis, il vivait au jour le jour, faisant payer à quiconque l'enfance pourrit qu'il avait reçue. Ce que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas encore, c'est qu'il se détruisait lui-même. Que lui seul pouvait changer la situation. Qu'il devait évoluer, tirer un trait sur le passé, abandonner le boulet qu'il traînait à ses pieds. Au lieu de ça, il sombrait de plus en plus, réduisant en cendres l'avenir qu'il pourrait se construire.

-J'aime pas être spectatrice de ton autodestruction sans pouvoir rien faire, Edward, souffla Irina, d'une voix chevrotante, des larmes contenues dans ses yeux.

Elle posa sa main, tendrement sur la joue mal rasée de son ami. Le jeune homme s'écarta brusquement, son regard meurtrier planté sur elle. Il ne voulait pas de sa peine, ni de sa compassion ou de sa pitié. Il voulait la paix, la liberté et la tranquillité de son esprit. Sans le visage de Bella qui le hantait, sans sa voix brisée qui murmurait avant son départ.

-Rentre chez toi Irina ! ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir vers l'horizon.

Ses pieds le menaient selon leur propre désir. Sa tête songeait tellement qu'il marchait sans but précis, se maudissant à chaque foulée d'être pris dans un tourbillon qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Cette gamine lui avait jeté un sort, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle avait implanté en lui, une puce qui s'activait toutes les minutes pour lui rappeler son douloureux souvenir. Comment avait-elle pu l'ensorceler avec autant de puissance ? Elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres, mis à part cette part de douceur, d'innocence cachant une détermination sans faille et un sacré caractère.

Il avait aimé chez elle, son courage pour s'avancer vers lui, telle une dompteuse face à un prédateur. Malgré sa peur, Bella l'avait approché, séduit à sa manière, pour craqueler sa carapace et s'engouffrer dans la plus petite des brèches. C'était au-delà de toute explication, de toute logique, de toute analyse. C'était ainsi, elle avait planté ses crocs au plus profond de son âme, s'agrippant à lui. Dans la vie, des choses arrivaient sans explication. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit du destin, d'autre d'un pur hasard, ou encore pour les croyants, d'un message de Dieu. Edward prenait plutôt cette situation comme un signe du Diable posant devant lui un ange de l'enfer pour le punir de toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites dans sa misérable vie.

Il fallait combattre et croiser le fer... Rien de mieux pour se débarrasser d'un problème que de le résoudre. Sa décision était prise. Il retournerait à Chicago mettre un terme à l'emprise de Bella. Comment ? Il l'ignorait, mais il se promit de tout tenter pour la chasser définitivement de son existence, pour redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant d'être tombé sur elle. Cette gamine n'était qu'une simple fille comme il avait l'habitude de baiser, elle n'avait aucune raison de le tourmenter autant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait vu la souffrance sur son visage, la blessure dans ses yeux, la cassure de son âme...

Et comme par magie, par un signe du destin, par un message d'une force mystique, Edward réalisa que ses pieds l'avaient entraîné juste devant l'aéroport, renforçant son idée de combattre la possession de Bella.

[Yellow – Coldplay ]

_Chicago._

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixant une fissure sur le plafond blanc, James ruminait. Le sommeil le désertait depuis trois mois se sentant terriblement responsable et inquiet de l'état de sa meilleure amie. Jamais il n'aurait dû la pousser vers ce connard qui avait réduit Bella à une… une quoi ? Une fille facile ? Une pute ? Rien que d'y penser, une envie de meurtre mordait son ventre. Ce salaud avait joué avec sa proie avant de la détruire avec froideur, l'écrasant comme une vulgaire fourmi. Bella n'était plus qu'une enveloppe de peau qu'elle offrait à qui bon voulait. Elle ne se vendait même pas, elle donnait gratuitement, choisissant le premier crétin qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Être témoin de son comportement lui broyait le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à l'extraire de cette spirale, ce tourbillon qui s'enroulait autour d'elle comme du fil électrique, qui foudroyait ses amis quand ils désapprouvaient son attitude. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui parler, de la raisonner, il heurtait un mur de béton, à l'éclat terne et crevé de bon sentiment dans ses yeux chocolat. Edward avait transformé sa meilleure amie en vulgaire poupée, avortant en elle, toute histoire d'amour. Bella ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Fini, envolées les belles romances, elle papillonnait et flirtait, passait d'aventure en aventure. Et ça, James ne l'acceptait pas.

Il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle continue à s'abîmer ainsi. Son âme anesthésiée ne cherchait pas la lumière mais l'obscurité pour se plonger dedans et ne pas affronter la fêlure de son cœur. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au fond, elle souffrait d'une douleur puissante qui la poussait à oublier ce connard de toutes les façons possibles. Il angoissait à chaque fois qu'elle partait aux bras d'un mec. A chaque fois, elle enterrait un peu plus l'estime d'elle-même, déchirait son image tant reprochée de femme lisse. Sans compter les commentaires qu'il entendait sur sa meilleure amie, ceux qui pariaient de lui écarter les cuisses dans quelques heures, ceux qui critiquaient son comportement.

Une guerre entre lui et Bella était déclarée depuis quelques temps. Il essayait de lui faire entendre raison et de lui ouvrir les yeux, elle, elle hurlait qu'elle désirait indépendance, liberté et qu'on lui foute la paix ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait comme une petite sœur, la voir cacher sous ses allures de femmes fatales, cette blessure l'écœurait. Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle déprime pendant des mois, qu'elle pleure sur son épaule, qu'elle refuse de sortir. Au lieu de ça, Bella livrait son corps à qui bon voulait, s'achevant un peu plus chaque jour.

Soupirant, il se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué. Il devait trouver un moyen, un électrochoc pour qu'elle cesse. Rosalie avait tenté une approche, récoltant une dispute à faire trembler les murs et briser les vitres. Sur son impulsivité, Bella avait claqué la porte de l'appartement, vivant dans une chambre d'hôtel pour recevoir plus facilement ses mecs. Quelle merde !

-Je rêve où de la fumée sort par tes oreilles ? marmonna la voix ensommeillée de sa petite amie, tout contre lui.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il suivi d'un grand soupir. J'ai pourtant essayé de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu n'as pas fait de bruit, mais tes pensées hurlent tellement... dit-elle dans un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, posant son menton sur son épaule, collant son corps le long du sien.

-Je pensais à Bella, avoua-t-il, démoralisé et désespéré.

-Dois-je me sentir offensée que tu penses à une autre femme alors que je suis dans ton lit ? plaisanta-t-elle avant de devenir subitement sérieuse en voyant le visage de son petit ami. Je m'inquiète pour elle aussi, annonça-t-elle sa main caressant le torse nu du jeune homme. Elle a perdu... Je sais pas, on dirait qu'elle a perdu son cœur et qu'elle empêche tout sentiment d'entrer en elle. Bella s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous.

-J'aurais jamais dû la pousser à ce stupide pari, se fustigea-t-il serrant des poings et des dents. Tout ça est de ma faute, compléta-t-il en colère.

-Hé James, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix tendre en se redressant. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pour lui faire pivoter la tête de son côté afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui. Personne ne pouvait prédire qu'il lui émietterait le cœur avant de prendre la fuite. La vie nous réserve tellement de choses. Regarde-nous, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire qui illumina ses yeux d'amour. Je te détestais, tu me détestais et aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

-Je sais. Pourtant j'arrête pas de culpabiliser. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'un mec comme lui, ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin et j'en veux à ce connard d'avoir joué avec elle avant de la jeter comme une malpropre. Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue, rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir, cracha-t-il avec répulsion d'imaginer sa meilleure amie agir comme une poupée pour homme. Il faut que ça s'arrête ! On doit faire quelque chose, décida-t-il en braquant ses yeux bleus déterminés dans ceux de sa petite amie qui hocha simplement la tête.

-On trouvera un moyen, enchaîna-t-elle, le soutenant. S'il faut qu'on l'enferme dans notre placard à balais on le fera, ajouta-t-elle en enjambant le corps du jeune homme, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Les mains de son petit ami se crochetèrent sur sa taille fine et douce. En attendant de trouver une solution, j'aimerai que tu te concentres sur moi, demanda-t-elle en mordillant sa mâchoire, collant bien son bassin sur le sien. Je voudrais que tu oublies Bella un peu, émit-elle, ses mains coquines griffant légèrement les flancs de James qui se contractaient sous son toucher. Je sais que ton fantasme c'est un plan à trois, mais Bella n'a pas sa place ici, signala-t-elle en se redressant, ses longs cheveux ébène caressant la poitrine de James.

Ses yeux ancrés dans le vert électrique de sa petite amie, il se concentra sur elle et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, cette tigresse se laisserait attraper et dompter ? Certainement pas lui. Décidément cette soirée de défis avait changé la vie de beaucoup de personnes. Suite à cette nuit mouvementée, il s'était fait la promesse de se venger de Brooke, de la traîner dans la poussière avec la même intensité qu'elle avait écrabouillé son ego avec délectation. Pendant deux mois ils avaient combattu tous les deux, à armes égales, avec vices et sadisme. James ne pensait pas tomber sur une adversaire à sa taille. La jeune femme avait prouvé qu'elle ne déposerait pas ses gants de boxe, bien au contraire. Au fur et à mesure de leur affrontement, une tension palpable, évoluant en tension sexuelle était née, la haine évoluant en amour pour les souder l'un à l'autre.

Il réalisa que le dicton disant qu'entre la haine et l'amour existait un infime fil, quelques centimètres et une sorte de passion s'avérait si véridique qu'il n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre pour ne plus se décoller. Depuis, ils partageaient une histoire hors du commun, se disputant souvent pour se réconcilier sous la couette. Ils jouaient encore à pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements dans une sorte de petite guerre amusante pour renforcer leur amour.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à..., commença-t-elle en enfonçant ses poings dans ses hanches, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Je t'aime, l'interrompit-il abruptement la prenant au dépourvu.

C'était la première fois depuis la formation de leur couple qu'il lui avouait. Les mots qui dormaient sur la pointe de sa langue venaient de glisser avec facilité sur ses lèvres pour lui offrir. James ne révélait jamais ses sentiments. Il agissait souvent en parfait connard – voire carrément tout le temps – et il n'aimait pas se sentir faible en divulguant ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Or, là, il s'était senti dans le besoin de lui dire. En voyant le visage si délicat et parfait de sa petite amie, l'éclat de ses yeux vert électrique et hypnotiques, le rose à ses joues et ses lèvres, cette moue lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il songeait à Bella alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour. Il fut encore plus heureux de lui avoir confié son cœur en voyant l'incrédulité sur sa figure, ses iris s'écarquiller qui se remplissaient d'étincelles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de...

-Tu sais très bien ce que je viens de dire, coupa-t-il une fois de plus, se retenant de rouler des yeux.

-Redis-le, ordonna-t-elle, posant ses deux mains à plat sur sa poitrine, la droite sur son cœur. Redis-le, répéta-t-elle autoritaire.

-Je t'aime dit-il naturellement, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Un soleil prit place sur la peau de sa petite amie, ses prunelles s'illuminèrent de flammes, brûlant la peau de James. Oh oui, il était épris, amoureux, de cette femme. C'était une évidence, une certitude pour lui.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à Brooke, il se redressa et l'embrassa comme un damné, la serrant dans ses bras puissants. La chaleur de sa petite amie s'infiltra en lui, son odeur le rendait ivre, son corps réclamait des attentions plus profondes. Renversant la situation pour la bloquer sous son corps imposant, James s'autorisa une dernière fois à penser à Bella.

Il fallait la sauver de l'engrenage dans lequel elle sombrait. Si lui avait découvert l'amour pendant cette putain de soirée de défis, elle avait rageusement tiré un trait dessus. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Belle devait subir un électrochoc qu'il se chargerait de lui donner. Il aiderait sa meilleure amie qui, sans le savoir, lui avait apporté l'amour et la vie, réduisant ses deux mots de la sienne.

[The Lumineers - Ho Hey]

Dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel, Bella s'essuyait énergiquement les cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir. A quoi bon, elle connaissait son reflet par cœur, la dégradation de son teint de peau passant de nacre à gris, de l'éclat plein de vie de ses yeux à un marron terne et éteint, aux arêtes de ses os qui perçaient sa peau amaigrie. Pas à dire, elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme qu'elle avait été. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe et une coquille, maintenue en vie par le minimum. Oh si le sexe avait été un aliment, elle serait devenue obèse en peu de temps, tombant dans des diabètes « hypersexuels ». Au lieu de ça, elle mincissait à vue d'œil et ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Elle vivait de sexe et d'alcool, dormant et s'alimentant le moins possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre franchement d'être belle et en bonne santé ? Elle trouverait toujours un mec les couilles pleines pour passer la nuit avec elle avant qu'elle ne le jette avec aucune délicatesse comme elle avait été jetée. Elle faisait payer aux autres ce qu'un connard lui avait fait subir. Elle jouait, se satisfaisait – rarement malheureusement – puis balançait sans aucune honte et aucun scrupule. Elle aimait le regard de ces mecs qui pensaient obtenir plus d'elle. Elle appréciait ceux qui partaient d'eux-mêmes quand elle s'éclipsait le matin pour se laver. Elle supportait quelques fois ceux qui profitaient du café apporté par le room service. Elle refusait un deuxième round. La terre était peuplée d'assez de mecs qui réclamaient du sexe facile pour qu'elle recommence. Et parfois, quand elle dénichait un sombre crétin pas capable de faire le minimum syndical pour la satisfaire, elle simulait pour mettre fin rapidement à son calvaire. Pourquoi les mecs ne portaient-ils pas une pancarte avec écrit « septième ciel assuré » sur eux ? Heureusement qu'elle ne se faisait pas payer sinon, elle demanderait à être remboursée ! Et dire que certains se vantaient pour ne même pas atteindre la ligne d'arrivée mais calaient au premier virage !

Elle pensait sérieusement à mieux choisir ses jouets pour ne pas décrocher un pantin qui ne contrôlait rien de son corps. Cette nuit, elle avait eu de la chance. Son partenaire avait été un excellent passager à bord de la navette en direction des étoiles. Il avait pris les commandes, dirigé les opérations et dépassé la ligne de l'orbite la laissant vidée et repue. Pas à dire, elle avait tiré le gros lot hier soir ! Pour une fois, il fallait quand même le préciser.

Balançant la serviette sur le rebord de l'évier, Bella noua ses cheveux avec un stylo avant d'éteindre les lumières et de sortir de la pièce. Elle se figea sur le seuil de la chambre, remarquant que son colocataire éphémère était assis, le dos appuyé à la tête de lit, le torse nu et lisse offert à sa vue. Croyait-il qu'en s'exposant comme un morceau de viande sur un stand, la jeune femme allait lui dire de rester et de remettre ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton bourru en s'avançant dans la chambre, ramassant ses fringues au sol.

Elle attrapa son soutien-gorge et soupira en remarquant qu'un de plus venait de passer la porte de l'au-delà de la lingerie où il serait accueilli par tous les autres qu'elle avait perdus. Était-ce devenu une mode pour les mecs de niquer, et la fille et les fringues ?

-Je t'attendais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, attirant son regard sur lui.

-Écoute Steven, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

-C'est Stefan, rectifia-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-C'est pareil de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait oublié à la seconde même où elle était sortie du lit pour aller se doucher. Tu es bien mignon, on a passé une superbe nuit, mais je t'ai pas proposé le mariage alors dehors ! ordonna-t-elle, son regard noir braqué sur lui.

-Quoi ? Tu me jettes comme ça ? s'écria-t-il incrédule en s'éjectant du matelas.

Dieu merci, il avait mis son caleçon et ne se trimbalait pas le matériel exposé pour la dissuader de remonter dans sa fusée pour traverser le ciel plein d'étoiles. Il garda une distance raisonnable d'elle, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque – pas pour du sexe non – plus pour le foutre à la porte par la peau du cou et de le faire sortir avec un coup de pied au cul.

-On s'est bien amusés toi et moi mais stop, c'est fini, clarifia-t-elle toujours aussi impassible.

Elle avait eu un si bon professeur dans l'art d'être balancée comme une vulgaire merde sur la place publique. Oh ça oui, elle revoyait souvent la scène se répéter comme un vieux disque rayé dans sa mémoire, de ce fameux jour, où ce connard avait arraché son cœur, l'écrasant de sa santiag avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, emportant tout son amour propre d'elle-même.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pute, hallucina-t-il en regroupant ses vêtements, les passant sur son corps dans des gestes nerveux et brusques.

-Faux, si j'avais été une pute, je t'aurais demandé de l'argent, contra-t-elle, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Or, je te demande juste de dégager de là et vite fait, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'entendre pleurer sur ton triste sort. On n'a pas passé de pacte ! On a eu une baise facile et rapide. Fin de l'histoire ! conclut-elle en attrapant sa veste. Ferme la porte derrière toi avant de partir, acheva-t-elle en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait jouer à la garce ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait savoir qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait broyer quelqu'un sans aucun remord, sans aucune trace de culpabilité ou de peine. Après tout, elle n'avait plus de cœur. Les miettes qu'il avait laissées, Bella les avait ramassées pour les foutre aux ordures. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, maintenant elle avait un moteur à la place de ce machin qui – d'après les gens – renfermait tous les sentiments humains. Dorénavant, elle ne marchait pas à l'essence mais à l'alcool et se nourrissait de sexe. Ce changement radical lui avait porté préjudices et l'avait éloignée de sa famille ainsi que de ses amis. Ils n'acceptaient pas son nouveau mode de vie tout comme la pierre qui pesait dans sa poitrine mais elle, ça lui plaisait.

Elle avait dit au revoir à cette fille lisse et irréprochable pour devenir une femme froide et indépendante. A l'image de lui. Elle réalisa en marchant dans les rues peuplées de citadins qu'elle se transformait comme celui qui l'avait brisée et réduite en cendres. Comble de l'ironie n'est-ce pas ?

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas imaginé pouvoir remonter la falaise de laquelle Edward l'avait balancée. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il la fasse voler aussi haut pour ensuite la lâcher. Non, elle avait simplement reçu l'impact du choc en plein visage une fois au sol. Elle aurait dû savoir que plus la bulle de bonheur où elle était, s'envolait haut, plus la chute serait brutale, voire fatale. Elle avait mis du temps à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, comme brisées par la chute, comme paralysées par ses os cassés. Elle avait donc attendu que les larmes s'arrêtent de couler, que l'eau salée cesse d'entailler ses joues et que la cicatrisation de son absence de cœur passe. Puis, elle l'avait maudit, fourrant dans le même panier tous les hommes, prenant la décision de se venger d'eux – de lui. Chaque homme qu'elle baisait, elle le baisait lui, chaque homme qu'elle jetait, elle le jetait lui. Bella adoptait le comportement qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec cet enfoiré d'Edward, avant que ce soit lui qui termine la partie. Dorénavant elle était la reine dans un jeu d'échecs décidant avant que la partie ne débute vraiment de faire échec et mat. La jeune femme contrôlait le jeu, la partie, s'associant aux fous pour réduire à néant les rois.

Chassant ses stratégies dans un coin de sa tête, Bella s'arrêta rapidement dans un Starbucks acheter des cafés et des viennoiseries avant d'aller retrouver les filles à la galerie de Bee. Son amie leur avait demandé un coup de mains pour préparer son exposition pour demain soir, réquisitionnant tout le monde. Au vu du ton qu'elle avait employé, personne n'avait refusé, ni même protesté embarquant même les garçons pour la main d'œuvres. Bien sûr ces messieurs, rois de l'univers arriveraient plus tard dans la journée.

Poussant la porte de la galerie, Bella fut submergée par l'odeur de la peinture et du vernis. Elle adorait l'ambiance chaleureuse qui émanait de la salle, les couleurs aux tons beige qui se diffusaient ainsi que la lumière qui pénétrait par les grandes vitres qui donnaient sur l'avenue. Elle s'émerveilla devant les tableaux accrochés aux murs ainsi que les photos. Pas à dire, cette française avait du talent pour l'art.

-Du café !, s'écria Bee en courant vers elle, lui arrachant un gobelet des mains. Que Dieu soit béni, ajouta-t-elle se versant une grande gorgée dans le gosier.

-Dieu ? N'exagère pas quand même, rigola la jeune femme. Appelle-moi simplement Bella.

-Ce que tu peux être prétentieuse ! Toi Dieu ? Avec tout ce qu'il te passe dessus en ce moment, il y belle lurette que tu n'as plus ta place au paradis ! répliqua son amie d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

-Il paraît que les canapés en enfer sont confortables et puis avec le feu au cul que j'ai, c'est normal que ma place soit là-bas, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de poser tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour se promener dans la galerie. Alors, l'exposition avance ?

-Ouais, mis à part que Jasper m'a fait un trou pour un cadre et qu'il l'a fait de manière à passer la tête d'Emmett dedans, soupira-t-elle démoralisée en buvant une autre rasade de liquide brun.

-Je doute qu'Emmett soit une œuvre d'art à exposer, plaisanta-t-elle, imaginant son beau-frère suspendu toute la soirée à un crochet. Il aurait plus sa place dans la maison de l'horreur.

-Un peu de respect pour mon mec, cria la voix de Rosalie qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Je ne suis pas encore sourde, signala-t-elle, vexée.

-Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai, confia-t-elle à Bee qui s'était approchée.

Rosalie et Alice émergèrent de derrière une bâche qui refermait l'atelier de la jeune créatrice. De la poussière traînait sur leur salopette en jean ainsi que de la peinture. Sa sœur portait autour de sa taille une ceinture où séjournait un marteau et d'autres outils tandis qu'Alice tenait un pinceau au poil de couleur blanc. Elle remarqua que le lutin avait une tâche de peinture sur la joue et un peu dans ses cheveux quant à sa tenue, elle ressemblait au pelage d'un dalmatien.

-Vu la tête que tu as, je devine que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ? l'accueillit Rosalie d'un ton de reproches, ses yeux plissés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je suis là non ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. Sa sœur soupira lourdement ce qui l'irrita. Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes d'être tata dans peu de temps ? Ne te fais pas de cheveux blancs, je ne suis pas encore assez conne pour laisser le premier crétin me foutre en cloque. Je suis responsable !

-Ouais on en a toute la preuve ! rétorqua Alice, froidement, adoptant le même comportement que son frère, James.

-Bon on est là pour parler de ma vie ou pour aider Brooke ? s'impatienta Bella, les yeux noirs de colère.

-C'est vrai que ta vie n'est pas un chef d'œuvre, quoi qu'avec tous les mecs qui te visitent, je pense que ton corps doit être une magnifique toile qu'ils tâchent tous un peu plus chaque jour, commenta Alice, soutenue par un hochement de tête de sa sœur.

-Bon ok ! s'énerva Bella pour de bon. Je suis une pute, que toute la ville se tape gratuitement sur MON consentement ! On peut passer à la suite ou vous avez encore des choses à me balancer pendant qu'on y est ?

-Mais enfin Bella, avoue que tu...

-Que je quoi ? aboya-t-elle à bout de patience. C'est ma vie j'en fais ce que je veux non ? Je suis majeure et vaccinée à ce que je sache et vous n'avez absolument rien à redire ! Je mène ma putain de vie comme je l'entends ! Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Je pense que ça regarde papa tout du moins, souleva Rosalie en haussant un sourcil, son visage fermé. Franchement quelle image renvoie la fille d'un flic ? Celle d'une traînée, tu crois que ça lui plaît ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que peut penser Charlie, ragea-t-elle, la respiration sifflante, les poings serrés.

-Mais qui parle à ta place putain de merde ? s'égosilla Alice, sur le point de tout ravager dans la pièce. Toi qui ne voulais plus entendre parler d'Edward, tu deviens comme lui ! Ouais le comble c'est que tu te rapproches de sa putain d'attitude et de mauvaise aura qu'il envoyait ! C'est comme ça que tu passes au-dessus de ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle incrédule, les yeux écarquillés. En agissant comme le connard qu'il est, en devenant l'être qui t'a brisée ?

-En quoi ça te dérange ? S'enquit Bella d'une voix incroyablement calme, prenant une posture ferme. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, pieds bien enfoncés dans le sol. Dis-moi ce qui te pose vraiment un problème ? Le fait que je m'éclate au lit, que je peux me taper qui je veux quand je veux ou le fait que je ne suis plus la gamine qui n'ouvrait jamais sa gueule et qu'on pouvait siffler et elle rappliquait ? énuméra-t-elle bien déterminée à savoir le fond de sa pensée une bonne fois pour toute. Serais-tu jalouse ? soupçonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Jalouse ? répéta Alice partant dans un fou rire. De quoi ? De pouvoir encore me regarder dans une glace ? De ne pas porter l'étiquette de la catin qu'on veut baiser ? Ou d'être la fille si vide que seulement une queue peut la combler ?

Bella serra des poings pour ne pas frapper Alice ainsi que Rosalie qui acquiesçait à tout ce que l'autre débile sortait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux harpies s'acharnaient sur elle pour qu'elle arrête de coucher avec qui elle voulait. Ni pourquoi ça les faisait tant chier qu'une sacrée réputation se forge sur sa personne. Après tout, ça ne regardait que Bella et elle seule. Elle n'avait rien à prouver ni de comptes à rendre à quiconque. Cherchaient-elles à la dégoûter ? À lui faire ouvrir les yeux ? Pourtant ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi que la jeune femme allait changer, bien au contraire. Rien que pour les provoquer, elle continuerait son manège. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en foutait de foutre sa vie en l'air. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus d'honneur, plus d'estime d'elle-même et malgré le nombre de mecs qui partageait son lit, elle avait la solitude de pendue à son cou. Sans compter les larmes dans son moteur qui lui servait de stupide myocarde. De plus elle n'avait plus aucune valeur. Elle avait brillé pendant un certain temps avant qu'Edward ne la raye, que la pluie s'installe sous son soleil pour la plonger dans le froid et le noir. Bella n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus de dignité, plus de rêve, plus d'envie, juste un désir impérieux de vengeance.

-Je crois qu'elles cherchent juste à te faire ouvrir les yeux Bella, s'éleva la voix douce de Brooke qui jusque-là, avait regardé la scène sans rien dire. Elles veulent t'aider, ajouta-t-elle, offrant un petit sourire à son amie.

-M'aider ? Depuis quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ? se braqua-t-elle la colère pulsant dans ses veines de glace.

-Tout Bella, s'écria Rosalie qui souffrait de voir sa petite sœur se détruire à petit feu. Ta façon d'être, d'agir, de parler, tout en toi hurle la douleur que tu caches. Tu meurs un peu plus chaque jour et je ne le supporte plus, avoua-t-elle un nœud dans la gorge, des larmes aux bords des yeux. On est en train de te perdre, tu creuses un océan entre nous et ça me bouffe de ne pas pouvoir te retenir. Où est passée ma petite sœur ? coassa-t-elle la voix chevrotante, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Elle est morte Rosalie, cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir malgré l'appel de son prénom dans son dos.

Dehors, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air. Dans la galerie, elle avait eu la sensation affreuse d'étouffer, d'être broyée dans les mains invisibles de la vie. Mais surtout, elle inspira pour refouler ses émotions. Son putain de cœur n'était visiblement pas tout à fait mort parce qu'il lui avait fait mal en entendant les aveux de Rosalie, en voyant sa détresse et sa douleur. Putain de myocarde de merde ! Il peut pas fermer sa gueule celui-là ? Toujours à la ramener pour la déstabiliser lorsqu'elle se sentait enfin forte. Non, son machin qui résonnait faiblement n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. A croire qu'il la gouvernait dès qu'il saisissait une brèche pour s'engouffrer dedans.

Bella ne voulait pas redevenir la fille d'avant. Celle qui laissait les émotions guider sa vie, contrôler son cœur et sa tête. Être compatissante, altruiste et toutes ses autres merdes de qualités qu'elle avait enfermées dans une boîte dont elle avait jeté la clé.

Ordonnant à ses pieds de se mettre en route, elle remonta l'avenue, regardant d'un œil critique les gens qu'elle croisait. Ils affichaient pour la plupart un sourire aussi radieux que le soleil au-dessus de leur tête à croire qu'ils remerciaient Dieu d'être clément avec eux et de leur offrir ce qu'ils désiraient. C'était tellement plus facile pour elle d'être impassible vis-à-vis de tout, de ne rien attendre de personne et de ne rien devoir. Tellement plus simple, mais tellement plus froid, plus vide, plus sombre.

Quand elles dépassaient des amoureux enlacés, elle pensait obligatoirement à la douleur qu'ils ressentiraient un jour. Tout était éphémère c'était bien connu. Au lieu de s'habituer à être heureux et aimés, ils feraient mieux de tout arrêter maintenant sous peine de finir comme elle. Froide, détruite. Ils feraient mieux de passer par la case dépression pour ensuite se transformer en un robot, excluant tous sentiments pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour ne plus souffrir. Elle crevait d'envie d'aller vers la fille et de la prévenir qu'un jour le connard qui lui servait de petit ami se retournerait contre elle et arracherait son cœur avant de le piétiner et de l'abandonner. Les histoires d'amour finissaient mal. L'amour à sans unique était bien plus cruel qu'un amour réciproque. Bella en était la preuve... _vivante_.

[Flying Machine – Everly]

-Franchement Alice, tu n'y es pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, fit remarquer Brooke, légèrement énervée.

-Quoi ? Parce qu'il faut peut-être prendre des gants avec elle, rétorqua celle-ci en haussant un sourcil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la mettant mentalement au défi de dire le contraire. Bella a besoin d'être secouée !

-Elle a surtout besoin qu'on s'y prenne différemment que toi, contra l'artiste d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune française n'acceptait pas la façon dont Alice avait agressé et brutalisé verbalement son amie. Bella traversait une passe difficile, inutile d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et de jeter du sel dessus. Il ne fallait pas avoir un bac plus cinq ou être diplômé d'une école de psychologie pour constater que leur amie sombrait tel le Titanic. Elle avait percuté un iceberg et coulait à pic sans bouée ou canot de sauvetage. Ce qui la maintenait pour le moment en vie était le contrôle qu'elle gardait sur son corps et son désir de vengeance. Elle ne se gorgeait que de ça et de rien d'autre.

Alice avait balancé des mots forts et choquants voire même blessants dans le but de l'aider ? Bee s'étonnait. La sœur de James cachait bien ses airs sous ses traits fins et doux. Elle démontrait une fois de plus qu'une langue de vipère se tenait prisonnière derrière cette bouche adorable et rosée. Personne n'imaginait qu'elle pouvait déverser un flot d'acidité et de son tranchant comme une lame de couteau aiguisée.

-Je ne vais pas pleurer sur son sort, renifla-t-elle avec mépris. James a essayé, Rosalie se rend malade pour quoi ? N'obtenir aucune amélioration. Bella ne veut pas être aidée ou sauvée alors laissons-la se noyer ! abandonna Alice, lâchement.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais si tu étais à la place de Bella ? Qu'on te laisse tomber ? s'indigna Brooke, incrédule.

-Je ne serais jamais à la place de Bella, rectifia-t-elle, glaciale, dardant un regard noir vers la jeune française. Alice n'appréciait pas trop que celle-ci pense qu'elle serait susceptible d'avoir le même comportement de dépravée que leur amie. Un frisson de dégoût la traversa. Plutôt crever qu'être comme elle !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que la vie te réserve Alice, prévint la française, d'une voix solennelle. Jasper pourrait te larguer du jour au lendemain et tu péterais un câble !

-Pff Jasper ne me quittera jamais, je peux te le garantir, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance et prétention.

-Ce que tu peux être présomptueuse, déclara-t-elle d'une voix atone, déstabilisant Alice. On n'est jamais sûr de rien dans la vie ! Rien n'est acquis. Tu as bien de la chance de n'avoir peur de rien et d'être si certaine de tout, commenta-t-elle, envieuse sur certains aspects.

-J'ai confiance, c'est tout, haussa Alice, les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui ne disait rien.

-Tant mieux pour toi, ajouta Bee, avant de s'éloigner vers son atelier, préférant ne pas continuer la discussion sous peine de s'engueuler avec sa « belle-sœur».

Elle aurait tant aimé trouver des alliées pour l'aider à s'occuper de Bella, sans passer par James. Son petit ami s'inquiétait tellement pour sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit et qu'il se torturait l'esprit en permanence. Elle entendait presque son cerveau tourner et ses pensées s'entrechoquer. Elle souhaitait retirer le poids de ses épaules, le soutenir, tout comme remonter Bella à la surface. Mais comment ? Son amie était une tête de mule qui n'aspirait qu'à se détruire un peu plus chaque jour, sourde aux conseils, aveugle aux mains tendues. Le fossé se creusait de plus en plus entre elles. Bella s'égarait et tout le monde avait peur qu'elle ne retrouve pas son chemin.

Alice n'en avait rien à foutre, Rosalie s'épuisait d'essayer d'attraper du vent. Jasper cachait son point de vue et ne prenait pas part à la situation, Emmett épaulait avant tout sa petite amie. Brooke ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même ou sur James, bien qu'elle aurait préférée agir seule et ne pas ajouter un fardeau déjà assez épais sur les épaules de son homme. Avant, la jeune française donnait des leçons de morale à Bella, sur le fait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux avec James. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé que son amie tomberait sur bien pire et qu'elle y perdrait ses ailes, sa vie, ses rêves... son humanité. Et puis, elle avait appris à connaître James, découvert que derrière cette haine qu'elle lui vouait, se cachait une forte dose d'attirance. Têtue, indépendante, elle avait préféré garder bien enfoui au fond d'elle ses pulsations irrégulières dans son cœur quand il s'approchait. Le haïr pour exercer une emprise inexplicable sur elle, était tellement plus facile. Faire l'autruche, jouer à l'aveugle également.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. À force de se battre contre James, Brooke avait abandonné ses principes et ses convictions pour former avec lui un couple. Depuis, elle se sentait si bien, sur un nuage qu'elle voulait qu'autour d'elle, tous éprouvent la même chose, surtout Bella. Elle lui était reconnaissante de tellement de choses, la considérant comme une sœur, sa meilleure amie, une personne essentielle et importante dans sa vie. En l'honneur de leur amitié, elle aiderait la jeune femme !

Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille fine, brisant la bulle de ses pensées. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, son cœur chantonna dans sa poitrine. Sans qu'elle ne pose les yeux sur lui, son corps l'avait déjà reconnu. S'appuyant contre le torse ferme de James, Brooke se laissa aller dans les bras de son homme. Celui-ci raffermit l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, et enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux. Son souffle chaud caressait sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce au creux de son oreille.

-Maintenant, oui, avoua-t-elle posant sa tête, en arrière contre son épaule. Tu sais que ta sœur est une vipère par moment ?

-Non, tu crois ? fit-il faussement surpris.

Elle pivota entre l'étau de ses bras et plongea ses yeux dans le bleu lagon des siens. Elle aurait pu se noyer dans les profondeurs de ses iris qui l'envoûtaient. Elle apercevait même son âme et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Bee reconnaissait être chanceuse. Chaque jour, James lui témoignait ses sentiments, encore plus aujourd'hui par le « Je t'aime » qu'il lui avait offert. Au début, elle avait eu peur qu'il joue avec elle, ou qu'il la trompe. Ou pire encore, qu'il continue son manège avec Bella. Heureusement, à cette même époque, la jeune femme filait le parfait amour avec Edward avant que... Brooke avait été rassurée par James, le fait qu'il ne retourne pas vers sa meilleure amie en tant que sex-friend mais plutôt dans le rôle du grand frère. Il lui avait démontré qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et construire une relation stable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? s'enquit-il, dans un grand soupir.

-Moi rien, en revanche, elle n'a pas été très tendre avec Bella.

-Bella est venue ici ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule. Je pensais qu'elle allait dire oui, mais faire comme d'habitude oublier ou ne pas traîner son cul par ici.

-Détrompe-toi, elle s'est pointée, même avec des cafés et des viennoiseries. Malheureusement, Alice, lui a sauté dessus et, Bella est repartie, dit-elle tristement, jouant avec le col de la chemise de James.

-Ma sœur devrait vraiment apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule, vociféra-t-il, froidement.

-Je t'entends James, prévint Alice derrière lui.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! réagit-il, rapidement, délaissant Bee, pour affronter sa sœur. Apprends à cracher ton venin ailleurs ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas obtenir quelque chose en agissant ainsi avec Bella ? Tu cries sous tous les toits qu'elle est ton amie, mais tu as une façon bien particulière de le montrer, commenta-t-il avec colère.

-Vous n'allez pas vous bouffez le nez les Masen, tempéra Emmett, qui venait également d'arriver.

-Toi l'ours, on t'a rien demandé, balança Alice, en se tournant vite fait vers lui, le temps de lui asséner un regard noir et de reporter son attention sur son frère.

-Écoutez, on tourne en boucle depuis quelques jours, raisonna Rosalie, son visage livide et fatigué. Ça ne sert à rien qu'on s'engueule pour savoir comment agir avec Bella. On ne l'aide pas là...

-Encore faudrait-il qu'elle veuille de notre aide, répéta Alice, en roulant des yeux.

-C'est sûr que tu n'as vraiment pas la bonne méthode. Heureusement que tu n'es pas psy, commenta James avec véhémence.

Alice serra des poings et encaissa les coups qu'elle recevait. Elle se contrôlait pour ne pas exploser. Son visage rouge le prouvait parfaitement.

-Dans un sens, nous avons tout essayé, émit Jasper, d'une voix neutre. Que se soit la force ou la douceur, Bella se braque et n'écoute rien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Déjà, évitez de lui balancer des choses blessantes, fit James à l'intention d'Alice, qui fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Parce que même si elle ne le montre pas, elle en souffre. Vous croyez qu'elle agit comme ça parce qu'elle est heureuse ? Rose ? Toi qui es sa sœur...

-Tu as raison. Elle est brisée, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua-t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge, de la pluie dans les yeux. Emmett s'empressa de venir la serrer contre lui. Elle se venge...

-Pas sur la bonne personne et c'est ça que nous devons lui faire comprendre, annonça Bee. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Non, je vais le faire, l'arrêta son petit ami tendrement en prenant sa main. Elle m'écoutera plus facilement et je sais où taper pour la faire réagir. Toi tu as ta galerie. Je te promets de revenir t'aider avec elle, souffla-t-il en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

-C'est ridicule, tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! s'égosilla la voix d'Alice, montant dans les aigus.

-Étant véritablement son ami, je sais où la trouver, piqua-t-il, blessant comme il se doit sa sœur. A tout à l'heure, dit-il à l'attention de tout le monde, s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

-James, attends, héla Brooke en courant derrière lui.

Son petit ami se retourna avec un sourire dévastateur aux lèvres. Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra contre elle. La française savait parfaitement que James ne partait pas à la guerre, mais elle ressentait le besoin de lui donner de sa force. Affronter Bella, lui faire entendre raison ne serait pas une partie évidente du jeu. Il allait falloir placer des pions avec précision et user de plusieurs techniques et de stratégies pour la faire capituler. Si Bella acceptait.

-Merci pour ce que tu fais pour elle, gratifia-t-elle sincèrement. Je sais quelle importance Bella a pour toi.

-Pour toi aussi, compléta-t-il aussitôt, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Brooke fouilla les iris de son petit ami, lisant toute une palette de sentiments qui lui comprimaient tendrement le cœur. Il cachait tellement de choses sous ses airs arrogants, mesquins et prétentieux mais à cet instant précis, l'amour dominait le reste. Celui pour elle, celui pour Bella, celui pour ses amis ainsi que sa famille. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de cet homme. Un picotement agréable descendit le long de son échine, une chaleur doucereuse s'éprit d'elle. Elle avait l'impression – inexplicable – que son âme s'ouvrait à celle de James. Une aura aussi chaude et envoûtante qu'un souffle de vent tiède s'enroulait autour d'eux, les liant inexorablement. Touchée et émue par les dessins d'amour et les émotions dans le bleu des yeux de James, la jeune femme expira trois mots en même temps que l'air de ses poumons, de façon naturelle, automatique et évidente.

-Je t'aime James.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'entendre l'aveu de sa petite amie. Il connaissait assez Brooke pour savoir qu'elle n'avouait pas facilement ses sentiments, qu'elle portait un masque pour cacher ses émotions. Une sorte de carapace, d'armure pour la protéger. Il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à percer ses défenses et prendre son cœur dans le creux de ses mains. Entendre ses trois mots magiques, le comblait d'une joie immense. Bordel de merde qu'il aimait cette fille, il en était dingue. Plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient une histoire, des années encore à passer ensemble.

Au lieu de lui répondre par des mots, James crocheta la nuque de sa douce et l'embrassa, transmettant ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Sa petite amie s'accrocha à lui, le serrant contre elle, se fondant dans sa chaleur. Ses mains tenaient la taille fine de Brooke, se glissant sous sa chemise pour entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il sentait la chair de poule de la jeune femme sous la pulpe douce de ses doigts, sa langue taquiner ses lèvres pour une autorisation qu'il ne refusa pas.

James en oublia Bella et son envie d'aller aider sa meilleure amie. Là, il plongeait dans un tourbillon de sensations, une chaleur agréable déferlait en lui allumant le feu de son amour pour Bee. Il devait se ressaisir et vite avant d'enfermer la jeune femme dans une pièce et partager avec elle, un moment de symbiose comme il adorait tant. Mais comment se détacher d'elle, alors que la jeune française mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, gémissait contre sa bouche et plantait ses ongles dans son crâne ? Bordel, il luttait.

-Bébé, je dois y aller, marmonna-t-il à contrecœur, pourtant, il recommença à investir son coffre, valsant avec sa langue, dégustant le goût de myrtille dont il raffolait.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui, le laissant pantelant et ébahi par son sérieux, si soudain.

Les lèvres rouge vif de Bee l'appelaient, son corps la réclamait d'une façon inavouable et au vu de la lueur dans les yeux vert électrique de la jeune femme, on pouvait être sûr qu'elle se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que...

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-il, plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie avant de filer. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

-Je t'attendrai, acquiesça-t-elle un sourire éblouissant au visage.

Il la fixa comme un idiot, avant de secouer la tête et de quitter la galerie. L'air chaud lui fit du bien, pas assez pour le calmer. Pourtant, en marchant vers l'endroit, où il était sûr de trouver Bella, le calme refit surface, apportant également de l'angoisse. Si James ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour sa meilleure amie, il la perdrait définitivement. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour lui ouvrir les yeux, lui arracher ses œillères qui la rendaient aveugle au mal qu'elle s'infligeait ? Il se battrait même si Bella le maudissait ensuite. Il agissait pour son bien. Tant pis si la jeune femme le détestait, l'injuriait ou le frappait. Il était déterminé et il ne renoncerait pas à la sauver. Non, Bella avait trop d'importance pour lui et pour Brooke, pour qu'il baisse les bras et laisse le venin de la vengeance la ronger, la tuer.

[Undisclosed Desires – Muse ]

La musique martelait la poitrine de Bella, le bruit résonnait dans sa coquille vide. Des ficelles invisibles la manipulaient sur le tempo de la chanson qui la guidait pour drainer sa colère. Le corps en sueur et épuisé, elle continuait de danser devant les grandes vitres de la salle, comblant le vide de la pièce par des pas de danse, ses sauts et ses pirouettes.

_Elle se sentait libre._

La danse l'avait toujours aidée à extraire tout le mal en elle, faire table rase de ses soucis pour se concentrer sur ses pas, sur la mesure. C'était le seul domaine où elle excellait et que personne ne pouvait lui prendre. Des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos, ses jambes bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, le rythme dans sa peau accomplissait la chorégraphie qui sortait de son imagination.

Onduler, se déhancher, se balancer, se mouvoir, s'était le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait d'emprisonné, pour se sentir en paix. Malgré les accords assourdissants dans la pièce, elle n'entendait rien. Comme déconnectée du monde, dans une bulle. Elle était la maîtresse dans ce lieu.

Lorsque la musique grimpa vers la rébellion, son corps en fit autant, enchaîné aux notes, la poussant à imploser. Libérant totalement les chaînes qui la maintenaient au sol, le boulet du passé qu'elle traînait à sa cheville, elle partit littéralement en vrille. Traversant la pièce par des sauts, des pirouettes et des arabesques, elle mélangeait les styles de pas. Bella concocta à sa sauce, une chorégraphie, passant du classique au hip/hop, effectuant des acrobaties de rues comme elle aimait tant. Ses membres muent par une volonté qui leur était propre, agissaient comme dominés par une force invisible.

La chaleur lui cramponnait la peau, la sueur coulait sur son corps frissonnant par l'ivresse de la musique. Bordel, danser c'était encore mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Secouant sa tête dans tous les sens, elle osait croire que ses problèmes s'écraseraient contre les miroirs et les murs qui l'entouraient, qu'une fois le disque terminé, elle serait débarrassée de tous ses ennuis.

En synchronisation parfaite avec la musique, elle termina son enchaînement à genoux, le corps arqué en arrière. Sa respiration sifflant entre ses deux poumons, son pouls gardait encore la mesure et le tempo des notes, son sang galopait telle une course folle dans ses veines. Le martèlement de son myocarde résonnait dans sa cage thoracique. Elle n'entendait que ça avant qu'un applaudissement n'interrompe le charme de ce calme.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu bougeais aussi bien.

-Tu as perdu ta chance de m'avoir dans ton lit James, rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant, marchant en lui tournant le dos vers le fond de la salle, pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau. A moins que... dit-elle en pivotant son visage vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ça te manque tant que ça de ne pas …

-Ne joue pas à ça Bella. Tu es peut-être devenue une fille populaire parce que tu donnes ton cul à qui le veut, mais tu n'as pas perdu tes valeurs et tes principes. Et sérieusement, tu ferais ça à Bee ? demanda-t-il, sceptique, haussant un de ses sourcils.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme détourna la tête vers la fenêtre et avala une gorgée d'eau pour se donner une contenance. Bien sûr que non, elle ne toucherait pas à James. Déjà parce qu'il avait bien trop d'importance pour elle, mais aussi parce que Brooke représentait une sœur pour elle. Bien que Bella se montre vulgaire, peste et garce, jamais elle ne poserait le doigt sur le copain d'une personne de sa famille ou de ses amies. Elle conservait encore un peu de dignité et d'honneur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici, James ?

-Pourquoi tu es partie de la galerie ? questionna-t-il d'une voix tranquille, s'avançant dans la salle de danse.

-Vu l'accueil de ta sœur, c'était soit mon départ soit son portrait sur les murs de la pièce. J'ai choisi la manière simple, haussa-t-elle les épaules, cachant la douleur qu'elle ressentait, entendant encore les mots blessants de son amie lui vriller le cœur.

-Tu sais comment est Alice, tenta-t-il, recevant un regard noir de Bella, qui le dissuada de continuer sur cette lancée. Bella, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on discute et que tu m'écoutes.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas prendre le rôle de psychologue pour me dire que mon comportement cache quelque chose, s'agaça-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage dans une serviette, la passant ensuite autour de son cou.

-S'il te plaît, Bella, pria-t-il d'une voix tendre en montrant le sol pour l'inviter à s'asseoir avec lui.

Soupirant, la jeune femme s'approcha de son ami et planta ses fesses au sol. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, formant une bulle. Inconsciemment, elle se protégeait des mots de James, posait un bouclier pour que les phrases ricochent dessus et ne l'atteignent pas. Ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car au fond, elle savait que son ami la confronterait à la réalité qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre.

Le jeune homme s'installa en face d'elle, prenant une posture décontractée, en contraste avec le sérieux de son visage. Pas à dire, il entrait dans le rôle de la raison et de la sagesse.

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques en quoi consiste vraiment ton comportement ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, la vie que tu as choisie...

-J'aime la vie que je mène, haussa-t-elle les épaules, lui coupant la parole.

Cependant la mort de l'étincelle de ses yeux chocolat parlait pour elle. Bella n'était plus qu'un robot, une poupée désarticulée, une âme à la recherche de paix. Elle pensait qu'en se vengeant contre les mecs, elle poignarderait Edward par la même occasion, ce qui était aussi faux que quand elle disait qu'elle était heureuse. Mais comment faire pour se détacher de ce souvenir qui la hantait ? Quel miracle éradiquerait de sa mémoire ces quelques mois partagés avec lui ? Comment ordonner à son stupide cœur d'arrêter de battre fort dans l'espoir qu'un jour Edward reviendrait vers elle, la supplierait de le reprendre ? Oui, Bella gardait au plus profond de son âme, cette illusion qu'il coure vers elle. Il lui manquait malgré la douleur qu'il lui provoquait. Elle l'aimait toujours malgré la déchirure à vif qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu mens Bella, arrête de te bercer d'espoir et d'illusion. Cesse de jouer et remonte cette pente !

-J'ai remonté la pente James, répliqua-t-elle acide, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. Tu aurais préféré que je déprime et que je pleure pendant des jours ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles stupides qui …

-Tu es pire Bella ! trancha-t-il élevant la voix. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard assassin qui ne le découragea pas. J'aurais largement préféré que tu sois comme ça, à pleurer sur toi-même au lieu de t'engager dans une espèce de guerre contre Cullen alors qu'il n'y a que du vide autour de toi !

-C'est faux, contra-t-elle, se cassant la voix, la colère débordant de ses yeux.

-Ah oui, alors contre qui tu te bats ? questionna-t-il, perplexe, désireux d'en apprendre plus.

-Contre vous, les mecs, répondit-elle, une expression triomphante au visage.

James secoua la tête, blasé et incrédule. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, jetant de l'huile sur le feu de Bella. Elle bouillonnait, voulant retirer ce dessin idiot sur la bouche de son meilleur ami.

-Ma pauvre Bella, tu crois que tu vas changer le monde comme ça ? Tu crois que tu vas faire évoluer les mentalités ? Tu te conduis exactement comme eux. Tu prends puis tu jettes. Tu crois sincèrement que ton comportement changera quelque chose, changera leurs façons de se comporter ? débita-t-il à vive allure, ses prunelles évoluant vers un sentiment plus sombre qu'avant.

-Je n'ai pas pour prétention de les changer, je veux juste leur rendre leurs monnaies de leurs pièces, au moins ce sera pour toutes les filles avec lesquelles ils ont joué, rectifia-t-elle rapidement, d'une voix neutre. Au fond vous êtes tous les mêmes, persifla-t-elle évitant le regard de son meilleur ami. Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, tout ce qui vous importe c'est de tirer votre coup et puis lorsque vous en avez marre, vous en profitez pour claquer la porte lâchement, clama-t-elle si froidement, que James en eut la chair de poule.

-Est-ce que ça te soulage franchement de nous mettre tous dans le même sac ? Tu sais très bien que des deux côtés il y a du bon et du mauvais. Bella tu ne peux pas continuer à te détruire, tu ne peux pas continuer à agir ainsi. Tu te fais souffrir et tu nous fais souffrir.

-Bordel James c'est ma vie alors ne viens pas me jouer le refrain du « avance pour nous, nous t'aimons, nous te soutiendrons. » tonna-t-elle excédée, la respiration sifflante, les nerfs en pelote. Elle en avait marre des grands discours, marre qu'on la juge, marre qu'on lui rabâche tout le temps la même chose. J'avance comme j'en ai envie, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire. Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends ok ?

-Mener ta vie comme tu l'entends signifie donc mourir à petit feu c'est bien ça ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais à part te détruire Bella ? Tu donnes ton corps sans plus aucune résistance. C'est ça ta vie maintenant ? Baiser tous les soirs avec un nouveau mec ? Commencer chaque journée sans n'avoir plus aucun but dans la vie ? Qui penses-tu pénaliser ? Edward ? rit-il amèrement. Il est passé à autre chose Bella il va falloir que tu l'acceptes, il est parti sans se retourner et il se fiche bien de ce que tu es devenue ou de ce que tu deviendras, balança-t-il enfonçant le clou.

La jeune femme se tassa sur elle-même, serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux comme pour retenir son cœur de tomber une fois de plus. Entendre le prénom d'Edward réveilla la douleur dans sa poitrine, qu'elle avait tentée de mettre en sourdine. James venait d'enfoncer son doigt dans la plaie suintante de son âme, lacérer sa peau de poison.

-Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux à avancer avec cet esprit de vengeance, reprit James d'une voix de plus en plus élevée pour la secouer, pour la faire sortir de cet engrenage, du ciment dans lequel, elle se terrait. Tu peux continuer à en vouloir aux mecs de la terre entière mais ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que tu ne l'atteindras jamais. Il est parti ! clama-t-il d'une voix pourtant neutre, mais Bella reçut cette vérité en pleine tête, la déstabilisant, lui causant une douleur fulgurante. Elle mordit sa joue pour ne pas pleurer. Ce connard est parti sans se retourner et la seule personne à laquelle tu fais du mal c'est toi Bella, ajouta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce en apercevant les larmes refoulées de sa meilleure amie aux coins de ses yeux si malheureux.

Bella garda le silence, ses yeux regardant rien de particulier, si ce n'est le vide. Le vide autour d'elle, dans son corps. James avait raison. Son explication, son diagnostic était aussi clair qu'un mode d'emploi pour construire un meuble. Edward l'avait effacée de sa vie à la seconde même où il avait fermé la porte en l'abandonnant dans cette maudite chambre d'hôtel. La douleur se réveilla en elle, comme si, elle venait juste de lui être infligée. Son corps trembla, son ventre se serra. C'était comme un deuil qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait, passant par les étapes post-traumatiques.

La voix de James résonnait dans le crâne de la jeune femme, comme une énorme cloche. Il l'avait joué fine et sorti les mots idéals pour la faire réfléchir. Entendre l'analyse de son meilleur ami lui envoyait la vérité en pleine face. Elle savait déjà que tout ceci – au final – ne rimait à rien, si ce n'est de la tuer. Écouter un avis extérieur donnait bien plus de poids, lui donnait une légère envie de tout arrêter. Mais elle n'avait que ça pour s'accrocher, pour ne pas tomber dans une spirale de dépression qu'elle ne combattrait pas.

Pourquoi n'acceptait-elle pas son rejet ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle avait eu des rêves avec lui avant que tout ne lui soit arraché et émietté, lui laissant qu'une poudre amère dans les veines. C'était tellement plus simple d'en vouloir à Edward. Tellement plus simple de se détruire que de tenter de remonter la pente, de gommer les ratures et de prendre une nouvelle page. Elle s'enterrait dans sa douleur, s'alimentait dans son désir de vengeance. Elle se sentait lâche tout à coup de ne pas affronter la réalité. Edward vivait tranquillement, son cœur intact, ses rêves luisant de bonheur. Bella, elle, n'avait plus rien. Qu'une vague acide dans l'organisme, de l'eau de javel à la place de son sang, un moteur à la place de son myocarde, de l'essence dans ses cellules.

Une larme traîtresse tomba sur ses bras qu'elle avait repliés autour de ses genoux. D'un geste rageur elle essuya ses joues, s'ordonnant de ne pas pleurer pour Edward. Elle avait assez versé d'eau salée comme ça, elle avait assez souffert pour laisser son mal de lui reprendre le dessus. Elle se haïssait déjà tellement d'être encore amoureuse de lui. Toujours amoureuse de lui.

Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie, si elle abandonnait son idée de vengeance ? Les matins reviendraient sans fin, pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à aller de l'avant étant donné qu'Edward lui avait tout pris. Bella ne se sentait pas capable de reconstruire des rêves, de forger des espoirs, de vivre tout simplement. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus rien. Seule cette guerre contre les hommes la guidait sur le chemin d'un avenir. Elle ne voulait même plus rire et chaque respiration était une algie sinistre dans son organisme.

Bella se rendit compte qu'elle devait vraiment dire adieu à cette histoire, à Edward. Elle puisa au fond d'elle-même, dans ses dernières réserves de forces, une volonté de fer pour dégrafer son désir de destruction et de vengeance. Surtout, un pouvoir miraculeux pour gommer cet homme de sa vie. Elle comprit également qu'elle avait éprouvé bien trop d'amour pour Edward, qu'effectivement, son cœur battait bien trop fort pour recevoir que du silence en retour. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Se relever, rire pour ne plus pleurer intérieurement...

Voyant les yeux imbibés d'eau de sa meilleure amie, James s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella se releva d'un seul coup, lui tournant le dos, gardant le silence. Elle avait besoin de temps, pour trouver un autre but, pour trouver quelque chose qui la pousserait à aller de l'avant. Sans compter que les mots de son meilleur ami effectuaient une remise en question dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de l'avoir écouté, d'avoir pris en considération son analyse et de s'y attarder pour trouver une solution. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la découvre si faible, ancrée dans un amour qui n'avait même pas commencé, alors qu'elle avait déjà presque tout donné. Donné à quelqu'un qui avait joué un rôle, joué à merveille avec son cœur pour lui arracher et planter une dague dedans.

-Ne m'en veux pas Bella, soupira James, attristé, venant vers elle. Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi et j'aimerai te revoir sourire et vivre...

-Alors, on y va ? éluda-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires, affichant un sourire si faux qui compressa le cœur du jeune homme.

-Où ça ? questionna-t-il perdu, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- A la galerie. Brooke a besoin de nous, je lui avais promis ! dit-elle, une fine étincelle dans ses yeux noirs à l'énoncé du prénom de son amie.

-Bella, je...

-Non, James, l'interrompit-elle en levant une main. S'il te plaît, pria-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui remonter sous ses paupières. Je veux juste... oublier quelque temps d'accord.

-Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-il posant sa main sur la joue de son amie, après être venu à elle. Ça va aller Bella, tu verras, souffla-t-il, plaquant un baiser fraternel sur son front.

Non, ça n'irait pas. Tant qu'elle ne se serait pas délivrée d'Edward, tant que son fantôme la hanterait rien n'irait. Un gros travail sur elle-même devait être mis en marche, mais pour cela, elle devait en prendre la décision. Pour s'accrocher à quoi ? À qui ? À l'amour alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus ? À ses amis qu'elle avait blessés ? À tous ses sentiments qui rendent les gens vivants alors qu'elle était morte à l'intérieur ? Car le plus dur dans la vie, ce n'est pas la mort... c'est de vivre avec quelque chose de mort dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans chaque cellule de son être.

[Placebo - Running up that hill]

Chaque pas qu'il émettait, l'approchait de son but : arrêter l'emprise que Bella avait sur lui pour retrouver son ancienne vie. Edward avait pensé tout le long du trajet à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour détacher cette femme de sa peau. Son cœur, commandé par sa propre volonté, battait plus vigoureusement dans sa poitrine, à croire qu'il sentait la jeune femme pas loin, qu'il avait reconnu sa moitié. Moitié de son cul oui ! Hors de question de tomber amoureux de Bella ! Hors de question de lui laisser prendre plus de place en lui. Elle ravageait assez comme ça son existence, se faufilant telle une ombre derrière lui. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui souffler que c'était trop tard. L'amour avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, prenant le contrôle.

Rapidement, il retrouva ses marques dans cette ville qui avait emprisonné sa liberté. Il avait l'impression de n'être – au final – jamais parti. Qu'une part de lui, était restée là à l'attendre dans l'espoir qu'il revienne un jour. Une part qu'il avait laissée à Bella. Il avait traversé le ciel pour récupérer ce morceau, s'assurer qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et retourner à New York, pourrir la vie d'Irina, rendre visite aux flics qu'ils connaissaient à force d'aller séjourner derrière leurs barreaux.

Il se découvrit une entité masochiste en louant la même chambre. Cette pièce où il avait trois mois auparavant infligé une douleur aiguë à Bella. En posant ses yeux sur le lit, des flashes de leur nuit traversèrent ses paupières. Il pouvait presque respirer l'odeur de fraise de la jeune femme, sentir sa chaleur se déposer sur sa peau si froide, entendre son rire mais surtout écouter ses soupirs de plaisirs, ses râles de jouissance lorsqu'ils avaient partagé ses moments de symbiose. Elle s'était si bien accordée à lui, si bien adaptée à son rythme et ses envies qu'il en avait eu peur. Bella regroupait toutes les qualités qu'il aimait. Sans compter ce caractère, cette fougue et cette lueur de sauvagerie qui ne réclamaient qu'à être attisées pour se libérer de ses chaînes.

D'autres moments lui revenaient. Celui de cette journée, où, il avait décidé de couper court à leur relation avant qu'il ne se fixe avec Bella, avant qu'il ne tombe encore plus fou d'elle. Il avait ressenti les premiers frissons, les pulsations trop chantantes, la lumière pénétrée son âme si noire. Edward avait eu si peur, qu'il avait choisi la solution de facilité. Pour aujourd'hui, revenir. Quel con ! S'il croyait vraiment que grâce à un coup de baguette magique, à la voir une dernière fois tout s'arrangerait, il était définitivement perdu et maso. Pourtant, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas tué l'éclat de ses yeux. Cette vision le tourmentait, le hantait, l'oppressait. Celle de Bella à genoux sur la moquette de cette chambre d'hôtel, le visage inondé de larmes, les yeux morts.

Finalement il avait un cœur sous sa couche de glace pour s'inquiéter autant pour elle ! Pour désirer s'assurer qu'elle était passée à autre chose, qu'elle ne s'attardait plus dans le passé de leur relation. Connard de cœur ! Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer celui-là ? Il n'avait pas déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça pour en rajouter une couche ?

Énervé, il planta une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'alluma et inspira une longue et fumante bouffée de nicotine qui lui fit un bien fou. Puis, il envoya un sms à Irina, la prévenant qu'il était vivant et bien arrivé, avant de sortir.

La nuit commençait à étendre son long manteau bleu foncé au-dessus de lui, parsemé de petites étoiles bien timides pour se montrer pleinement. Ses pieds l'entraînaient là où il savait qu'il verrait Bella. Déterminé à en finir au plus vite, il ne perdait pas une seule minute qui l'approchait de sa libération, de sa délivrance. Pour le moment, il avait envisagé de seulement la regarder, l'observer comme un voyeur, restant dans l'ombre. Il espérait que ça serait suffisant, qu'en constatant qu'elle menait une vie bien tranquille, ses remords de l'avoir blessée s'arrêteraient aussitôt.

La galerie de son amie pointait à l'horizon, crachant de la lumière par toutes les fenêtres. À l'intérieur, toute la bande d'amis de Bella s'activait pour préparer probablement une exposition. Il voyait James – celui qui avait défié la jeune femme d'aller vers Edward – rigoler avec un colosse et un blond parce qu'ils peinaient à suspendre un lustre. Un peu plus loin, l'artiste, Brooke grignotait le bout de son pinceau plein de peinture, concentrée sur une toile. Dehors, une blonde et une petite brune accrochaient des panneaux et banderoles pour promouvoir la soirée de demain soir. Il fouilla la salle autant que sa distance et l'espace réduit des vitres le lui permettaient, pour dénicher la présence Bella.

Elle était là. Dans un coin, fumant à une fenêtre qu'elle avait à peine ouverte. De loin, elle gardait la même silhouette, celle qu'il avait caressée, touchée, étudiée dans les moindres détails. Ses longues boucles tenaient sur sa tête dans un chignon négligé et il pouvait être certain qu'elle les avait coincées avec un stylo, particularité bien à elle. Bella regardait le ciel, ses yeux rivés sur les cristaux qui brillaient de plus en plus. Pensait-elle à lui ? Priait-elle pour qu'il revienne ? Où rêvait-elle de son nouveau petit ami, celui qui avait eu à remodeler son cœur, recoudre sa cicatrice, gommer ses fissures ?

Comme si, elle avait senti sa présence, Bella baissa les yeux et regarda dans sa direction. Comme un paparazzi, il se plaqua derrière une voiture, pestant contre lui d'être un crétin et un voyeur. Bordel mais quel âge avait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez lui ? Depuis qu'il était sur le sol de Chicago, il avait perdu sa virilité ou quoi ? Peut-être qu'à la douane, aux détecteurs de métaux à l'aéroport on lui avait piqué ses couilles ! Lui qui d'ordinaire faisait peur aux autres, là c'était à lui-même qu'il faisait peur. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Si Irina avait été témoin de ça, elle aurait bien rigolé.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il observa à travers les glaces de la voiture, Bella sortir et saluer ses amies puis descendre l'avenue d'une démarche élégante et déterminée. Poussé par son envie de la voir de plus près, de sentir sa chaleur qui émanait d'elle ainsi que son odeur, Edward lui emboîta le pas, restant à une distance invisible d'elle. Bordel, même de dos, elle restait belle dans son jean qui lui moulait les fesses, ses longues jambes balançant ses hanches au fil de ses pas. Et dire que le devant devait être encore plus magnifique.

Edward se colla mentalement une gifle. Non mais il délirait complètement ! Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. A peine avait-il aperçu Bella qu'il se transformait en… en quoi ? En un connard de psychopathe qui suivait une fille dans la rue ? A un mec sans couille, vomissant le romantisme et la guimauve derrière la femme qu'il avait baisée dans les deux sens du terme ? Il devait impérativement mettre un terme et un point final à tout ceci. Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Immédiatement !

Après avoir traversé quelques rues, Bella pénétra dans un club. Il le reconnut aussitôt, cette boîte, la plus branchée de la ville. Celle où tout avait commencé : le_ Souffre_. Ironique n'est-ce pas quand on savait comment tout avait fini entre eux ! Par la faute à qui ?

C'était le moment de mettre à exécution son plan. Entrer, s'approcher de Bella, constater qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et repartir. Il poussa la porte à double battant du club, balança un billet pour s'offrir son entrée et pénétra dans la salle surexcitée et blindée de jeunes.

Restant dans l'ombre, il fouilla la salle pour retrouver la jeune femme. Comme aimanté, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Penchée sur le bar, elle discutait avec le serveur, papillonnant des yeux, mettant à la vue de tous son cul à faire damner les hommes de l'église. Bordel, elle était toujours aussi belle !

Un nœud tordit son ventre, lorsqu'un homme posa sa main sur les fesses de son ancienne amante. Il s'attendait à entendre la voix de Bella crier et passer par-dessus la musique assourdissante. Au lieu de ça, elle lui offrit un sourire faux bien qu'elle passa un bras autour de la taille de l'homme et se colla à lui. Un pincement au cœur fit tressaillir Edward lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'il était loin de se débarrasser d'elle ! Oh non, c'était même pire que ça parce qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie, une envie brûlante d'écarter ce connard et de lui déboîter une à une les dents.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il cligna des yeux, découvrant que Bella venait de disparaître. En colère après lui, il décida de sortir d'ici, où il se sentait étouffer et réduit en miettes, souhaitant ne plus entendre la douleur inexplicable de son cœur de merde. Confus par ce revirement de situation, il joua des coudes dans la foule pour atteindre la sortie.

-Bordel, tu ne peux pas faire attention !? gueula une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Se tournant au ralenti vers le visage de la personne, il sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine avant qu'une aiguille ne s'enfonce dedans. Il se prit en pleine face le visage terne et les yeux morts de la jeune femme qu'il avait brisée.

-Bonsoir Bella, souffla-t-il en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la détresse de sa voix et sa douleur.

-Edward ? hoqueta-t-elle en reculant de deux pas, choquée de se retrouver en face de lui.

* * *

On se retrouve le mois prochain avec le chapitre trois Lost Game avec les retrouvailles entre Bella et Edward. A votre avis, comment ceci va se passer ?

Je compte sur vous pour faire exploser ma boîte mail de vos reviews.

A bientôt, prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Vidia.


	3. Lost Game

Bonjour tout le monde

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, où vous allez découvrir le face à face entre Bella et Edward. Comme beaucoup l'avaient imaginé, cette confrontation ne va pas se passer dans la douceur.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos alertes ainsi que nos discussions par MP ou sur facebook. Savoir que cette histoire vous plaît et pique votre curiosité m'encourage pour poster la suite.

Baisse de reviews, j'ose croire que ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aimez plus...

La fiction est terminée ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à publier et surtout être corrigée.

En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, elle ne changera pas. Tout est déjà mis au point, chaque chapitre a un titre bien précis et couper en deux un texte ne servirait à rien. Pour l'attente entre chaque poste, c'est pour vous faire plus apprécier le prochain.

Des nouveaux personnages entrent encore en scène, celles qui m'ont dans leurs amis facebook ont pu voir le casting. Pour les autres, je vais mettre des liens sur mon profil. J'espère que vous aimerez mes choix.

Et surtout, je remercie du fond du cœur ma correctrice qui m'accompagne, sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster ou partager mes écrits. Elle est mon adorable bonne fée aux doigts magiques pour passer derrière mes grosses erreurs. Alors merci beaucoup à toi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lost Game.**

* * *

[ Taylor Swift – I knew you where trouble ]

Rêvait-elle ? S'était-elle endormie dans le lit d'une de ses conquêtes ? Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Edward ne pouvait pas se trouver devant elle, dans ce club, la regardant avec une lueur d'inquiétude et de douleur dans ses iris émeraude, mélangées à son habituelle ombre de froideur. Pourtant son cœur, lui, l'avait reconnu. Il venait de se réveiller comme par enchantement, tambourinant dans sa poitrine à lui faire mal, qu'elle en posa une main dessus. Ses jambes flageolaient, sa tête tournait, sa bouche s'asséchait d'avoir face à elle, celui qui avait ruiné sa vie. Au moment où, après avoir réfléchi à son comportement entre deux cadres à poser, elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur lui et d'avancer. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de but pour se tenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais au moins, elle avait pensé à nager au lieu de se laisser couler.

-Si tu es revenu pour me briser une deuxième fois le cœur, c'est peine perdue étant donné qu'un coup lui a été fatal, l'agressa-t-elle, passant du choc à la haine qui revenait au galop.

-Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, fusillant furtivement le mec près d'elle, qui n'avait de cesse de mater le cul de Bella. Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

-C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu te pointes là comme une fleur pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? Quoi ? Tu serais pris de remords ? rit-elle amèrement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Moi, pris de remords ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire de comment ça c'est terminé ? claqua-t-il fissurant l'assurance de Bella.

Oh non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Son cœur s'en souvenait encore, son âme pleurait toujours. Elle y pensait à chaque seconde de cette façon si froide qu'il avait eue de la rejeter comme une vulgaire mouche qui lui tournait trop autour. Il s'était débarrassé d'elle, telle une vieille chemise qu'on avait usée et trop portée.

-Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi tu es là, cria-t-elle piquée au vif, la colère ponçant ses veines.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de venir dans ce club ? Il ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache ? A moins que depuis mon départ, tu aies racheté l'établissement ? questionna-t-il conservant toujours sa plus grande maîtrise et son visage froid qu'elle lui connaissait.

-Non, marmonna-t-elle, déconfite qu'il tape là où ça faisait un mal de chien.

-J'aime beaucoup ce club, poursuivit Edward, désinvolte. Ça me rappelle tellement de choses et puis, je me suis dis que passer te dire bonjour serait gentil de ma part, pour une fois, ajouta-t-il un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. J'aime savoir que mes conquêtes ont réussi à refaire leurs vies.

-Parce que tu crois réellement qu'on va pleurer sur notre triste sort, d'avoir couché avec un connard qui ne cherchait qu'à se vider les couilles ! fulmina-t-elle, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs en plein dans le torse de son ex. Tu n'es pas si inoubliable que ça ! piqua-t-elle, priant pour que son mensonge passe comme une lettre à la poste.

-En effet, susurra-t-il entre ses dents, serrant des poings. Il fixait l'homme qui attendait toujours patiemment Bella. Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer ?

-Remplacer quoi ? Tu ne m'as rien laissé, je n'ai rien perdu. Tu m'as juste rendu service en me larguant ! mentit-elle effrontément, jubilant de voir le visage si ferme d'Edward, se tendre de plus en plus.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je t'ai quittée et que tu pleurais sur le sol de cette chambre d'hôtel, répliqua-t-il acide, cherchant à lui faire mal.

-J'ai de bons talents d'actrice, haussa-t-elle les épaules, ignorant le cri de douleur de son cœur.

-Là, tu mérites même un Oscar, déclara-t-il, glacial, ses iris émeraude s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

-Oh non, rit-elle en secouant de la tête. Celui que tu devrais me décerner c'est pour mes talents en simulation lorsque j'étais au plumard avec toi ! trancha-t-elle si froidement et révulsée qu'elle crut voir de la douleur traverser les prunelles d'Edward.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été une source de plaisir toi aussi, annonça-t-il concentré, à croire qu'il se repassait leur étreinte dans la tête.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es resté avec moi ? s'informa-t-elle, bouillonnant de rage.

-J'aime jouer avec mes proies, sourit-il, vicieusement.

-Tu es vraiment un connard ! jura-t-elle hors d'elle, attirant les regards de ceux qui se trouvaient proches d'eux.

-Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire aujourd'hui, dit-il plus pour lui-même. Irina, m'a fait la même... réflexion.

-Encore une chez qui tu es passé entre les cuisses, renifla-t-elle écœurée. On devrait faire une association de toutes celles avec qui tu couches.

-Tout le monde ne craque pas aussi facilement que toi Bella. Irina est juste une amie, répondit Edward d'une voix extrêmement calme et douce, légèrement traînante.

-Parce que tu as des amies ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire veux-tu. Les filles tu les baises et tu les jettes !

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller jouer avec ton Playmobil, éluda-t-il en le désignant d'un geste du menton. Il commence à s'impatienter.

-J'espère que lui, contrairement à toi, il va me donner un orgasme d'enfer, rétorqua-t-elle en pivotant sur elle-même pour faire face à sa conquête.

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle tira son visage vers elle d'une main sur la nuque, et plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur celles du mec. Aussitôt, le goût de la bière envahit sa bouche, lui donnant une désagréable sensation, comme un haut le cœur. Gardant les yeux ouverts pendant que l'autre infiltrait sa langue contre la sienne, elle dévisagea Edward, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle tenait là, une façon parfaite de lui montrer qu'elle était passée au-dessus du coup de couteau qu'il lui avait asséné, mais aussi une vengeance personnelle après ce qu'il lui avait balancé.

Poussant le vice à l'extrême, Bella plaqua son corps contre celui de son partenaire, fourrageant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, grognant des gémissements exagérés. Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à embrasser ce mec dont le goût de sa bouche la révulsait plutôt qu'autre chose. Cependant, voir la lueur meurtrière dans le regard d'Edward l'encourageait à poursuivre et feindre l'extase. Bordel, elle devait prendre des cours de théâtre ou tenter sa chance dans la comédie parce qu'elle excellait de plus en plus. C'était jouissif de jouer et de récolter une vague de triomphe en sentant les flammes des amandes de son ex sur sa peau, la menace d'une mort certaine pesait sur son Playmobil.

Après une dernière valse de ses lèvres, elle se détacha de l'emprise de l'inconnu, passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un geste qu'elle voulait de délectation, alors qu'au fond, c'était pour retirer la bave qu'il avait laissée sur elle. Bella retint de justesse son envie de s'essuyer avec sa main, comme les enfants lorsqu'ils n'acceptaient pas d'embrasser les autres. Elle afficha un immense sourire à s'en faire mal aux joues et défia Edward de son regard noir.

-Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-elle, faussement étonnée.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, et son cerveau en avait profité pour lui rappeler la douceur des lèvres de son ancien amant, la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau, le goût sucré de sa bouche. Putain, elle avait sur le bout de sa langue le prénom d'Edward qui refusait de s'effacer, recevant un coup de boomerang empoisonné.

-J'ai toujours adoré les mauvais pornos, répliqua-t-il. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être si... mauvaise malgré tout la bonne volonté que tu mettais !

-Vu le partenaire que j'avais à l'époque, difficile de faire mieux, répondit-elle, avec nonchalance, d'une voix traînante.

-Pourtant tu en redemandais encore, souligna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Et puis, tu avais l'air d'y mettre du cœur, dit-elle moqueuse. Oh non, j'avais oublié, tu n'as pas de cœur !

-Arrête de me chercher Bella, gronda-t-il, menaçant. Je sais que tu mens !

-Vraiment ? Tu as l'air si sûr de toi Edward, mais crois-moi, tu n'as absolument rien d'inoubliable, surtout pas ton coup de reins.

-Tu veux parier ? défia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, collant presque sa poitrine contre son torse ferme.

Bella résista à l'envie de soupirer de plaisir, de capturer sa chaleur en elle. Bordel, ses souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Les mots qu'elle sortait lui entaillaient la langue par les mensonges qu'elle profanait. Cet homme, bien qu'il lui ait brisé le cœur, était emprisonné en elle. Son myocarde, retenu en otage par Edward conservait précieusement tous leurs moments dans l'espoir de se gorger d'eux, mais surtout d'allonger la liste de ses instants passés près de lui. Putain de merde, il lui manquait. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ses sentiments dévastateurs qui la chamboulaient. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait autant envie de le frapper que de l'embrasser.

Relevant le visage vers lui, tant il était proche d'elle, Bella avala difficilement sa salive. Sa main la démangeait de vouloir se poser sur la joue d'Edward, ses lèvres la brûlaient d'adsorber son air. Ses yeux d'une couleur verte hypnotisante fouillaient les siens, lisant probablement avec une netteté troublante son âme. Voyait-il qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Qu'elle lui avait menti pour se protéger et garder intacte son armure de béton ? La seule chose dont la jeune femme était certaine c'est qu'elle sentait ses défenses fondre, son envie de se jeter dans ses bras lui mordait le ventre.

Puisant dans ses réserves de force, de haine et de volonté, elle fronça les sourcils et afficha un visage d'une extrême dureté.

-Plutôt crever plutôt que tu repasses sur mon corps ! cracha-t-elle avec dégoût, tournant les talons.

Elle attrapa la main de sa conquête, décidant d'aller oublier ce moment dans les bras de ce mec même s'il la révulsait. Après tout, baiser n'avait rien de romantique, rien de sentimental, juste deux corps qui s'emboîtaient et un flottement de pensées... Tout ce dont elle avait incontestablement besoin dans l'immédiat.

oOo

Edward observa d'un œil rageur, Bella partir au bras de son Playmobil. Serrant des poings et des dents, il se contrôlait tant bien que mal pour ne pas courir après le couple, déboîter la mâchoire de ce connard et avouer à la jeune femme qu'il n'avait fait que mentir. Il n'en revenait pas de la joute verbale qu'ils venaient d'échanger, ses paroles fausses balancées pour garder le pouvoir. Pour montrer qu'ils avaient tourné la page. Hors, le jeune homme se trouvait confronté à la vérité. Les lumières s'imposaient sur tout ce qu'il souhaitait garder dans l'ombre, les cartes s'abattaient pour perdre la partie. Il était amoureux de Bella, jaloux qu'elle soit partie avec un autre.

Bordel, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour l'arracher de ce connard et la revendiquer comme sienne. Quel culot il avait, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ! De quel droit se permettait-il de réapparaître dans la vie de Bella ? Croyait-il qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou ? Et bien le droit, son cœur le prenait de lui-même, l'assommant d'un putain de boomerang qui lui fit voir tout en rouge. Rouge de colère, rouge de rage, rouge de haine envers lui.

Sa mission ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Un espoir brillait, dans le creux de son cœur gelé, que Bella avait menti. Il l'avait remarqué à la lueur morte de ses yeux. Seigneur, il était responsable de ce teint si terne, si mort dans ses amandes qu'il avait connues pétillantes, étincelantes, vivantes. Le couteau restait profondément fiché dans la poitrine de la jolie brune, une lame qu'il devait retirer en douceur pour en recoudre la plaie minutieusement.

Jamais, il n'avait éprouvé ce besoin d'aller vers une femme. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'attacher à quelqu'un. Surtout pas avec son passé, surtout pas avec son caractère. Et pourtant, Bella s'était tatouée sur son cœur, greffée à sa peau, liée à lui. Edward avait perdu sa chance de fonder quelque chose avec elle, de démarrer une vie loin de tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il sentait que la jeune femme était la seule capable de briser ses peurs, de l'enchaîner tout en le laissant libre. Comme une dompteuse, comme une magicienne, comme le pilier central d''une vie stable. C'était elle et il se promit de tout faire pour décrocher une deuxième chance, de récupérer son cœur, son amour, son âme.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, hérissant ses poils de fureur. Personne ne le touchait sans son autorisation à moins de chercher les problèmes. S'il avait fait vœu de reconquérir Bella, il n'avait pas signé pour devenir le meilleur ami de tout le monde, ni pour être un homme adorable sous tout rapport.

-Hé beau gosse, chercherais-tu un peu de compagnie ? ronronna une voix à son oreille, sentant un souffle alcoolisé venir à ses narines.

-Fous-moi la paix ! cracha-t-il en reculant de la rousse, après lui avoir asséné un regard si dangereux que la femme en resta ébahie, bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu avais l'air seul et perdu, s'excusa-t-elle reprenant son rôle de lycéenne allumeuse. Je m'appelle Victoria, se présenta-t-elle en battant des cils.

-C'est cool pour toi si tu te souviens encore de ton prénom vu l'haleine chargée que tu trimbales ! balança-t-il froidement, ses iris injectés de colère. Maintenant dégage de là, je ne suis pas intéressé par une pute de luxe ! cracha-t-il, furieux.

Ladite Victoria haussa la main pour le frapper, mais il intercepta son geste, comprimant son poignet au point de sentir la rudesse de ses os. Une vague de panique submergea la rousse, sa respiration haletante de peur.

-À ta place, j'éviterais de faire une chose pareille si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, prévint-il entre ses dents, son aura dangereuse autour de lui, une lueur assassine dans ses prunelles.

-Je ne suis pas seule, bafouilla-t-elle, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés tant l'angoisse la rongeait, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Edward.

-Parce que tu crois que tes pitbulls me font peur ? rit-il blasé, jetant un coup d'œil derrière la grande rousse où deux hommes se tenaient, tels des gardes du corps. Je vais te faire une confidence, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, sa bouche aux creux de son oreille. Je sors de taule ma jolie, et ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu ferais des cauchemars, alors sois gentille, va te trouver un jouet ailleurs et hors de mon chemin, avertit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Victoria se figea sur place, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur l'arrêtant de bouger, de respirer, de vivre. Elle se tassa sur elle-même et hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de reculer. Edward éjecta son poignet, brûlé par son contact et sortit de l'établissement d'une démarche si nerveuse que les clients témoins de la scène, s'étonnaient de ne pas voir des étincelles se lever du sol. En poussant la porte, il tapa dans un homme. Sa colère gagna en intensité, prenant le contrôle sur lui. De mauvaise foi, il frappa le visage de l'homme qui riposta après le choc. Tout crépitait à l'intérieur, sous sa peau. La colère se retourna contre lui et il engagea une bagarre pour recevoir des coups, se donnant lui-même une correction pour tout le mal qu'il avait infligé à Bella. Par la douleur sur son corps, il extériorisait la haine qu'il ressentait pour sa personne, d'être un homme sans âme, de porter une aura noire, d'avoir détruit la seule personne que son cœur aimait.

oOo

[ Chris Brown – Don't judge me ]

Bella n'arrêtait pas de penser à Edward. Elle avait beau être sous le corps d'un homme qui s'activait sur elle comme un sprinter voulant atteindre à tout prix la ligne d'arrivée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arracher son ancien petit ami de la tête. Elle revoyait sans cesse cette lueur de douleur dans ses iris, gardant son éternelle froideur, la colère peinte sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait balancé ses phrases cinglantes. Non, il restait devant ses amandes, derrière ses paupières, incrusté en elle.

La jeune femme avait cru sottement qu'en pratiquant une partie de baise avec son Playmobil à l'haleine chargée de bière, cela effacerait par magie le souvenir de son ex. Au début, elle avait sauté sur cet homme avant de faire l'étoile de mer et de subir. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure, bien qu'il semble à son top niveau, pour décoller un peu. Bordel même une tortue avec une tendinite irait plus vite et plus loin que son manchot. Quelle idée avait-elle eu ? Non mais franchement, elle venait de décrocher un putain de numéro, le pompon ! Il n'y avait eu qu'un crétin dans le club, elle était bien sûr tombée dessus.

Alors qu'elle commençait à sentir des picotements dans le creux de ses reins et l'image d'Edward s'estomper, son partenaire s'écroula sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Incrédule, elle ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de la refermer et de secouer de la tête. Elle vivait dans un cauchemar, mon Dieu c'est pas possible. Elle commençait sérieusement à étouffer sous cette masse d'os et de chair qui la cloutait au lit.

-Et c'est tout ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Tu as déjà fini ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Agacée, elle repoussa la charge qui tomba, comme une pierre au fond de l'eau, sur le matelas. Bella s'éjecta avec rapidité de la couche, râlant de ne pas trouver ses vêtements.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda l'homme en allumant la lumière.

-Parce que tu te crois capable de remettre ça ? riposta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Laisse-moi rire, il va te falloir deux heures pour te remettre en marche et tomber au premier coup de dong. Tu as vraiment rien en dessous de la ceinture mon pauvre petit, se moqua-t-elle nerveusement, enfilant ses fringues avec empressement.

-Pour une première fois, je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti, sourit-il fièrement.

Bella cessa tout mouvement. Quoi ? Elle délirait ! Oui, elle avait bu bien trop de vodka. La confirmation qu'elle cauchemardait s'imposa à elle. Seulement voilà, elle cauchemardait réveillée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu étais puceau ? s'écria-t-elle estomaquée.

-Je croyais que tu le savais, moi, se défendit-il d'un léger mouvement d'épaule.

La jeune femme l'observa plus attentivement. Il avait vraiment un visage de Playmobil avec exactement la même coupe de cheveux. Un espèce de carré dont la mèche tombait sur son front d'une couleur noir corbeau, des petits yeux d'un bleu fade, un corps tout juste fini de grandir. Dans quelle merde venait-elle de foutre les deux pieds ? Putain, peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas encore la majorité ? Elle allait se retrouver avec la mère de ce gamin au cul et un magnifique procès pour détournement de mineur. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que ça se lit sur le front de quelqu'un ? explosa-t-elle s'agitant dans tous les sens, la respiration essoufflée. J'ai seulement pensé que tu étais manchot, incapable de savoir trouver un mode d'emploi. Tout s'explique maintenant !

-Hé, s'offusqua-t-il en se redressant droit comme un I dans le lit. J'ai regardé des films pornos pour m'aider !

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait préféré être sourde plutôt que d'entendre ce genre de débilités. Pas à dire, c'était bien un gamin qui prenait la fiction pour la réalité !

-Bordel de merde, les films c'est pas la même chose que la vie réelle ! s'égosilla-t-elle, la gorge irritée, au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Je te sentais réceptive, haussa-t-il les épaules.

-Tu apprendras une chose qu'on ne montre pas dans tes putains de films, les femmes simulent ! Elles te font croire qu'elles prennent un pied d'enfer alors qu'elle ne pense qu'à deux choses : primo « vivement que ce soit fini », secundo « il faudrait refaire la peinture du plafond ».

Vexé, le jeune homme sortit du lit et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, sous le regard perplexe de Bella. Qu'allait-il encore faire ? Au bout d'un moment, il en sortit un billet qu'il refourgua à la jeune femme. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et incrédule, gardant la paume ouverte où plusieurs dollars dormaient.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Et bien c'est ton argent, répondit-il avec évidence, la prenant pour une débile. Je voulais m'offrir une pute pour ma majorité, ajouta-t-il, tout content avant de changer de couleur. C'est bien ce que tu es ? questionna-t-il confus.

La colère pulsa dans les veines de la jeune femme qui serra les deux poings. Elle se trouvait en enfer, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Après une journée diabolique, ce connard enfonçait le clou, c'était le clou du spectacle. Incontrôlable, elle gifla le Playmobil qui chancela en arrière.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps ! aboya-t-elle rouge de colère avant de lui infliger une autre gifle sur l'autre joue. Ça c'est pour m'avoir prise pour une pute ! Je ne suis pas une pute ! hurla-t-elle, les cheveux dans le visage, les prunelles gorgées de rage, tout le corps en ébullition.

-J'ai compris le message, marmonna-t-il en se massant le visage, grognon.

-Parfait, termina-t-elle en ramassant sa veste, quittant au plus vite l'endroit.

La jeune femme claqua la porte derrière elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle gardait toujours les morceaux de papier dans la main. Sans perdre une seconde, elle pénétra une fois de plus dans la pièce, ou Monsieur manchot n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il se tenait nu comme un ver au milieu des quatre murs. Sans dire un mot, elle lui envoya l'argent à la figure, quittant une bonne fois pour toute cet endroit.

Le vent frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou. Remontant à pied l'avenue, elle décida de retourner au club et de vider quelques verres ou une bouteille de vodka avant de rentrer à sa chambre d'hôtel. La solitude lui pesait quand elle était dans cette pièce. Malheureusement, vu l'ambiance avec Rosalie, elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez elle. Un tourbillon de pensées se saisit de la jeune femme, la coupant des bruits nocturnes de la ville. Revoir Edward, lui mentir avait réveillé tellement de choses en elle, que Bella se sentait perdue. Pas même une carte, un GPS ou une boussole ne parviendraient à lui faire retrouver son chemin. Le sentier à emprunter était celui du cœur qu'elle ne possédait même plus. Il se trouvait quelque part sur le sol de Chicago, dans la poche d'un homme qui l'avait détruite mais qu'elle aimait. Cependant malgré ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas effacer d'un coup d'éponge l'ardoise. Elle était rancunière, sans compter que la couche de vengeance qui la couvrait comme une couverture chaude ne partirait pas d'un coup de souffle du vent. Il faudrait du temps, des preuves, des mots et des bons points de suture. Et puis Edward n'était certainement pas revenu pour elle. Il lui avait dit, non plutôt craché avec tellement de force que le venin grattait encore ses veines. La piqûre avait été douloureuse, se plantant droit dans sa poitrine pour noyer son moteur.

A proximité du _Souffre_, Bella entendit des râles de douleurs et d'efforts qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Une bagarre se déroulait sur le trottoir, le bruit d'uppercuts résonnant dans ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha et décida de passer à côté des crétins qui cherchaient à prouver leur force et leur virilité. Les hommes ne savaient pas discuter. Ils jouaient souvent des poings pour démontrer qui était le plus fort, pour régler le conflit. Des vrais dominants désirant contrôler le monde. La belle affaire. Et dire qu'on remettait le sort de la terre dans les mains de ces enfoirés de mecs, qu'on les foutait au pouvoir des pays, pour traiter la misère, l'économie et le développement, ainsi de suite. C'était plutôt le rôle des femmes. Elles avaient cette maîtrise de communiquer sans foncer dans le tas, cette douceur dont l'univers avait bien besoin ces derniers temps.

Gardant la tête haute, ses pas la menèrent de plus en plus près des deux hommes qui luttaient comme sur un ring de boxe. Elle était prête à lancer une vanne lorsqu'elle s'arrêta subitement en croisant le regard d'Edward. Clouer au sol, elle fixait son ancien petit ami recevoir des coups sans répliquer. Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de lui démontrer qu'on ne lui marchait pas sur les pieds et qu'il savait parfaitement se défendre, écraser quelqu'un. Elle se souvenait de son acharnement sur Mike Newton qui avait eu tellement de coups au visage qu'il avait ressemblé pendant quelques jours à un monstre sorti de l'imagination des frères Grimm. Pourquoi ne parait-il pas les attaques ? Pourquoi encaissait-il les coups sans broncher, réclamant même que l'autre y aille plus fort ?

Acculé contre le mur, l'homme en face de lui, envoyant poings après poings dans le ventre de son ancien amant. Edward ne bougeait pas. Il tendait presque les bras pour laisser le champ libre pour que l'enculé ruine sa chair et meurtrisse ses organes. Le jeune homme ancrait ses yeux aux siens avec un plaisir inacceptable de se prendre une raclée. Se punissait-il de cette façon d'avoir blessé Bella ? Était-il à ce point maso pour avoir besoin qu'on lui fasse la peau pour ensuite se sentir mieux ?

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, Bella amorça un premier pas vers Edward pour lui ordonner d'arrêter tout de suite son cirque et de se battre. Cependant, en remarquant la lueur fataliste et résignée de son ancien petit ami, elle recula, se retenant de ne pas hurler son prénom pour le faire réagir. Seigneur, elle se rendit compte par la même occasion, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et souffrait pour lui. Que malgré toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées, toutes les entailles invisibles qui recouvraient sa peau, elle l'aimait et ne supportait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas parler, pour ne pas pleurer. Cette vérité lui apprit qu'elle était définitivement foutue. Que l'emprise d'Edward ne s'en irait jamais, qu'au contraire elle s'intensifiait de le savoir près d'elle, d'avoir été témoin de son comportement punitif. Chamboulée, elle tourna les talons, laissant sans le vouloir une larme rouler sur sa joue, qu'Edward avait certainement vue. Les lumières des néons des enseignes, les lampadaires et la lune permettaient à cette bulle d'eau de briller par tout l'ensemble des éclairages. Il constaterait qu'elle se trouvait au bord des larmes. Qu'elle était touchée, perdue et blessée.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle se mit à courir, une main sur la bouche, l'autre sur le cœur. Putain de merde, Bella se faisait violence pour ne pas retourner prendre Edward dans ses bras, le réconforter et lui dire que tout irait bien. Plus rien de bien n'irait. La confirmation lui broya les tripes, lui écrasa les poumons, la gifla à lui étourdir la tête. Elle entrait dans une spirale de problèmes, de sentiments conflictuels, de haine et d'amour. Elle crèverait au milieu de ce tourbillon déchirant. Ses forces s'épuiseraient, sa raison la déserterait, son cœur exploserait en morceaux de verres tranchant tous ses organes. Tout se bousculait dans son crâne, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient entre elles, la rendant dingue. Ses jambes se crispaient par l'effort de la course, ses poumons enveloppés de goudron et de nicotine crachaient des souffles courts et irritants, son myocarde martelait sa poitrine à l'en perforer, lui provoquant une algie dans tout son être. La douleur augmentait, la serrant dans des bras de fer et de supplice. Elle ne savait même plus si sa souffrance venait de ses longues enjambées ou de son cœur, combinée à ses pensées qui perdaient la tête.

La respiration hachée, elle accéda à vive allure dans le hall de l'hôtel, cherchant d'une main tremblante, ses clés pour déverrouiller sa porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sauta sur le petit réfrigérateur et attrapa la bouteille de vodka dont elle dévissa le bouchon puis porta le goulot à sa bouche. Avalant une longue rasade de liquide transparent, elle serra des dents et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait bu de l'eau de javel, ça lui aurait fait le même effet, mais au moins, elle engourdissait son être. L'alcool stopperait son cerveau, le plongeant dans du coton salvateur. Traînant des pieds, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, le vent frais la revigorer. Buvant par petites gorgées, elle fixa le ciel, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution, dans une prière silencieuse pour qu'un miracle se produise. L'image d'Edward la hantait, cette fois-ci, c'était le dessin de la rue qui se rejouait devant ses prunelles gorgées de sel. Un pic de glace s'enfonça dans son cœur en pensant à lui. L'aimer et le haïr ? Pardonner ou se venger ? Elle ignorait la réponse à ses questions.

-Que Dieu me vienne en aide, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit, vidant le fond de sa bouteille, le visage dans le souffle du vent.

oOo

[ Everly – Quicksand ]

Le lendemain Bella se rendit avec une gueule de bois phénoménale à la galerie. Elle entendait déjà le cri de Bee en la voyant dans un état proche du coma éthylique, tenir debout par l'opération du saint esprit. Les bruits de la ville percutaient ses oreilles, renfonçant son mal de crâne. Le soleil lui cramait les rétines d'où ses lunettes de soleil clouées sur son nez. La jeune femme avait passé une nuit cauchemardesque. Elle espérait que cette journée serait meilleure, bien qu'elle en doutait.

Poussant la porte de l'établissement, elle grinça par l'odeur de la peinture et du vernis qui comprimaient son crâne. Génial, ça commençait bien ! Gardant ses lunettes, elle entra dans l'espace où toutes les toiles de son amie attendaient les admirateurs.

-Bordel Bella, ne me dis pas que tu as la gueule de bois ! s'écria Brooke en guise de bonjour.

-Salut à toi aussi, répliqua Bella, une grimace sur le visage. Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de crier ? Ça permettrait à la famille de pics-verts qui vient de s'installer dans ma boîte crânienne de reprendre leur chantier.

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je te signale que j'avais besoin de toi !

-Je suis là, non ? s'agaça Bella, d'une voix irritée.

-Oh génial, oui tu es là ! Mais je te signale ma petite qu'on doit réceptionner des petits fours et les monter en pyramide ! Avec toi, je dois m'attendre à une tour de Pise ! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence.

-J'ai eu une nuit difficile, s'excusa Bella, à sa manière.

-Difficile ? Dans le genre où tu avais mal au bras à force de lever tes verres ? Ou difficile parce que tu ne savais pas qui choisir entre deux crétins qui voulaient passer sur toi ? questionna Bee, remontée.

-Difficile parce que j'ai vu Edward, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, se dandinant mal à l'aise sur ses pieds.

-Edward ? Ton Edward ? demanda-t-elle perplexe et incrédule à la fois.

-Non, c'est pas mon Edward, rectifia Bella aussitôt. Mais oui, celui qui m'a détruit le cœur. Il est revenu en ville, soupira-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

-Oh seigneur, tu fais encore plus peur que les monstres dans le clip de MJ : Thriller, grimaça Brooke en reculant légèrement, pour tenter de faire rire son amie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce et inquiète au vu de la tête de Bella.

-On s'est lancé les pires horreurs qu'on a pu au visage. Et ensuite, je suis partie avec un puceau, marmonna-t-elle honteuse.

Brooke ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite de Bella. Au moins si la jeune femme avait passé un mauvais moment avec son Playmobil, ses amis allaient rire de sa légendaire catastrophe et son mauvais karma qui la suivaient partout.

-Tu déconnes ? Comment tu as pu tomber sur un puceau ? Mais enfin Bella, tu imagines si s'était un pauvre gamin innocent ? Tu l'as poussé à la perversion !

-Il n'était pas innocent vu qu'il s'est enseigné la baise avec des films pornos, dit-elle blasée, poussant un profond soupir. Je touche le fond Bee.

Sa meilleure amie se retenait de rire. Elle le remarquait à la crispation de son visage, au creux de sa joue qui prouvait qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur pour se contrôler.

-Effectivement Bella, tu ne cherches même plus du pétrole avec cette profondeur, rigola discrètement son amie, recevant un regard noir. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es rendue dans un état aussi catastrophique ?

-Après ma séance rapide avec mon Playmobil, je suis retournée au club pour vider quelques verres. Et je suis tombée sur Edward en train de se faire défoncer la gueule, raconta-t-elle sa voix comme un chuchotis, recevant une douleur aiguë dans le cœur.

-Pour une fois, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui, répliqua la française, froidement.

-Tu ne comprends pas Bee, secoua-t-elle la tête, s'interdisant de montrer sa faiblesse. Il se laissait volontairement frapper. Tu aurais vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. C'était comme si, il en avait besoin, qu'il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il le méritait, expliqua-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix maternelle, constatant que Bella avait besoin de vider son sac, d'en parler.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressenti. J'avais envie de hurler après lui, de se défendre, de réagir, de courir vers lui, confessa-t-elle, sa voix à peine audible à la fin de sa phrase. Ses yeux la brûlaient dû à des larmes qu'elle refusait de verser. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi, Brooke ? demanda-t-elle, employant le vrai prénom de son amie. Chose rare et qui démontrait la crise dans laquelle Bella se trouvait. Pourquoi malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait, j'avais envie d'aller vers lui, de le serrer dans mes bras, au lieu de jubiler de le voir se faire taper dessus ?

-Tu l'aimes Bella, c'est aussi simple que ça, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Ton cœur lui appartient toujours, quoi qu'il fasse.

-Je devrais penser à consulter, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Je ne peux pas réagir comme ça, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, la façon dont il m'a larguée, comme une merde.

-Bella, ce mec n'est pas un homme comme les autres. Toi-même tu le disais. Il a vécu probablement des choses qui...

-Ça n'excuse pas tout ! l'interrompit-elle froidement, la fusillant de son regard voilé par les brumes de l'alcool et de larmes. Ne me sors pas ce qu'on entend à la télé quand un gamin descend une femme dans la rue pour lui voler son porte-monnaie et qu'on balance qu'il a eu une enfance difficile, la pria-t-elle, d'une voix subitement tonnante, la respiration et le cœur plus rapides.

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas entendre ça Bella, parce que tu sais au fond de toi, que si Edward t'annonçait qu'il avait eu ce genre d'enfance, tu t'attacherais encore plus à lui et tu voudrais le sauver, riposta l'artiste d'une voix neutre, tel un psy qui guiderait son patient.

Son amie avait parfaitement raison. Bella se souvenait de chaque cicatrice sur le corps du jeune homme. Celles qu'elle avait tracées du bout de l'index, celles qu'elle avait embrassées, celles qui avait soulevé un bon nombre de questions pour n'obtenir aucune réponse. Edward gardait sous silence sa vie, son enfance. Quand elle lui posait des questions sur ses parents, il éludait en l'entraînant dans une étreinte torride dont les flammes éradiquaient ses interrogations. Quand elle cherchait à l'étudier, il se fermait comme un livre. Quand elle s'amusait à lui inventer une enfance, l'imaginant heureux, son regard s'assombrissait et il répliquait froidement que la vie n'était pas le monde de Disney.

La jeune femme avait eu mal pour lui, pour ses zones d'ombre qui tâchaient la vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait senti – dans leur moment de complicité et de tendresse – qu'Edward camouflait un cœur, une part de gentillesse et de douceur. Sous ses airs glacials, il emprisonnait un passé qui empoisonnait son avenir.

-Je suis perdue Brooke, souffla-t-elle de l'eau dans ses longs cils, plongeant ses yeux dans le vert de sa meilleure amie. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. S'il n'était pas revenu... j'aurais continué ma vie…

-Parce que tu appelles ça une vie Bella ? l'arrêta-t-elle, gentiment. C'est peut-être le moment de tirer un trait sur tout ça, tu ne crois pas ?

-Pour que je m'accroche à quoi ? J'avais ma vengeance, et maintenant j'ai quoi ? Rien ! Je ne vois rien qui puisse me hisser vers le haut de cette colline d'où Edward m'a lâchée, murmura-t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge et dans le ventre.

-A la danse, avança-t-elle, haussant un peu ses épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu as ça dans le sang Bella, concentre-toi sur la danse. Tu as seulement vingt-trois ans, tu n'es pas trop vieille pour intégrer une école.

-Tu oublies que je suis étudiante, souleva Bella, arquant un sourcil.

-Hum, se racla-t-elle exagérément la gorge. Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas posé ton cul sur les bancs de la fac ? Excuse-moi, mais entre s'intoxiquer le cerveau de formules scientifiques et danser dans une prestigieuse école, je sais derechef ce que je choisis, clama Bee, hochant du menton. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de savoir que la molécule d'eau et celle de l'huile ne se mélangent pas. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne toujours pourquoi tu as choisi cette voie, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, sous le sourire de sa meilleure amie.

-Parce que j'aimais ça au début, répondit-elle simplement, remuant ses épaules.

-Tu parles, je ne te vois pas faire de longues études de toute façon, balaya-t-elle le sujet d'un geste gracieux de sa main.

-Ah ouais et pourquoi ? questionna la jeune femme, perplexe.

-Parce que tu as besoin de bouger ! répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu as le sang chaud Bella, et rester derrière un microscope ou je ne sais quoi pour savoir si l'ADN du chat peut être compatible avec celui du chien c'est une perte de temps !

-Les chiens ne sont pas compatibles avec des chats, rigola Bella, amusée d'entendre Bee tenter de parler comme si elle s'y connaissait en science.

-On s'en fout Bella ! Et puis de toute façon, tu as fini les études pour le moment. Non sérieusement, pense à cette idée d'école de danse. Je t'accompagnerai aux sélections si tu veux. Accroche-toi à ton rêve. Tu n'as pas envie toi, d'être sur les routes avec une compagnie, rencontrer des stars et peut-être même te taper des beaux gosses du show-business ?

-Non, pas vraiment, grogna-t-elle, secouant la tête. Enfin tout ça ne m'aide pas avec Edward, soupira-t-elle rapportant le sujet sur le tapis.

-Il va peut-être quitter la ville, vu vos retrouvailles mouvementées.

-Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle, détestant être dans l'ignorance.

Elle ne connaissait pas les véritables intentions d'Edward. Ça l'angoissait de savoir qu'elle pourrait peut-être se retrouver en face de lui. Que ferait-elle ? L'embrasser ou le gifler ? Toujours ces mêmes questions qui vrillaient le crâne et le cœur de la jeune femme.

La porte de la galerie s'ouvrit sur le reste de la troupe, venue aider pour les derniers préparatifs de l'exposition du soir. Bella repoussa ses questions et ses soucis et afficha un air serein.

-Pas un mot aux autres s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle à Bee avant de se tourner vers le groupe. Hé pour une fois je suis arrivée avant vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

-Normal, tu as dû venir directement de chez le connard que t'as baisé. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas dormi et que tu ne t'es pas douchée, l'accueillit désagréablement Alice, la regardant de la tête aux pieds comme si Bella était une malpropre.

-Alice, ferme-la ! ordonna James avant de s'approcher des filles. Salut toi, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Bella détourna les yeux puis recula un peu. Elle enviait James d'avoir trouvé celle qui tenait son cœur, comme un objet précieux. Alors que lui avait gagné l'amour, la jeune femme avait tout perdu, lors de cette fameuse soirée. Elle était aussi heureuse pour lui et pour Bee. Ils méritaient tous les deux de partager ce bonheur, de former un couple, d'avoir obtenu ce que bon nombre de personnes cherchait : sa moitié. Autour d'elle, ils formaient tous des binômes, flirtant avec la richesse des sentiments, alors que Bella, c'était la débâcle la plus complète. Elle se sentait seule, à part, comme une roue de rechange pour un carrosse ou un chandelier sur une table d'un dîner romantique.

-Tu as une sale tête, remarqua Emmett, souriant à s'en péter les joues. Nuit difficile ? devina-t-il sans perdre son étirement jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On peut dire ça, concéda-t-elle, d'un hochement de tête.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas sauter sur un client de Bee ce soir et vider les flûtes de champagne, commenta Alice en regardant ses ongles parfaits.

-Je vais te décevoir, j'avais pensé charmer Jasper, provoqua-t-elle scandaleusement.

Emmett siffla entre ses dents, et secoua de la main l'air de dire « ça va chauffer dans peu de temps». Jasper se recroquevillait sur lui-même, évitant de croiser le regard de Bella. Quant à Alice, elle fulminait, son visage passant tout à coup au rouge.

-Approche-toi de Jasper ma petite et je te refais le portrait que même un chirurgien esthétique ne pourra pas réparer ! menaça-t-elle glaciale et pleine de venin.

-Toi te battre ? Tu n'as pas peur de te salir les mains en touchant « Bella la traînée » ? répliqua-t-elle, suivi d'un rire amer.

-Les merdes comme toi Bella, ne m'arrivent même pas à la cheville ! vociféra Alice, allant trop loin.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour riposter avec une phrase bien cinglante mais James s'interposa entre les deux femmes. Elle encaissa la douleur sans broncher, tentant de garder un visage neutre bien que l'acide calcinait ses veines.

-Ça suffit Alice ! tonna James d'une voix tranchante. Pour qui tu te prends à insulter Bella comme ça ? Tu as une putain de drôle de façon de traiter tes amies ! Calmez-vous toutes les deux, merde à la fin. Vous croyez que c'est agréable de vous entendre vous crêper le chignon dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce ? On est un groupe d'amis soudé ! Il est hors de question que pour une histoire de cul, qui ne te regarde pas Alice, notre bande se divise en deux. Sinon, la solution sera simple, je vous vire toutes les deux de la galerie ce soir !

Fusillant de ses yeux noirs les deux femmes, James les dissuadait de répliquer. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la galerie ou personne n'osait dire quelque chose.

-Ra James, tu es chiant ! râla Emmett rompant le silence, attirant tous les regards vers lui. Pour une fois que je pouvais assister gratuitement et en direct à un combat de boxe féminin, tu viens de ruiner mes rêves.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot Em' par moment, rit Rosalie, passant sa main dans les cheveux de son homme.

-Je m'excuse Alice, déclara Bella, surprenant tout le monde. Elle s'excusait si rarement que les seules fois où elle le faisait étaient à marquer d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier. Je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer sur Jasper. Je n'ai aucune vue sur lui.

-De toute façon, il n'aurait pas céder, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, la regardant de haut.

-Je crois que tu lui dois aussi des excuses Alice, poussa Jasper, lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Ne t'excuse pas, si tu penses vraiment que je suis de la merde, enchaîna Bella, d'une voix déchirée. Je ne vais pas te reprocher le fait d'être franche et sincère.

-Alors, je ne m'excuserai pas, dit-elle fièrement, marchant avec assurance vers le fond de la salle.

-Laisse tomber Bella, tu sais comment elle est, c'est une vipère, la réconforta Bee en serrant l'une de ses mains.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un autre médoc contre le mal de tête avec le coup de massue que je viens de me prendre, commenta la jeune femme, sidérée.

-Alice t'aime Bella, la défendit Jasper, un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle voudrait te faire comprendre que la vie que tu mènes n'est pas saine, ni stable. Elle a l'impression d'avoir perdu l'une de ses amies et qu'au lieu de chercher du soutien auprès d'elle, tu as préféré te jeter à corps perdu dans des aventures sans lendemain.

La jeune femme soupira lourdement, épuisée. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de leur discours qui jugeait son mode de vie. Bordel, ils ne comprenaient pas l'humiliation qu'elle avait vécue à cause d'un mec qui lui avait bousillé le cœur avant même qu'elle ne le lui donne véritablement. Ce besoin mordant ses tripes qui la poussait à agir de cette façon. Ils n'éprouveraient jamais le quart de ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là, celui où tout avait éclaté en fragments, celui où tout s'était évaporé en poussière.

-Comment veux-tu que je vienne chercher du soutien auprès d'elle, vu sa façon de me juger ?

-Tu n'as pas cherché à expliquer ce qu'il se passait Bella, rappela Jasper d'une voix neutre, malgré le froncement de ses sourcils.

-Tu as changé du jour au lendemain, enchaîna Rosalie, d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer sa petite sœur.

-J'en ai marre de passer sur le grill à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble. On ne pourrait pas pour une fois laisser tout de côté ? proposa-t-elle regardant ses amis un par un, sa main toujours dans celle de l'artiste qu'elle pressait de temps en temps en signe de réconfort.

-Si, tu as raison, accorda James. Surtout qu'on a du pain sur la planche. On va juste éviter de te mettre avec Alice et des objets dangereux à portée de mains, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le téléphone de Brooke sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès du groupe et s'isola dans un coin. James en profita pour donner du boulot à chacun d'entre eux. Tous semblaient décidés à laisser de côté les conflits pour se consacrer à la mission du jour : préparer l'exposition. Jasper et Emmett eurent la tâche de finir d'accrocher les lampions, Rosalie de décorer les tables du buffet, Alice de s'occuper des coupes de champagne, et des petits fours.

-Bella ? J'ai un service à te demander, lança Bee après avoir raccroché.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher mon frère à l'aéroport s'il te plaît et lui faire visiter la ville avant de le conduire ici dans la soirée ?

-Est-ce que j'ai une gueule de guide touristique ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, ronchonnant.

-Tu préfères installer des petits fours avec Alice, pour former de jolies pyramides ? rétorqua-t-elle dubitative.

-A quelle heure arrive son avion ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Hors de question qu'elle travaille main dans la main avec le lutin démoniaque. C'était un coup à faire un meurtre dans l'arrière-salle, et de retrouver du sang sur les cakes et des morceaux de peau sur les plateaux. S'il y avait un moyen d'être loin de son amie elle prenait la perche tendue. Tant pis si pour ça, elle devait revêtir sa casquette de guide, marcher sous ce soleil de plomb et déambuler dans les rues bondées de monde.

-Dans dix minutes, l'informa Bee en regardant sa montre. Je ne l'attendais pas, mais quand il a su que ce soir c'était ma grande exposition, il a sauté dans le premier avion pour venir me soutenir.

-Quelle attention charmante, commenta Bella. Comment se prénomme cette bonne âme ?

-Sam. C'est mon grand frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis mon arrivée à Chicago, expliqua Bee, une pointe de fierté dans les yeux, combinée à la joie de le revoir.

-Je ne parle pas un traître mot de français, souligna Bella, embarrassée. J'espère qu'il parle comme moi. Quoi que, je connais une langue universelle, ajouta-t-elle en haussant deux fois les sourcils.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'envoie le chercher. Tu es le genre de fille qui lui plaît.

-Je dois le prendre comment ? demanda-t-elle, bougon. Genre fille facile qui ne refuse pas une partie de baise ?

-Genre brune qui a de la répartie et peur de rien, rectifia Bee, amusée.

-Mouais. Bref, je vais le reconnaître comment ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Fais comme dans les films, tu prends une jolie pancarte avec écrit son prénom dessus, proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vais me taper la honte ! Je vais avoir l'air maligne franchement ! râla la jeune femme, mécontente.

-Mais non, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. S'il te plaît Bella, supplia-t-elle jouant de ses yeux de chat Potté. Je ne veux pas envoyer James parce que Sam n'est pas au courant de...

-Ton frère ne sait pas que tu as un mec ? s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

-Chut bon sang ! James ne sait pas que Sam débarque, la fit-elle taire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Ce soir, c'est la soirée où je joue une partie de ma vie.

-Tu sais comment ça finit les parties de jeux... signala Bella après que Bee ait retiré sa main. Tu peux y perdre plus qu'y gagner.

-J'ai confiance en Sam, je sais qu'il n'éclatera pas le nez de James et qu'il me donnera sa bénédiction.

-Amen alors, répondit Bella avant de rire, complice avec l'artiste. Bon très bien, je me charge de ton frère. Il est mignon ?

-Bella ! gronda son amie, l'avertissant de ne pas faire de conneries.

-Quoi ? Je me renseigne c'est tout, prétexta-t-elle, riant. Remarque, je ne suis pas lesbienne mais vu la sœur, le frère ne peut être que beau. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui montrer ?

-Tout ce que tu veux sauf ton corps, répliqua du tac au tac Bee.

-Hé ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je peux être un monument et j'ai pleins de trésors à découvrir et visiter.

-Allez file et ne fais pas de conneries avec lui d'accord ? Je le connais et lancé dans cette voie, on ne sait jamais quand il va s'arrêter.

-Ça promet d'être amusant alors, rit Bella, avant de poser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et de filer vers l'aéroport.

Détendue, Bella marcha tranquillement à la recherche d'une voiture jaune. Finalement la journée ne serait peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça. Son mal de tête s'estompait doucement mais sûrement et son altercation avec Alice lui laissait un léger arrière-goût amer qu'elle pouvait oublier. Bee lui remettait sa confiance pour s'occuper de son frère, elle devait assurer. Sam ne connaissait rien d'elle, il ne la jugerait pas pour son comportement passé. Bella arriverait vierge de toute erreur devant lui, à elle d'abattre les bonnes cartes et qui sait, gagner cette manche.

oOo

[Adele – Rolling in the deep ]

Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un monde fou dans les aéroports ? Les gens ne pouvaient pas rester chez eux de temps en temps ? Non c'était comme les personnes âgées qui nous faisaient chier le week-end dans les supermarchés alors qu'ils avaient toute la semaine pour faire leurs courses. Petite, Bella voyait à peine la porte par où un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu arriverait. Elle avait déchiré dans le taxi, une feuille de son carnet pour inscrire le prénom du frère de Bee dessus. Avec la chance qu'elle trimbalait, tous les crétins du nom de Sam, se précipiteraient vers elle, envahissant son espace vital, souriant comme des cons parce qu'ils penseraient qu'elle venait pour eux. Elle espérait que l'avion déchargerait peu de Sam et qu'elle n'aurait pas à combattre une armée de mecs pour trouver le bon.

Coincée entre une mamie transpirante et une femme essayant de calmer son gamin qui hurlait pire qu'une alarme incendie, Bella maudissait Bee. À ce moment Alice lui apparaissait comme un ange alors que la jeune femme vivait au cœur de l'enfer.

Plongée dans son incantation silencieuse à envoyer des sorts à son amie française, Bella ne fit même pas attention que les passagers du vol qu'elle attendait, entraient dans l'aéroport.

-Ça alors, je ne pensais pas que l'accueil serait aussi sexy, lança une voix très surprise.

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et retira ses lunettes de soleil. Bordel de merde, ce mec ne pouvait pas être le frère de Brooke. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la française avait passé sous silence d'existence de ce... sexe sur pattes. Un mec comme lui, on le cachait dans un placard et on perdait la clé. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Des yeux d'un bleu à vous transpercer jusqu'à l'âme et un putain de corps à faire jalouser les mannequins pour caleçons. Ce tentateur avait ouvert sa chemise laissant apparaître son sternum d'une couleur alléchante, promettant des merveilles sous le reste du tissu. Sa posture désinvolte et ce sourire à damner un saint condamnait toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Des muscles se dessinaient sous le vêtement que Bella avait envie de lui arracher. Musclé, comme elle les aimait... Ses cheveux châtains foncés absorbaient les rayons du soleil malgré les vitres, coupés courts, ils invitaient les mains à passer dessus. Bordel il n'y avait pas que les mains que Bella voulait passer sur lui... Ok, passer la journée avec lui allait être une putain de partie de plaisir. Peut-être même qu'un détour à son hôtel était envisageable. Mais avant, Bella décida de jouer l'indifférente pour se faire désirer.

-C'est toi Sam ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique en haussant un sourcil.

-En chair et en os, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Pas à dire, il y avait un sacré emballage un peu trop vêtu à son goût, bien qu'elle devrait s'en contenter pour le moment.

-Bee ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle cachait, un frère comme ça.

Et quel frère voulut-elle ajouter. Ce mec ferait un carnage à Chicago. Un potentiel de sexe émanait de sa peau, une aura chaleureuse se dégageait de lui. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait faire des choses avec lui, l'image d'Edward s'imposa à elle. Elle s'empressa de le repousser et de le cadenasser dans un coin de sa tête, c'était vraiment pas le moment de songer à lui.

-Ma sœur se méfie des harpies qui veulent me sauter dessus, plaisanta-t-il, riant.

-Elle a raison ! Alors comme ça tu viens pour son exposition, c'est gentil de ta part.

-Gentil est mon deuxième prénom et je ne pouvais pas manquer ça, surtout que j'ai une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

-Décidément, c'est la soirée, marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Que tu as des enfants cachés vu toutes les femmes qui doivent te sauter dessus ou que tu viens t'installer dans notre bonne vieille ville pour le plus grand plaisir de la gente féminine ?

-Non, rien de tout ça, rigola-t-il en secouant de la tête. Je vais lui dire que...

-Sam ? s'éleva une voix tendre, le coupant dans le reste de sa phrase.

Bella tourna le visage vers la personne et sa mâchoire se décrocha de son emplacement. Une femme se tenait derrière lui, portant son sac devant elle à deux mains comme pour se protéger. Un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres colorées d'un gloss brillant. Son visage annonçait de la douceur et de la gentillesse, encadré par de longs cheveux châtains foncés sortant tout droit d'une pub pour l'Oréal. Deux yeux noisette, remplis d'amour regardaient Sam comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

-Mon ange, je te croyais perdue, ça a été avec la réception de ta valise ? demanda Sam en s'approchant de la femme, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Viens, je vais te présenter, souffla-t-il. Léa, je te présente..., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, penaud.

-Je suis Bella, dit-elle en entendant une main à Léa qui la serra chaleureusement.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondit-elle avec douceur et sincérité.

-Moi de même, sourit Bella.

-Sam n'a pas prévenu de mon arrivée, il veut faire une surprise à sa sœur, j'espère que ça ne la dérangera pas, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Pas du tout, avança Bella, pour rassurer et mettre à l'aise la jeune femme. Ça lui fera plaisir de rencontrer la petite amie de son frère.

-Ma femme, rectifia Sam en passant un bras autour de la taille de Léa.

-Femme ? coassa Bella, interloquée.

-Oui, nous venons de nous marier, apprit la jeune femme en désignant une bague qui devait coûter des années de loyer.

-Oh… euh... félicitation alors ! s'exclama Bella.

Bordel, Sam n'était plus sur le marché des célibataires. Pas étonnant vu le morceau de choix qu'il représentait. Un mec comme lui ne restait pas longtemps seul. Sa femme pouvait se sentir fière de lui avoir passé la corde au cou. Tous les deux rayonnaient de bonheur et d'amour, comme deux personnes fraîchement mariées. Déprimée, Bella secoua la tête. Elle avait pensé ne plus être la seule célibataire du groupe et partager son chandelier pendant les soirées. Manque de chance, elle devrait tenir la bougie pour un couple de plus. Elle était maudite !

-Vous devez avoir faim après le voyage, reprit-elle. Je connais un bon restaurant plus loin, les invita-t-elle en marchant vers la sortie du hall, suivie par le couple qui se donnait la main.

-Enfin de la bonne nourriture ! On ne peut pas dire que la bouffe dans les avions sorte tout droit d'un fourneau de luxe. C'est comme celle de l'hôpital, à croire qu'ils essaient de nous faire crever, s'indigna Sam.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? questionna la jeune américaine histoire de ne pas rester dans le silence et de tenir son rôle de guide.

-Nous travaillons ensemble. Sam est dans l'armée de l'air et je suis psychologue sur la base, apprit Léa gardant son timbre de voix doux.

-Je refusais d'aller voir un mec qui passait ses journées le cul dans son fauteuil à écouter les problèmes des autres, mais quand j'ai appris que c'était une femme, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Mes collègues se vantaient que la psy était une bombe et prétextaient des soucis pour passer du temps en tête à tête avec elle. Curieux, j'y suis allé et trois mois plus tard, on s'est mariés.

-Trois mois ? répéta Bella en s'arrêtant de marcher subitement. C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ! se rattrapa-t-elle évitant de montrer son incrédulité. Mais ça fait un moment que vous vous connaissez non ?

-Trois mois. Ça fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble. Nous revenons tout juste de Las Vegas.

-Plus cliché tu meurs, marmonna Bella dans sa barbe.

La jeune femme se garda de commenter que s'était peut-être un peu précipité. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il s'agissait de la bonne personne, de son âme sœur ? Certains affirmaient qu'on le ressentait au plus profond de son ventre, cette étincelle, cette chose explicable qui prouvait que deux personnes étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Bella réagissait comme ça, probablement parce qu'elle ne croyait plus en l'amour. Elle avait pourtant devant ses yeux des couples qui s'aimaient au jour le jour, de plus en plus fort, mais tout ceci n'était pas pour elle. La jeune femme avait donné sa chance, mis tous ses espoirs dans un homme qui l'avait écrasée et éjectée. Maintenant, elle profitait de la vie, elle ne s'attachait plus, n'ayant plus de cœur. Cœur retenu en otage par Edward, revenu ici pour détruire encore plus sa vie.

-Du coup, vous avez eu une permission pour pouvoir vous envolez pour L.V ? poursuivit-elle, curieusement.

-Je suis en arrêt, lui dit Sam en relevant sa chemise.

Un pansement recouvrait une partie de sa peau, imbibé d'une petite tâche rouge. Le soulevant du vêtement lui permit de remarquer une rangée de tablettes de chocolat à faire saliver mais également un tatouage. Un autre flash traversa la jeune femme qui chancela. Edward arborait aussi un dessin ancré dans sa peau, une traînée de noir qui se gravait sur ses hanches et descendait sur ses cuisses puissantes. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge, sa respiration s'accéléra accompagnée d'images d'elle, traçant le schéma de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Bordel de merde Cullen, sors de ma tête !

-Joli tatouage, lança-t-elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Merci, sourit Sam en rabattant sa chemise. C'est un message en mémoire de quelqu'un disparu...

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

- Non, tout va bien, assura-t-il dans un sourire. J'en ai d'autres si tu veux voir.

-Tu vas vraiment te déshabiller en pleine rue devant moi alors que ta femme se trouve avec nous ? s'étonna Bella, ahurie.

-Il te les montrera plus tard, rigola Léa, en posant sa main sur le torse de son mari. Tu auras tout le temps pour ça, ajouta-t-elle déposant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Sam.

-Tu n'es pas jalouse ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Non, j'ai confiance en lui, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas épousé. Et puis, il sait que s'il fait un pas de travers, je serais là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, signala Léa, de l'amour dans sa jolie voix.

-Et toi Bella, une jolie fille comme toi, ne doit pas être célibataire, lança Sam, passant un bras sur les épaules de Léa, reprenant la marche.

-J'appartiens un peu à tout le monde et à qui me veut, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix atone, haussant les épaules. Mais j'aime mon mode de vie, dit-elle plus pour se convaincre elle-même que les autres.

Léa l'observa d'un œil inquisiteur, rendant Bella mal à l'aise. Avec une psy près d'elle, elle avait peur de passer sous un microscope pour être disséquer et analyser. Portait-elle sur le visage qu'elle vivait avec un trou dans la poitrine et une désertion de rêves et d'espoir ?

-Je ne suis pas en service Bella, déclara Léa comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Désolée, j'ai un peu de mal à parler de moi et de mes problèmes, s'excusa-t-elle pitoyablement, regardant ses pieds pour la première fois depuis sa rupture déchirante avec Edward.

-Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, assura-t-elle toujours si gentiment. Mais, si tu as besoin, je serais ravie de t'aider, proposa-t-elle un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres. Bella se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Alors, comment tu t'es blessée ? s'informa la brune n'aimait pas le silence.

-Au combat, répondit Sam, précipitamment.

-C'est faux, contra Léa dans un rire. Il a fait du skate-board et il s'est empalé dans le portail en fer forgé de nos voisins, révéla-t-elle moqueuse, sous le visage déconfit de son mari.

-Mon ange, tu viens de m'arracher ma virilité là. Pour qui elle va me prendre ? râla-t-il comme un enfant.

-Pour un homme qui ne sait pas tenir sur une planche à roulettes, riposta-t-elle, souriante.

-Ah les mecs, il faut tout le temps qu'ils cherchent à prouver quelque chose, se moqua Bella, complice avec Léa au grand damne de Sam. Tu as eu de la chance de t'arracher un morceau de peau, un peu plus bas, et tu perdais ton service trois pièces et ta descendance.

-Effectivement, ça aurait été ennuyeux concéda-t-il, tournant son visage vers Léa. Surtout pour toi mon ange, taquina-t-il tendrement, faisant rougir sa femme.

Léa roula des yeux sous les rires des deux autres. Bella se sentait bien avec les français. Elle parlait sans contrôler ses mots, sans avoir peur de subir un sermon ou de recevoir de jugement. La jeune femme avait adopté Bee dès leur première rencontre, accrochant avec elle, comme si, elles étaient destinées à être amies.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, apprenant à connaître Sam et Léa, découvrant deux personnes adorables, profondément amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Jamais elle ne se sentit de trop au milieu de ce couple, jamais elle ne fut mise de côté. Bien au contraire, les français s'intéressaient à tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait leur apprendre, leur dire, partageant de magnifiques moments entre eux. Bella s'entendait à merveille avec Léa et en fin de journée, elle garda dans un coin précieux de sa tête, que peut-être, lui parler, l'aiderait à avancer...

oOo

[Ellie Goulding – Light ]

La galerie de la jeune artiste Brooke Davis accueillait tellement de monde que déambuler à travers la foule se montrait un vrai défi. Personne n'imaginait recevoir autant d'intéressés. Le succès de Bee dépassait son espérance, les tableaux se vendaient comme des petits pains, les bouteilles se vidaient comme du petit lait et l'ambiance chaleureuse transpirait des murs.

-Putain de merde ! souffla Sam en entrant dans la salle, ses yeux illuminés comme un gamin débarquant chez Mickey.

-Doutais-tu du talent de ta sœur ? interrogea Bella en passant devant lui.

-Non, mais lorsqu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle partait pour les États-Unis tenter sa chance, j'étais sceptique, avoua-t-il regardant tout autour de lui.

-Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle expose ses dessins de la maternelle ? pouffa Bella.

-Même à cette époque, Brooke avait déjà du talent. Elle est tombée dedans toute gamine. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon ange ? questionna-t-il Léa, restée silencieuse.

-Brooke peut être fière d'elle. Ses peintures sont magnifiques. Rien qu'aux toiles, je peux te dire que c'est une personne altruiste, avec beaucoup de bonté.

-Tu peux deviner ça aux dessins ? hallucina Bella, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Bien sûr ! Lorsqu'on travaille avec des enfants, on leur demande de dessiner et ensuite, en fonction de ce qu'ils ont représenté, on analyse certaines choses... dit-elle évasive, montrant qu'elle tenait au secret professionnel.

-Même avec un gribouillis sur une serviette en papier, elle pourrait te dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi, compléta Sam, de la fierté dans son regard.

-N'abuse pas quand même, sourit-elle. Je ne lis pas le passé dans les feuilles de papiers.

-Peut-être mais tu seras probablement tout aussi juste que les charlatans avec leurs tasses de café ou leur boule de cristal, rigola Bella, cherchant des yeux ses amis. Venez, je vais vous présenter.

Slalomant à travers la foule, la jeune femme arriva rapidement dans un coin où les personnes qui formaient une famille de cœur, dégustaient leur flûte de champagne tout en discutant.

-Hé les jeunes, bravo pour la déco, les félicita-t-elle, recevant des grands sourires mis à part Alice qui l'ignora.

-Tu peux nous féliciter, tu t'es vite esquivée, souligna Emmett, plaisantant.

-J'avais quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.

-Comme aller te faire sauter ? lança Alice, l'air de rien, portant sa coupe à ses lèvres, évitant le regard de Bella.

-Comme aller chercher le frère de Bee, modifia-t-elle d'une voix neutre, cachant bien sa colère qui revenait envers cette harpie. Je vous présente donc Sam et Léa, introduit-elle les amoureux, collés l'un à l'autre.

-Enchantez de faire votre connaissance, enchaîna Jasper en tendant une main vers eux. Je suis Jasper, le beau-frère de...

-James, tonna Bella, rapidement, envoyant des signaux à ses amis pour qu'ils comprennent que Sam n'était pas au courant pour sa sœur. Alice est la sœur de James, poursuivit-elle rapidement, désignant celle-ci. Et là c'est Emmett mon beau-frère et Rosalie ma grande sœur.

Chacun salua chaleureusement les deux nouveaux. Emmett et Jasper se lancèrent dans une discussion sur leur métier, pendant que Rosalie entraîna Léa sur le sujet de la ville. La harpie préférait rester à l'écart et converser avec son verre de liquide bulleux. Bella profita de l'occupation des français pour chercher Bee. Elle devait l'avertir de l'arrivée de son frère mais aussi du cadeau que Sam avait amené avec lui. La jeune femme repéra dans un coin de la galerie, Garrett le meilleur pote de James. Celui-ci la salua d'un léger signe de la main, avant de reporter son intérêt sur la gamine qu'il tentait probablement de draguer et qui finirait dans son lit ce soir.

Elle trouva l'artiste au bras de son petit ami, parlant avec un homme dans un costume, une blondasse de pendue à sa fortune. Rien qu'à la montre, la jeune femme comprit qu'il était né avec une petite cuillère dans la bouche, qu'il chiait dans des toilettes en or massif. Si seulement ce riche pouvait acheter une toile à son amie, Bee pourrait s'arracher l'épine du loyer onéreux du pied pour le prochain mois.

En la remarquant, Brooke s'excusa auprès de Monsieur-je-suis-riche-et-je-le-montre et s'avança vers elle toute souriante. L'américaine ouvrit ses bras pour partager une étreinte bienfaitrice avec sa meilleure amie.

-La soirée a du succès, dit Bella, heureuse pour elle.

-Oui, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous tous.

-C'est faux, ton talent ne vient pas de nous, mais de tes doigts, répliqua la jeune femme en prenant la main de Bee dans les siennes.

Son amie volait la vedette du soleil couchant. Elle irradiait de joie, contaminant tout le monde. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire en toute simplicité, Brooke rayonnait. Son sourire heureux se calqua sur les lèvres de Bella, entraînée dans l'euphorie du moment.

-Merci ma chérie, gratifia-t-elle sincèrement. Est-ce que Sam est là ? Tu ne me l'as pas épuisé ?

-Non, et même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu, marmonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas entendus ? paniqua Bee, l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Bien sûr que si, il est très amusant. Allez, viens, je t'emmène le voir, dit-elle en tirant sur le bras de Bee.

Par-dessus son épaule, Bella remarqua que James avait délaissé l'homme riche pour les suivre. Bizarrement, elle appréhendait la réaction de son amie lorsqu'elle découvrirait que son frère avait épousé une femme au bout de trois mois, sans l'inviter. Elle la savait ouverte d'esprit, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

En voyant son frère, Brooke lâcha sa main et se jeta dans les bras de Sam qui les avait ouverts en l'apercevant. Cette fusion fraternelle toucha le cœur de Bella qui jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie, que celle-ci regardait aussi. Un message silencieux passa entre les deux Swan. Avant, c'était ça, une grande complicité, un besoin de câlins, des effusions d'amour à tout bout de champ, qui agaçaient Emmett. Aujourd'hui, elles ne vivaient plus sous le même toit, se parlaient à peine et ne se touchaient plus. Ça manquait terriblement à Bella. Elle aimait sa sœur plus que tout, cependant, leur sentiment n'avait pas survécu au changement de vie de la jeune femme. Maintenant, elles étaient comme de simples amies, unies par un lien de sang quasi invisible. Elle crevait d'envie de retourner vers Rosalie, de la prendre dans ses bras, d'entendre sa grande sœur lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais le fossé entre elles était bien trop grand pour le traverser ce qui broya le ventre de Bella.

-Il est plutôt beau gosse son frangin, commenta James en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-Comment tu sais que c'est son frère ? s'étonna Bella, tournant son visage vers lui, qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

-Bee m'a prévenu que tu allais le chercher. Elle angoissait tellement de me le présenter que j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et rien de mieux que des confidences sur l'oreiller.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ici ? s'écria Bella, choquée.

-Au milieu des pots de peinture et des pinceaux. On ne peut pas dire que c'était sur l'oreiller étant donné qu'on était couché sur une vieille bâche au sol. Mais bon, haussa-t-il les épaules, désinvolte.

-Vous pouvez vous foutre de moi, rigola Bella, secouant la tête, blasée.

-Elle avait besoin de se détendre, justifia-t-il, d'une voix aiguë.

-Et quoi de mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour l'aider ? Tu es un sauveur James, le flatta-t-elle faussement, gloussant comme une ado.

-Je sais, dit-il, prétentieux.

Bella lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Bordel, qu'elle aimait cette complicité avec son meilleur ami. Bien qu'ils aient vécu des moments douloureux, qu'elle l'avait haït et maudit, l'américaine savait qu'elle pouvait toujours se reposer sur lui.

-C'est qui la fille derrière Sam qui n'a pas l'air à l'aise ? demanda Emmett en s'approchant de Bella et James.

-Curieux, accusa la jeune femme.

Bee appela James, un sourire aux lèvres. Le grand moment des présentations venait de sonner. Bella attendait ça avec impatience. Elle savait que ça comptait beaucoup pour son ami d'officialiser leur relation devant le frère de Brooke. Pour lui, son histoire prenait encore plus de sérieux et d'importance.

-Je t'aimais bien James, avoua Emmett comme si son ami partait pour la peine de mort. J'espère que tu as fais ton testament, ricana le colosse, donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami qui décolla en avant.

Bella délaissa ses amis quelques instants pour faire le tour de la galerie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'admirer les toiles, maintenant que les bâches avaient été retirées pour les exposer. Elle adorait les dessins de son amie. Elle se souvenait avoir craqué pour une photographie en passant devant l'établissement alors qu'elle se rendait à une séance de danse. La photo lui avait parlé, le visage d'une enfant aux yeux tristes, mais au petit sourire sur les lèvres. L'artiste française arrivait à capturer l'âme des gens et à les poser sur du papier glacé. Quant à ses peintures, ses paysages de couleurs, ses objets à qui elle donnait vie avec son aquarelle la transportaient.

-Bonsoir Bella, salua une voix qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, pas ici, pas ce soir.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers Edward.

-Il me semble que l'exposition est pour tout le monde non ? rétorqua-t-il froidement, haussant un sourcil, le regard plein de défis.

Bella le détailla de la tête aux pieds et son cœur se serra en voyant l'état de son visage. Il arborait des bleus, des tâches de sang sèches et des entailles. Bon sang, il avait reçu une sacrée correction la nuit précédente. Un remue-ménage la secoua, retournant son ventre. La chaleur étouffante de la galerie lui cramponna les poumons au point de la faire suffoquer. Malgré la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui, le voir dans cet état lui vrillait les tripes.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici Edward, à moins que tu souhaites que James, termine le travail du mec d'hier soir, prévint-elle, sérieuse, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture défensive. D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

-Ça, ça me regarde ! susurra-t-il entre ses dents, une ombre menaçante dans ses iris émeraude.

-Tu as raison, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi, débita-t-elle, se figeant sur place.

Merde ! Quelle conne ! _Redonne-lui les morceaux de ton putain de cœur pendant que tu y es Bella. Il se fera un plaisir de ruiner les miettes et de les balancer aux ordures_. Pourquoi avait-elle dit une chose pareille ? Autant lui crier qu'elle l'aimait encore. Mais le voir dans cet état le touchait et la chamboulait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir le flot de mots qui sortait de sa bouche.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, ses amandes perdant leur animosité pour devenir douces, comme touchées par cette attention.

-Oublie, ce que j'ai dit, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, cherchant un moyen de fuir.

Sa proximité ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Le venin qu'elle désirait lui balancer à la figure restait sur le bout de sa langue, la brûlant. Il avait été si surpris quand elle avait dit ces mots, ses yeux s'éclairant de soulagement, qu'elle n'avait pas pu être désagréable. Bordel, elle devait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Éviter que James ou Emmett ne lui tombent dessus.

-Au revoir Edward, claqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Attends, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Un frisson se réveilla sur la peau de la jeune femme. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge avant de descendre au fond de son ventre. Ses poumons déjà mis à rudes épreuves se serraient l'un contre l'autre, refusant l'oxygène. Son corps se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main d'Edward qui la touchait toujours. Bon sang, quelle sensation délicieuse d'avoir leur chair en contact. Quelle vague chaude et bienfaitrice ça lui procurait. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour en avoir plus. Elle en voulait plus, mais elle s'y refusait. Tout perdre une fois lui avait servi de leçon, ressusciter une âme morte aussi. Elle s'interdisait de reprendre le risque, de crever pour de bon cette fois.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! explosa Bee, rompant cette bulle suffocante entre eux. Tu me joues une blague ?

-Merde, souffla Bella, se précipitant vers son amie.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que Brooke crie dans la galerie bondée de personnes importantes pour sa carrière. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune femme assistait à une crise de nerfs de l'artiste. Elle, toujours si patiente, si douce, éclatait comme des bulles de savon, envoyant des mots en français à son frère qui maîtrisait son calme, mais pour combien de temps ?

-Brooke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court, se postant devant la française, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Bee se mit à hurler en français ce qui n'arrangeait pas Bella pour l'aider et la comprendre. Mis à part « connard, crétin, putain et bordel », les autres mots sonnaient comme du bruit à ses oreilles.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-elle les autres qui regardaient la scène choqués.

-Brooke n'accepte pas notre mariage, souffla Léa, les larmes aux yeux.

-D'accord..., réfléchit-elle, creusant sa cervelle qui venait juste d'évacuer la famille de pics-verts. James occupe-toi de la galerie, Bee tu viens dehors avec moi.

-Non ! aboya-t-elle, repoussant Bella.

-Tu as besoin de te calmer alors tu viens ! insista-t-elle froidement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, perdus de la française. Tout le monde te regarde, tu veux vraiment faire un scandale ici ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas ameuter encore plus les clients. Tu es sous pression, l'air frais te fera du bien, viens, invita-t-elle en prenant sa main tremblante dans la sienne. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle pour les autres, maintenez l'ambiance au lieu d'assister au spectacle sans bouger votre cul.

-Brooke... je..., commença Sam, déconfit, les traits imprégnés de tristesse.

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, le renvoya gentiment Bella, passant son bras autour de la taille de Bee, pour la réconforter et lui donner de sa chaleur, tant elle tremblait.

oOo

[The Cranberries – Zombie ]

Le souffle du vent atténua le feu des veines de la jeune française. A bout de force, à cause du stress de cette exposition, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc un peu plus loin du bâtiment. Bella se baissa devant elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, captant son regard.

-Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, perdue. Il n'a pas pu se marier avec une fille qu'il connaît depuis trois mois et se pointer là pour me l'annoncer. A Las Vegas en plus, renifla-t-elle, déçue et dégoûtée. Il n'y a pas plus cliché, rigola-t-elle, nerveusement redressant son visage.

-C'est pour ça que tu es si en colère ? s'enquit-elle dans un souffle. Bee hocha la tête, repoussant ses cheveux. Chérie, écoute, j'ai vu comment Sam et Léa étaient ensemble, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec eux. Ils s'aiment ! J'ai été témoin de leur amour et...

-Je connais mon frère Bella ! coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ce n'est pas un homme qui se marie. Il est volage bordel, dans deux mois, il va être lassé de cette fille et ça va donner quoi ? Un divorce de plus. Je le savais con, mais pas à ce point.

-Pourquoi ne leur laisses-tu pas une chance ? Tu es fatiguée et énervée à cause de cette soirée. Demain, tu en rediscuteras avec eux et tu verras. Léa est adorable, dit-elle d'une voix douce comme si elle parlait à une enfant.

-Je me fous de savoir si elle est adorable ou non ! s'énerva-t-elle, la respiration rapide, les yeux pleins d'eau. Quel genre de psy accepte de se marier au bout de trois mois ? Ils ont réfléchi pendant cinq minutes ? On ne connaît pas les gens en un si court laps de temps. Il faut même des années et encore, poursuivit-elle toujours autant en colère. Et dire que c'est pas la première fois, soupira-t-elle démoralisée, secouant la tête.

-Pardon ? Sam s'est déjà marié ? questionna Bella, confuse et perdue à son tour.

-A ton avis, pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenue de ce mariage ? Il m'a foutue devant le fait accompli pour que je ne puisse rien dire. Il ne peut pas rester avec la même fille, c'est plus fort que lui.

-Pourtant, je te jure qu'il est fou de Léa.

-Oui, aujourd'hui c'est Léa et demain ce sera Caroline, puis Angela ou je ne sais quelle fille qu'il trouvera à son goût, cracha-t-elle avec amertume.

-Les gens changent Brooke, tu devrais leur laisser une chance, persista-t-elle, souhaitant faire entendre raison à son amie.

-C'est vrai, tu es la spécialiste du changement, balança-t-elle dans un rire amer.

-Je ne veux que t'aider Bee ! Inutile de t'en prendre à moi, rétorqua Bella en se levant, vexée.

-Non, attends, la rattrapa-t-elle en chopant son bras. Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, posant son front contre celui de son amie.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La française comptait trop pour elle et Bella savait très bien que lorsque la colère prenait le dessus, les mots jaillissaient plus vite qu'on le voulait.

-J'ai peur pour lui, tu comprends. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ou qu'il gâche sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir le protéger ?

-Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais il doit apprendre de ses erreurs.

-Ouais, la preuve, protesta Bee. Il vient de se remarier, soupira-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose au monde. Et puis, cette psy, je sais pas...

-Tu ne la connais même pas. Tu es de mauvaise foi, se moqua Bella, roulant des yeux. Crois-moi, tu sais comment je suis ? Franchement Léa est entrée dans mon estime. Elle est vraiment gentille et douce. Sans compter qu'avec son métier, elle saura mener ton frère à la baguette.

-Elle va avoir du boulot, enchaîna Bee, riant un peu.

-Allez ma belle, sèche-moi ces larmes, dit-elle tendrement en essuyant de ses pouces les larmes de son amie. Reviens avec moi à ta soirée. Elle avait bien commencé et tu avais du succès, viens recevoir un putain de chèque pour le clou du spectacle et...

A ce moment-là, une chaise vola dans une fenêtre, répandant des débris sur le trottoir. Bella et Bee se figèrent, regardant vers la galerie, les yeux affolés, les mains accrochées à celles de l'autre. Peu de temps après, un corps passa dans l'encadrement dégagé, suivi d'un James qui sauta sur l'homme à terre.

-Mon Dieu, souffla Bella, portant une main à sa bouche.

-JAMES ! hurla Bee en courant dans sa magnifique robe et ses talons hauts.

La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas, la peur au ventre lui soulevant le cœur. Son instinct lui criait que l'homme contre lequel James se battait était Edward. Elle l'avait complètement oublié en rejoignant son amie pour s'occuper d'elle, laissant celui à abattre dans une salle pleine de toiles coûtant de l'or, dans une pièce où ses amis chasseurs de prime tomberaient sur celui mis à prix.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'établissement, Bella crut s'évanouir devant le spectacle. James et Edward se battaient, les clients choqués partaient ou observaient le combat horrifiés. Emmett et Sam tentaient désespérément de calmer les deux chiens fous, qui ruaient en avant pour percuter l'autre. Dans un élan de rage, Bee se précipita vers James, reprenant sa langue maternelle pour s'exprimer. Voyant l'état de fureur de sa petite amie, celui-ci se calma aussitôt, malgré la haine dans son regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu putain James ? cria Bee, des larmes plein le visage. Tu viens de... tu viens de gâcher la soirée...

-Bébé, je...

-Ferme-la ! ordonna-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui. Dégage de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus voir aucun de vous, cria-t-elle à bout de souffle tombant à genoux sur le sol.

Déchirée par cette vision, Bella alla vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Bee tenta de la repousser, mais elle renforça son étreinte pour la serrer contre elle, murmurant des paroles douces à ses oreilles. Berçant sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'artiste, Edward. Il semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, de faire une connerie tant la rage et la froideur perçaient son visage. Ses poings serrés le long de ses flancs, la respiration hachée, tel en taureau prêt à charger, il attendait le premier qui lui sauterait dessus.

-Rosalie, tu veux bien t'occuper de la galerie ? demanda Bella, à sa sœur qui se tenait debout près d'elle, le visage blafard, les yeux humides. Celle-ci hocha la tête, prenant Alice par la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Emmett et Jasper, emmenez James avec vous, décida-t-elle, en regardant son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux hagards.

-Hors de question que je parte, décréta James, campé sur ses deux jambes.

-Tu bouges, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! cria Bella, rageuse. Viens ma chérie, on rentre, souffla-t-elle en aidant son amie à se lever qui n'avait de cesse de pleurer.

-Où tu l'emmènes ? demanda Sam, avec Léa près de lui qui le tenait par le bras.

-Avec moi, éluda-t-elle passant devant eux.

Tenant Bee qui s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Bella marcha doucement jusqu'à Edward. C'est à peine s'il la remarqua. Elle dut l'appeler pour le faire réagir.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de tout détruire Edward ? balança-t-elle glaciale, le fusillant de son regard le plus noir. Partout où tu vas tu fais du mal ! Pourquoi tu es venu ce soir ?

-Je voulais te voir, reconnut-il d'une voix qui montrait clairement qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ? Tu cherches quoi ? Me faire du mal ? Vas-y tu peux me broyer autant de fois que tu veux, mais pas eux. Pas mes amis !

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé et tu m'accuses ! rugit-il colérique, ses veines pulsants sous sa peau, son timbre chargé de froideur. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Alors explique-moi, l'encouragea-t-elle, le regardant de haut.

-A quoi bon, ricana-t-il nerveusement. Tu ne me croirais pas, dit-il avant de tourner les talons, partant en boitant dans l'obscurité de la ville.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être passée sous un camion ? Pourquoi mourait-elle d'envie de lui courir après, de lui demander sa version, de l'écouter et de soigner ses nouvelles blessures ? Parce qu'elle était stupide, que son cœur était fou. A la seconde où Bella avait revu Edward, elle aurait dû comprendre qu'elle était foutue. Qu'il s'était imprégné en elle, s'accrochant avec des crochets profondément ancrés à l'intérieur d'elle.

Loin de lui, elle avait cru pouvoir trouver un remède à ses blessures, un produit pour cicatriser ses entailles. Une anesthésie pour empêcher son cœur de battre trop fort quand elle pensait à lui, quand elle était proche de lui. Bella avait sottement pensé qu'avec le temps, elle deviendrait forte, indifférente à sa présence, aveugle à son corps. Elle se trompait. Elle avait une fois de plus perdu la partie. Parce qu'elle comprit que les douleurs qu'elle ressentait ne pouvaient être guéries que par une seule personne : celle qui les lui avait infligées – Edward.

* * *

On se retrouve le mois prochain avec le chapitre quatre : Dangerous Game, où vous allez découvrir toutes les répercussions de cette soirée sombre.

Des idées ?

Je compte sur vous pour faire exploser ma boîte mail de vos reviews.

64 favoris, 82 alerts pour une vingtaine de reviews, est-ce que la suite ne vous plaît pas ? Dîtes-moi !

Merci aussi à celle qui m'a plagiée, je t'informe que mes textes ne sont pas un libre service ! Merci de respectez mon travail ! Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix de continuer à publier sur cette plate forme !

A bientôt, prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Vidia.


	4. Dangerous Game

Bonjour tout le monde.

Avec des jours d'avance, voici la suite de la fiction.

Beaucoup ont réagi concernant le Playmobil sachez que je ne laisse rien au hasard, si cet homme est passé dans le chapitre ce n'est pas pour rien.

Au sujet d'Alice, elle s'est fait de nombreuses ennemies pourtant ce n'est pas elle la plus méchante de l'histoire et son comportement, bien que très énervant n'est pas non plus sans raison... Vous les découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres où je fais des petits clins d'œil, à vous de les voir et de les comprendre...

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos alertes et merci aux anonymes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. Je lis chaque review avec attention et c'est pour moi important de savoir ce que vous pensez de la tournure de la fiction. Vous n'en avez peut-être pas l'impression mais je doute beaucoup et je manque de confiance en moi. Si je n'avais pas reçu un coup de pied aux fesses, j'aurais gardé la suite pour moi dans mon ordinateur, dans un fichier perdu au milieu de tous les autres. Alors merci infiniment pour le soutien que vous m'offrez.

Et surtout, je remercie du fond du cœur ma correctrice qui m'accompagne, sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster ou partager mes écrits. Elle est mon adorable bonne fée aux doigts magiques pour passer derrière mes grosses erreurs. Alors merci beaucoup à toi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dangerous Game.**

* * *

_Dans toutes les impasses où tu m'emmènes, l'eau me monte aux yeux, je respire à peine..._

_[ Jenifer – Orage en vue ]_

[ James Vincent McMorrow – We don't eat ]

Courir. Bella Swan ne pensait qu'à ça. Courir aussi vite que possible pour éviter que ses pensées la rattrapent, pour perdre ses problèmes dans le souffle chaud du vent. La musique dans les oreilles, elle fredonnait les paroles pour s'occuper la tête, comptait ses pas ou contrôlait sa respiration. Elle transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, ses soucis, vidant son cerveau pour faire table rase de la soirée de la veille.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Comment faisait-on pour oublier ? Pour effacer des brides du passé, pour gommer une histoire, pour garder la tête haute et avancer malgré le poids sur les épaules et les boulets aux chevilles ?

Peut-être qu'elle courait à la recherche d'une solution ? Pour trouver une baguette magique et ramener le calme dans sa vie. Pour s'user les muscles à ne songer qu'à la douleur de ses articulations et de ses cuisses, pour étouffer celle de son moteur, de son âme.

Bifurquant dans la rue de son hôtel, Bella ralentissait le rythme pour reprendre une respiration calme. Elle ignorait dans quel état, elle retrouverait Bee. Sa meilleure amie avait passé la nuit à pleurer et à la serrer dans ses bras, la remerciant d'être là pour elle. Dire que la jeune femme avait eu aussi mal que son amie française était un euphémisme. Les plaintes déchirantes de ses sanglots avaient tordu les boyaux de Bella, faisant couler des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. Elle l'avait rassurée autant que possible, bercée contre elle, de la même façon que Rosalie faisait lorsque la petite Swan pleurait. Ces quelques heures passées en tête-à-tête avaient renforcé leur lien. Unies par une amitié indestructible, un amour fraternel, aussi puissant que celui que Bella partageait avec sa sœur. Plus fort même. Brooke Davis représentait dorénavant un pilier central dans sa vie.

Voilà pourquoi, la jeune femme tenait à tout prix à l'aider. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer entre son accrochage avec son frère ou sa dispute express avec James. Bee avait eu l'air si dévasté, que Bella ne pouvait pas la laisser se torturer encore plus. Ses soucis avec Edward passeraient après, son objectif de la journée était de redonner le sourire à sa meilleure amie, ainsi qu'une bonne entente avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

Montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre d'hôtel, Bella sentit la détermination prendre possession de son corps. Ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit sa meilleure amie assise en tailleur sur le lit, triturant son portable qui sonnait dans ses mains sans décrocher.

-Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? lança-t-elle en guise de salut, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Depuis que James n'arrête pas de me harceler, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque due aux larmes versées toute la nuit. Lui, qui d'habitude n'est pas du matin, il a dû tomber du lit.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il n'a pas dormi. Il est probablement inquiet et il culpabilise pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Il peut l'être ! s'emporta Bee d'une voix tonnante, la douleur sur son visage, mêlée à de la déception. J'avais tout misé sur cette exposition, soupira-t-elle, tristement, baissant ses yeux verts sur le portable qui chantait encore et encore. Qu'est-ce que la presse va penser de moi ? Je pars déjà sur un mauvais départ !

-Bien que la presse y joue beaucoup, accorda Bella, avec une petite grimace, ce n'est pas elle qui fait de toi une artiste talentueuse ! Elle raconte bien ce qu'elle veut. La preuve, regarde les unes ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges pour faire vendre leur torchon.

-Tu parles de la presse à scandales, là Bella, fit-elle remarquer, en haussant un sourcil, plongeant ses yeux voilés dans les siens. Là, il s'agit d'une critique ! On va dire quoi ? Que ma galerie sert de ring de boxe pour amateur ?

-On peut faire valoir qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux acheter la même toile et qu'ils en sont venus aux mains, proposa la jeune femme, haussant les épaules, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Tu parles ! s'exclama l'artiste en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit.

-Chérie, tu ne vas pas passer la journée ici, à te terrer dans cette chambre parce que tu ne veux pas affronter James ou Sam ? dit-elle en s'approchant du lit, s'asseyant à côté de son amie. Il faut faire quelque chose. Je connais James, il savait l'importance que cette soirée avait pour toi, il n'a pas agi comme ça sur un coup de tête, Edward a dû le pousser à bout, devina-t-elle sèchement, en parlant de son ex.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Bee en se redressant sur ses coudes. Pourquoi crois-tu tout de suite qu'Edward est responsable ?

-Parce qu'il n'avait pas à venir à la galerie. Ni à revenir en ville ! s'exclama-t-elle de mauvaise foi, tant chamboulée par le retour de celui-ci à Chicago. Au final, c'est de ma faute, s'accusa-t-elle, mortifiée. Il voulait me voir et...

-Arrête de te mettre le malheur du monde sur le dos Bella, souffla la française démoralisée. Tu ne sais même pas avec quelle intention, Edward est venu à l'expo.

-Pour tout gâcher ! Ce mec ne sait faire que ça ! C'est un aimant à problèmes et le pire c'est qu'il m'entraîne avec lui, avoua-t-elle contrariée, retenant un soupir de fatigue.

Un petit rire discret secoua le corps de Bee. Son amie s'amusait de la voir ramer avec Edward, connaissant ses sentiments envers lui.

-Tu cherches juste un moyen, toi aussi de ne pas l'affronter et de mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens.

-A l'heure actuelle, j'ai juste envie de lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère ! grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, son visage affichant son irritation.

-Pas sûr qu'il trouve cette attention charmante, commenta la française dans un gloussement.

-On s'éloigne de notre sujet principal ! Et puis fais quelque chose avec ce maudit téléphone qui me met les nerfs en pelotes ! s'agaça Bella, fusillant le mobile d'un regard assassin ne supportant plus le bruit qu'il émettait.

Son amie s'empressa d'éteindre son portable et de le balancer à l'opposé du lit, comme s'il était devenu un objet dangereux, cachant une bombe. Elle offrit une petite esquisse contrite à Bella, qui roula des yeux.

-Quand je parlais de faire quelque chose, je prévoyais plutôt que tu répondes, marmonna-t-elle, blasée. James sait où je crèche, il risque de débarquer maintenant, prévint-elle triomphante devant la mine déconfite de son amie. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler ? s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

-Parce que c'est trop tôt ! cria-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, alors que Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il va me dire qu'il est désolé, me faire des yeux de chien battu et moi, pathétiquement folle de lui, je vais lui pardonner ! pleurnicha-t-elle, faiblement comme une enfant.

-Tu comptes lui faire la gueule pendant des mois ? rit-elle d'incrédulité, secouant la tête.

-Assez longtemps pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait !

-James ne laissera pas passer ça. Je le connais ! affirma-t-elle avec aplomb. Et puis, tu ne peux pas rester là une nuit de plus.

-Et pourquoi donc ? questionna Bee surprise en s'asseyant dans le lit, adossant son dos au montant en bois.

-Parce que tu ronfles ! mentit Bella en se levant, évitant de la regarder.

-Normal, j'ai trop pleuré et j'avais le nez bouché ! se défendit la française avec évidence.

-C'est pas une raison, tu dois retourner dans ton appartement auprès de James. Ça t'apprendra à avoir emménagé avec lui. Maintenant tu te retrouves sans pied-à-terre.

-Je pensais que les amies étaient là en cas de soucis, ronchonna l'artiste, légèrement vexée et irritée.

-C'est pas un hôtel ici ! rétorqua Bella en pivotant vers elle.

-Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?

-Bon d'accord, c'est un hôtel, accorda la jeune femme. Mais c'est ma chambre !

-Je partagerais le loyer avec toi et je me ferais toute petite, supplia-t-elle de ses yeux de cocker.

-Brooke ! gronda Bella, avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ce n'est pas une solution. Tu vas aller parler avec ton mec, même si je dois t'y traîner par les cheveux ou la peau des fesses.

-Ce que tu peux être garce par moment, commenta Bee, tout en ronchonnant.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien, riposta celle-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allez va te préparer et faire un ravalement de façade avant qu'on sorte d'ici, la pressa-t-elle mordant ses joues pour ne pas rire devant la mine estomaquée de son amie.

-Je ne suis pas si affreuse que ça ! s'écria-t-elle piquée au vif en sautant de la couche, se passant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Ça sert à rien, tu n'arriveras pas à retirer ton nid d'oiseaux avec tes doigts, se moqua Bella.

Pour se venger, Bee lui envoya un oreiller. Le carré de tissu frappa la tête de l'américaine puis elle le rattrapa. Elle plissa des yeux alors que son amie gloussait comme une ado. Bella se garda de dire qu'elle était contente de la voir rire après les larmes qu'elle avait versées cette nuit. Elle comprenait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie angoisse de se retrouver face à James. Elle ressentait la même chose – pour d'autres raisons – envers Edward.

-Tu sais Brooke, commença-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on règle nos problèmes. Nous sommes adultes.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu vas aller parler avec Edward ? s'informa-t-elle, arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre sa version, murmura Bella comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime.

-Comme ça, si tu te rends compte qu'avec celle des autres il a menti, ça t'arrangera ? devina aisément Bee.

-Tu as parfaitement compris, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Et s'il ne t'a pas menti ?

-Ce mec ment comme il respire Bee. Pourquoi dirait-il la vérité pour une fois ?

-J'ai vu la façon qu'il avait de te regarder. Tu vas peut-être croire qu'avec la couche de larmes que j'avais dans les yeux, je me suis fait des idées, mais… il avait vraiment l'air blessé que tu l'agresses comme tu l'as fait. As-tu remarqué que sa lueur, d'habitude si meurtrière, s'adoucit en se posant sur toi ? Comme si... je sais pas, tu le calmais.

-Ok, avant d'aller voir James, on va passer chez un médecin. Les larmes ont dû réduire l'oxygène dans tes poumons et ça a touché ton cerveau, ça te fait délirer ! déclara Bella sans une pointe d'humour dans la voix, le cœur fou dans sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas folle Bella ! s'époumona-t-elle en agitant ses mains. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! confirma-t-elle d'un ton plein d'aplomb qui déstabilisa la jeune américaine. Tu fais l'autruche ! accusa-t-elle violemment.

-Oh parce que toi peut-être, tu ne la fais pas ? riposta-t-elle excédée en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Depuis quand tu as peur de James ? Avant tu étais une vraie garce avec lui ! rappela-t-elle sèchement. Je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire ? demanda-t-elle, la défiant.

-C'est plus pareil, maintenant je l'aime, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Je risque de lui balancer des choses que je regretterai et qui le blesseront.

-Les disputes ça ne sert pas à s'envoyer des mots doux, souligna Bella, arquant un sourcil. Tu crois peut-être que si je vais voir Edward, je vais lui lancer des fleurs ?

-On est vraiment deux handicapées, souffla Bee avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Faut dire qu'avec les mecs qu'on a dans le collimateur, on n'est pas aidé, ajouta Bella, tout en riant nerveusement.

-Tu viendras avec moi à la galerie ? s'enquit l'artiste, d'une voix timide.

-Je dois fouiller Chicago pour trouver Edward !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de retourner la ville. Il est dans son ancienne chambre d'hôtel, là où tout a commencé, révéla-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ça me paraît évident, c'est tout, poursuivit-elle braquant ses grands yeux dans ceux de son amie.

Un pic de glace traversa la moelle osseuse de Bella. Elle tenta de conserver un visage neutre, bien qu'un tourbillon de sensations bonnes et mauvaises lui broyait le ventre. Pourquoi Edward aurait-il repris cette chambre ? Celle où tout avait commencé et où tout avait fini dans la douleur. La jeune femme angoissait d'entrer dans cette pièce, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de retrouver des miettes de son cœur sur le sol. Comme après une scène de crime, la moquette imprégnée de son sang, les murs de ses sanglots déchirants, l'air de ses cris de douleurs. A côté de ça, elle osait croire que son ancien petit ami portait une signification importante à cette chambre, celle où ils avaient partagé aussi des moments de pure volupté, de luxure et d'échanges fusionnels. Peut-être qu'au fond ça comptait pour Edward... Ou alors il était un psychopathe qui se nourrissait des souvenirs morbides de Bella, de ses pleurs, de sa chute causée par lui.

-Hé, chérie, murmura Bee en prenant les mains de son amie dans les siennes, brisant ses pensées. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr ! mentit-elle souriant de toutes ses dents, devant les yeux non dupes de la française. Allons affronter les mecs ! dit Bella, déterminée, une aura de volonté s'épanouissant autour d'elle.

oOo

[ James Arthur – Impossible ]

Bella n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir un jour, autant de peur dans tout son être. Elle se tenait devant la fameuse porte de cette chambre d'hôtel qui renfermait tant de souvenirs. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de rendre visite à Edward avant d'aller à la galerie, où le rangement les attendait, ainsi que le reste du groupe. Bee patientait gentiment dans le café en face du petit bâtiment, ce qui avait irrité la jeune femme. Sa meilleure amie avait pleurniché pour qu'elle l'accompagne auprès de James, en revanche, elle s'était dégonflée pour la soutenir. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, Bella leva la main pour frapper. Deux coups francs et secs pour annoncer sa présence. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler son cœur qui battait sous ses côtes, son ventre qui se serrait et se nouait. Un silence assourdissant l'entourait avant qu'un bruit de pas résonne de l'autre côté du mur, suivi d'un verrou qu'on tournait.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa-t-elle en inspirant profondément, se préparant psychologiquement à affronter son ex.

La porte s'ouvrit, libérant un coup de poing en plein dans son ventre à la vue d'Edward. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un jean qui tombait sur ses hanches, mettant en valeur son magnifique V couvert de son fameux tatouage qui émerveillait Bella. Mais ce n'était pas le dessin et le fait qu'il soit toujours aussi sexy qui provoquait une douleur atroce dans son cœur, c'était les bleus et les ecchymoses qui se parsemaient telles des tâches d'une fourrure de dalmatien sur sa peau. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de ses traces sombres qui témoignaient des coups qu'il avait reçus la veille. D'autres plus discrets dataient de la soirée où il avait laissé l'homme se défouler sur lui. Sans compter ses nombreuses cicatrices dont elle ignorait la signification mais qui la blessait. Il avait dû souffrir et pourtant, il se tenait debout devant elle, son visage froid et ferme posé sur elle.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-J'ai vraiment le choix ? répondit-il de la même manière en s'écartant de l'embrasure pour qu'elle entre.

-Non !, affirma-t-elle en passant devant lui, inspirant son odeur entêtante et délicieuse.

Ses prunelles ne purent s'empêcher de fixer le grand lit défait, lui envoyant des flashs de leur nuit ensemble. Elle évita de les poser sur quelque chose en particulier pour ne pas réveiller sa peine. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, renvoyée dans son passé. Sur ce même sol, elle avait pleuré, dans cette même chambre, elle avait été brisée. La douleur s'intensifia, à croire qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir le coup fatal.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires, elle releva son visage vers Edward qui l'observait d'une façon neutre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu pourrais mettre quelque chose sur toi !

-Pourquoi ? Ça te gène de me voir à moitié à poil ? Je t'ai connue à une période où tu aimais être accueillie de cette façon, rappela-t-il, amusé, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-A une époque effectivement, avant que tu ne m'arraches le cœur, cingla-t-elle glaciale, une lueur assassine dans ses amandes.

De la tristesse brilla sur le visage du jeune homme. Il soupira lourdement et enfila un tee-shirt. Ce n'est pas de le voir à moitié nu qui la gênait, c'était plutôt de constater l'étendue des dégâts sur sa peau.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? s'enquit-il perplexe, cherchant une cigarette.

-J'ai des questions à te poser !

-Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là, rit-il amèrement, coinçant la nicotine entre ses douces lèvres, allumant le bâtonnet. Il me semble pourtant que la nuit dernière, tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi ?

-La nuit porte conseil, haussa-t-elle les épaules, se voulant désinvolte alors qu'elle était aussi tendue qu'un fil à linge, la peau pincée par les épingles. Avant tout, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, tu me dois bien ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à la galerie ?

-J'aime les toiles de Bee, répondit-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Ne me prends pas pour une conne ! avertit-elle, menaçante, son index tendu vers lui. Comme si, toi, tu t'y connaissais en art ! L'art de faire chier les autres et de les détruire plutôt ! cracha-t-elle venimeuse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Edward resta neutre de toutes émotions. Il se contentait de fumer sa cigarette, ses émeraudes plongées dans celles de Bella. Sa désinvolture agaçait prodigieusement la jeune femme qui fulminait intérieurement.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? s'agaça-t-elle, surprise.

-A quoi bon ? Tu as l'air si sûre de toi.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avouer que tu es venu pour tout ruiner ?

-Il n'y a que ça que tu saches dire Bella ! s'énerva-t-il, soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette par ses narines frémissantes. Tout ce que je fais, c'est forcément pour faire du mal ? Ruiner, détruire, casser... je ne sais faire que ça selon toi ?

-C'est ce que tu m'as montré le peu de temps que je t'ai vu ! répliqua-t-elle, les poings serrés.

-Tu as la mémoire très sélective. C'est plus facile pour toi de m'en vouloir en effaçant les moments agréables qu'on a partagés... ricana-t-il amèrement.

-De quels moments tu parles ? feignit-elle l'ignorance. Parce qu'on n'a rien partagé à par des parties de baise. Quand je te posais des questions tu te renfermais comme une huître. Quand on sortait avec mes amis tu passais ton temps dans un coin à boire. Quand je voulais faire des choses simples avec toi, tu refusais, énuméra-t-elle la respiration rapide et sifflante.

-Estime-toi heureuse alors. Si j'avais joué le parfait petit ami, la chute aurait été plus douloureuse pour toi !

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert ? cria-t-elle furieuse et blessée, ses plaies s'ouvrant en elle. C'était qu'un jeu pour toi ? Un putain de défi, celui de m'offrir une petite part de toi pour ensuite me l'arracher et me broyer ? Je n'étais qu'un jouet c'est ça ? J'espère au moins que tu as pris du plaisir avec Barbie Bella !

-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais venu à la galerie ? éluda-t-il la transportant vers un autre sujet. Son regard devint aussi froid que de la glace, son visage fermé, ses poings montraient parfaitement la colère qui le dominait. Parce que je voulais tout gâcher et te faire souffrir ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai réussi ! dit-il triomphant. J'ai provoqué James, à qui il n'en faut pas beaucoup, reconnut-il amusé. Puis j'ai déclenché une bagarre, maintenant tu as ta réponse alors dégage de là ! ordonna-t-il son ton percutant Bella par sa froideur.

-Pourquoi ?! s'époumona-t-elle meurtrie. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait putain Edward pour que tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Une fois ça ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu veux quoi de plus ? Que je crève c'est ça ? Tu veux me voir ramper et te supplier d'arrêter de me faire souffrir ?

-Au revoir Bella ! tonna-t-il allant rageusement ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Désorientée, retenant ses larmes, la jeune femme s'avança vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, tout son être dégageant un souffle glacial de danger et de colère à l'état brut.

-Pourquoi Edward ? coassa-t-elle, posant une main à l'emplacement de son cœur qui crevait une deuxième fois.

Chevillant ses iris sombres de glace, le jeune homme garda le silence. Elle avait tellement envie de le frapper qu'elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de toute substance. Ses jambes flageolaient et menaçaient de s'écrouler sous un poids agonisant. Des larmes calcinaient ses paupières de ne pas se déverser. De l'acide galopait dans ses veines. Elle venait une fois de plus d'être percutée par un train de marchandises, de recevoir une dague en plein dos la transperçant de toute part.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence à se regarder avant qu'Edward ne la pousse dans le couloir la faisant couiner de peur. Elle eut le temps de le voir une dernière fois et reçut un autre coup. Mon Dieu, ses amandes avaient changé de couleur, passant à une tristesse dévastatrice. Comme s'il avait joué la comédie, qu'il crevait d'agir de cette façon. Il claqua le pan de bois violemment la faisant sursauter, apportant un silence douloureux autour d'elle.

La jeune femme n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon jetée à la poubelle. Toute cette haine qu'Edward avait déversée la tuait à petit feu. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Brisée et détruite, elle traîna des pieds pour sortir d'ici. Une image s'imposa à Bella, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait quitté l'établissement de la même manière. Cette fois, elle n'y survivrait pas... Et tout en s'éloignant de la pièce de l'enfer, elle crut entendre des cris de colère accompagnés d'objets qu'on fracassait contre les murs...

oOo

[ Blue Foundation – Eyes on fire ]

-Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Edward ? demanda Bee tout en se dirigeant vers la galerie.

-Normalement, mentit-elle bien contente d'avoir ses lunettes de soleil de visées sur le nez. Il a avoué être venu pour foutre la merde et a pris un malin plaisir à tout détruire une fois de plus.

-Je m'attendais à faire intervenir les flics et les pompiers, rigola l'artiste, donnant un coup de coude à son amie. J'avais pensé que tu allais lui sauter à la gorge.

-C'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien.

-Bella, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'enquit Bee en arrêtant son amie. Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Oui, tout va bien, assura-t-elle dans un mensonge implacable. Je dois juste faire descendre la température de mes nerfs, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire faux mais qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de son amie.

_Et reconstruire mon cœur, fermer mes plaies, étouffer mes larmes,_ voulut-elle ajouter. Bella ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans cette putain de pièce. Elle avait une envie mordante de foutre le feu à cette chambre, comme si tout pouvait partir en fumée et s'envoler d'elle. La question du pourquoi lui vrillait le crâne, la paralysant dans ses songes dirigés vers Edward. Elle se sentait coupable de mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais Bee stressait assez comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter d'autres soucis sur ses épaules. Et puis, que pouvait-elle dire ? Que son ex avait avoué être coupable, qu'il aimait lui faire mal. La révélation du jeune homme confirmait le fait qu'il était dangereux, qu'elle devait l'oublier et le haïr. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui ? Bella avait de sérieux problèmes mentaux.

-Les mecs finiront pas avoir notre peau !

-Là-dessus, je ne vais pas te contredire, acquiesça Bella, reprenant la marche. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Sam et Léa ? Ça serait vraiment bête qu'ils repartent en froid avec toi.

-J'en sais rien. Je suis tellement inquiète pour mon frère, que je n'arrive pas à être heureuse pour lui. Son précédent mariage a duré six mois. Avec un peu de chance celui-là durera un mois de plus.

-Et s'il durait toute leur vie ? s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Avant de les juger, Bee, tu devrais vraiment les regarder tous les deux. Sam n'a d'yeux que pour sa femme et Léa est littéralement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Ils sont vraiment beaux à contempler.

-On voit que c'est pas de ton frère que l'on parle, marmonna la française, grincheuse.

-J'ai pas de frère, rigola Bella, retrouvant peu à peu sa bonne humeur.

-Et si c'était Rosalie ? Tu réagirais comment si elle partait se marier avec Emmett à Las Vegas ?

-C'est pas la même chose. Rose est très mature et elle connaît Emmett depuis des années. Il serait même temps qu'ils commencent à y penser.

-Alors toi ? Tu te vois partir demain te marier avec Edward ?

-Avec lui, c'est plutôt la prison ou la mort qui m'attend et pas un mariage, répliqua-t-elle si froidement qu'elle ne reconnut pas sa voix.

-Ouais, j'ai vraiment pas choisi le bon exemple, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle penaude.

-Non, t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je suis contre le mariage. Ça coûte trop cher et le divorce encore plus.

-Ah tu vois ! s'écria-t-elle subitement. Toi aussi tu penses que ça finira en divorce.

Bella se sentit prise au piège. Voilà qu'elle souhaitait ouvrir les yeux de sa meilleure amie sur le couple que formait son frère et Léa et finalement elle en venait au divorce, chose que Bee redoutait.

-Non, pas forcément, prends le cas de nos parents, avança-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres parce qu'elle avait trouvé une idée.

-Mes parents ont divorcé Bella, j'avais à peine cinq ans !

-Ok, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là ! ronchonna la jeune femme. Laisse-lui faire ses preuves et si par malheur ils divorcent, je t'aiderais à lui pourrir son moral, proposa-t-elle affichant une esquisse.

-Marché conclu ! sonna la voix de Bee, serrant la main de Bella. L'artiste porta ses yeux au loin et se figea sur place. Bordel de merde comment tu veux que je sois en colère après lui ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, ses yeux ronds comme des billes, de la bave aux coins de la bouche.

Il faut dire que la vue de James était plutôt alléchante, même pour Bella. Torse nu, le jean sur les hanches d'où dépassait la bordure de son boxer noir, il transpirait sous le soleil du mois d'août, remplaçant la vitre brisée par des cartons et des planches. Sa peau brillait grâce à la lumière, attirant l'attention sur ses muscles et ses tatouages.

-Raaa, ça ne m'arrange pas du tout ! pesta Bee arrêtée en plein milieu du trottoir un peu plus loin. Comment tu veux que je reste en colère ? Je vais flancher à la seconde même où il va me faire son putain de sourire et déclencher mes hormones en furie ! Bordel, il joue sur le terrain du sex-appeal ! Il l'a fait exprès, accusa-t-elle affolée, tournant son visage vers Bella.

-Je ne pense pas, gloussa son amie, devant la mine rouge de Bee. Il veut seulement réparer les dégâts qu'il a faits !

-Je vais lui faire voir moi si avec deux planches et un bout de carton, il va pouvoir tout arranger !

-Tu oublies un point important, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Il est transpirant et à moitié nu devant toi !

-Je suis foutue alors, soupira-t-elle, défaitiste.

-Mais non, pense au fait qu'il a cassé une vitre, ruiné ta critique dans la presse, fait fuir tes clients et saboté ta soirée, énuméra-t-elle avec un sourire complice, que Bee voulut lui arracher vu sa tête.

-Dit comme ça, j'ai effectivement envie de l'étriper.

-Alors en route, l'invita Bella en crochetant son bras au sien.

Collées l'une contre l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent la route. Les soucis de sa meilleure amie chassaient ceux de l'américaine, bien que le fantôme d'Edward s'accroche à ses poumons et à son âme de toutes ses forces.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir colmater la brèche que tu as faite avec du carton James ? lança Bee d'une voix forte et froide.

Bella sentit un double sens dans cette phrase. James n'avait pas seulement cassé une vitre, il avait endommagé le cœur de sa petite amie qui attendait des bons points de sutures.

-Bébé...

-Ah non, ne commence pas avec tes « bébé », l'interrompit-elle remontée, se crispant sur le bras de Bella. Je ne veux même pas entendre tes excuses ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme ânerie pour te faire pardonner ?

-J'avais opté pour la vérité, te dire que j'étais terriblement désolé, un dîner au restaurant et une bonne réconciliation sous la couette, avoua-t-il, penaud.

C'était bien la première fois que Bella assistait à un James aussi petit. D'habitude, il dominait la situation, écrasant tout sur son passage sans scrupule. Elle pouvait en témoigner. Or, cette fois, face à sa petite amie, il la mettait en veilleuse, tel un gamin pris en faute devant sa mère. C'était à se tordre de rire.

-On connaît déjà la vérité, émit Bella d'une voix neutre. Je suis allée parler avec Edward et il m'a tout dit.

-Tu es allée voir ce connard ! cracha James, la fusillant sur place.

-À ta place James je ne la ramènerais pas ! cingla Bee.

Les autres sortirent de la galerie, prévenus par les tons passablement élevés. Sam et Léa s'approchèrent à pas de loup, sachant qu'eux aussi avaient des comptes à régler avec l'artiste. Rosalie offrit un petit sourire de bienvenue à Bella qui lui retourna, alors qu'Alice semblait s'ennuyer fermement. Jasper et Emmett attendaient derrière leurs amis, des outils de bricolage à la main.

-J'y suis allée pour avoir sa version et il m'a tout avoué, lâcha Bella, devant la mine surprise de James.

-J'aurais pas dû lui sauter dessus comme ça. Quand je l'ai vu dans la galerie, te regarder à travers la vitre Bella, dit-il à l'intention de sa meilleure amie, en ancrant ses yeux aux siens. J'ai pété un câble, reconnut-il, fermant brièvement les yeux. Je lui ai sauté à la gorge.

-Attends, une minute. Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui... Bordel, Edward m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait commencé ! hallucina-t-elle, perdue.

-C'est faux, enchaîna Emmett en s'approchant. Edward n'a rien fait et tous ici, nous pouvons en témoigner. Il a même tenté de calmer James, en le raisonnant et en lui disant qu'il partait.

-Devant son comportement trop doux, James lui a balancé un verre, puis une chaise et tu connais la suite... compléta Jasper avec une mine contrite.

Une chape de plomb tomba dans le ventre de Bella lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Edward lui avait menti. Pour quelles raisons, elle l'ignorait, mais il avait porté le chapeau, s'était accusé à la place de son meilleur ami. La culpabilité fouetta le corps de la jeune femme, perdue au milieu de ses amis. Un vrombissement assourdissant la coupa du monde, ses lèvres tremblaient signe d'un malaise. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi méchante avec lui ? Pourquoi Edward avait-il été si froid avec elle ? A quoi tout ceci rimait-il si ce n'était qu'à la blesser, la torturer, l'engloutir.

-Alors c'est pire ! cria Bee éclatant la bulle de Bella, qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le droit de l'agresser alors qu'il ne faisait rien ? Dis-moi bordel ! s'acharna-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de James.

-Il était là, ça suffisait pour que je lui éclate les dents ! Quel culot de pointer le bout de son nez après ce qu'il a fait à Bella ! vociféra-t-il une veine pulsant sur son front.

-Qui es-tu pour refuser son retour en ville ? Qui es-tu pour le frapper ? continua Bee, hors d'elle.

-Je suis l'ami de Bella, je la vengeais ! répliqua-t-il si furieux que tout son corps tremblait. Je me crois en droit de défendre une personne que j'aime lorsqu'elle a subi une humiliation !

-Oh et ça te donne le droit également de ruiner la soirée de Ta petite amie ? Tu n'as même pas pensé à tous les dégâts que ça occasionnerait, au mal que ça produirait ! gueula-t-elle folle de rage, devant les autres qui ne pipaient mots et les passants qui s'écartaient d'elle. Et le pire, c'est qu'Edward s'est dénoncé à ta place alors, que putain... Tu es responsable !

-Bee, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de crier sur la voie publique, conseilla Sam en avançant doucement vers elle.

-Oh toi, ne la ramène pas, veux-tu ? le pria-t-elle froidement.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à moi maintenant ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule. Je cherche juste à t'aider.

-Tu vois pas que je suis en pleine crise de nerfs et que tu me pompes le chou ! Fous-moi la paix, ça sera ton tour après ! répliqua-t-elle implacable.

Déconfit et incrédule, Sam recula non s'en avoir envoyé un regard assassin à sa sœur. Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'être témoin d'un spectacle pareil. Sa meilleure amie craquait littéralement et lâchait les brides de ses émotions, quitte à agresser tout le monde. Elle n'osait même pas tenter de calmer Bee, tant la colère déferlait en elle, qu'une tornade menaçait.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! répéta-t-il, excédé. Tu veux que je te le dise en quelle langue ? Ce connard a fait du mal à Bella et en plus il se permet de se pointer à l'exposition... Il fallait que quelqu'un le remette à sa place !

-James, le grand justicier, ricana-t-elle, froidement. Et pendant que tu défendais l'honneur de ta meilleure amie, tu ruinais la soirée de ta petite amie ! Quel comble n'est-ce pas, en défendre une et humilier l'autre. Je suis déçue James ! Je te faisais confiance, tu savais l'importance que ça avait pour moi, les heures de boulot que j'y ai mis et toi... en deux secondes, tu as tout ruiné, haussa-t-elle les épaules, un sourire amer aux lèvres pour le provoquer.

-Putain tu fais chier Brooke ! éclata-t-il, les nerfs crispés, les muscles tendus, le rouge au visage. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te dire que je suis désolé. Tu veux m'en faire baver ? Vas-y, te gêne pas ! Mais je te préviens, que ma patience va avoir des limites et que tu joues notre couple ! l'avertit-il, une lueur de douleur dans les yeux. Il va falloir que tu comprennes une chose sur moi. On ne touche pas à un cheveu des gens que j'aime sinon, je deviens con, fou et je fais n'importe quoi ! Je savais l'importance de cette soirée, mais... Tu as vu le mal qu'il a fait à Bella ? Toi-même tu étais inquiète ! Justicier ou pas, dit-il amèrement, je défendrais toujours mes amis que ça te plaise ou non !

Bee tremblait de tout son corps, aussi bien de colère que de peur. Ses ongles grignotaient la peau de Bella, au point que son amie serrait des dents pour supporter la douleur. Elle se sentait responsable du conflit. James avait voulu la défendre, la venger, sans se soucier des répercussions. C'était la pauvre Brooke qui trinquait, qui au final, perdait tout ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle : James et sa soirée. Si l'artiste n'acceptait pas le comportement impulsif de son homme, leur couple se disloquerait rapidement.

-Je t'aime Bébé, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, si tu n'arrives pas à accepter ça, alors je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là, dit-il la mort dans l'âme.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Bee qui avait les cartes en mains. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Bella voulut la pousser à pardonner à James, mais elle garda le silence. Seule la française devait prendre la décision, abattre les bonnes cartes, gagner ou perdre la partie.

Une larme tomba des cils de l'artiste, qui l'essuya d'un geste rageur de la main. Ses amandes vertes remplies d'eau fixaient James avec intensité, en miroir avec lui. Sans un mot, ils se scrutaient. C'était à elle de faire le premier pas, à elle de choisir.

Détachant son bras de sa meilleure amie, Bee partit en courant vers l'entrée de la galerie. Bella sentit une cassure dans son cœur devant la destruction du visage de James, en entendant les plaintes de douleurs de Brooke, qui pleurait. C'était fini, elle avait préféré partir que d'abdiquer.

Son meilleur ami poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ses épaules s'affaissèrent détruit d'avoir perdu Bee. Ils n'étaient plus que deux âmes errantes et sombres à la recherche d'une nouvelle lumière. Leurs ailes arrachées et sanguinolentes, il leur faudrait du temps pour revoler un jour.

Tous portaient le visage de la tristesse, de la désolation. Personne ne bougeait dans la direction de l'un ou de l'autre, restant figé dans le temps de cette séparation. Les respirations ralentissaient, les cœurs ne battaient plus aussi forts pour soutenir les deux brisés.

Passant ses mains sur son visage, comme pour cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes, James s'avança vers Bella dont les siens pleuraient ouvertement. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, enfonçant ses amandes bleu glacée dans le chocolat d'en face. Elle déglutit péniblement, se faisant violence pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le consoler. Elle devait être neutre dans cette histoire, ne soutenir ni l'un ni l'autre et ça la tuait à petit feu. James avait fait ça pour elle et voilà le résultat.

-Prends soin d'elle, implora-t-il d'une voix si déchirée que la jeune femme crut perdre une autre partie de son cœur.

Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête, des perles de pluie se décrochant de ses paupières. Elle enfonça sa joue dans la paume du jeune homme, le soutenant par ce léger contact, ses prunelles lui hurlant combien elle était désolée.

-JAMES ! hurla la voix de Bee sur le seuil de la galerie.

L'instant d'après, la française était dans les bras de James à le serrer comme une damnée, récitant un chapelet d'excuses, lui répétant combien elle l'aimait et lui pardonnait.

Bella cracha l'oxygène qu'elle gardait dans ses poumons. Son cœur guimauve versa encore plus de larmes devant cette magnifique réconciliation. Bordel de merde quelle frayeur elle venait de vivre. L'idée que le couple James/Bee éclate, envoyant des morceaux de verres tranchants autour d'eux, lui avait infligé une douleur insupportable.

-Ne me refaites jamais ça ! cria-t-elle, le visage humide, la respiration trop rapide d'avoir agité les bras dans tous les sens. Vous êtes deux... deux... Raaa, je ne trouve même pas le mot !

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus Bella, ricana Emmett, elle lui lança alors un regard glacial en retour.

-On devrait leur décerner un Oscar, c'était digne d'un grand Spielberg ça, enchaîna Jasper, entrant dans le jeu du colosse.

-Je vais te foutre une palme d'or dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! s'excita Bella, furieuse, agitant sa paume folle.

-Maintenant que tu sembles plus calme, se risqua Rosalie. Je t'annonce qu'Éric Packer, le multimilliardaire avec qui tu parlais hier soir t'a acheté une toile.

-Sérieux ? hoqueta l'artiste accrochée au cou de James. Alors là, j'en reviens pas, souffla-t-elle, estomaquée.

-Éric Packer ? répéta Bella, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Rolex fout à Chicago ?

-Il est venu traiter avec Aro Volturi, expliqua rapidement Jasper. Sa future femme est d'ici et elle a flashé sur une toile de Bee, d'où leur venue.

-Et il n'a pas été rebuté par la bagarre ? s'étonna l'artiste.

-Pas du tout, rit Rosalie discrètement. Au contraire, il semblait très amusé et il a payé un peu plus cher pour réparer la vitre, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

Bee écarquilla des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est niet ! James paiera la vitre, le supplément c'est pour moi ! Je vais m'offrir un soin du corps, j'en ai bien besoin avec tout le stress que j'ai eu, commenta-t-elle, regardant du coin de l'œil la réaction de son petit ami.

-Parfait étant donné que j'en profiterais également lorsqu'on sera tous les deux à l'horizontale, annonça-t-il en haussant deux fois des sourcils, suggestif.

-Il perd pas le nord celui-là, rigola Emmett.

-Ça rattrape le fait que toi tu es tout le temps à l'ouest.

-Ouais enfin les mecs vous pensez plutôt avec ce que vous avez au sud, répliqua Rosalie, blasée.

-Mais dites-moi ça vole très haut ici, commenta Bella, affligée. Et si on allait ranger la galerie avant que j'aille retrouver mon groupe ?

-C'est vrai que tu danses au Souffre ce soir, se souvint sa sœur, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme. Je nous ai réservé une table.

-Tu fais de la danse Bella ? demanda timidement Léa, restée à l'écart du groupe.

-Oui, depuis quelque temps maintenant. Je suis dans une troupe de rue rien de très remarquable, tu sais, avoua-t-elle humblement.

-J'en faisais aussi lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

-Elle a gardé sa souplesse pour nos galipettes, commenta Sam avec un grand sourire à s'en niquer les joues.

-Très pertinent ton avis Sam, grogna Bee. Bon écoute, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte en froid alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. J'accepte ton mariage, mais si tu divorces, Bella s'est mis d'accord avec moi pour qu'on te sape le moral, déclara-t-elle d'un hochement du menton, alors que sa meilleure amie souhaitait disparaître sous les yeux surpris du militaire.

-Tu crois toujours que je vais divorcer ? fit-il visiblement déçu.

-A toi de me prouver que j'ai tort, éluda-t-elle, les yeux plein de défi. Bon allez au boulot, s'activa-t-elle en tirant sur le bras de James pour entraîner tout le monde à l'intérieur de la galerie.

Bella resta fichée sur l'avenue alors que le groupe pénétrait dans l'établissement. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule et de faire le point. Entre la dispute de James et Bee, les mensonges d'Edward associés à la culpabilité qui lui rongeait les os, tel un chien affamé, son cerveau réclamait une pause. Surtout que son cœur lui hurlait d'aller discuter avec son ex pour avoir une explication et le faire plier jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne la vérité sur ses actions.

Autour d'elle, ses amis rayonnaient malgré les quelques tâches sombres dans leur vie. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans l'obscurité ? Pourquoi même le soleil au-dessus de sa tête réchauffait sa peau sans atteindre son cœur si froid, si dur, si mort ? Elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle n'en avait plus, qu'une machine le remplaçait, un moteur nourrit non pas à l'essence mais à l'acidité et la vengeance. Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui faisait-il aussi mal ?

-Bella ? l'appela Rosalie d'une voix tendre, plantée en face d'elle, alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vue. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ?

-Je profite du soleil, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, ses yeux menteurs cachés sous le brun de ses lunettes.

-Je déteste quand tu me mens, soupira-t-elle, déçue d'une voix dans laquelle transpirait la tristesse. Comment on a pu en arriver là ? A, à peine se parler, à vivre loin l'une de l'autre alors qu'on était si proche.

-Peut-être parce que tu n'acceptes pas le fait que je sois une fille... disons libérée, trancha-t-elle sèchement.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver à cet extrême, rétorqua-t-elle, incrédule, ses yeux plein de douleur qui lacéra le ventre de la jeune Swan. Même les parents s'inquiètent pour toi !

-Qui ? joua-t-elle l'innocente. Mes parents m'ont abandonnée le jour où Charlie m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas que sa fille soit une traînée et que Renée s'est contentée de pleurer et de se la fermer ! cracha-t-elle avec dégoût et fureur.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour. Bella avait rendu visite à son père pour se faire retirer une prune pour stationnement interdit, tombant sur le bleu qui débarquait dans la police sous les ordres du Chef Swan. Et ce putain de bleu avait eu la connerie de crier que c'était la fille qu'il s'était tapé la veille. Charlie avait viré arc-en-ciel, passant par tellement de couleurs, que la jeune femme avait eu peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise. Devant ses collègues, il n'avait rien dit, simplement annihilé son amende avant de lui donner rendez-vous le soir pour un dîner. Les mots du paternel sonnaient encore dans la coquille vide de sa fille. Traînée, honte de la famille, tout un collier de jolis mots cinglants qui avaient percuté tellement fort Bella, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se défendre plus longtemps, quittant le domicile pour ne plus y remettre les pieds depuis.

-Bella, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi... C'est juste que... tu me manques, terriblement. On s'est tellement éloignées...

-Il fallait y penser avant de me juger Rose ! A trop passer du temps avec Alice, tu es devenue comme elle ! glissa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

-D'accord je suis en tort, admit-elle sincèrement. Si tu veux revenir à l'appartement, la porte te sera grande ouverte...

-Non merci, je suis bien à l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas de couvre-feu, je peux y aller quand je veux et recevoir qui je veux ! claqua-t-elle en évitant de regarder sa sœur.

-Je suis en train de faire un pas vers toi et tu me repousses Bella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans une impasse, je me sens perdue depuis le retour d'Edward qui agit de façon si étrange. Je ne sais pas discerner ses mensonges de la vérité et j'ignore pourquoi il est ici et ça me ronge.

-Tu lui accordes beaucoup trop d'importance après ce qu'il t'a fait. Oublie-le Bella, laisse tomber cette stupide vengeance qui ne t'apporte rien de bon, conseilla Rosalie, ignorant tout ce que sa sœur avait enduré et vécu pour la comprendre. On dirait que... je sais pas... malgré tout, tu espères qu'il t'avoue être revenu pour toi, dit-elle légèrement suspicieuse. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, doutant.

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-elle de mentir pour montrer le contraire de sa parole.

-Alors laisse couler, d'accord ? Tu verras tout ira mieux après les grandes vacances. Tu vas retourner observer tes cellules, te consacrer à tes études et tu oublieras le mauvais épisode d'Edward.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Bella, pas convaincue pour un sou.

Oublier... Ils n'avaient donc que ce mot-là à la bouche ? A croire que c'était quelque chose de terriblement facile à faire. Oublier la douleur, oublier la peine, oublier l'humiliation, oublier son odeur, oublier tout ce qui avait influencé la nouvelle vie de Bella. Oublier Edward... Elle ne pouvait pas. Il régnait trop dans son stupide cœur que ce soit tant avec amour qu'avec haine.

Elle ravala les répliques, les tapissant sur sa langue, lui donnant un goût amer. Rosalie s'ouvrait, causant une petite brèche dans laquelle la jeune Swan pouvait si elle le souhaitait s'infiltrer et prendre plus d'ampleur auprès de sa grande sœur. Trouver sa place... Bien sûr que leur relation lui manquait, mais les blessures mettaient encore du temps à se refermer et quelques mots partagés ne cicatrisaient pas tout en une seconde.

[ Soundtrack Twilight 4 – From now on ]

Offrant un mince sourire à Rose, Bella lui emboîta le pas pour pénétrer dans la galerie. De la musique motivait ses amis pour le grand rangement. Chacun accomplissait sa tâche dans la bonne humeur, ayant déjà tourné la page de la précédente dispute entre Bee et James. Le pire se tenait derrière eux, il fallait aller de l'avant. En parlant d'eux, l'artiste ne se décollait pas de son petit ami, s'exhibant devant elle comme un morceau de viande.

-Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? commença Emmett, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, un balai dans les mains. James délaissa les yeux de sa petite amie pour regarder dans sa direction. A une poule qui essaie de se vendre après avoir bougé sur sa barre de Pole Dance. Tu prends combien ? questionna-t-il espiègle.

-Laisse tomber Em', t'as pas assez pour ce que je sais faire, répliqua James, entrant dans son jeu.

-J'en connais une qui doit être chanceuse, enchaîna Sam, aidant Léa à déblayer les tables.

-Une ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Elles sont deux ici à pouvoir témoigner de mes performances, affirma son meilleur ami, adressant un clin d'œil à Bella.

-Donc deux fois plus de chance d'avoir des anecdotes pourries sur tes couacs foireux sous la couette, s'intéressa le militaire. Qui est la deuxième ?

-Bella ! dénonça Alice avec un grand sourire triomphant.

-Tu es sortie avec Bella ? s'étonna Léa, légèrement surprise.

-Erreur de parcours, maugréa celle-ci devant les mines amusées des autres.

-Il est si horrible que ça ? ricana Sam jetant un regard moqueur à James qui roulait des yeux.

-Ça dépend. Sobre, j'avais rien à redire, en revanche ivre, c'était une autre histoire. Mais le pire moment ça a été lorsqu'il s'est fait son tatouage sur les hanches, se remémora la jeune femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Raconte, insista Sam, désireux d'en apprendre davantage sur son beau-frère.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, je l'avais à peine touché qu'il criait comme s'il était sur le point de mourir, divulgua-t-elle, amusée.

-C'est faux ! protesta James, de mauvaise foi.

-Non, c'est vrai, contredit-elle avec affirmation d'un hochement de tête.

-Les tatouages, ça fait mal, défendit Léa, une grimace adorable sur son visage. Lorsque je me suis fait faire le mien, j'ai serré des dents.

-Tu as quoi ? s'informa Rosalie en s'approchant de la psychologue.

-J'ai un symbole sur l'omoplate gauche, un hippocampe à la cheville et un mot en chinois dans le creux du poignet, énuméra la psychologue en montrant celui sur le circuit de ses veines.

-Tu t'es fait tatouer un canasson d'eau sur la peau ? hallucina Emmett, hilare.

-Oh toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, conseilla sa petite amie. Tu en as un qui est pire.

-Emmett s'est fait tatouer le prénom de Rosalie dans le bas du ventre avec une flèche qui va vers son sexe, révéla Alice, toujours friande de balancer des choses pour mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

-J'étais ivre et c'est la faute de ton mec ! rétorqua-t-il délaissant son activité. Si Jasper n'avait pas eu cette idée, je n'y serais pas allé avec lui.

-Bah voyons c'est de ma faute, soupira Jasper, dépité. Je ne t'ai pas menacé de mort pour passer sous l'aiguille ! Et par ta faute, enchaîna-t-il insistant bien sur ce fait. Je me retrouve avec une bouteille de ketchup sur le mollet au lieu de mon dreamcatcher.

-En effet, vous avez vraiment aucune raison de vous moquer de mon hippocampe, rigola Léa. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle aux filles.

-J'ai une clé derrière l'oreille, dit Alice en haussant les épaules, désinvolte.

-Une clé ? répéta Sam surpris.

-C'est pour fermer sa grande gueule, rétorqua Emmett avant d'exploser de rire sous les yeux noirs du lutin.

-Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas, souffla James, recevant un majeur de sa sœur.

-Et Jasper s'est fait le cadenas, gloussa le colosse, enfonçant le clou.

-Pas besoin, elle lui serre assez la visse comme ça, le pauvre. Elle le domine tellement qu'il n'a jamais porté la culotte, enchaîna James, tapant dans la main d'Emmett, hilares tous les deux.

-On devrait vous faire tatouer le mot con sur votre front, cingla Alice, hors d'elle.

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible, râla son frère, soupirant dramatiquement. Pour tacler les autres tu es la première, mais toi, il ne faut pas te toucher. T'es vraiment mauvaise.

-Je t'emmerde James ! vociféra-t-elle, arrachant rageusement les affiches du mur.

-Nous sommes tous des accros de l'aiguille, comprit Sam en retirant sa chemise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? marmonna Bella, posant ses yeux bien malgré elle sur la peau du jeune homme.

-Je vous montre mes tatouages, dit-il avec évidence.

Rapidement, chacun commença à retirer ses vêtements, s'exhibant pour révéler leurs dessins ancrés dans leur peau. Tous expliquèrent l'origine du motif permettant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun. Bella découvrit qu'une bonne partie de ses amis s'encraient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et de manière irrévocable des signes, des symboles en rapport avec une partie de leur vie. Rosalie et ses phrases en russe et tant d'autres, Jasper et ses déclarations d'amour pour ses parents sur chacun de ses bras, ainsi qu'une inscription sur la hanche de « I'm lost » suite à un passage difficile de son adolescence. Sam arborait des mots importants ainsi que des messages pour sa sœur et son frère – dont Bella ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce jour – retrouvant la marque pour son ami disparu. Emmett et sa flèche, une phrase dans l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche, Alice et sa clé, Bee accueillant le mot « Believe » un peu sur le côté de son sein droit, Léa et son fidèle hippocampe, James et toutes ses inscriptions gardant leur secret.

-Et toi Bella ? s'enquit Sam après que tout le monde se soit révélé.

-Euh... j'en ai deux, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

-Deux ? s'écria Rosalie, ses yeux bien ronds. Depuis quand tu t'en es fait un autre ?

-Peu de temps après ma rupture... J'ai « Hope » montra-t-elle sur le côté de son poignet droit. Et j'en ai un sur le pied droit, révéla la jeune femme.

-On peut le voir ? C'est quoi ? demanda Emmett, impatient.

-Non, secoua-t-elle de la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? On arrivera bien à le voir. Tu vas pas passer tout l'été dans tes Converses, répliqua Jasper en regardant ses pieds, comme s'il pouvait voir son tatouage.

-Nous sommes en août, rappela-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour le moment, j'ai bien réussi à le cacher.

-Elle serait bien capable de s'être fait tatouer le prénom de l'autre connard, dit Alice, blasée.

-Bella est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, la défendit Léa, qui visiblement, n'appréciait pas trop le comportement du lutin.

Un silence assez pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun allait à ces spéculations pour découvrir ce que Bella pouvait bien cacher. Quel genre de tatouage pouvait-elle bien avoir fait, pour refuser de le montrer ?

-Bon on jouera à deviner c'est gagné plus tard, déclara Bee, rompant le silence. Nous avons encore du boulot et ce soir, Bella danse au club ! Je ne veux pas louper ça, sourit-elle, avec un clin d'œil envers son amie.

Sous les ordres de la patronne des lieux, tous se remirent au boulot, s'amusant à se charrier, remuer des fesses sur la musique en fond sonore. Pour autant, Bella restait dans sa bulle. Elle réalisa qu'elle cachait un bon nombre de choses à ses amis, qu'ils avaient sans exception parlé et montré leur tatouage alors qu'elle, elle refusait de se livrer. Elle se détachait petit à petit d'eux, approfondissant le fossé qui les séparait. Mais ce symbole, ce mystère sur son pied renfermait bien des choses. Après tout, certains tatouages restaient cachés, ils représentaient bien plus qu'un dessin indélébile. Celui de Bella était une preuve de sa douleur, de son cœur brisé, de sa vie qui se fanait...

oOo

[ Nikki Reed & Paul – Bouquet of lies ( Ghost in part.8) ]

Edward tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel au milieu du carnage. Il était resté toute la journée enfermé pour calmer ses nerfs en boule, pour trouver le bout de la ficelle et dénouer tout ça. Après avoir dévasté la pièce sous sa tornade de colère, il avait décidé de ne pas sortir sous peine de courir auprès de Bella pour s'excuser. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait un pas vers quelqu'un, mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, le jeune homme remettait tout en question.

Mentir, lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi la jeune femme continuerait d'être proche de James, ne le tiendrait pas pour responsable de la fin de soirée désastreuse. En optant pour ce choix, jamais il n'aurait imaginé encore plus endommager leur relation, s'il avait une quelconque relation. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il l'aurait davantage blessée. Bordel, il entendait encore sa voix déchirée lui murmurer un pourquoi si douloureux que la morsure avait ulcéré son estomac.

Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était plus fort que lui de reconnaître ouvertement qu'il était là pour elle, parce qu'il sentait au plus profond de son âme qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Parce que Bella exerçait une pression régulière et brûlante sur lui et que jamais une chose pareille n'était arrivée depuis l'abandon de sa mère. La peur le manipulait, le forçant malgré tous ses sentiments à se protéger. Il avait tellement souffert enfant, fouillant pour dénicher une réponse qui lui expliquerait pourquoi sa mère l'avait jeté hors de sa vie. Pourquoi malgré ses mots, ses promesses d'amour éternel, Élisabeth lui avait tourné le dos pour ne jamais revenir le chercher.

Son portable sonna interrompant ses pensées noires et douloureuses. Fouillant dans le bordel qui jonchait le sol autour de lui, il saisit le mobile sans regarder l'identité de l'appel entrant.

-Allô, aboya-t-il, toujours sur les nerfs.

-Ah tu es vivant, résonna la voix d'Irina, soulagée. Ça te coûterait un bras de me donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps ? Je te croyais mort ! s'exclama-t-elle, énervée. Ça ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais m'inquiéter, égoïste !

-Depuis quand j'ai des comptes à te rendre ? riposta-t-il, d'un ton sec, se passant une main sur son visage, las. Tu sais très bien où je suis !

-Tu es toujours à Chicago ? Alors comment ça avance avec Bella ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

-Mal, soupira-t-il s'asseyant sur le pied de son lit. J'ai encore une fois tout foiré.

-Ouais ça change, en effet, répondit-elle, blasée et visiblement pas surprise.

-Si tu m'appelles pour ça, c'est pas la peine, tu perds ton crédit et moi mon temps !

-Oh ça va ! Tu as quoi de mieux à faire, explique-moi ? riposta Irina, suspicieuse.

-Rien, avoua-t-il à regret.

-Ah tu vois ! brailla-t-elle triomphante. Quand tu dis tout foiré ça veut dire...

-Ça veut dire qu'au lieu de me rapprocher d'elle, je m'en éloigne et elle me hait.

-Ça c'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire. Tu pensais qu'elle allait te retomber dans les bras et te demander de l'épouser ? Ça aurait été bien trop facile. Et puis te faire ramer un peu ne te fait pas de mal !

-J'apprécie ton aide, vraiment, ironisa-t-il, fouillant les poches de son jean pour en sortir son paquet de clopes.

-Bon, dis-moi ce que tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai menti ! Je lui ai sorti tout un tas de conneries que je ne pensais même pas, je l'ai même foutue à la porte de ma chambre ce matin, soupira-t-il vraiment las de tout ça.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui mens ? Bordel Edward, à quoi tu joues ? Tu es à Chicago pour la retrouver, pas pour lui briser les restes de son cœur, l'engueula-t-elle, excédée. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu es revenu pour elle ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien, marmonna-t-il, allumant sa cigarette. Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je suis qu'un mec à emmerdes.

-C'est à Bella d'en décider, pas à toi, rétorqua Irina. Bon écoute, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas aller la voir, lui dire que tu es un crétin mais que tu es revenu pour... D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu voulais définitivement t'arracher de son emprise et voir comment elle allait, reprit-elle confuse.

-Je ne peux pas Irina, exhala-t-il un long souffle de fumée. Elle est accrochée à ma peau sans que j'arrive à me défaire de son emprise. Sans compter que... Bordel tu verrais le teint mort qu'elle a dans ses yeux. Tout ça à cause de moi.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu es amoureux d'elle et que ton retour fait aussi bien du mal à elle qu'à toi, analysa Irina, très perspicace.

-J'en ai l'impression aussi, concéda-t-il d'une voix morne.

-Écoute, parle-lui, dis-lui toute la vérité. Elle comprendra ton passé Edward, ta peur d'être abandonné, c'est pour ça que tu prends la fuite dès que tu éprouves un peu de sentiments, dit-elle d'une voix douce et tendre, désirant vraiment l'aider. Tu veux que je vienne à Chicago pour t'aider ?

-Non j'ai pas besoin d'un expert en séduction, refusa-t-il catégoriquement pointant du doigt ce film ridicule. Je peux me démerder tout seul, ajouta-t-il réduisant son bâtonnet de nicotine par une grande inspiration.

-Ou faire encore plus de conneries, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Je te propose mon aide, pas de t'emmener avec elle devant un curé ! Et puis un conseil féminin peut toujours être utile.

-Dit celle qui est célibataire depuis des lustres, rit-il pour la faire enrager.

-On ne parle pas de mon désert sentimental mais du tien, abruti, s'agaça-t-elle provoquant un rire du jeune homme. Bouge ton cul Edward, prends des risques, où tu vas la perdre. Elle peut t'aider à surmonter ton passé. Si toi ou moi ne pouvons pas, elle, elle a les clés pour te sortir de là et t'ouvrir des portes !

-Ou alors, c'est elle qui m'enterrera, grogna-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette, déambulant dans la pièce.

-Bordel Cullen arrête ! tonna la voix claire d'Irina. Va de l'avant, arrête de reculer dans ton passé. Tu risque quoi hein ? Donne-toi une chance et saisis-la au lieu de tout foutre en l'air comme tu sais si bien le faire. Prouve aux Pratt que tu n'es pas la merde qu'ils voyaient en toi ! débita-t-elle, permettant au jeune homme d'entendre l'écho de son cœur dans le téléphone.

-Ouais, dit-il sans conviction. Bon il faut que je te laisse, abrégea-t-il rapidement, regardant autour de lui comme si une activité allait lui tomber devant les yeux. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-C'est ça ouais, dans deux mois. Préviens-moi si tu sens que tu vas mourir, lança-t-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Edward balança son téléphone sur son lit, méditant les paroles d'Irina tout en fumant une autre cigarette. Pour le coup, la blonde sortait des phrases intelligentes qui lui permettaient de réfléchir sur la situation. Son passé s'accrochait à lui, avortant les moindres chances d'un futur. Ses mensonges n'arrangeaient rien si ce n'est rebuter Bella, l'éloigner de lui alors qu'il crevait de ne pas l'avoir dans ses bras. Son cœur battait bien trop fort pour elle, donc au lieu de le mettre en sourdine, il ferait mieux de l'écouter un peu plus et de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Que risquait-il ? Rien de moins qu'il n'avait déjà. Ah oui, sa si précieuse liberté lui servait vachement étant donné qu'il était lié à une femme qu'il chassait à coup de phrases mordantes et que ses pieds restaient engourdis dans le passé. Alors que s'il effectuait un simple pas, avec du travail, des efforts et des compromis, il décrocherait la confiance de Bella, construirait quelque chose avec elle, cadenasserait son enfance pour jouir du futur, du présent.

Déterminé à arranger la situation avec la jeune femme, il empoigna rapidement son mobile, écrasa son mégot dans un nuage de fumée et appuya sur la touche raccourci du numéro. A peine deux tonalités que la personne répondit.

-Ouais, grogna la voix.

-C'est moi, elle sera où ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

-Hé mec, tu m'as pris pour un détective privé ? s'écria son interlocuteur, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Je ne suis pas collé à son cul pour...

-Tu le sais oui ou merde ? claqua Edward, serrant le combiné dans sa main, se retenant de taper du pied au sol.

-Ouais, je sais où elle va être. Elle sera au _Souffre_ ce soir. Son groupe danse là-bas et comme elle est l'une des meilleures, elle ne peut qu'y être.

-Parfait, j'y serais aussi dans ce cas, déclara-t-il.

-Bien que j'admire ton courage, elle ne sera pas seule. James y sera et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire et vu hier soir, il ne t'a pas à la bonne, souligna la personne, amusée par la situation. De plus, le frère de Bee est là. C'est un militaire donc il...

-J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir ce qu'il est, rétorqua le jeune homme avec force. Il pourrait être l'armée de l'air à lui tout seul, il ne m'empêchera pas de voir Bella !

-J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as laissée filer, marmonna la voix de l'autre côté du portable. Tu l'aurais vue après ton départ dans l'état qu'elle était...

-Je me passerais bien de tes commentaires, l'interrompit-il, la colère pulsant dans ses veines. Ça ne regarde que elle et moi ! Je ne te paye pas pour ça !

-Parce que tu me payes maintenant ? Première nouvelle, ricana l'autre. Rappelle-moi quand tu as fait le versement.

-Je t'ai sauvé les miches deux fois, remémora-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de me dire que tu me serais redevable à vie.

-Et comment ? Putain j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe tiens. J'en vois le résultat.

-Arrête de geindre comme une pucelle, veux-tu !

-Oh ça va hein. Bon alors on se voit ce soir ?

-Non, on ne se voit pas, refusa-t-il catégoriquement. On ne se connaît pas, tu as oublié ? Je te recontacte si j'ai besoin et reste bien mes yeux et mes oreilles, conclut-il coupant la communication.

Un frisson d'excitation secoua le corps du jeune homme. Ce soir, une nouvelle partie se jouerait, bien plus dangereuse que les autres. Premièrement, Edward allait devoir réussir à approcher Bella, sans que ses chiens de garde ne lui tombent dessus, ensuite, trouver les bons mots pour qu'elle accepte de l'écouter et enfin, délivrer les phrases justes, ne pas prendre le masque de la froideur, la laisser envoyer ses flèches empoisonnées sans broncher. Avant de partir il priait n'importe quel Dieu pour que tout se déroule bien. C'était quitte ou double.

oOo

[ Rihanna – Where have you been ]

L'ambiance au club était électrique. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, annonçant la venue du groupe de danse de Bella pour augmenter l'agitation des clients. La musique assourdissait la boîte, les lumières grillaient les rétines cependant tout le monde semblait extatique de voir le spectacle.

Tapi dans un coin de l'établissement, Edward cherchait Bella à travers la foule. Il la sentait, quelque part au milieu de cette marée de corps humains, probablement entourée par ses amis. Il repéra leur table, dans un carré du coin VIP, tous assis autour de verres et de bouteilles déjà bien consommés. La jeune femme souriait et chahutait avec Bee ainsi qu'une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de la femme du militaire, au vu des regards enamourés qu'ils s'offraient gardant un œil, l'un sur l'autre.

Il remarqua sa taupe assise près de James, parlant avec lui naturellement. Si l'enfoiré savait qu'un indique était implanté dans leur groupe, sous leur yeux pour refourguer toutes les informations à Edward, pas de doute que sa taupe finirait six pieds sous terre à bouffer des vers.

Assis dans un coin reculé de la pièce, dans l'ombre, tel un prédateur observant sa proie, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la jeune femme face à lui. Bella se préparait à rejoindre le reste de sa troupe, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres. D'où il était, pas trop loin mais assez pour être caché par la foule, il pouvait même apercevoir un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux chocolat. La danse la rendait plus joyeuse, comme si l'effervescence du rythme domptait sa tristesse le temps de quelques heures.

Un danseur grimpa près du Dj et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille pendant que les autres se réunissaient au centre de la piste de danse, poussant les spectateurs pour former une bulle autour d'eux. Tous attendaient ce moment avec impatience.

Edward se leva de la banquette, s'approchant à travers la marée humaine face à lui. Se postant sur ses deux jambes à la frontière de l'espace réservé aux artistes, il croisa le regard de Bella, qui se figea le temps de quelques secondes, lui envoyant tellement de sentiments par ses iris qu'il se retint de ne pas courir vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il s'excusait d'être aussi con. La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, poussée par le groupe qui sautillait sur place, euphorique. Elle retira sa veste de survêtement, relevant un top qui lui collait comme une seconde peau, épousant ses courbes à merveille. Elle balança le morceau de tissu vers Bee, puis tira sur son jean pour qu'il tombe sur ses hanches, offrant une vue hypnotique sur ses arêtes et sa peau.

Son cœur s'accéléra et remonta dans sa gorge, le désir en lui s'intensifia et ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque parcelle de sa peau dénudée qui bougeait sensuellement alors qu'elle commençait son show euphorisant.

Il aurait pu, les yeux fermés, dessiner le corps nu de Bella. De sa longue chevelure auburn à ses épaules frêles et pigmentées de tâches de rousseur jusqu'à l'arrondi idéal de ses seins, comme faits pour ses paumes. Il visualisait parfaitement ses longues jambes et ses hanches harmonieuses.

Edward se dit qu'il l'avait vue nue plus d'une fois sous ses yeux. Il avait imprimé chaque moindre détail qu'il avait eu la chance de voir. Il rêvait encore de ce moment, et de celui où il pourrait poser ses lèvres sur sa peau de nacre, qu'il savait douce et parfumée. Il fantasmait tant sur ses lèvres tentatrices qu'il se damnerait pour un autre de ses baisers.

Il se retenait pour ne pas sauter sur elle et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il désirait tellement cette femme qu'une douleur lancinante lui lacérait les tripes. Il n'arrivait ni à expliquer, ni à contrôler cette obsession qu'il avait développée envers Bella.

Pourquoi cette fille ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour être devenue le maître de sa vie, lui si solitaire, lui ne rêvant que de liberté ?

Elle était tombée sur lui, tel un coup de foudre, le percutant en plein cœur pour ne jamais en ressortir. C'était ridicule, complètement fou.

Les hurlements et les applaudissements des clients firent éclater sa bulle. Il comprit qu'elle avait commencé le spectacle sur les accords de la chanteuse Rihanna : « Where have you been ».

Aux premières notes, Bella ondula de son ventre plat, bougeant sans vraiment effectuer de chorégraphie, pour le moment c'était l'anarchie, chacun occupait l'espace à sa façon. Les paroles de la chanson percutaient tant le cœur et les oreilles d'Edward, qu'il avala difficilement sa salive.

Puis, ondulant du bassin telle une orientale, chacun se regroupait autour de Bella, elle devant le reste du groupe. Faisait-elle exprès de se tenir fièrement devant lui ? Cherchait-elle à encore plus le charmer où lui avait-on attribué ce poste parce qu'elle était la meilleure de son groupe ? Braquant ses prunelles poignantes par leur intensité dans celles d'Edward, les mêmes pas s'unirent entre chaque danseur.

Se penchant légèrement en avant, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, Bella envoya en arrière ses épaules puis entama des pas africains. Une telle sensualité se dégageait d'elle, qu'elle perçait les défenses du jeune homme, obnubilé par elle. Lorsqu'elle projetait sa poitrine en avant, mimant des vagues qu'elle aurait faites sous son corps, Edward perdit presque la tête. Bordel de merde, elle l'allumait sans le vouloir, l'attirait à elle, comme s'il se tenait au bout d'une canne à pêche, pris dans ses filets.

Sans quitter son sourire, regardant ses coéquipiers avec complicité, elle revenait toujours à lui, à croire qu'ils ne formaient qu'une bulle. Qu'elle lui offrait un show privé.

Ajoutant des pas de jump style, elle maîtrisait à la perfection chaque geste qu'elle émettait, sans nulle trace de concentration sur son visage. Elle dansait comme elle respirait. Elle l'attirait à chaque pulsation du cœur d'Edward. Son maquillage noir accentuait son regard de braise qu'elle enfonçait dans les émeraudes du jeune homme, devenues probablement aussi noires que son âme. Ses yeux embrassaient chacune de ses courbes harmonieuses au moindre de ses mouvements. Effectuant un dernier pas, elle se retrouva assise sur sa fesse gauche, une jambe tendue, l'autre relevée près de son fessier, son torse plaqué au sol.

A la prise des paroles, elle redressa la tête, foudroyant Edward par le désir et la chaleur de ses iris. Bordel de merde, pas de doutes, elle le provoquait et l'allumait, mimait du bout des lèvres les paroles de la chanson. Lorsqu'elle se contorsionna au sol, arquant son dos dans une forme de pont, dessinant des vagues avec son bassin, le jeune homme reçut un flash érotique derrière ses paupières.

Elle se frottait au sol, plus tentatrice et séductrice que jamais. De la sensualité transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau. Edward crevait d'impatience de lui parler, de sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau et de danser avec elle, un autre pas tout aussi jouissif que ce spectacle.

Se relevant, elle lui décrocha un sourire renversant accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui fouetta la peau couverte de frissons du jeune homme. Et ses paroles qui lui vrillaient le crâne d'un code que seule Bella détenait. Avait-elle attendu son retour ? Cherché après son départ, allant jusqu'à retourner la ville pour lui demander une explication, pour lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ?

Balançant brusquement son bassin associé à ses bras, le groupe se rejoignit en une boule dont le cœur était Bella. Ils formèrent tous une amande avec les bras, avant de claquer ceux-ci, donnant un œil qui s'ouvrait et se fermait au même moment où la chanteuse parlait de se cacher. Est-ce un autre putain de signe, ou Edward devenait fou ?

Puis reformant un V, avec à sa tête Bella, ils continuaient de danser, Edward ne sut pas expliquer ce qu'il voyait si ce n'est le corps de la jeune femme se balancer, onduler, en un enchaînement de mouvements qui attirait toute son attention, retournant son cerveau au point qu'il ne savait plus comment parler, respirer, vivre tout simplement. Il se sentait connecté à elle, ses prunelles accrochées à la peau de la jeune femme.

A la fin de la musique, la troupe traça une ligne verticale de corps, avec une fois encore, celle qui dominait le monde du jeune homme en tête. Bella dessina de ses bras des gestes lents et extrêmement sensuels, repris par ceux de derrière. L'effet fut qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle portait d'innombrables membres, comme une déesse hindoue, charmant ses fidèles. Ses cheveux noirs dus aux stroboscopes se déployaient autour d'elle, rendant l'effet à couper le souffle. Son bassin se balançait de droite à gauche et ses bras, domptaient les prédateurs dans la foule. Sans compter ses yeux, bordel de merde, jamais Edward n'avait vu une personne transmettre autant de choses rien qu'avec un regard. Elle le clouait sur place, le poignardait, le transperçait. Associé aux paroles enchanteresses, bien qu'elles soient d'une simplicité ahurissante, Edward reçut un message clair. Bella l'attendait, à lui d'abattre les bonnes cartes.

Elle termina la danse en lui tournant le dos, lui donnant une vue, à s'en damner, de sa chute de reins qui, crispa son bas-ventre. Putain de merde, il la voulait. Et selon les mots de la chanteuse, il pouvait la prendre quand il voulait. Hallucinait-il tant le désir et la folie se fracassaient contre les parois de son crâne ? Peut-être, mais il s'en foutait. Il était bien déterminé à reconquérir cette femme.

Une tension sexuelle se dégageait de tout le monde et l'effervescence de la fête était à son maximum. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta mais continua à regarder ses émeraudes comme si, elles l'attiraient dangereusement. Tout le monde applaudissait pour féliciter les danseurs. Bella restait plantée dans le sol, fixant toujours Edward qui lui répondait de la même façon. Il refusait de perdre cet échange silencieux. Parfois elle se détachait pour saluer quelqu'un mais revenait aussitôt à lui. La foule se dissipa, passa entre cet aimant, entre leurs iris mais ils ne la voyaient pas. Seule la profondeur de leurs yeux comptaient, ce qu'ils se hurlaient. Autour d'eux les gens s'activaient, comme s'ils bougeaient en avance rapide alors qu'eux, ils étaient dans le temps normal. Edward eut envie d'avancer vers elle, attiré par ses yeux, poussé par le vent invisible dans son dos mais il refusait de rompre ce fil invisible. Il avait chaud, sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus et doucement sans qu'il n'y pense ses pieds avancèrent vers cet aimant.

Il n'entendait plus rien à part le frappement de son cœur dans sa poitrine et le brouhaha des personnes en vitesse rapide qui l'entourait. Soudain, Bella disparut de sa vue, amassée sous ses amis qui lui avaient sauté dessus. Il remarqua qu'elle essayait de retrouver leur lien. C'était trop tard, le charme venait de se rompre, un couperet déchira cette tension entre eux.

Soupirant, il prit la direction de la sortie avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Pivotant sur ses pas, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder la personne pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bella.

-Joli spectacle hein ? lança la personne, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. J'aurais juré qu'elle ne dansait que pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'écria Edward, passant du désir à la colère. Retourne avec eux, avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont trop occupés à féliciter Bella, pour voir que j'ai disparu et puis j'ai prétexté vouloir une clope, dit-il en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. Tu sais, je vous ai vus, reprit son interlocuteur d'une voix gênée. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre vous...

-Tu es passé agent matrimonial maintenant ? Entre deux demandes, tu t'es découvert une nouvelle passion, lança-t-il sarcastique, d'une voix sèche. J'ai besoin de ces informations pas que tu analyses nos comportements, dit-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

-Elle te cherche tu sais, poursuivit l'autre d'une voix plus forte pour se faire entendre. Elle veut te parler...

Edward s'arrêta. Sa taupe le retardait exprès pour que Bella le retrouve et lui tombe dessus. Il se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face, mais son indique s'était envolé, englouti par la masse de corps humains. Secouant la tête, il se promit de lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires parce qu'il ne lui avait pas sauvé le cul pour ça. Irina fourrait assez son nez dans son histoire sans qu'une personne de plus ne s'y ajoute.

[ Florence and the machine – Never let me go ]

Dehors, le vent chaud de la nuit souffla sur les braises d'Edward, étouffant son désir de rentrer au _Souffre _pour discuter avec Bella. Elle avait autre chose à faire comme passer du bon temps avec ses amis, se trouver un mec pour la nuit. A cette pensée, il serra l'un de ses poings et tata ses poches de l'autre pour trouver une cigarette. Posant le bâton sur ses lèvres, il entendit dans son dos tout en l'allumant que la porte du club venait de s'ouvrir. La musique était dans ses oreilles avant de devenir lointaine. Inspirant, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos. Il aperçut Bella un peu plus loin avec Bee. Les deux femmes riaient, une complicité non dissimulée les liant. La jeune femme sortit à son tour une cigarette. Voilà pourquoi elle était sortie accompagnée, pour fumer. Quelques mois plus tôt, Bella ne supportait pas d'entendre parler de cette addiction, et maintenant elle en était accro. A cause de lui ? L'avait-il pervertie à ce point ?

La française posa ses yeux sur Edward, puis donna un coup de coude à Bella qui tourna la tête vers lui. Aimantées, leurs amandes s'ancrèrent, reprenant là où le lien avait été rompu. A sa grande surprise la jeune femme marcha vers lui, le noir de ses prunelles s'affirmant de plus en plus.

-Bonsoir Edward, souffla-t-elle, expirant un nuage de nicotine. Tu joues un jeu dangereux en venant ici ?

-J'aime le risque et les défis, répondit-il avec désinvolture en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Elle tira une latte de sa cigarette pour se donner contenance. Edward regretta aussitôt ses mots. La dernière chose qu'il lui avait balancée avant de la quitter était qu'elle avait perdu le sien. Il se maudissait assez comme ça pour en rajouter une couche, pour lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait.

-J'ai appris que tu avais menti pour James, reprit-elle d'une voix neutre, enfonçant plus profondément encore ses amandes dans les siennes. Pourquoi tu as menti ?

-Parce que je n'aurais pas dû venir à la galerie et je ne voulais pas que tu sois en froid avec James, révéla-t-il, jouant la carte de la vérité.

S'il voulait arranger les choses, commencer par lui donner quelques bribes serait faire un pas en avant.

-Pourquoi ? continua-t-elle, intéressée, une lueur de remerciement dans son chocolat.

-Je sais que James compte beaucoup pour toi. Je suis plus le genre de mec à foutre la merde partout où il passe alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins haussa-t-il les épaules comme s'il n'y avait aucune importance. Je t'ai menti sur tellement de choses, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, honteux, écrasant férocement son mégot au sol.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenu à Chicago ? embraya-t-elle rapidement, saisissant le moment.

-Pour toi, avoua-t-il simplement, désarçonnant la jeune femme qui fit un pas en arrière. Je voulais te revoir, savoir comment tu allais et... Je regrette la façon dont ça s'est terminé entre nous Bella, annonça-t-il se surprenant lui-même d'en dire autant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Les couleurs de son visage évoluèrent dans un blanc inquiétant avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse. Un froncement de sourcil charmant forma une ligne sur son front, signe de sa réflexion. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure qui envoya une décharge électrique dans le ventre d'Edward puis elle jeta sa cigarette. A pas très lents, elle s'approcha de lui, redressant la tête étant donné sa petite taille. Le cœur du jeune homme tambourina dans sa poitrine, un nœud serra ses tripes douloureusement. Sous les yeux de la jeune femme, il se sentit petit. Un enfant, remontant dans son enfance. Avant qu'il ne pense à l'abandon de sa mère, Bella se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour lui incliner la tête vers elle. Avec une douceur poignante, elle appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le monde d'Edward s'arrêta de tourner. Plus rien ne comptait que le contact doux qui le reliait à cette femme, que son corps touchant par endroit celui de Bella qui se laissait reposer sur lui. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, ses mains se faufilèrent dans ses longues mèches à l'odeur envoûtante, son buste entra avec force contre la poitrine de sa partenaire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu cajoler sa langue sur les lèvres de Bella, elle se dégagea de ses bras, une brillance chaude dans ses iris.

-Merci Edward, murmura-t-elle apposant un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

Puis, elle partit en direction de Bee qui avait assisté au spectacle sans rien dire. Elles crochetèrent leur bras l'une à l'autre et pénétrèrent dans le club, fermant la porte derrière elles.

Un sourire idiot fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait envisagé finir la soirée avec d'autres blessures infligées par James, sans soupçonner qu'il obtiendrait un baiser de Bella. Finalement, jouer un jeu dangereux, prendre des risques, pouvaient payer. Elle avait fait un pas vers lui, le remerciant de lui avoir dit la vérité, d'avoir menti pour qu'elle conserve son amitié avec James. C'est avec une étincelle d'espoir pour un avenir plus ensoleillé qu'Edward prit la route de son hôtel, où cette chambre ne lui paraîtrait plus si amère que ça. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Chicago, ses fantômes lui foutraient la paix et il dormirait serein.

* * *

On se retrouve le mois prochain avec le chapitre cinq : Last Game.

Et le seul conseil que je vais vous donner c'est : accrochez-vous !

Vous avez remarqué la présence d'une taupe ! A votre avis de qui s'agit-il ?

En ce qui concerne la danse, regarder le clip de Rihanna pour vous faire encore plus une idée.

Love Game est la fiction avec laquelle je cartonne le plus :

83 favoris

105 alertes

MERCI beaucoup et continuez à faire exploser le compteur. C'est un encouragement important pour moi pour la suite. Un extrait du prochain chapitre lorsque je répondrai aux reviews.

Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Vidia.


	5. Last Game

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos alertes, les guest je pense a vous et je suis vraiment embêtée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Merci de prendre du temps pour me lire et de laisser un petit mot de votre passage.

Les fantômes, manifestez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Un nouveau personnage entre encore en scène bien qu'il ait déjà été mentionné dans les chapitres précédents. Vous pouvez voir sa frimousse sur ma page de profil Fanfiction.

La taupe aura fait parler d'elle. Elle a été démasquée dans les reviews et des indices vont être donnés au fil des chapitres jusqu'à la confirmation. Je vous laisse la surprise de le découvrir par vous-même mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ...

Je pense ouvrir un club « Anti-Alice » : elle ne se fait vraiment pas des amies parmi vous. Des éléments sont également glissés pour vous mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ce que cette petite chipie peut bien cacher elle aussi ...

Nous avions quitté Edward et Bella sur une note d'espoir entre eux, voici donc le résultat de ce baiser. Accrochez votre ceinture, le départ pour les montagnes des émotions est enclenché !

Et surtout, je remercie du fond du cœur ma correctrice qui m'accompagne, sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster ou partager mes écrits. Elle est mon adorable bonne fée aux doigts magiques pour passer derrière mes grosses erreurs. Alors merci beaucoup Sophie.

Merci aussi à ma Chou d'amour qui me soutient et a toujours du temps pour moi même quand elle est surbookée. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Last Game.**

* * *

_Entre l'amour et la haine... Mon cœur balance... _

[Maroon 5 – The man who never lied]

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hier soir d'embrasser Edward ? demanda Bee, perplexe, son sourcil fin, passant au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes de soleil.

Assises à la terrasse d'un café en face de la galerie, Bella, Bee, Rosalie, et Alice buvaient un jus de fruit frais pour calmer la chaleur caniculaire de leur corps. Elles venaient de déjeuner entre filles, parlant de tout et de rien avant que la française n'amène le sujet de la veille sur la table. Le soleil brillait à cramer quiconque qui sortait sans une bonne couche de crème solaire. Le ciel bleu tirait sa couverture au-dessus de leurs têtes, tout le monde souffrait de cette température suffocante.

-Je voulais le remercier pour m'avoir dit quelques bribes de vérité, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule, jouant avec la tige de cocktail de son verre.

-Étonnant de ta part que tu n'aies pas couché avec lui, commenta Alice, regardant les passants.

Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude dans son bras pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

-J'aurais pu, il n'aurait sûrement pas dit non, reconnut Bella, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ma danse lui a fait de l'effet.

-Et pas qu'à lui, ajouta Rosalie, une lueur taquine dans ses yeux bleus. Tu es rentrée seule à ton hôtel ?

-Quelle façon subtile de me demander si j'ai baisé avec un inconnu, ricana-t-elle, secouant la tête, blasée. Oui, je suis rentrée seule.

-Finalement, ce n'est pas que mauvais le fait que tu aies embrassé Monsieur briseur de cœur, sourit Bee, complice avec sa meilleure amie. Tu comptes faire quoi avec lui ?

-Attendre pour le moment, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il me veut vraiment.

-Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? demanda Alice avec dédain. Il veut te foutre dans son lit et recommencer son manège. Et tu vas être assez conne pour lui tendre les bras et lui ouvrir tes cuisses.

-Tu ne veux pas changer un peu de disque ? s'agaça Bee, fusillant sa belle-sœur d'un regard noir qui traversa le brun de ses lunettes. On entend tout le temps la même chose avec toi. Tu n'en as pas marre ? Change de cible si tu veux jouer à la harpie, ça devient lassant à la fin.

Alice fixa la française avec mépris et arrogance avant de reporter son attention sur les passants, à croire que ça lui coûtait de poser ses yeux sur les autres. Bella se serait bien passé de la présence de la sœur de James, mais elle avait débarqué comme un cheveu sur la soupe avec Rosalie, obligeant les autres à supporter sa présence.

-Est-ce que tu comptes aller voir Edward pour avoir plus de profondeur sur ce qu'il t'a dit ? enchaîna la française, riant ensuite de sa phrase légèrement ambiguë. Enfin quand je parle de profondeur...

-Non, t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris. Je ne suis pas non plus un Kinder, rigola Bella, buvant une gorgée de son verre. Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle, un peu perdue dans la situation actuelle.

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que hier soir, il avait les yeux posés sur toi. Emmett me l'a fait remarquer à un moment, émit sa grande sœur, décortiquant son muffin avant de manger les miettes.

-Comment Em' a su qu'Edward était là ? questionna Bella, perplexe, arquant un sourcil.

-Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Il était planté comme un palmier. On aurait même dit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur toi.

-Sauf que c'est elle, la désigna Bee de son index, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Qui lui a sauté dessus. J'ai vu ça en direct et... ça m'a fait penser à un film à l'eau de rose, s'émerveilla-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, la mine rêveuse.

-Notre histoire n'est vraiment pas un conte de fées, rejeta la jeune femme, d'un sourire amer. Mais la situation évolue doucement mais sûrement.

-Tu as toujours ton idée de vengeance en tête ou tu as complètement laissé tomber ? s'informa Rosalie, le visage transpirant l'inquiétude. Elle continuait de décomposer son gâteau en pièces détachées, visiblement assez nerveuse.

-On verra, sourit-elle, énigmatique. Et si on changeait un peu de sujet ? Comment ça se passe à la crèche Rose ?

-Vous allez rire mais nous avons eu une plainte d'une mère parce qu'on avait donné des petits suisses au lieu de petits pots à son gamin, dit-elle avec une grimace d'indignation. Non mais franchement, il n'y a pas des choses plus graves ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ces mères...

-Certaines sont aussi mauvaises qu'un pitbull, commenta Bee, avec écœurement. Je me souviens qu'une femme m'avait collé une plainte à Paris, parce que j'avais photographié sa fille jouant dans un parc. Elle m'a à moitié fait passer pour une pédophile.

-Ouais surtout quand on sait que tu préfères les animaux, ce qui explique pourquoi tu couches avec mon frère, vanna Alice, rigolant toute seule à sa réplique pourrie devant les mines blasées de ses amies.

-Étant donné qu'il est ton frère, tu portes le même gêne, je te signale. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'appelle la vipère, rétorqua Bee de façon désinvolte, malgré la sécheresse de sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Alice ? demanda Rosalie, étonnée par le comportement de leur amie.

-Rien, tout va bien, s'activa-t-elle subitement, se levant pour partir. Elle déposa des pièces sur la table pour payer son repas. Je dois y aller.

-Laisse, c'est pour moi, déclara gentiment Rose en lui redonnant son argent.

-Je peux encore me payer mon déjeuner ! aboya-t-elle avant de se figer sur place. Son visage vira au blanc mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, ajustant l'anse de son sac sur son épaule. Désolée, je suis en retard, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser avant de courir aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient.

Les trois femmes la regardèrent partir. Le changement radical d'Alice soulevait un bon nombre de questions. Depuis quelques mois son agressivité empirait, attaquant tout le monde, écrasant ses amis sans aucun scrupule. Bien qu'elle possède un caractère fort et franc – le même que James – Alice redoublait d'intensité depuis peu.

-Quelle mouche la pique en ce moment ? Jasper la baise mal ou quoi ? questionna Bella, incrédule, posant son verre sur la table. Elle avait besoin d'une cigarette et vite.

-Bella, ton langage, réprimanda sa sœur, telle une mère reprenant son enfant. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire insolent avant d'inhaler sa ration de nicotine.

-Tu es au courant de quelque chose Rose ? poursuivit Bee d'une voix douce.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, murmura-t-elle avec désolation, soucieuse. Je sais qu'elle a eu des problèmes à son boulot mais rien de plus.

-Si elle est comme ça, avec ses malades, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je croyais que les infirmières étaient douces et j'en passe ? Elle serait plutôt du genre à planter une aiguille dans les fesses et d'y prendre plaisir ! ronchonna Bee, faisant glousser les deux autres.

-On pourrait dire que c'est la chaleur, mais elle est comme ça depuis... Elle a commencé peu de temps après ma rupture brutale avec Edward, non ? souleva Bella, expirant la fumée qui forma un nuage autour d'elle.

-C'est vrai ça ! s'écria Bee, se redressant sur sa chaise, arrachant les lunettes de son nez. Mais pourquoi ? Edward ne lui a rien fait, et toi, non plus, tu étais trop occupée à... enfin tu sais quoi, se rattrapa-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcils de sa meilleure amie, interrogative.

-Je vais essayer de parler avec Jasper, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose, décida Rosalie, tout en regardant sa montre. Et dire que j'embauche à quatorze heures, soupira-t-elle, démoralisée.

-Moi, je vais m'enfermer au frais dans la galerie et peindre. Éric Packer doit venir récupérer le tableau aussi, se rappela-t-elle des billets dansant dans ses yeux, comme dans les dessins animés. Et James doit réparer la vitre.

-On sait tout de suite qu'il va sortir son autre outil une fois que vous serez seuls, rigola Bella, recevant une claque sur le bras de la part de Bee.

-Pas du tout et puis il fait trop chaud, prétexta-t-elle alors que le rouge de ses joues affirmait le contraire.

-Alors les filles, on bronze ? s'éleva une voix dans leur dos.

Garrett apparut devant elle, vêtu d'une chemise dont deux boutons étaient fermés et d'un jean délavé qui moulait son putain de corps à la perfection. Instinctivement, Bella passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Pourquoi une loi interdisait qu'on se traîne torse nu en ville ? C'était définitivement un connard mal dans sa peau et sans confiance en lui qui avait établi cette règle ! Ouais ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Ce mec ne prenait pas conscience du potentiel qu'il trimbalait sur la peau. Des yeux bleus pétillants à électriser les sens, une petite barbe de quelques jours lui donnait un air foutrement rebelle, des cheveux d'un blond foncé, virant au châtain relevés sur la tête. S'ajoutait à ça, un corps parfait caché sous bien trop de fringues. Il était musclé juste comme il fallait et traînait toujours un air désinvolte. Un mec foutrement sexy et franchement baisable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, beau-gosse ? minauda la jeune femme, battant des cils, tirant la chaise pour l'inviter à côté d'elle.

-James m'a demandé un coup de mains pour poser la vitre, expliqua-t-il en s'installant, sa jambe contre la sienne.

-Adieu la partie de sexe au milieu de la peinture, glissa Bella, l'air de rien.

Sans aucune gêne, il piqua une clope dans le paquet de la brune, qui l'observait avec fascination la couler entre ses lèvres et l'allumer. Bee lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, ayant repéré son manège. Elle lui fit les gros yeux tout en mimant du bout des lèvres « pense à Edward ». Bella haussa les épaules et redonna son attention à Garrett devant l'incrédulité de la française et l'amusement de sa sœur.

-Qui avait une partie de sexe de prévu ? s'intéressa le jeune homme, sa clope pincée entre ses lèvres, réalisant une grimace hilarante pour tenter de ne pas recevoir la fumée dans les yeux.

-Bee et James, dénonça sans états d'âme la jeune Swan.

-Bella ! s'égosilla la française, estomaquée. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, secoua-t-elle la tête faussement atterrée vu le flottement du sourire sur sa bouche.

-Mais c'est pas grave, déclara-t-elle en bougeant un peu de sa chaise pour mieux voir Garrett. Je peux passer l'après-midi avec toi et... on va bien trouver une occupation.

-Pincez-moi, je rêve, hallucina l'artiste, des soucoupes à la place de ses yeux. Aussitôt, sa meilleure amie tendit son bras pour s'exécuter. Aïe ! se plaignit-elle en se frottant à l'endroit de l'impact. Non mais tu es malade ! s'époumona-t-elle en s'agitant dans tous les sens renversant son verre sur la table.

Le jus de fruit éclaboussa la chemise de Garrett qui s'éjecta de sa chaise mais pas assez vite. Son jean en prit également un coup. Plissant de ses mains à croire qu'il passait une éponge dessus, le tissu se colla sur sa peau révélant la sculpture de tablettes en chocolat. Bella en saliva d'envie. Prétextant l'aider, elle passa ses doigts sur le vêtement, palpant plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu es médecin maintenant ? taquina Garrett, bien qu'il porte un visage sérieux.

-Non pourquoi ? A moins que tu aies mal quelque part, répondit-elle en haussant deux fois ses sourcils.

-Tu es en train de me tripoter, fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil l'air de demander ce qui lui prenait.

-Je teste la marchandise, se défendit-elle en enlevant ses mains, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour coincer ses doigts démoniaques. Avant d'acheter un melon, tu le sens et tu le tâtes, non ? haussa-t-elle les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre, répliqua-t-il, amusé, secouant le bas de sa chemise.

-C'est bien dommage, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, prenant une nouvelle cigarette. Elle souffla la fumée dans le visage du jeune homme qui lui lança un regard intense la faisant trembler de la tête au pied. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas moyen de…

-Non ! refusa-t-il catégoriquement en se rasseyant.

-Tu es bien le premier mec qui ne veut pas s'amuser avec Bella, commenta Rosalie avec reconnaissance.

-Hé je sais être gentleman quand il faut !

-Rah pour une fois que je ne demande pas de fleurs, et qu'on pense qu'avec son sexe et bien non, Monsieur fait le romantique et le sentimental, râla la jeune femme, démoralisée et exaspérée.

-Vous les femmes, vous êtes de sacrées emmerdeuses, constata Garrett avec reproche. Je n'arriverai jamais à vous comprendre !

-Ne nous mets pas toutes dans le même panier, s'indigna Bee tapant du plat de sa main sur la table. Et puis, c'est juste que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, c'est tout. Moi je suis facile à vivre.

-Ça va les chevilles ? Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la galerie où je vais devoir demander une grue pour te transporter ? s'informa Garrett, avec sérieux alors que l'artiste ouvrait grand la bouche, incrédule et que Bella riait avec Rosalie.

-Pas étonnant que tu sois contraint de faire ton essorage à la main, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée. Tu n'es qu'un mufle avec les femmes !

-J'aime bien les mufles moi, haussa les épaules Bella, battant des cils vers Garrett.

-J'ai dis non, tête de piaf !

-Laisse tomber Bella, il aime peut-être les hommes, glissa Rosalie, recevant un regard glacial du jeune homme. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

-Vous êtes de vieilles sorcières, critiqua-t-il avant de sortir de table et d'aller vers la galerie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Garrett, cria Bella, hilare avant de redevenir sérieuse. Putain, pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ? pesta-t-elle estomaquée, écrasant avec force sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Tu ne croyais pas qu'ils allaient tous se traîner à tes pieds quand même ? renifla Rosalie en arquant un sourcil.

-J'avais oublié comme la vie pouvait être clémente avec moi, ironisa Bella, une grimace blasée sur son visage.

-Quoi ? L'irrésistible Bella Swan n'a pas tout ce qu'elle souhaite ? s'étonna faussement Garrett en revenant vers elles, percuté par le regard noir de celle-ci.

-Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans le bec, répliqua-t-elle froidement, une lueur sombre dans ses yeux.

-Je n'en ai pas eue, corrigea-t-il sereinement, ne montrant aucune émotion.

-C'est vrai ça, continua Bee, avec un sourire malicieux. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur toi. Mis à part que tu es le meilleur ami de James et que tu uses régulièrement mon canapé et vides nos bières, ronchonna-t-elle bien qu'amusée par la situation.

-On traîne chacun notre valise, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule. Ma vie n'est pas passionnante au point d'être à la une des torchons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te cours après, l'aguicha la jeune Swan, retrouvant son envie de jouer et sa bonne humeur.

-J'espère que tu as des baskets qui courent vite, parce que tu n'es pas prête de me rattraper, rigola-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Ce fut un plaisir mesdemoiselles mais James doit m'attendre...

-Prends de l'avance, je te rejoins, répondit Bella, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Garrett secoua la tête, amusé et s'éloigna du café pour rejoindre la galerie juste en face de la route. La jeune femme admira son cul parfait moulé dans son jean, salivant à l'idée de poser ses deux mains dessus. Cependant, l'image d'Edward s'imposa devant ses yeux, lui gâchant le spectacle. Bordel il n'était pas invité à la petite fête lui, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il débarque à chaque fois qu'elle décidait de partager du bon temps avec une nouvelle proie ? Elle eut l'envie soudaine d'en parler avec Léa avant son départ. Peut-être que la psychologue pourrait analyser ses flashs qui l'empoisonnaient.

-Quand est-ce que ton frère et sa femme repartent ? questionna-t-elle songeuse.

-Demain je crois, Léa doit reprendre le boulot et ils ont des papiers à régler. Apparemment, ils doivent faire valider leur mariage, parce que Las Vegas ça compte limite pour du beurre. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie de parler d'un truc avec Léa, dit-elle évasive, évitant le regard de Bee et de Rosalie.

-Tu ne peux pas nous en parler ? piqua sa sœur, visiblement vexée. Je suis ta sœur et Bee ta meilleure amie, on te connaît mieux que quiconque et...

-Justement, l'interrompit-elle doucement. Il me faut un avis neutre et celui d'un expert.

-Depuis quand tu as besoin de l'avis d'un psy ? demanda Rose, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif, la mine perplexe.

-Parce que...

-C'est à cause du retour d'Edward ? lâcha Bee, perspicace d'une voix grave.

-Je sais pas trop, mentit-elle en haussant faiblement les épaules avant de les affaisser.

-Comme tu veux, laissa tomber sa sœur dans un long soupir. Je dois filer, annonça-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vais aller payer pour nous toutes et ensuite, j'embauche à la crèche. On se voit plus tard ?

-Oui et merci pour le déjeuner, gratifia sincèrement l'artiste. Le prochain coup ça sera pour moi.

-Renseigne-toi auprès de Jasper au sujet d'Alice, ajouta Bella avec un petit sourire de soutien.

Rosalie hocha la tête puis partit à l'intérieur du café pour régler l'addition.

-Bon allez, j'ai du boulot aussi qui m'attend, se réveilla Bee en rassemblant ses affaires, enfonçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle vida d'une traite la fin de son verre et grimaça. Beurk, il est chaud, commenta-t-elle. Bella gloussa dans sa main. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Et louper Garrett dans l'effort de poser une fenêtre ? Hors de question !

-Fais gaffe tu as un peu de bave au coin de la bouche, se moqua la française.

Bella lui adressa un majeur puéril. Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de fantasmer sur un beau mec ? Si Garrett lui donnait l'autorisation, elle passerait un putain de moment avec lui. Elle devinait rien qu'à sa posture, ses mimiques, ses gestes et sa démarche qu'il offrait un aller simple pour le septième ciel avec un retour épuisant mais rassasié.

-Swan tu m'écoutes ? la secoua Bee, une main posée sur son avant-bras. Reviens sur la planète Terre !

-Je suis sur Terre, j'étais en train d'imaginer quel effet ça ferait d'avoir Garrett nu dans un lit.

-Tu es incroyable comme fille.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, sourit-elle à s'en faire mal aux joues, devant la mine complice de son amie.

Allumant une nouvelle cigarette sous les yeux réprobateurs de la française, Bella se leva pour la suivre jusqu'à la galerie. Le bâtiment était devenu rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous de la bande. De plus, Bee avait eu la brillante idée d'installer dans un coin reculé, pour ne pas gâcher ses œuvres, des canapés pour que tout le monde puisse être à l'aise et ne pas effrayer les clients. Emmett s'amusait parfois lorsque des jeunes passaient le pas de la porte, à se poster en guise de statue et à leur faire peur, attirant sur lui le courroux de la propriétaire qui le menaçait de le foutre dehors pendant que les autres riaient.

Bella adorait végéter dans l'atelier de son amie. Le calme régnait, bien qu'un léger fond de musique se diffuse pour ne pas rendre l'endroit austère comme dans un musée. L'odeur chatouillait ses narines, elle aimait particulièrement le mélange de la peinture, du vernis, du papier. Mais la raison qui la menait dans cette pièce s'était d'admirer Bee réaliser ses chefs d'œuvre, son visage concentré, ses mains effectuer des gestes précis qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourtant ils rendaient des résultats brillants, à couper le souffle. Elle se sentait en paix quand elle partageait ses moments avec l'artiste, sans rien dire, n'échangeant que des regards complices, discutant par leur silence.

-En parlant d'aimer, tu n'as pas dit clairement ce que tu allais faire avec Edward ? Maintenant que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux... l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre et à lui en dire un peu plus.

-Tu as vraiment le don d'enfoncer ton doigt là où il ne faut pas, renifla Bella, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Vas-y, moque-toi, râla-t-elle après avoir vu son sourire, balançant son mégot.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça ? Tu peux mentir à Rosalie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas dupe, mais moi je veux savoir et je ne te lâcherai pas.

-J'avais pensé aller le voir, avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise, en évitant les yeux de Bee. Lui demander de mieux m'expliquer vu qu'hier soir, il avait l'air d'avoir envie de discuter.

-Vu la danse que tu as faite, ça ne m'étonne pas. La plupart des mecs auraient aimé... discuter en profondeur avec toi, glissa-t-elle taquine.

-Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? s'alarma-t-elle, manquant subitement de confiance.

-Éclaircir les choses ne pourra que t'aider !

-Ou pas... marmonna-t-elle chagrinée. Bref, pas un mot à James, pria-t-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la porte de la galerie, où Garrett et son ami discutaient au milieu de la pièce, la vitre dans leurs mains.

-Tu me paies combien pour me la fermer ? demanda-t-elle machiavélique.

-Tu auras le moindre scoop de ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, répondit-elle en haussant deux fois les sourcils.

-Deal alors, accepta Bee, ouvrant la porte pour entrer.

[Blue – Risk it all ]

Bella était bien décidée à rendre une petite visite à Edward. Elle espérait que la bonne humeur qu'il avait eue la veille soit toujours au rendez-vous et qu'elle pourrait tirer quelque chose de leur entretien. Elle n'irait pas en ennemie, mais avec l'optique d'améliorer la situation. Des questions tournaient dans sa tête qu'elle souhaitait dissoudre le plus rapidement possible.

-Tiens, voilà celle qui en a après mon cul ! s'écria Garrett, faussement mécontent de la voir.

-Dis plutôt que tu aimes me donner une magnifique collection de râteaux, rétorqua-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Tu as tenté quelque chose avec lui ? s'horrifia James, pointant d'un hochement de menton, son ami. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas.

-Occupe-toi donc de la vitre James, remballa Brooke, allumant les lumières des spots au-dessus de ses tableaux. Et quand tu auras fini, tu iras faire tes excuses à Edward !

-Quoi ? cria-t-il, incrédule, manquant de lâcher la vitre. Hors de question !

-Tu es en tort, rappela-t-elle sèchement, son regard braqué sur lui, le défiant de lui dire le contraire.

Bien que Bee ait accepté les excuses de son petit ami, elle n'avait pas oublié l'horrible nuit qu'elle avait vécue. La critique dans le magazine d'art n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça, bien qu'il ait souligné la fin de soirée catastrophique, à croire que les journalistes souhaitaient lui foutre une épine dans le pied. James se pliait aux requêtes de sa douce pour qu'elle avale plus facilement la pilule. La jeune femme se montrait particulièrement rancunière. James détestait Cullen, faire un pas vers lui c'était comme l'obliger à boire un verre d'eau de javel.

-Je veux bien accepter beaucoup de choses, sauf ça, refusa-t-il agacé. C'est comme demander à Bella de recoucher avec lui, après ce qu'il lui a fait.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Faire l'amour avec lui, il n'y avait rien de comparable. Elle avait eu un nombre important de conquêtes d'un soir, hors jamais l'un d'entre eux n'avait réussi à effacer l'image d'Edward. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Les sentiments apportaient une note de magie dans cette fusion. Les âmes se mêlaient, les cœurs chantaient des sérénades. Elle aurait vendu son âme au diable pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, le goût de ses lèvres, la tendresse de sa bouche sur chaque courbe de son corps. Mais coucher avec Edward s'était comme tendre la main pour se la faire couper. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle avait déjà le manque de lui allié à la souffrance de leur rupture. Elle se sevrait de lui, petit à petit. Replonger accentuerait ses sentiments qu'elle tentait d'avorter, paralyserait sa vengeance, la déchirerait par le conflit permanent en elle : l'aimer ou le haïr.

-Plutôt crever, répondit-elle alors que ses hormones dansaient dans le creux de ses reins, lui donnant des flashs de leurs membres emmêlés dans les draps du lit.

-Tu vois. Désolé Bébé, mais je ne m'excuserai pas envers cette ordure.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonna Bee, énigmatique. En attendant, pose la vitre avant que Éric Packer vienne cherche le tableau et faites-vous petits quand il sera là, réclama-t-elle en quittant la galerie pour se rendre dans son atelier au fond de la pièce.

La clochette de la porte claironna dans l'espace annonçant l'arrivée de clients. Bella pivota pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, adorant faire l'éloge de son amie, promouvoir ses tableaux. Un sourire commercial et sincère fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retombe comme un soufflé.

-Salut la compagnie ! brailla Sam, entrant avec désinvolture dans la pièce, suivi par la discrète Léa qui les salua d'un simple geste de la main.

-Tu arrives pile au bon moment, enchaîna James, galérant à poser cette fichue vitre. On a besoin de main d'œuvre.

-J'ai une gueule à faire du bénévolat pour une connerie dont tu es le responsable ? souligna-t-il en insistant bien sur le « Tu », pointant son index vers James.

-C'est pour ta sœur, prétexta James en râlant. Tu peux bien faire ça non ? Ça t'écorcherait pas les mains !

-Mes mains sont mon outil de travail pour piloter mon avion, s'indigna Sam.

-Ouais, dis plutôt que tu en as besoin pour cajoler la jolie demoiselle qui est derrière toi, poursuivit Garrett, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Tu ne touches même pas avec tes yeux, toi ! Sinon, tu passes par la fenêtre, menaça le français, retirant sa chemise pour les aider.

Pendant ce temps, Léa s'approcha de Bella, portant un sourire timide et tendre sur ses lèvres. Cette femme transpirait la générosité, l'altruisme avec de la bienveillance dans ses yeux. On se sentait apaisé lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de quiconque, à croire qu'elle dégageait une aura de douceur et de bien-être, dont la jeune femme avait bien besoin.

-Brooke n'est pas là ? s'enquit Léa en regardant autour d'elle.

-Elle est dans l'atelier. Elle doit préparer le tableau pour son acheteur qui a des couilles en or, lâcha-t-elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Désolée, je peux être vulgaire parfois, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement, balayant le sujet de la main.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Crois-moi, à l'armée j'en entends des pires que ça et les hommes basent leur conversation sur le sexe en permanence, soupira la psychologue, blasée.

-Je comprends que ça puisse les travailler ces petits, pouffa Bella, imaginant ces grands hommes se satisfaisant à l'aide de leur main et d'un magazine comme des ados en pleine puberté.

Bella hésitait. Sous ses répliques amusantes, elle riait nerveusement. Elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec Léa, lui parler de certaines choses privées mais elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Être analysée la rendrait mal à l'aise, se sentant disséquée, étudiée comme un rat de laboratoire. Certains affirmaient que s'ouvrir aux inconnus, aux professionnels permettait d'être guidé dans la bonne direction, de trouver des réponses aux questions qui vrillaient le crâne. Ils n'émettaient aucun jugement, gardant le secret sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Bella n'avait rien de grave à confier, simplement le fait qu'elle se perdait entre l'amour et la haine, la vengeance et le pardon. Sans compter que l'image d'Edward s'imposait sous ses yeux, dès qu'elle pensait à un autre homme.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils, Bella cherchait un moyen d'introduire son souci. Comment faire sans passer pour une faible, ni pour une folle ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Bella ? abrégea Léa lisant probablement dans ses pensées.

-Comment tu...

-Ton visage, puis tu es toute tendue et tu mordilles ta lèvre en signe de nervosité, étudia-t-elle en professionnelle.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas de service ? répliqua Bella, suspicieuse.

-Je ne peux pas me détacher complètement de mon métier, il fait partie de moi. Je peux en faire abstraction mais là, il est revenu au galop en te voyant te démener avec tes pensées. Alors quel est ton problème ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille en parler, dehors ? proposa-t-elle timidement tortillant ses doigts.

Bordel, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi petite, aussi mal à l'aise face à quelqu'un. Pourquoi Léa la déstabilisait autant alors qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aider, et non l'enfoncer dans la torpeur dans laquelle, elle se trouvait déjà. Au contraire, la psychologue lui sortirait la tête de l'eau et lui donnerait une bouffée d'oxygène, de la force.

Elles partirent ensemble sous un soleil incendiaire qui grilla leurs peaux. Le mois d'août s'égrenait tranquillement, apportant son lot d'épreuves et de chaleur. Bella décida d'offrir un verre frais à Léa, ce qui la mettrait plus à l'aise pour parler. Clope à la main, elle s'installa à une table, à l'ombre d'un parasol, rejoint par la psychologue française. Aussitôt un serveur leur tomba dessus, prenant leur commande.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? entama-t-elle d'emblée, ne laissant pas le temps à Bella de se reposer sur ses lauriers.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est un champ de ruines bien que je sois entourée de mes amis. C'est comme si, une tornade avait tout ravagé et que je devais me reconstruire.

-Ça a commencé à quelle période ?

-Quand je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme, qui avant même que je lui dise « je t'aime » m'a jetée comme une merde.

-Pourquoi ? mitrailla Léa, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Bella haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Pourquoi il t'a quittée ? Vous étiez mal ensemble ? Vous vous disputiez ?

-Non, enfin, on ne se disait pas grand-chose, rit-elle amèrement, tirant une latte de sa cigarette pour cacher la douleur de son visage. Je l'ai rencontré grâce... ou plutôt à cause, se reprit-elle après réflexion, d'un défi lancé par James. J'ai tout de suite été attirée par lui. Ça peut sembler cliché mais, une attirance physique est passée entre nous et le soir même, nous couchions ensemble.

-Est-ce que ça faisait partie du défi ?

-Non, je devais seulement l'embrasser, mais je le voulais bien que je sache que c'était mal, reconnut-elle évitant les yeux de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'avoir conclu un pacte avec le diable, parce que depuis, tout va de travers. Il est de retour ici. Au début, c'était parce que soi-disant il aimait rendre visite à ses conquêtes ou une merde du genre, mais hier, il m'a avoué être revenu pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand tu l'as su ? Tout comme le fait qu'il avait menti pour « protéger » James, enchaîna Léa, maître de la situation orientant ses questions pour l'aider.

Le serveur déposa les verres sur la table, se faisant discret ce qui permis à la jeune femme de réfléchir et de souffler un peu. Remettre des mots sur son expérience avec Edward était éprouvant sans compter que remuer le couteau dans une plaie suintante n'était jamais agréable.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le front de son pouce et son index. Au sujet de James, j'ai vu ça comme le fait qu'au fond, il a un cœur et ce souci des autres. Qu'il a aussi voulu éviter que je sois en froid avec mon meilleur ami, supposa-t-elle pas très convaincue. Pour moi, sur le coup, j'ai eu peur qu'il revienne me briser encore plus. Et puis après, j'ai eu l'audace d'espérer que c'était parce que je lui manquais et qu'il m'aimait aussi.

-Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? Tu replongerais dans une histoire avec lui ?

-Non, je ne veux pas souffrir mais me venger de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'a fait mal, haussa-t-elle la voix sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Parce qu'il m'a tuée avant même que je ne lui donne mon amour. Il m'a … j'ai mordu la poussière et me remettre debout a été dur.

-C'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à coucher avec d'autres hommes ? Pour te venger de celui qui t'a blessée ? Mais Bella, c'est toi qui te détruis en agissant ainsi, dit-elle avec une voix douce, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait et ce que ses amis lui rabâchaient depuis le début.

Ainsi la bande animait leur discussion par ses aventures sans lendemain. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu lâcher l'info, avant de passer outre. Après tout, elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle pulvérisa son mégot dans un cendrier, buvant une longue gorge de son jus de fruit pour reprendre des forces.

-Je sais. De toute façon, je n'arrive plus à... aller vers d'autres hommes. Je pense aussitôt à Edward et ça me bloque.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Autant que je le déteste ! Mais je sais que si je me retrouvais seule en face de lui, je pourrais céder. C'est comme un aimant qui me tire vers lui. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. J'ai beau me souvenir du mal qu'il m'a fait, je sais que je pourrais recoucher avec lui et que je serais condamnée. Je tomberai encore plus amoureuse de lui. Il est tout le temps dans ma tête Léa et ça en devient agonisant.

-Tu as eu une rupture trop brutale et sans explication. Tu l'aimes, tu ne t'es pas détachée de lui et cette envie de vengeance nourrit ton souvenir de ce que vous avez vécu. Pour briser cette sorte de lien avec lui, tu dois mettre les choses au clair. Répondre aux questions que tu te poses, éteindre ton envie de lui faire payer ta douleur. Bella, tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, tu empoisonnes ton présent et ton avenir.

-Pour toi, je suis ensevelie dans cette histoire parce que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les interrogations que je me posais ?

-Quand tu veux te débarrasser d'un problème tu fais quoi ? L'autruche ou tu affrontes et résous les solutions ?

-Tout dépend du caractère de la personne, souligna Bella en haussant un sourcil. Chacun réagit à sa façon. Je suis plus du genre...

-A te torturer l'esprit et à faire l'autruche quand tu peux, continua la psychologue, cernant à merveille le caractère de Bella. Va le voir, mets les choses au clair avec lui et ensuite tu aviseras. Ne reste pas dans les eaux troubles à te noyer.

-Et si ça ne donnait rien de bon ? Et si ça ne servait à rien ?

-Avec des « Et si » on pourrait refaire le monde Bella, là il s'agit du tien. Tu veux retrouver une vie normale, pourvoir cicatriser de cette douleur ? Affronte tes démons et les réponses aux questions, conseilla-t-elle avec tendresse, touchant la jeune femme.

Bella tourna la tête vers le trottoir parce que les yeux de Léa la déstabilisaient. Elle l'avait comprise comme si elles étaient des amies de toujours, lui donnant des conseils et la guidant sur un chemin qu'elle n'aurait pas pris toute seule. Elle remarqua Emmett un peu plus loin, collé à son portable, regardant dans sa direction. Son beau-frère semblait quelque peu anxieux. Quand il remarqua qu'elle l'avait démasqué, il lui tourna le dos, à croire qu'il cachait des choses, qu'il ne voulait pas être vu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique lui ? pensa-t-elle tout fort, en fronçant les sourcils.

-De qui parles-tu ? questionna Léa, perplexe.

-Mon beau-frère, dit-elle en le désignant du doigt. Il est bizarre. Je veux dire, on dirait qu'il cache qu'il est au téléphone et qu'il surveille qui est dans la galerie sans se faire remarquer. Putain s'il a une maîtresse... s'écria-t-elle piquée au vif, la colère montant d'un coup dans son sang. Je lui dénoyaute les mirabelles à celui-là ! EMMETT! cria-t-elle pour attirer son attention, se levant de sa chaise.

Son beau-frère expédia rapidement son interlocuteur avant de traverser la route et de les rejoindre au café. Il affichait un visage légèrement blême, pire qu'un gamin pris la main dans un sac de bonbons alors qu'on le lui avait interdit.

-Tu trompes ma sœur ? l'accusa-t-elle froidement en plissant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Où tu vas chercher un truc pareil ? Tu as encore fait des folies avec ton corps et l'oxygène n'a pas assez bien rapprovisionné ton cerveau ! se moqua-t-il mais son sourire ne montait pas dans ses yeux.

-Avec qui tu étais au téléphone alors ?

-Tu es de la police ? se braqua-t-il d'une voix grondante attirant les regards des autres clients sur eux.

-Tu es louche depuis quelques temps Emmett, dit-elle suspicieuse. Je te préviens que je vais te surveiller aussi.

-Occupe-toi de ton cul Bella parce qu'il y a du boulot et laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua-t-il froidement, partant vers la galerie.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Emmett venait de la rembarrer ! Lui toujours si plaisantin, à jouer les médiateurs et à désamorcer les bombes à coup de blagues salaces, il venait de l'envoyer chier de façon monumentale. Ses suspicions prirent plus d'ampleur face au comportement de son beau-frère. Jamais il ne montait sur ses grands chevaux sauf quand on le piquait sur un sujet sensible. Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'il foutait !?

-C'est quoi ce bordel, murmura-t-elle perdue, en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Déjà qu'on a une Alice machiavélique et moi en salope, voilà qu'Emmett se met à faire des siennes.

-Tu tires des conclusions trop hâtivement Bella, raisonna Léa qui avait assisté à la confrontation sans rien dire.

-Non, il y a quelque chose. Il devrait même être au boulot à cette heure-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait du côté de la galerie et pourquoi... Elle pivota sur son siège, observant la porte de la galerie. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé rejoindre les autres ? Il y a quelque chose de pas clair là-dedans.

-Encore des questions Bella, taquina Léa un grand sourire aux lèvres, contaminant Bella qui rigola aussi.

-Ouais, je ne suis vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge, soupira-t-elle, épuisée, s'affaissant dans sa chaise.

oOo

[Macklemore X Ryan Lewis – Can't Hold Us Feat. Ray Dalton]

Sam, Garrett et James avaient réussi – avec beaucoup de mal – à remplacer la fenêtre. Les trois hommes se reposaient dans les canapés de Bee pendant que celle-ci s'activait pour l'arrivée imminente d'Éric Packer. Celui-ci avait téléphoné prévenant de son passage. Il souhaitait que tout se fasse rapidement pour qu'il puisse monter à temps dans son avion et repartir chez lui.

-Ne restez pas là à végéter comme des plantes, ordonna Bee, électrique, alignant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, comme une maniaque.

-Il va même pas faire attention à nous, répliqua James, portant sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres.

-Ouais c'est sûr, vous faites très œuvres d'art affalées dans mon canapé torses nus, ironisa l'artiste, les dardant d'un regard noir.

-Des femmes paieraient pour que l'on pose nus pour elles, commenta Garrett avec nonchalance.

-Pour vous exposer dans un musée de l'horreur ! Votre place serait plus au zoo ! balança la française à bout de nerfs.

-Toi tu as besoin de te détendre, devina James en se levant, la prenant dans ses bras. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans l'atelier ? demanda-t-il avec concupiscence.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! le repoussa-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ça ? Pervers avec un supplément de nymphomane ! J'ai décroché le pompon !

-Comme si ça te dérangeait, pouffa Sam, roulant des yeux. On sait tous que tu es penchée sur la braguette...

-Ce que tu peux être con parfois ! bougonna-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à son amie. Et toi Bella tu ne dis rien ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? haussa-t-elle les épaules.

-Elle est sur une autre planète la petite. Elle rêve de mon corps qu'elle n'aura jamais, répondit Garrett avec un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde Garrett, répliqua-t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, s'appuyant contre le mur dans son dos. Et puis tu sais au final, je te demandais juste une partie de jambes en l'air, tu n'en veux pas. Tant pis pour toi.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes, ajouta James lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule que Bee lui retourna. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappes Bébé ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas à faire ce genre de commentaire, réprimanda-t-elle furieuse, s'arrachant de ses bras pour lui tourner le dos.

-Ah la solidarité féminine, soupira Sam. Tu n'as pas fini d'en chier mon pote. Quand Léa s'allie avec ses amies, mes couilles remontent dans mon estomac.

-Quelle élégance, ironisa sa femme, une mine blasée au visage. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire...

Bella n'écoutait même plus la conversation. Elle s'enferma dans une bulle hermétique, se focalisant sur les événements de la journée, plus particulièrement sur son échange avec Léa, puis les agissements suspicieux d'Emmett. Elle était résolue à rendre visite dans la soirée à Edward pour mettre à plat tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Pour le moment, elle se concentrait sur son beau-frère. Il se conduisait comme un homme cachant une maîtresse. Bon d'accord la jeune femme n'avait aucune preuve et pour elle, les hommes possédaient le gêne de l'infidélité. Elle condamnait hâtivement MacCarthy, sans véritables preuves. Elle songeait à sa sœur qui serait dévastée si elle apprenait qu'il la trompait. Au chaos dans lequel la bande tomberait, chacun soutenant son poulain. Bordel, mais à quoi il jouait ce trou du cul?

-Vous ne trouvez pas Emmett bizarre en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle coupant la parole à Garrett qui la darda d'un regard vexé auquel elle répondit par un bisou envoyé.

-Emmett ? répéta James, surpris, en plissant les yeux. Non pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, une idée, mentit-elle, agitant sa main. Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement et scepticisme. Bon d'accord, lâcha-t-elle en se redressant du mur. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et il me semblait... bizarre.

-Emmett est toujours bizarre, répondit James d'une voix traînante, comme si c'était pas une nouveauté.

-C'est pas une raison, je le soupçonne de tromper ma sœur !

James éclata de rire devant les yeux noirs de Bella. Elle aurait eu des dagues à la place de ses pupilles, pour sûr que son meilleur ami se serait transformé en passoire. Sam et Garrett haussèrent les épaules, pendant que les filles patientaient en silence.

-Quoi ? Arrête de rire tête de piaf c'est vraiment pas drôle, râla la jeune femme, serrant son poing pour ne pas gifler James qui l'horripilait.

-Comment... tu... peux croire un truc pareil ? hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Emmett est dingue de Rosalie. C'est comme sa mère !

-Et alors, quand la bite prend le dessus, on sait de quoi un mec est capable !

-Hé ! s'offusqua Sam, on n'est pas tous comme ça.

-On s'en fout de comment vous êtes. La question est qu'Emmett cache quelque chose. Si Bella, qui le connaît parfaitement, le soupçonne de quelque chose, on doit mener l'enquête, décida Bee, hochant la tête complice envers Bella qui la gratifia d'un petit sourire.

-Génial, on va se transformer en Columbo, ironisa Garrett.

-Pour toi ça sera plutôt l'inspecteur Gadget, cassa Bella, recevant un majeur de la part de celui-ci qu'elle lui retourna poliment.

-C'est quand même le comble de l'ironie d'enquêter sur un détective privé, souligna James, arpentant la pièce, en se frottant la nuque. Je pense plutôt que justement, il surveillait quelqu'un qu'il espionnait.

-D'accord ! Dans ce cas pourquoi il était mal à l'aise, nerveux et agressif ? Il aurait très bien pu...

-Peut-être que tu as foutu sa couverture en l'air ? souleva Sam. Discrétion, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Ouais je dois avoir des idées folles, abdiqua Bella.

Pourtant, elle sentait au fond d'elle que son beau-frère cachait quelque chose. Son travail consistait à mettre la main sur des criminels et toute une panoplie de hors la loi, mais son comportement prêtait à confusion. Son instinct n'avait de cesse de tourner. Elle ruminait sur cette histoire trouble.

La clochette de la porte rompit l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée, balayant le sujet d'Emmett pour se consacrer au nouvel arrivant.

-Tiens, voilà Monsieur Rolex, lança James avec moquerie. Vous croyez qu'à nous tous, on peut lui choper tous ses bijoux de famille ?

-Tu crois qu'un mec comme lui se balade en touriste dans la ville ? rigola Sam, en secouant la tête. Tu vois le mec qui attend près de la limousine ? C'est pas un pistolet à billes qu'il cache sous le renflement de sa veste, indiqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Garde du corps, affirma Léa après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil. Ce mec vaut des milliards, il ne sort pas comme ça.

-Je croyais qu'il faisait plante verte le Men in Black, commenta avec ironie Garrett en sautant par-dessus le canapé pour s'approcher. Dire que ce mec n'est même pas capable d'ouvrir sa portière.

-Tu es jaloux ! souligna Bella avec un grand éclat de rire devant la mine déconfite de celui-ci.

-Pas du tout, nia-t-il, ouvertement.

-Menteur ! accusèrent Léa et elle avant d'échanger un regard complice et de rigoler.

-Est-ce que je suis bien ? demanda nerveusement Brooke en plissant sa chemise de ses mains tremblantes.

-Du calme boule de nerfs, tout va bien se passer, rassura James en encadrant son visage de ses mains. Ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'un cul qui vaut de l'or mais d'un client traditionnel.

-C'est ta façon de me rassurer ? rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, sa voix pleine d'ironie.

-Je peux y aller à ta place si tu veux ? proposa gentiment Léa, avec assurance. J'ai l'habitude de maîtriser les gens...

-Oh non, toi, tu restes là, l'arrêta Sam en la prenant dans ses bras, faisant resurgir son côté jaloux et possessif. Je te vois venir. Les femmes, toujours attirées par l'or... soupira-t-il blasé, jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme.

-Ouais ça serait bête de divorcer avant d'avoir tenu le record de Monsieur, piqua Bee, quittant le groupe pour s'occuper de son client.

-Outch, grimaça le français posant une main sur son cœur, feignant la mort.

-Bon je file, décida subitement Bella devant les yeux surpris de ses amis.

-C'est l'heure de la chasse ? demanda Garrett en regardant sa montre.

-Jaloux, déçu ou tu as changé d'avis ?

-Rien de tout ça, simple constatation.

-Et bien tu as tort, claqua-t-elle un peu durement. On se voit demain les jeunes, salua-t-elle le reste du groupe, adressant un sourire de remerciement à Léa qui hocha la tête.

Traversant la galerie, elle leva discrètement la main vers Bee qui négociait avec Éric Packer. Ce mec puait le luxe et la luxure. Bella ressentit une pointe de jalousie pour la femme qui se tenait à son bras. Cette Barbie pouvait bien s'accrocher parce qu'un mec comme ça, on l'enfermait pour ne pas le perdre. Une horde de vampires devaient lui courir après pour lui aspirer tant son argent que son sang...

Monsieur Rolex se tourna vers elle, lui adressant un sourire en coin qui ne toucha rien chez elle. Elle aurait pu être secouée par une vague de chaleur ou un délicieux frisson sur sa peau mais rien. A croire qu'il n'avait aucun potentiel bien qu'il faille l'avouer, ce mec rivalisait avec la perfection. Une fois encore l'image d'Edward piqua sa rétine confirmant son idée de départ : aller lui parler.

Elle oublia l'épisode Emmett pour s'attaquer à son problème. Une fois l'esprit plus clair, elle pourrait enchaîner avec son beau-frère, prenant soin de ne rien révéler à Rosalie pour le moment. Sa sœur en crèverait de savoir que son futur mari lui faisait porter des cornes, ses rêves se briseraient un par un. Connaissant cette expérience douloureuse, Bella se promit d'assurer la survie de son aînée en cas de complications. Elle la porterait à bout de bras s'il le fallait. On ne touchait pas à Rosalie sous peine de recevoir la foudre de Bella.

oOo

[Lana Del Rey – Summertimes Sadness]

Revenir dans cet hôtel réveillait toujours une partie d'elle, donnant trop d'intensité à la douleur qu'elle avait reçue. Ce couperet qui lui avait découpé le cœur, cette perforation dans la peau par l'encre des yeux d'Edward. La crevaison de ses poumons par le manque d'air qui lui insufflait. Pourtant, elle gardait cette détermination de discuter avec lui, de tourner la page pour commencer une nouvelle histoire. Histoire dans laquelle elle s'interdisait de retomber amoureuse. Éprouver ce sentiment était la pire condamnation que l'être humain engageait lui-même. Une autorisation à être détruit. Sans compter qu'elle avait déjà vécu le véritable amour sans le recevoir en retour. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Elle avait touché cette parenthèse dont les arêtes maintenant n'enfermaient qu'elle. Dans cette bulle, on y vivait à deux. Bella suffoquait seule, la sienne se débattait contre les parois épaisses.

Elle frappa deux coups secs à la porte, code qu'ils utilisaient à l'époque où entre eux, le bonheur pointait le bout de son nez. Edward n'était pas le petit ami parfait, mais Bella aimait ses défauts. Le fait qu'il la repousse quand elle réclamait un câlin pour ensuite lui ouvrir ses bras en voyant qu'elle boudait. Ses non effusions d'amour alors qu'une fois dans le lit, il la vénérait. Ses pics de colère qui l'amusaient. Leurs joutes verbales glissant par-ci, par-là des mots tendres. Toutes ces petites choses qui montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire. Un couple parfait aux yeux de la jeune femme, un couple qui avait échoué avant même qu'elle ne lui dise ses trois mots magiques qui lui avaient poncé et déchiré le cœur quand il l'avait abattue de sang froid.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme surpris. Bella ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Comme à chaque fois, son stupide cœur martelait sa poitrine, se déchaînait, célébrait une fête que seul lui osait encore fêter. Son cœur, croyait-il vraiment qu'on allait le soigner et le gorger d'amour par le simple fait que celui pour qui il battait fort se trouvait en face ? Était-il idiot à ce point, de lui faire un mal de chien alors qu'il repartirait seul, amputé, atrophié ? Elle avait envie de lui ordonner immédiatement de cesser sa comédie, de se mettre en sourdine parce qu'il resterait dans cet état, parce que son assassin se tenait devant elle.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? dit-elle en guise de salut, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux du visage en face d'elle.

-Pas du tout, entre, l'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Entrer. A chaque fois qu'elle passait le pas de cette porte, elle perdait un morceau d'elle. Bella était toujours aussi étonnée de ne pas ramasser une pièce de ses organes, comme des coquillages échoués sur une plage attendaient là qu'on vienne les ramasser ou que la mer les emporte, encore.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapidement dans cette pièce qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Pourquoi son esprit se focalisait sur tous les mauvais moments qu'ils avaient vécus? D'un autre côté, elle aurait eu un goût amer de revoir les ébats, leur complicité, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait perdues. Ce manque qui s'accrochait aux pores de sa peau. Les souvenirs s'étouffèrent quand elle remarqua un tas de débris dans un angle du mur. Des objets cassés, entassés. Peut-être que les miettes de son cœur se trouvaient sous ces décombres, qu'en fouillant à s'en arracher les ongles, elle récupérerait ce qui comblerait les creux de son organisme.

-Tu fais du ménage ? questionna-t-elle perplexe, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-J'ai fait du tri dans mes affaires, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Affaires qui appartiennent à l'hôtel, corrigea-t-elle, arquant un sourcil. J'avais cru entendre du bruit en partant... Je ne pensais pas que tu te défoulerais sur ce qui te passerait sous la main.

-A défaut de frapper quelqu'un, au moins je n'ai blessé personne, même si je dois rembourser l'hôtel et que j'ai eu un avertissement comme au collège, rit-il amèrement, secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées de son enfance. C'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elles viennent le hanter, pas quand Bella se trouvait là, décidée à parler.

-Surtout quand tu laisses volontairement quelqu'un te frapper, riposta-t-elle un peu plus sèchement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, murmura-t-elle songeuse, en chevillant ses pupilles noires dans l'émeraude des siennes.

-Parce que je le méritais, claqua-t-il, sa mâchoire crispée tout comme ses poings fermés qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

-Voyons Edward, personne ne mérite d'être tabasser à mort, sans se défendre, même s'il a provoqué cette bagarre ! s'emporta-t-elle, énervée. Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ? Tu l'avais bousculé, renversé son verre ou bien tu avais...

-Je t'avais blessée et menti, compatit-il d'une voix sourde, baissant ses yeux sur ses poings serrés.

Bella se figea sur place, encaissant le coup de poing qu'elle venait de recevoir dans son ventre. Edward s'était puni pour son comportement ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il s'automutilait pour le châtiment qu'il lui avait infligé, cherchant auprès d'un inconnu un exutoire pour se purger du mal qu'il donnait aux autres.

-C'était une raison ? tonna-t-elle furibonde, ses prunelles dilatées virant au noir charbon.

-Pour moi c'en était une ! Mais tu ne comprendrais pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, avec tristesse. Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de tout ce que je t'ai balancé...

-Tu parles de quand ? Avant ton départ ou après ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu m'as souvent jeté des fleurs, plutôt des échardes qui restent dans ma peau, cracha-t-elle acide, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Cette position lui donnait l'impression de se protéger, de revêtir une armure, une carapace qu'il ne pourrait pas disloquer. Garder son cœur à l'abri, enfin ce qu'il en restait et s'assurer qu'elle ne perdrait pas d'autres morceaux. A force, elle n'aurait plus rien pour la maintenir en vie. Tout s'évaporait, crevait quand Edward se trouvait dans les parages. Pire encore lorsqu'il était devant elle, ses yeux braqués dans les siens avec une intensité qui lui labourait le ventre.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire dans le fait qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas ? Elle était prête à tout entendre, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà aboyé, ses mots acides incendiant son organisme. Pour quelles raisons agissait-il ainsi ? Se punir de son propre chef pour ses excès de vocabulaire.

-Les deux, annonça-t-il d'une voix grondante, une ombre noire passant dans ses pupilles. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu...

-Non, refusa-t-elle en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Apprendre la vérité. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Ça lui apporterait des excuses qui dissoudraient son envie de lui faire payer le mal qu'elle avait subi. Ses heures à pleurer dans le noir, ses minutes à nourrir sa vengeance, ses soirées à baiser tous les connards de la ville pour leur envoyer un boomerang dont ils ignoraient l'origine. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de la peine pour lui, entendre ses excuses, son explication qui toucherait son cœur.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue si tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité ? s'écria-t-il, courroucé, déambulant dans la pièce, se passant les mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Je suis revenu pour toi Bella, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti comme étant une personne bien. Je me suis senti aimé alors que je rejetais tous ces sentiments humains qui avaient causé ma perte. Parce que même si j'ai peur d'être abandonné, je voulais prendre le risque avec toi. J'ai eu peur... j'ai préféré couper court à tout avant que tu ne me jettes en premier...

L'émotion gagna les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à le faire flancher, à atteindre la glace qui enrobait son cœur. Elle, Bella Swan, une pauvre gamine perdue qui cherchait son identité en flirtant avec le danger des défis de son meilleur ami, qui était d'une banalité ennuyeuse. Et cet homme, si froid et dangereux était tombé dans ses filets, avant de prendre fuite plutôt que de se laisser porter par son amour.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? coassa-t-elle frottant ses yeux pour ne pas pleurer, raclant sa gorge pour avaler la boule qui l'obstruait. Tu... tu as eu peur et tu as fui, pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai pas montré que je tenais à toi ? J'ai lutté contre ton envie de liberté, je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour que tu me plaques par peur... résuma-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus sous l'incrédulité.

-J'ai eu une enfance difficile, et je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Ces trois mois loin de toi m'ont fait comprendre que... tu es la seule à détenir ce pouvoir pour m'aider à sortir de cette spirale. À l'époque, je n'étais pas prêt mais maintenant... je suis prêt à prendre le risque, confessa-t-il d'une voix faible, son corps parcouru de tremblement.

-Et si moi, je ne voulais pas ? riposta-t-elle sèchement, ses iris envoyant de l'acidité au visage du jeune homme.

-Tu me veux toujours Bella, sourit-il avec une lueur de luxure dans son regard. Je le vois à ta façon de me regarder. Tu me veux et… je te veux, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-C'est faux ! s'indigna-t-elle ouvertement d'une voix assourdissante.

-Tu as tort ! Je peux lire sur les lignes de ton corps, comme dans un livre ouvert. Ne nie pas cette attirance qu'il y a entre nous, ce besoin mordant qui ronge ton sang, cette électricité dans ton corps, poursuivit-il en s'approchant d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue.

Le contact entre leurs peaux porta à ébullition les sens de la jeune femme. Quelle tentation lui servait-il sur un plateau d'argent ? Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire, un geste à faire et tout redémarrerait entre eux. Edward possédait un don sur son âme, comme un dompteur. Il avait déjà pris en otage son cœur, maîtrisé son corps que voulait-il de plus ?

-Arrête, souffla-t-elle en reculant pour briser ce lien entre eux.

Sa peau hurlait au manque dès l'instant où Edward ne la touchait plus. Son stupide myocarde se déchaînait dans sa poitrine, réclamait l'amour de celui qui l'avait brisé. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre chamboulée par tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Elle se perdit dans l'horizon, dans le lac non loin de l'hôtel. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la vitre, diluant ses pensées dans l'eau, observant le paysage vivant devant ses yeux ternes. Elle rêvait de sombrer dans les profondeurs de la turquoise, de plonger dedans pour faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête. Elle aimait Edward. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arracher de son emprise. Elle avait beau trouver des prétextes pour le détester, le haïr, le cœur de Bella décidait différemment, s'amourachant de lui de plus en plus.

Elle se retourna pour mélanger leurs yeux. Les émeraudes du jeune homme se recouvraient d'un voile de désir noir. Le cœur de la jeune femme remonta dans sa gorge lui coupant le souffle, sa peau s'habilla de frissons chaleureux, picotant son bas-ventre. Approchant doucement vers elle, comme si elle était un animal sauvage, son corps fut près du sien bien trop rapidement à son goût. L'odeur entêtante d'Edward recouvrit sa chair, dessinant ses courbes.

Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire tendre à l'opposé de l'image dangereuse et froide qu'il renvoyait. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine à lui fracturer les côtes. Nom de Dieu, elle n'allait pas tenir le coup ! Elle le voulait encore. Pour toujours... Il avança son visage du sien et lorsque ses lèvres chaudes touchèrent les siennes ce baiser alluma le feu. Sa langue traça le contour de la bouche de Bella qu'elle ouvrit. Dansant entre elles, il se plaqua contre sa plastique pour épouser sa silhouette avec une perfection déconcertante. Ses mains agrippaient les hanches fines de la jeune femme alors que les siennes griffaient tendrement sa nuque. Le désir la rongeant tel un acide sulfurique dans les veines. Bien qu'elle en crève d'envie, Bella rejeta ce besoin, repoussant doucement Edward.

-Je dois partir, s'affola-t-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise du jeune homme, sortant au plus vite de la pièce.

-Bella, non... s'il te plaît, pria-t-il d'une voix déchirée, lui glaçant le sang.

Il tira sur son bras pour la faire entrer dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. La tension sexuelle entre eux devenait de plus en plus suffocante et palpable. L'électricité crépitait entre leurs deux corps, attirés par des aimants si puissants qu'une douleur mordante leur serrait le ventre. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Bella n'osait pas bouger. Si elle effectuait le moindre mouvement, Edward prendrait son geste pour une invitation à commettre le dernier pas. Pas, qu'elle attendait férocement. Pas, qu'elle n'empêcherait pas malgré la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée, malgré la peur d'être détruite de nouveau. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui céder la clé de son cœur, l'ouverture de son âme. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de fuir. Elle connaissait ses faibles résistances, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre lui. Elle fit l'erreur de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, rendues ainsi par le souffle chaud d'Edward. Prenant ceci pour une autorisation, il l'attrapa par la nuque, la plaquant contre la porte.

[Florence and the machine – Heavy in your arms ]

Les lèvres voraces du jeune homme attaquèrent les siennes lui faisant tourner la tête, brisant sa volonté de lui résister. Elle céda pitoyablement, s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules. Le corps puissant et chaud d'Edward là, coincé contre la surface froide dans son dos, ondulait contre elle pour faire monter le désir. Chose inutile parce qu'elle en transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses ongles se plantaient au travers de sa chemise encombrante, dans une demande de ne pas la lâcher, de ne pas l'abandonner. À cette réflexion, elle accentua la fermeture de ses paupières au point de lui comprimer la tête, étouffant par la même occasion ses pensées. Non, elle s'interdisait de le supplier, d'être son esclave. Revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques mois auparavant ne servirait qu'à la tuer à petit feu. Bella devait se protéger elle-même, protéger son cœur, ses sentiments. Elle actionna mentalement la manivelle pour passer en mode détachée, poupée...

Mue par une volonté propre, ses mains s'infiltraient sous sa chemise pour serpenter la peau de son torse qui se contractait sous ses doigts chatouilleux. Elle tâtonnait ses muscles, sentait même le relief de son tatouage. Ce dessin devenu le sien depuis quelques temps, encrée à sa chair comme Edward l'était dans son cœur. Il s'aventura dans son cou pendant que ses mains glissaient sur la peau nue de ses cuisses dû à son short en jean extrêmement court. Une vague calcinante ravagea le sang de la jeune femme, lui provoquant une souffrance que seul son partenaire pouvait soulager. Tirant sur les pans de son vêtement, Bella envoya voler les boutons qui ricochèrent autour d'eux dans des petits bruits de plainte.

La respiration sifflante, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour se regarder dans les yeux. Ce que la jeune femme décela dans ceux d'Edward, lui broya les tripes. Une étincelle, une lueur d'amour, de culpabilité, une demande de pardon. A cet instant il semblait si fragile, si faible qu'elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les paupières, comme des aiguilles perçant ses défenses pour lui montrer qu'elle craquait. Ses jambes tremblaient, menaçant de rompre sous elle, sa poitrine effleurait celle d'en face à chaque souffle haché et laborieux.

Avec une tendresse bouleversante, Edward la souleva dans ses bras forts où elle se sentit en sécurité. Elle effaça cette sensation rapidement, sous peine de commettre l'irréparable : devenir dépendante de lui. Il la déposa avec précaution sur le lit, un sourire rassurant sur sa bouche sublime. Bella pinça des lèvres. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle l'aimait, or, elle se l'interdisait. Pas question de lâcher les vannes de ses émotions, de son amour pour lui. Doucement, il la déshabilla, recouvrant sa peau de ses baisers électrisants, euphorisants. Lorsqu'il lui retira ses chaussures fermées, découvrant ses pieds nus, ils se figèrent tous les deux.

-Tu... C'est mon tatouage, murmura-t-il, choqué. Prenant son pied droit dans sa main, comme une chose précieuse, il examina les contours d'encre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il... Tu… Il y a un « E » dans l'un des dessins, fit-il d'une voix faible pointée d'incrédulité.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, en proie à tout un tas de sentiments qui la broyaient. Après le départ d'Edward, elle avait traversé une période difficile au point de se faire tatouer la même représentation en plus fine sur son pied, autour de sa cheville. Amoureuse, blessée, elle avait demandé d'ajouter un « E ». La signification était simple, elle était tombée plus bas que terre pour cet homme et tant qu'il ne serait pas à ses pieds pour lui implorer son pardon, sa vengeance et sa douleur ne s'estomperaient pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotis, lui massant son pied tatoué comme si elle souffrait d'une violente entorse.

Ouvrant ses iris, elle haussa les épaules. _Parce que je t'aimais Edward. Que tu m'as détruite et que je t'aime encore comme une folle aujourd'hui,_ se retenait-elle d'avouer, pitoyablement.

S'immobilisant au-dessus de son corps, Edward l'embrassa tendrement, doucement dans un baiser charger de non-dits, de douleurs puis, il reprit l'exploration de cette terre qu'il avait déjà conquise. Elle se sentit aimer, ce qui la déstabilisa encore plus. Et les yeux d'Edward... ses putains d'amandes qui lui criaient tant de culpabilité et de demande de pardon qu'elle ne supportait plus la souffrance que ça lui infligeait jusqu'à sa moelle osseuse. _Fermer les paupières, prendre du recul, ne penser qu'au mal qu'il lui avait fait subir avec jouissance_. Il prenait soin d'elle, s'occupait de ses courbes avec vénération comme si Bella mutait en déesse, en cristal, en objet précieux. _Comme s'il était avec sa petite amie._

Une larme perça la membrane fine de ses fenêtres closes, roulant sur sa joue, tombant dans son cou. Le doigt d'Edward essuya l'humidité sous son œil, permettant ainsi l'ouverture de ses volets naturels vers lui. Une lame acérée trancha sa gorge lorsqu'elle tomba dans un puits de rédemption. Le fantôme de son passé l'étreignit dans des bras de fer à lui écraser les os. Cette fusion lui faisait mal et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Elle le tenait, elle le dominait, l'ayant à ses pieds dans une supplication de se faire racheter.

-Bella ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix faible, son visage inquiet.

-Ne dis rien, je t'en prie, ne dis rien, souffla-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

Recouvrant son corps du sien, la jeune femme crocheta ses mains derrière la nuque d'Edward pour aspirer son air, pour prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait de cet homme en elle. _Une dernière fois_. Elle souhaitait une dernière fois toucher du bout des doigts ce qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de lui. De l'amour, de l'implication, du partage. Edward était un électron libre. Il s'attachait à elle de temps en temps pour se ressourcer, pour flirter avec l'humanité avant de s'envoler. Avant qu'il ne l'achève, elle devait fuir, porter une carapace de béton armé, faire preuve de froideur.

Sans rien dire, elle le poussa un grand coup, le renversant sur le lit. Grimpant à califourchon sur lui, elle lui décrocha un sourire éblouissant, amer pour elle. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, savourant ce goût particulier qu'il avait. Edward posa les mains sur ses reins, creusant sa chair par l'intensité du besoin d'elle. Partagée entre son passé et son présent, Bella se perdait. Sentir les caresses, les yeux et le cœur gorgés de bons sentiments pour elle, la secouait, lui retournait ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa boîte crânienne. Une part d'elle mourrait d'envie de fusionner avec lui, une autre lui hurlait qu'elle commettait une terrible erreur qui n'apporterait absolument rien de bon.

Pendant qu'elle le déshabillait, elle fermait sa vue pour se focaliser sur ses autres sens. Sa bouche qui mangeait la peau d'Edward, son touché qui dessinait chaque centimètre du corps offert à elle, son ouïe qui percevait les râles de plaisir de cet homme. Elle ignorait l'algie de son être, le cri de désespoir de son cœur qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour s'accrocher à celui de son partenaire.

Se redressant à genoux entre ses jambes, elle ouvrit ses yeux sur le monde, plus particulièrement sur le tatouage qu'elle traça du bout de l'index. Une chaleur inexplicable irradiait son pied, la même que lorsqu'elle était passée sous l'aiguille, marquant à l'encre et au fer rouge sa chair. Elle évitait soigneusement le regard d'Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas poser ses yeux dans les siens sous peine de craquer, de flancher. Le désir et la vengeance menaient un acharnement sans pitié dans son organisme, l'étourdissant.

Nus tous les deux, le jeune homme s'installa sur ses genoux face à elle et l'embrassa. Sa langue força la barrière de ses lèvres combattant avec la sienne. Des gémissements grisants s'échangèrent, leurs corps parlaient entre eux, des mots imprononçables bien plus doux que leur voix tranchante. Les mains du jeune homme encadrèrent son visage, puis elle ne sentit plus rien répondre à sa bouche.

-Regarde-moi Bella, exigea-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Cédant à sa requête, elle percuta avec force non pas un mur de briques mais son âme, son amour, ses sentiments qui lui prenaient à la gorge, qui lui arrachaient les larmes des yeux. Fuyant son regard, elle lui tourna le dos.

-Viens, dit-elle cambrant légèrement son échine.

-Bella… grogna-t-il mécontent.

-Viens ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

Étendant ses jambes entre l'écartement des genoux de Bella qui creusaient le matelas, Edward posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la guider. Il n'appréciait absolument pas le fait qu'elle lui offre son dos, mais il avait compris qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Guidant son désir à l'entrée du cœur moite de la jeune femme, il glissa en elle avec une aisance ahurissante, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait presque sur ses cuisses.

Un soupir de plaisir résonna dans la pièce. Au moment de cette fusion parfaite, comme destinée l'un à l'autre, les larmes qui grattaient les yeux de Bella coulèrent. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir Edward derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il constate son désarroi, sa douleur alliée au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, pour l'aider à coulisser sur lui, nichant son visage dans ses longues boucles, picorant sa nuque. Se soulevant à la force de ses cuisses, ses genoux cloutés au lit, elle entama sa danse.

Son corps pleurait des perles de plaisir, ses amandes pleuraient des larmes de douleur. La douleur d'un cœur qui crevait, d'un cœur qui aimait sans en avoir l'autorisation. Bella refusait de capituler. Elle avait trop souffert pour recommencer, galéré pour remonter cette pente, maintenant qu'elle se tenait en haut, épuisée. Edward avait le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps, mais l'interdiction formelle de prendre plus de place dans son âme qu'elle verrouillait avec violence.

Serrant des poings et des dents, elle ondula sur lui, emprisonnant et gravant ses souvenirs avant qu'elle ne tire définitivement un trait sur cet homme. Savoir qu'il l'aimait, sans avoir prononcé ces mots qu'elle avait rêvés, attendus, espérés, la tuait. Elle aurait reçu une rafale de balles dans la poitrine, qu'elle n'aurait même pas surpassé cette douleur. C'était trop tard. Il arrivait trop tard. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il effleurait le fond de son ventre, il s'engouffrait dans son âme, dans son stupide myocarde qu'elle voulait s'arracher. Tout était de sa faute ! Son putain de cœur qui ne s'accordait pas avec sa vengeance et sa tête. Son cœur qui la suppliait de rester avec Edward alors que sa raison se félicitait de l'aboutissement qu'elle lui réservait.

Ses muscles se crispaient de plus en plus par l'effort, ses jambes l'élançaient par l'écartement déraisonnable, ses genoux craquant de rester plier, de la porter. Mais elle voulait le sentir. _Une dernière fois_. Son plaisir augmentait, l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons en feu. Son sang cramait ses veines et ses artères. Elle n'était plus que lave en fusion qui demandait la délivrance. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier tant ses pleurs que son plaisir, elle goûta à son propre fluide rouge.

La sueur les fit adhérer encore mieux, les collant l'un à l'autre comme pour ne jamais se séparer. L'une des mains d'Edward descendit vers la perle du plaisir de Bella et lorsqu'il donna des petits coups de pression sur ce bouton avec son pouce, la jeune femme explosa, partant vers les limbes de l'orgasme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort que d'habitude. Sa tête tomba en arrière, sur l'épaule du jeune homme, tari jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de force. Recouverte de frissons, elle se passa une main sur son visage, chassant l'eau salée, sentant les lèvres douces de son partenaire sur ses épaules. Ils haletaient tous les deux et redescendre sur terre leur fut difficile. L'air leur manquait, leurs poumons cherchaient désespérément de quoi se nourrir.

Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe de peau qui contenait des morceaux, des pièces détachées. Se soulevant pour s'extraire de l'emprise d'Edward, Bella se laissa tomber au sol, s'asseyant au pied du lit. Une main tendre se posa sur son cou, lui apportant une autre vague de larmes. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Cette étreinte lui imposa la vérité qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle aimait Edward. Et avoir fait l'amour avec lui n'avait été qu'une confirmation de savoir à qui elle appartenait. À lui, à cet homme qui l'avait jetée comme une malpropre.

Puisant dans ses réserves, elle se releva, chancelant sur ses jambes crispées par la position qu'elle avait prise. Elle ramassa ses affaires sans un regard vers Edward et s'habilla. Elle devait courir loin d'ici avant de se jeter dans ses bras, avant d'oublier sa vengeance. Elle l'avait haï pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir, maudit pendant des jours et des jours. Aujourd'hui, elle se contrôlait, se muselait pour ne pas lui dire « Je t'aime » et lui sauter dans les bras. Si elle se pliait à la volonté de son cœur, Edward la briserait de nouveau. Elle éjecta tout retour en arrière. Elle refusait de revivre ça. Prendre la tangente en premier, après leur dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? demanda Edward, incrédule en se levant du lit.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, rétorqua-t-elle froidement, lui assénant un regard noir.

-Tu regrettes ce que nous venons de faire, devina-t-il amèrement.

Elle enfila ses fringues sans lui adresser la parole, l'ignorant, creusant un fossé entre eux. Bordel, il se reproduisait la même chose qu'auparavant sauf que cette fois, c'était elle qui le quittait, sans ménagement, sans signe prévisible.

-Bella ! tonna la voix du jeune homme, l'attrapant par le bras. Regarde-moi ! Celle-ci le fixa avec mépris et dédain, camouflant ses sentiments pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

-Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, cracha-t-elle venimeuse, s'arrachant violemment de lui.

Incrédule, Edward resta debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras tombant le long de ses flancs. Tout se passait si rapidement qu'il ne comprenait qu'une chose : vengeance. Bella lui renvoyait le boomerang en pleine tête. Pourtant, il lisait clairement sur son visage, sur les lignes de sa peau qu'elle lui mentait. Comme lui, lui avait menti ce jour-là, dans cette même chambre d'hôtel. La boucle était donc bouclée.

-Je suis désolé Bella, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, ses yeux pleins de remords et de regrets.

-Tu vois ce que ça fait ! Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle si méchamment qu'aucun des deux ne reconnut la voix de la jeune femme. Et crois-moi, ton état est encore bien loin de celui que j'avais quand tu m'as jetée ! ragea-t-elle en colère contre elle, contre lui, contre... elle ne savait même plus contre qui. Adieu Edward ! termina-t-elle, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Dans le couloir silencieux de l'hôtel, des larmes acides lacéraient ses joues. Elle mordit son poing pour retenir le hurlement qui raclait sa gorge. _C'était le dernier jeu entre eux_. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir sous peine de souffrir. Parce qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui et bien qu'elle vienne de se venger avec brio, elle ne ressentait aucun soulagement. Plutôt une souffrance agonisante dans son organisme. C'est repartant dans le même état que quelques temps auparavant que Bella quitta cet hôtel le cœur brisé.

* * *

Bon, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de cette longue route riche en émotion. Pour ma part, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller m'enfermer dans une grotte et de me faire petite. Pour celles qui souhaitent me mettre en pièces, sachez qu'en me torturant, vous ne pourrez pas lire la suite.

Il fallait s'y attendre à cette envie de vengeance de Bella. Elle ne vivait que pour ça d'une certaine façon et pour se protéger : elle a préféré renvoyer le boomerang à Edward. Malheureusement ce boomerang a aussi des conséquences sur elle, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Prochain chapitre : Finished Game

Vu le titre, vous devez vous doutez qu'il va également être haut en couleurs.

Un extrait sera envoyé lors de mes réponses aux reviews.

A très bientôt pour la suite.

Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Vidia.


	6. Finished Game

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je vais être franche avec vous, certaines qui me connaissent bien et qui me suivent sur facebook me reconnaîtront... J'ai perdu la motivation de publier sur cette plate forme parce que le nombre de favoris, alertes augmente alors que le nombre des reviews lui baisse de plus en plus.

Voilà pourquoi le chapitre arrive plus tardivement.

Je ne veux pas priver celles qui me sont là depuis le tout début, d'ailleurs merci du fond du cœur de répondre présente à chaque chapitre ! Mais je pense sérieusement à envoyer par email. Je ne suis pas la seule à constater cette diminution, c'est dommage, je pensais que le partage allait dans les deux sens.

Je remercie ma correctrice qui m'accompagne, sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster ou partager mes écrits. Elle est mon adorable bonne fée aux doigts magiques pour passer derrière mes grosses erreurs. Alors merci beaucoup Sophie.

Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Finished Game.**

* * *

_L'amour est tombé à l'eau d'un bateau ivre de tristesse qui nous a rongés toi et moi, les passagers sont en détresse et j'en connais deux qui se noient. Adieu. [Garou, l'Adieu] _

[ Ghost – James Vincent McMorrow ]

- Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Bee d'une voix ensommeillée, mais inquiète.

- Je ne savais pas où aller, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux pleins d'eau, enroulant ensuite ses bras autour de son corps.

- D'accord... euh, entre, ne reste pas là, l'invita-t-elle en la faisant pénétrer dans son salon.

D'une manière automatique, Bella marcha jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber dessus. Son idée de vengeance n'avait visiblement pas pris le tournant qu'elle souhaitait. Au final, elle souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Coucher avec Edward avait réveillé son cœur. Voilà pourquoi elle pleurait. Parce qu'elle n'y croyait plus à cette explosion de douceur dans son corps trop froid, à cette chaleur qui l'avait envahie, à l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti dans chaque fibre de son organisme avant qu'elle n'avorte tout en mentant et qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Elle avait eu l'audace de croire qu'en renvoyant l'ascenseur au meurtrier de son myocarde, elle tournerait la longue page, la déchirerait et la brûlerait pour repartir à zéro. Elle avait eu tort. C'était bien pire maintenant qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux d'Edward la perle d'amour qui naissait, le pardon qu'il lui hurlait silencieusement, transmettant ses excuses dans ses baisers, recouvrant sa peau de supplication.

Son enveloppe charnelle portait l'odeur de leur étreinte, un mélange succulent d'elle et de lui, sucrée mais amère. Cette essence était aussi déchirante que doucereuse. Elle balançait entre l'envie de s'arracher la peau et de se frotter à l'éponge, ou de se lover sous sa couette pour emprisonner, sous la montagne de tissus, ce parfum pour en faire une overdose.

Bee déplia une couverture sur les épaules de son amie et s'installa près d'elle, prenant ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Elle constata la froideur de ses doigts, l'expression hagarde de Bella, son visage aussi pâle que la mort.

- Bella, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en coinçant une mèche des cheveux de son amie derrière son oreille.

- Je suis perdue Bee, souffla-t-elle en redressant ses yeux vers les siens. Ses prunelles pleines d'eau à l'éclat de la tristesse lui broyaient le ventre.

- Mais non tu n'es pas perdue, tu es dans mon salon, intervint la voix moqueuse de James. D'ailleurs, tu viens de ruiner ma nuit.

- James, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! asséna Bee froidement, un regard assassin.

Celui-ci porta ses yeux sur la silhouette frêle et tremblante de Bella. La jeune femme se perdait dans les coussins du canapé, enroulée dans une couverture où elle tentait de se fondre dedans pour dénicher un peu de chaleur.

- Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? remarqua-t-il en s'approchant.

L'inquiétude se lisait aisément sur son visage endormi. Voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état le renvoyait à ce fameux jour où Bella avait été détruite. La colère grimpa en lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, bouillonnant son sang ainsi que sa vue. Il serra tant les poings que les dents, souhaitant démolir la gueule d'ange d'Edward, déposée sur terre par le Diable.

- Je vais le tuer ! cracha-t-il d'une voix acérée.

- Quoi ? Qui ? questionna Bee, perdue. De qui tu parles ?

- Edward ! cracha-t-il comme si ce prénom lui ponçait la langue. Regarde dans l'état qu'il l'a mise ! gueula-t-il en désignant sa meilleure amie de la main.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'écria la française, incrédule, serrant les mains de Bella. Tu es fatigué, retourne te coucher !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! fulmina-t-il, ses yeux injectés de haine pure. Je suis lucide ! Tu ne vois pas !

- James ! cria Bee pour le faire taire. Arrête, veux-tu, il est minuit, nous sommes énervés, fatigués alors c'est pas le moment de péter un câble. Laisse-moi avec Bella, réclama-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, bougeant discrètement son menton vers la chambre.

- Tu m'envoies à la niche, grogna-t-il, mécontent, ses muscles tendus.

- James, s'il te plaît, couina-t-elle pour le faire céder.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers sa meilleure amie dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, silencieusement. Il embrassa son front avec amour et tendresse, d'une manière fraternelle qui apporta du baume au cœur à la jeune femme. En revanche, le regard noir qu'il adressa à sa petite amie, promettait une confrontation plus tard entre ces deux-là.

- Raconte-moi Bella, exigea Bee une fois James parti, traçant des cercles apaisant sur la peau de ses mains.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Quelle se sentait détruite, perdue, stupide. Qu'une lame tanguait dans son cœur, que des débris de verre clouaient sa peau, qu'une douleur atroce hurlait à l'intérieure d'elle. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était responsable de son calvaire. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait très, très froid. L'ironie de la situation : elle avait à nouveau goûté à cette médecine agonisante, insufflée en elle sur sa propre décision, sa propre volonté. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que tout se déroulerait ainsi. Elle avait vu un chemin tout tracé : obtenir des réponses à ses questions puis refermer le livre. Manque de chance, coup du sort, le bouquin s'était rouvert au chapitre dont l'encre n'était que du sang versé par la déchirure.

- Je suis allée voir Edward, balbutia-t-elle entre deux larmes, la gorge nouée dans un étau rouillé. Nous avons discuté et nous avons couché ensemble, résuma-t-elle, une coulée acide dans la bouche, un pic à glace lui labourant le ventre. Je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis si faible, se fustigea-t-elle secouant la tête, des perles de pluie salées tombant sur leurs mains jointes. Quand j'ai vu que je n'arrivais pas à le haïr par le mal qu'il m'a fait... j'ai paniqué, souffla-t-elle en redressant son visage vers sa meilleure amie, ancrant leurs yeux. Alors, je l'ai jeté de la même façon qu'il m'a jetée, dans cette même chambre d'hôtel. Tu l'aurais vu Brooke, si désemparé, on aurait dit que j'abandonnais un enfant sur le bord d'une autoroute, murmura-t-elle, ses pupilles brillantes de regret et de peine.

- Ta vengeance ne t'a permis qu'à souffrir davantage, constata Bee en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, lui offrant un câlin dont elle avait bien besoin. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- Je me sentais presque obligée de lui infliger la même chose, chuchota-t-elle, fermant ses yeux qui débordaient. Je pensais qu'après ça irait mieux mais... c'est encore pire, découvrit-elle amèrement. Je l'aime Brooke, souffla-t-elle d'une voix déchirée. J'aime l'homme qui m'a détruite et lui avoir fait du mal ce soir, me tue encore plus.

L'amour était pire qu'une maladie. Elle contaminait tout, cellules après cellules, atteignant le cœur, la tête, les poumons, chaque organe interne. Elle rongeait jusqu'à la moelle osseuse, l'atrophiait pour ne laisser qu'une âme errante, une enveloppe vide qui résonnait le creux en permanence. Aucun remède n'annihilait ce cancer de l'amour. La pire chose était de vivre avec quelque chose de mort à l'intérieur de soi. Bella en était la preuve... vivante. Comment guérir une blessure, dont aucun médicament ne dominerait l'infection ? Aimer pouvait donner la force de vivre, soulager des peines, faire pousser des ailes, mais l'amour pouvait aussi tuer, briser, casser, détruire.

- Le pire, ça a été de voir cette demande de pardon dans ses yeux, ses regrets qui grignotaient ses iris. J'ai pas pu le regarder... J'ai pas pu affronter son âme en face en sachant qu'au final, après cette dernière fois, je le briserai à mon tour.

Cette vision la hantait. Elle avait réussi à le réduire à l'état d'un gamin seul, à atteindre un peu son cœur et à perforer sa carapace. Pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Elle n'expliquait pas cette piqûre de rappel qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair quand elle repensait à Edward, ses images qui l'habitaient. Bordel l'emprise de cet homme sur elle devenait incroyable, l'étouffant, la dévorant.

- Est-ce que vous avez quand même eu le temps de discuter ?

- Oui, mais je lui ai interdit de me parler de son enfance. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas été facile et... j'ai paniqué une fois de plus, trembla-t-elle se blottissant plus dans les bras de son amie. Si je l'avais écouté...

- Tu as eu peur de t'attacher encore plus, d'avoir de l'empathie pour lui, de vouloir le consoler et le rassurer, termina Bee, sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elle. Et tu serais tombée encore plus amoureuse de cet homme brisé à l'allure froide qui réchauffe ton cœur.

- C'est vraiment effrayant la manière que tu as de bien me connaître, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, un petit sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

Elle poussa un long soupir, espérant endormir la douleur lancinante qui chahutait sous sa peau. Greffée telle une sangsue qui lui aspirait ses forces, Bella se sentait si vide que ça en était troublant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda Bee appuyant sa tête sur la sienne.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour le moment. Tout se remet en question, tout ce que je pensais résoudre, se trouve être encore plus compliqué. M'enfermer dans un bunker peut-être pour que plus rien ne m'atteigne. Bien qu'au final, c'est moi qui ai cherché cette douleur.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer Bella. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

- Merci, gratifia-t-elle en se redressant, rompant la bulle de chaleur fournie par sa meilleure amie.

- Ça s'arrangera ma chérie, ajouta Bee en caressant ses longues boucles brunes.

Elle était si tendre envers elle, que la jeune femme ne put que croire en ses mots. Elle s'y accrocha aussi fortement qu'elle le put, emprisonnant la poussière d'espoir au fond de son cœur. Son stupide cœur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui pleurait autant qu'elle. L'optimisme perçait la peau de Bee, effleurant sa tristesse pour apaiser ses mots. Vers qui se serait-elle tournée si la française n'avait pas été là ? Sur quelle épaule aurait-elle pleuré sans être jugée ou repoussée parce qu'elle avait commis l'erreur, reçu la violente sentence ? Personne. Pas même sa propre sœur Rosalie.

- Je t'aime Brooke, dit-elle avec une telle sincérité dans la voix et ses yeux que l'artiste eut les siens brillants d'émotion. Tu m'es vraiment devenue indispensable, une partie de moi, de ma vie... Si tu n'étais pas là je... coassa-t-elle sa voix mourant dans sa gorge nouée.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

Bella ferma les yeux dans cette étreinte bienfaitrice. L'amitié réparait certaines blessures de l'amour. Elle effaçait les larmes, essuyait la douleur, combattait les démons. L'amitié c'était un soleil, chaque rayon représentait une personne, une source de chaleur et de force intarissable. L'astre solaire de la jeune femme ne portait pas encore tous ses rayons, mais Brooke en faisait partie. L'amitié était un parapluie y retenait les larmes du ciel, un endroit où se replier en cas de tempête. L'amitié c'était l'une des choses les plus précieuses au monde, un sentiment qui rivalisait avec l'amour. Bella s'accrochait désormais à cette amitié, pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre de l'amour.

oOo

[Just Breath – Anna Nalick ]

Le matin fut difficile. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, sans compter que Bee et James avaient réglé quelques comptes avant de décider de se réconcilier sous la couette. Pendant qu'elle éradiquait l'amour de sa vie, la formation d'un couple et tout ce que les amoureux réalisaient à deux, d'autres profitaient de ces instants, jouissant du bonheur. Bella avait vu les heures s'égrener devant ses yeux qui n'avaient pas lâché le réveil aux chiffres rouges sur la table de nuit. A chaque nouvelle seconde, elle espérait sortir la tête de l'eau, que la tempête qui faisait rage entre son cerveau et son myocarde s'arrêterait. Que l'Armistice serait signé pour lui donner du répit ou encore que ses poumons brandiraient le drapeau blanc réclamant un peu de paix le temps de boucher au plâtre les impacts gagnés, mais non. La guerre résonnait dans sa coquille vide, lui vrillant les tympans, endommageant et cassant tout sur son passage : un vrai champ de ruines.

Elle décida finalement de se lever au lieu d'admirer ce maudit réveil qui n'avançait pas. Sortant de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'autorisa un arrêt devant la porte de celle de ses amis. Aux ronflements de James, qu'elle connaissait par cœur ayant partagé ses nuits plus d'une fois avec lui, elle en déduisit qu'elle avait du temps devant elle pour s'occuper l'esprit. Quoi de mieux que leur préparer un petit déjeuner ? Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée que ce soit à se crier dessus puis à se réconcilier d'une manière sportive, ces deux-là auraient besoin d'une bonne dose de force, de sucre et de caféine pour leur journée.

Bella retrouva ses marques rapidement. L'appartement de son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé si ce n'est qu'une touche féminine dominait désormais l'espace autrefois si viril. Bee avait apporté des couleurs, donnant le salon chaleureux et convivial. Fini les cartons de pizzas par terre, les chaussettes qui traînent ou encore les bouteilles de bières jonchant le sol comme si une partie de bowling avait été sévèrement disputée. Maintenant tout se trouvait à sa place, une odeur de vanille flottait dans la pièce. La jeune femme en avait passé des heures ici, avachie dans le canapé à végéter comme une plante, s'hydratant d'alcool de temps en temps et s'asphyxiant de nicotine. A cette époque, tout était bien plus simple. Sa vie était une routine ennuyeuse, sans un brin de danger ou d'aventure. Le seul risque qu'elle prenait n'entachait pas vraiment son étiquette de fille lisse. Coucher avec son meilleur ami ne choquait plus – de nos jours, c'était même devenu une mode d'avoir un sexfriend – tout comme boire et fumer. C'était des choses anodines, sur lesquelles on ne s'attardait même plus.

Et puis, elle avait pris un risque. Si elle avait eu un message de sa marraine la bonne fée la mettant en garde, elle se serait cassée une jambe à la place. Après tout un os se ressoudait, se soignait contrairement à un cœur entaillé de failles invisibles. Même un cardiologue échouerait dans la réparation d'un organe dont il était un maître en la matière. Un risque qui lui avait coûté terriblement cher et qui avait provoqué sa chute. Ouais un risque qui autorisait une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à la détruire et briser chaque rêve, chaque espoir qu'elle avait construit. Le piège avait refermé ses griffes acérées dans sa peau, tombant amoureuse du monstre, plantant ses crocs au plus profond d'elle.

Au moins sa phase d'autodestruction s'était interrompue depuis le retour d'Edward. Elle n'éprouvait plus de besoin de se venger de lui sur les autres étant donné qu'il se trouvait à la portée de sa main. Ses aventures d'un soir ne l'intéressaient plus et dès qu'elle y pensait, l'image de son ex s'imposait à elle, comme pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur, pour lui rappeler les sentiments qu'elle cachait. Comment pouvait-elle aimé un homme qui l'avait détruite ? Elle était visiblement folle. Folle d'aimer et de haïr en même temps.

Secouant la tête pour éclater ses pensées, ses yeux tombèrent sur le canapé. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. James l'avait changé, pas de doute. Dans un sens, recevoir sa petite amie sur des coussins qui avaient accueilli des ébats entre lui et Bella n'était pas une bonne idée pour commencer une nouvelle relation. Elle s'étonnait que Bee supporte sans mal les allusions que les autres lançaient. Ces piques qui étaient balancées à la cantonade que James et la brune avaient entretenu une liaison particulière. Brooke devait porter une confiance aveugle tant à son petit ami qu'à sa meilleure amie. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle angoissait qu'ils retombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou alors, la française avait tiré un trait, voyant Bella juste comme une ex. Et puis l'artiste savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie avait d'autres chats à fouetter et un autre homme dans le cœur et dans la tête.

Comme chez elle, la jeune femme s'activa dans la cuisine, concoctant des pancakes et tout un tas de cochonneries. Se concentrer sur la cuisson, les dosages, bloquait son cerveau. Certaines personnes arrivaient à allier deux choses à la fois, elle en revanche détachait chaque pensée pour en creuser qu'une seule.

Le soleil pointait à travers les longs rideaux, perçant l'horizon de ses quelques rayons. Sa tasse de café entre les mains, Bella se posta devant la grande baie vitrée contemplant avec émerveillement l'aurore. Ses couleurs riches, ce nouveau jour qui se levait mais qui n'atténuait pas sa douleur. Quand celle-ci s'estomperait définitivement ? Quand retrouverait-elle un calme serein sous sa peau qui s'étirait de subir des tourments perpétuels dessous ?

- Je ne savais pas que Brooke avait employé une domestique, marmonna la voix ensommeillée de James. Ses pieds traînaient sur le carrelage blanc, accompagné par un bâillement à faire trembler les murs. Salut, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, comprenant que son amie ne répondrait pas.

- Il y a du café frais et des pancakes dans le four, dit-elle observant toujours le paysage. J'ai pensé qu'après votre nuit mouvementée, vous auriez besoin de sucre, poursuivit-elle pivotant enfin vers lui, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Ouais désolé, fit-il mal à l'aise en se frottant la nuque, évitant son regard. J'ai pourtant dit à Bee de faire moins de bruit.

- C'est pas Bee que j'entendais, corrigea-t-elle, une esquisse moqueuse sur le visage. C'est toi ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais éloquent.

- Quand le travail est bien fait, il faut le préciser, enchaîna-t-il tout en se versant du café.

- On est vraiment en train de parler de sexe déjà, ce matin ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix neutre, bien que l'incrédulité se lise sur ses traits.

- Tu as commencé, dit-il en la désignant d'un doigt accusateur. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est une façon de détourner le sujet pour ne pas que je te pose de questions sur hier.

- Peut-être, haussa-t-elle les épaules en tournant vers la vitre, perdant son regard vers le ciel d'une teinte rosée. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas le cas, gronda-t-il buvant une lapée de son nectar brun.

- Alors je suis désolée du fait que vous vous soyez disputés.

- Tu vas passer ta journée à t'excuser ? Ne crois pas que tu ne vas pas passer sur le grill Bella !

À l'intonation un peu sèche de James, Bella lui fit face pour l'affronter. Son meilleur ami, bien qu'il soit encore dans sa phase réveil, avait les yeux déterminés et inquisiteurs. Si Edward avait franchi les portes de l'appartement, il ne faisait aucun doute que James lui aurait sauté dessus. Tout son corps se tendit dans cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? Que j'ai fait une connerie et que je dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ?

- Il faut être deux pour faire ce genre de choses. Je parie qu'il a trouvé les bons arguments pour te faire céder, contra-t-il venimeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait que c'est moi qui sois responsable ? Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! s'écria-t-elle sans le vouloir, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

- Parce que tu le défends maintenant ? Comment tu as pu ne serait-ce-que le regarder et lui parler après ce qu'il t'a fait ! beugla-t-il réveillant probablement tout l'immeuble et Bee qui serait de mauvaise humeur. On n'accorde pas de deuxième chance à ces mecs-là et n'espère pas qu'il change.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement, ses yeux braqués sur son meilleur ami pour le provoquer. Toi aussi tu étais un connard pas possible! rappela-t-elle avec véhémence, crispant ses mains sur sa tasse. Et pourtant tu as changé, la preuve, ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'appartement d'un geste du menton. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale James, parce que là-dessus tu es mal placé.

James se figea, sa tasse à café suspendue près de sa bouche. Son visage incrédule aurait pu faire rire sa meilleure amie si la conversation n'abordait pas un sujet important. C'était légitime qu'il veuille la protéger mais pas en jugeant une personne sur des agissements ou autre que lui aussi avait fait.

- Très bien, reprit-il au bout d'un moment après avoir avaler la dure pilule. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en discute avec toi, au lieu de profiter de mon café en toute simplicité. Après tout qui suis-je pour vouloir t'ouvrir les yeux ? Juste un ancien mec que tu baisais, fit-il comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

La réflexion du jeune homme blessa Bella. Souvent il lui balançait cette pique à croire que l'évolution de leur amitié le dérangeait et que son statut de sexfriend lui manquait. Cependant le rôle de meilleur ami, de grand frère représentait bien plus aux yeux de celle-ci que le fait de la baiser de temps en temps.

- Tu mélanges tout James ! Et tu sais très bien que tu comptes pour moi...

- Mais pas au point de dire ce que je pense ! cracha-t-il vexé, vidant le reste de son café dans l'évier. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher le fait que je ne veuille que ton bien quand même ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle dans un bougonnement. Mais il y a une façon de faire plus douce que celle-ci.

- Oh excuse-moi de ne pas avoir les réactions que Madame souhaiterait, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix théâtrale, s'inclinant devant elle.

- Ce que tu peux être con par moment ! commenta-t-elle sèchement, se dirigeant vers l'îlot de la cuisine pour poser sa tasse.

- Je vois que c'est l'entente entre vous de si bon matin, ironisa Bee, franchement réveillée. Ses cheveux en bataille, son tee-shirt relevé autour de sa poitrine découvrant son nombril, son bas de jogging sur les hanches montrait clairement que sa nuit avait été courte. Évitez d'ameuter les voisins s'il vous plaît, pria-t-elle en se traînant jusqu'au café chaud. Ça sent bon ici, bien que l'odeur soit gâchée par tout votre mauvais karma, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main vers eux. Il se passe quoi déjà ce matin ? demanda-t-elle après avoir bu un peu de caféine.

- Rien ! dirent en même temps Bella et James, s'adressant des regards noirs.

- Mais bien sûr, soupira-t-elle déjà lasse. Comment s'est passée ta nuit Bella ? s'informa-t-elle, intéressée, changeant de sujet.

- Elle nous a entendus, ronchonna James, dans son coin de la cuisine.

- C'est pas le sujet, rétorqua Bee en haussant un sourcil vers lui, le défiant de l'ouvrir à nouveau. La nuit t'a-t-elle porté conseil ?

- Pas vraiment non, soupira Bella sautant sur le tabouret en face d'elle. Bien que l'histoire de son enfance ait titillé ma curiosité, accorda-t-elle, gênée, triturant ses doigts.

Elle n'avait que ça en tête depuis quelques minutes : trouver un prétexte, une excuse pour comprendre le comportement d'Edward. Bien qu'elle déteste ce genre d'argument balancé pour être innocenté, le jeune homme avait réussi à mettre en avant ce point pour qu'elle s'interroge. Ou alors, elle cherchait simplement un moyen de lui pardonner, de voir en lui quelqu'un de bien pas le monstre qu'il laissait paraître. On voyait souvent dans les films ou dans la vie, des personnes sombrer dans le côté obscur suite à un passage difficile, à une étape déchirante durant leur vie.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ? dit Bee, confuse sortant les pancakes du four, dont elle avait senti l'odeur.

- A croire qu'il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, prétexta la jeune femme, haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Tu vas être assez solide pour te confronter à lui ?

- Elle peut très bien demander à Emmett ! intervint James quittant son coin pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il est détective c'est son boulot.

- Et je donne quoi comme explication ? questionna Bella, l'air de lui dire, « Je t'écoute Monsieur Malin. »

- Tu le fais chanter, proposa-t-il avec assurance, une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Tu penses qu'il trompe ta sœur, joue sur le fait que tu vas le balancer.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, rigola Bee tout en vidant la moitié de la bouteille de sirop d'érable sur ses deux galettes.

- Et toi un ogre ! s'écria-t-il choqué, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne vas pas manger ça quand même ?

- Et pourquoi donc ? défia-t-elle, plissant ses yeux vert électrique, se penchant un peu vers lui.

- Parce qu'après tu vas pleurnicher que tu ne rentres plus dans ton pantalon ! Si tu ne t'enfilais pas la moitié d'un pot de Nutella le soir devant la télé aussi...

- Et toi, si tu me proposais autre chose que regarder Les Experts, je me ferais peut-être moins chier ! répliqua la française, outrée.

- Bon Bee, mange tes pancakes et toi James, file au boulot, temporisa Bella, amusée par la situation.

- On n'en a pas fini tous les deux ! cria l'artiste alors que son petit ami quittait la cuisine. Je ne suis pas un ogre, maugréa-t-elle s'enfilant une grande portion de son repas, sous les yeux écœurés de Bella.

Comment pouvait-elle s'enfiler une tonne de calories sans que son corps souffre de ses excès ? La française gardait une silhouette svelte et mince, avec des formes proportionnées, là où il fallait. Rien que de regarder l'assiette, Bella avait pris trois kilos. La vie était parfois si injuste. Elle luttait contre l'appel d'une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat, fermait les yeux en passant devant les boulangeries, se pinçait le nez pour ne pas sentir les effluves de nourriture lorsqu'elle se promenait en ville.

- Alors, tu vas vraiment demander à Emmett ? mâchouilla Bee, la bouche pleine.

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler tout en mangeant, elle lui aurait fait répéter. Or, elle avait parfaitement compris. Elle pouvait feindre de ne pas avoir entendu, mais les pupilles de son amie braquées sur elle, attendaient une réponse.

- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle profondément, traçant des cercles avec son index sur le marbre de l'îlot.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lui demander ? S'il apprend que tu as fait des recherches dans son dos, il risque de vraiment mal le prendre.

- Je m'en contrefous !

- Si c'était lui qui enquêtait sur toi, tu le prendrais comment ? Franchement Bella, ce n'est vraiment pas une solution et les conseils de James ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs.

- Je t'ai entendue ! brailla la voix mécontente de James, depuis la salle de bain.

- Je m'en fous ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. Bref, tu risques de te mettre à dos Emmett ! reprit-elle avec une intonation plus douce envers son amie. N'entre pas dans ce cercle vicieux ou tu vas plus perdre que gagner. Faire chanter Emmett ? Sur quelles preuves ? Ce ne sont que des suppositions et tu vas donner quoi comme excuse pour qu'il fouille dans le passé d'Edward ?

- J'en sais rien, je trouverai bien, murmura-t-elle en redressant ses yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter Bella et tu souffres assez comme ça. Soit tu lui demandes en personne, soit tu laisses tomber.

- J'aurais ces informations sans passer par Edward ! déclara la jeune femme d'un ton déterminé.

- Très bien comme tu veux, abdiqua Bee, posant sa fourchette dans son assiette, l'appétit lui manquant subitement. Mais ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue.

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive de plus ? J'ai déjà le cœur en miettes, à part la mort je ne vois pas...

- Ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, Bella ! claqua la voix de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme la regarda, surprise par le ton employé. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, je...

- Hé je plaisantais ma chérie, assura-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement tendre et de douce. Elle se leva et fit le tour de l'îlot posant ses mains sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Je plaisantais, répéta-t-elle pour faire imprimer le message.

- Tu as une drôle façon de faire de l'humour, marmonna-t-elle, blessée, fuyant les yeux de Bella.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bee se braquait bien trop vite, abattant une sorte de bouclier face à elle pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse ou sa douleur. Jamais elle n'avait réagi de manière si excessive, surtout pour de l'humour. Bon, il fallait reconnaître que rire sur un sujet aussi sensible que la mort n'était pas malin, mais de là, à monter au front en quelques secondes. Ça cachait quelque chose.

-Le tatouage de Sam, celui pour son ami décédé, commença-t-elle avec émotion. Bella hocha la tête pour l'encourager, se souvenant de cette phrase pour ce jeune homme disparu. C'était le meilleur ami de Sam et mon petit ami, avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, abasourdie. Je… Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas déterrer cette histoire que j'ai mis longtemps à contrôler et étouffer. J'en ai parlé à James, mais je ne me suis pas étalée sur le sujet. Malgré le temps c'est encore douloureux.

-Perdre un être cher est la chose la plus difficile au monde, confirma Bella dans un souffle. Tu as l'impression que ton monde s'écroule et que tu ne remonteras jamais la pente. Tu te sens détruite et seule, même au milieu d'une foule. Tu as une haine envers le monde entier parce qu'il continue de vivre, alors que toi tu meurs à petit feu sans rien pouvoir faire pour t'arracher ta douleur.

-Qui as-tu perdu Bella ?

-Moi-même, répondit-elle ses yeux voilés de larmes par cette vérité dure à encaisser.

Oui, une part d'elle se trouvait en deuil, dans une phase sombre d'acceptation, de colère, de déni, tous ses tourments liés à cette étape à passer. Le deuil de son innocence, de ses rêves perdus, de son espoir égaré. Le deuil d'une histoire d'amour morte avant d'avoir éclos telle une fleur s'épanouissant. Cette part perdue, où les lumières s'étaient éteintes sur elle, cette vie d'avant, loin de celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait tellement morte de l'intérieur qu'elle s'étonnait encore de se tenir debout, de respirer, d'avoir des pulsations dans un cœur mort également.

oOo

[ Small Bump – Ed Sheeran ]

Après avoir quitté l'appartement de ses amis, Bella se rendit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait besoin de changer de vêtements, dont l'odeur lui rappelait son étreinte avec Edward. Sa peau dégageait toujours ce parfum d'eux, un mélange de sucre et d'acidité qui la démangeait tant par la chaleur exquise de ce moment que par l'amertume de leur séparation. Pourquoi son corps s'était-il senti obligé de conserver cette douceur qui brûlait ses cellules ? Pourquoi respirait-elle l'essence même de celui qui lui causait une mort lente et agonisante ?

En arrivant devant sa chambre, la jeune femme ressentit un agréable frisson sur sa peau. Son sang se mit à chanter dans ses veines, réaction fraternelle, annonçant la présence de sa sœur. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de trouver Rosalie assise devant la porte, son téléphone portable dans les mains, jouant nerveusement avec. Un pic à glace s'enfonça glacialement dans son cœur à l'idée que sa grande sœur connaissait la vérité sur Emmett et venait auprès d'elle trouver un refuge, une aide.

- Salut Rose, souffla-t-elle pour ne pas lui faire peur en approchant.

Celle-ci releva le visage vers elle. Le soulagement se lisait sur ses traits, accompagné d'une lueur d'amour que sa grande sœur ne portait que sur elle avant que Rosalie ne se ressaisisse prenant des airs de mécontentements et de réprimandes.

- Où tu étais Bella ? l'agressa-t-elle en se relevant. Ça fait une heure que je poireaute ici comme une clocharde !

- J'ai passé la nuit chez Brooke et James. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais tu n'as jamais décroché ! pesta Rosalie, secouant son téléphone sous son nez. Il faut qu'on te le greffe à l'oreille pour ne pas que tu le perdes ?

- Je... euh... dit-elle en tâtonnant ses poches ne trouvant que du vide. Merde je l'ai perdu, s'alarma-t-elle en fixant de ses yeux écarquillés, sa sœur qui avait la bouche ouverte également.

- Dans un sens, vu les vêtements que tu portes, reprit sa sœur, la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec un dédain à lui glacer le sang.

Bella se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Sous le regard de sa grande sœur, elle se sentit comme une malpropre, une fille vulgaire, une pute. Il faut dire qu'avec cette chaleur étouffante, elle avait revêtu, la veille, un short en jean ultra-court qu'elle avait découpé dans un ancien pantalon, ainsi qu'un mince débardeur blanc qui laissait apercevoir son soutien-gorge noir dessous. Elle se sentait bien dans cette tenue mais apparemment elle dégageait plutôt une image d'aguicheuse. Putain il y en avait marre des gens qui jugeaient au physique, à l'apparence vestimentaire sans creuser en profondeur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle portait ce genre d'habits que forcément elle était une fille facile !

- Tu n'as même pas de poche pour glisser ton téléphone, ajouta Rosalie, coupant ses pensées.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de son mobile. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu en main, elle se trouvait à la galerie. Elle l'avait rangé dans sa poche arrière après avoir traversé la pièce, saluant d'un petit sourire Monsieur Rolex. Puis, elle s'était rendue chez Edward et... merde dans la précipitation son téléphone avait dû tomber sur le sol de la chambre au milieu des restes de son cœur, de ses rêves, des pièces qu'elle avait perdues à chaque fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans cette salle.

- Tu n'es pas venue ici simplement pour me prendre déjà la tête ce matin à cause de mon téléphone ? demanda-t-elle froidement, reprenant le dessus de ses émotions. Il sera très reconnaissant de l'inquiétude que tu ressens pour lui, je lui transmettrai le message quand je le récupérerai, ironisa-t-elle, le visage impassible.

- Non en effet, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, reconnut sa sœur, d'une voix plus calme. Elle soupira lourdement. Tu ne veux pas revenir à l'appartement avec moi ?

- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle du tac au tac en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, ayant récupéré la carte magnétique à l'accueil en rentrant. Je suis bien ici, ajouta-t-elle en pénétrant dans ce petit espace, son chez elle désormais.

- Voyons Bella, tu serais tellement mieux à la maison !

- Ça c'est ce que tu penses. Tu serais sans cesse derrière moi pour me surveiller alors que … Rappelle-moi l'âge que j'ai ? haussa-t-elle un sourcil interrogative en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je sais, tu es majeure, dit sa sœur en levant les mains en signe de paix. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, tu peux le comprendre non ? Tu es ici toute seule et tu vides ton compte en banque pour payer une chambre alors que tu as la tienne.

- Je ne me sentais plus vraiment chez moi ces derniers temps. Et puis tenir la chandelle entre Emmett et toi, ça va un temps.

- Je suis prête à faire des efforts... concilia Rosalie, déterminée à repartir avec sa jeune sœur.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je rentre avec toi ? demanda-t-elle abruptement enfonçant ses poings dans ses hanches, suspicieuse. Elle regarda d'un œil inquisiteur Rosalie qui baissait la tête. Comme ça tu sauras si je retourne vers Edward, devina-t-elle en s'écriant, incrédule. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bella... tu sais ce qu'il t'a fait...

- C'est trop tard ! la coupa-t-elle sous le coup de la colère. J'ai couché avec lui hier soir ! Mon portable se trouve chez lui !

- Tu es en couple avec lui ? s'exclama-t-elle tant choquée que sceptique, redressant d'un coup sec sa tête vers elle. Bordel Bella...

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui, rectifia la jeune femme, rapidement. J'ai voulu lui faire goûter un peu de sa médecine c'est tout.

- Encore cette histoire de vengeance, reprocha-t-elle avec véhémence, ses yeux lançant des éclairs qui percutèrent la poitrine de Bella. Quand vas-tu arrêter ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que ça ne te mènera à rien, si ce n'est à te faire encore plus de mal !

- J'aime bien souffrir, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, mentant effrontément.

- A d'autres ! Non mais regarde-toi dans une glace ! fulmina Rosalie, perdant son calme. C'est ça ton avenir, te détruire encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà !?

- Est-ce que je me suis plainte une seule fois ? Foutez-moi la paix ! ordonna-t-elle serrant des poings.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, ton visage et ton corps hurlent assez comme ça la détresse ! Rentre avec moi Bella, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

- Non désolée, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête, devant la mine déçue de Rosalie. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'Alice.

- Elle a Jasper, enchaîna Rosalie sans se laissant démonter. On ne peut pas dire que toi, tu aies quelqu'un pour...

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Écoute, je dois me préparer, souffla-t-elle en se massant les tempes, sentant une migraine poindre sous son crâne. J'accompagne Sam et Léa à l'aéroport, je ne veux pas être en retard, prétexta-t-elle pour se débarrasser de sa sœur qui n'était pas dupe.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle douloureusement et tristement. Donc, je ne compte pas sur toi ce soir à l'appartement ?

- Nope, sourit la jeune femme, effrontée.

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de s'abstenir. Pourquoi perdre son temps ? Bella était une tête de mule, campée sur ses positions, sur ses idées. C'est en recevant un coup de poing dans l'âme que l'aînée des Swan quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa sœur par-dessus son épaule, sentant un nœud lui serrer les tripes. Même un fantôme aurait meilleure mine à côté d'elle. La plus jeune de la famille n'était plus qu'une coquille de peau blafarde aux os saillants. Sous un masque de fierté, Bella cachait tellement de choses, enfin cachait était un bien grand mot parce qu'il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour être percé par l'intensité de sa douleur.

La discrète fermeture de la porte indiqua à la jeune femme que Rosalie venait de partir. Elle qui pensait que sa sœur venait chercher du soutien, elle aurait dû se douter que l'inquiétude de celle-ci passait avant son petit ami. Bella aurait pu être méchante et lui balancer qu'au lieu de s'occuper de son cul et de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, elle devrait plutôt balayer devant sa porte ou plutôt mettre une puce dans le dos d'Emmett. Mais elle n'avait pas pu se transformer en sorcière. Après tout, sa grande sœur angoissait pour elle. Les liens du sang surpassaient parfois tout le reste, liens unissant des personnes pour la vie qu'on le désire ou non.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait face à un autre problème : récupérer son portable. Bordel de merde, elle qui voulait exclure définitivement Edward de sa vie, le destin la poussait une fois de plus dans sa direction. Elle était de la génération où vivre sans téléphone portable, c'était comme vivre sans un poumon. Sans son mobile, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être vide, nue, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de fondamental. Que devait-elle sacrifier ? Son téléphone ou sa décision de ne plus approcher de Cullen malgré l'envie qui lui dévorait la peau, ses yeux qui la brûlaient de ne pas se poser sur lui ? Téléphone ou miettes de cœur ? Lequel abandonner ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision. Après un adieu silencieux pour son portable, Bella se déshabilla, semant ses vêtements sur le sol avant de s'engouffrer sous l'eau glacée qui soulagea son corps du feu qui la secouait.

oOo

[ Chasing cars – Snow Patrol ]

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella marchait en direction de la galerie retrouver ses amis. Le grand départ pour Sam et Léa sonnait, les français reprenaient le chemin du boulot avec une nouvelle à annoncer là-bas. Durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec, la jeune femme les avait trouvés attachants, adorables mais surtout très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Si Bee doutait encore de leur engagement qu'elle jugeait précoce, Bella ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux bien au contraire. Personne ne niait cette lueur dans leurs yeux qui concurrençait le soleil et les étoiles de la nuit. Cette façon inexplicable qu'ils avaient de bouger comme deux aimants pour s'accorder. Ils présentaient les mêmes symptômes que chaque couple qui gravitait autour d'elle, autour de l'électron libre qu'elle était. Libre mais prise en otage d'un homme que son cœur voulait mais que sa raison rejetait. Quel conflit déchirant. Les rouages de son cerveau menaçaient de la rendre folle. Elle aussi, elle avait porté cet éclat dans ses yeux chocolat avant qu'on lui crève tout sans aucune pitié.

Poussant la porte, elle sourit en entendant la petite clochette prévenant de son entrée. Retirant ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle coinça dans ses cheveux, elle marcha joyeusement vers leur coin privé.

- Salut tout le monde, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant d'embrasser tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vus ce matin.

Lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue râpeuse de Garrett, celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'attendait à ressentir des frissons dus à l'envie de lui qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant mais rien. C'était comme si, elle embrassait Jasper, Emmett ou James. Aucune étincelle, aucune envie, juste un geste anodin qui confirma que son corps appartenait à un autre.

- Il paraît que tu as perdu ton portable ? l'attaqua son meilleur ami, vautré dans le canapé.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, grimaça-t-elle se laissant tomber près de lui. Tu ne devrais pas être au boulot ?

- Je suis le patron, répondit James en haussant les épaules, résumant la situation.

- Quand je vous le dis que les patrons ont tous les droits, commenta Garrett, blasé. Pendant que les ouvriers se cassent le cul, eux ils empochent le pactole et se tournent les pouces.

- Tu n'as pas à te plaindre non plus, tête d'andouille, tu n'as pas de patron, répliqua James, bougon qu'on juge son statut professionnel.

- Parce que justement, j'en avais marre de faire le boulot d'un connard qui passait ses journées à lustrer son putain de fauteuil ! Je suis même étonné qu'à force, il n'ait pas le cul plat, plaisanta Garrett, faisant glousser l'assemblée.

- Depuis quand le sort du cul d'un homme t'intéresse ? questionna Bella, perplexe, se décalant un peu dans le canapé pour pouvoir regarder Garrett dans les yeux.

- C'est une façon subtile de te demander si finalement tu n'es pas homo, déclara Sam, recevant une claque sur son bras de la part de Léa. Quoi ? C'est vrai, Bella lui fait des avances et il refuse à chaque fois !

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas le genre de Garrett, proposa Léa d'un haussement d'épaules. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous pensiez qu'un homme est forcément homosexuel s'il refuse les avances d'une femme ?

- Tu es psy, tu devrais savoir ? provoqua Sam dans un grand sourire.

- Malheureusement, il y a des sujets que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre malgré mon métier et mes connaissances, marmonna-t-elle, dépitée.

- Ne te tracasse pas Léa. Pour comprendre ceux-là, dit Bella en désignant d'un geste de la main les garçons autour d'elle, il faudrait être sexologue ou vétérinaire !

-Salope ! beugla James, lui balançant un coussin en pleine tronche, la faisant rigoler. Vétérinaire ? On aura vraiment tout entendu.

- Là-dessus elle n'a pas tort, surenchérit Bee, une esquisse complice sur ses lèvres. Parfois vous êtes de vrais animaux ! On pourrait passer la journée à vous comparer avec eux.

- C'est notre fête dis donc, ironisa Garrett, ronchonnant dans son coin de canapé.

- Ouais, il est vraiment temps que je retourne chez moi, enchaîna Sam, dans un long soupir, démoralisé.

- A quelle heure est votre avion ? s'informa Bee, qui discrètement passait le bout de ses doigts dans la nuque de son homme.

Debout derrière lui, elle portait son attention sur son frère, alors que ses mains vagabondaient sur la peau de James qui frissonnait mais ne laissait rien paraître, sauf pour Bella, assise près de lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait les réactions de son meilleur ami, jouant l'art d'être indifférent. Ces deux-là s'aimaient autant qu'ils adoraient se prendre la tête. Bee débordait de tendresse envers James, qui sous ses airs de dur, fondait comme une guimauve dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Comme quoi l'amour...

- Dans deux heures, annonça le français, recevant un hochement positif de la tête de Léa.

- On devrait même peut-être y aller, ajouta sa femme, d'un air contrit.

Un silence tomba sur leurs épaules. Chacun encaissait le coup de cette séparation. Bien que le couple ne fasse qu'un passage éclair dans la ville, ils avaient pris leur marque et leur place rapidement. Ils s'étaient soudés au groupe, apportant un petit plus qui allait leur manquer. Bee ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à l'aéroport, gardant la main de son frère dans la sienne. Elle supportait mal cet au revoir, malgré les piques qu'ils se lançaient et le fait qu'elle accepte avec difficulté son mariage. Cependant le lien familial qui les unissait était bien plus fort que tout.

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, une fourmilière d'humains s'activait ardemment donnant le tournis à Bella. Ses yeux ne repéraient aucun visage tant les gens passaient en vitesse autour d'elle, à croire qu'ils étaient tous en accélération et elle, en temps réel. S'isolant avec James, pendant que Bee accompagnait son frère et sa belle-sœur s'enregistrer, Bella s'installa dans un siège, regardant à travers une grande baie vitrée, les avions décoller et se poser.

Elle n'avait jamais quitté Chicago, n'était jamais sortie des États-Unis alors qu'elle crevait d'envie de voir le monde. Soudain, elle comprit l'envie de liberté d'Edward. Celle de déployer ses ailes et de voler où bon lui semblait, découvrant des villes, des pays et des cultures différentes sans se soucier de rien. Mais était-elle véritablement capable de mettre de côté sa famille et ses amis bien que parfois ils lui tapent sur les nerfs ? C'était moins sûr. Lorsqu'elle effleurait le fond du gouffre, elle savait vers qui se tourner, elle savait que quelqu'un lui tendrait la main, où la secouerait, comme un parachute de sauvetage. Mais seule, aurait-elle la force pour avancer, se relever ?

Cette intense réflexion lui ouvrit les yeux sur l'importance qu'avaient ses amis, sa famille dans sa vie. Enfin, famille, c'était un bien grand mot. Elle pouvait compter sur Rosalie, en revanche Charlie et Renée étaient plutôt aux abonnés absents depuis quelque temps. Depuis que son père l'avait mise à la porte de chez eux, de sa maison d'enfance.

- C'est bon, nos valises sont enregistrées, nous allons pouvoir partir, retentit la voix douce de Léa, brisant la bulle de pensées de Bella.

Celle-ci redressa les yeux vers elle, lui offrant un petit sourire. Mais ce fut le regard triste de Bee qui attira son attention. Son amie tentait de passer au-dessus de sa peine de devoir se séparer de son frère. La française avait eu le courage de quitter sa famille pour redémarrer une nouvelle vie dans un pays étranger, où elle ne connaissait personne en arrivant. Le risque avait payé ces fruits. L'artiste rencontrait un bon succès avec ses toiles, avait décroché le cœur de James et construit une famille basée sur des liens forts d'amitié. Cependant, ses yeux débordaient d'amour pour Sam, prouvant cet attachement entre eux. L'élastique s'était resserré suite à la venue de celui-ci, aujourd'hui, il allait se tendre, les séparer par un océan, des milliers de kilomètres.

Bella resta en retrait, regardant sa meilleure amie dire au revoir à sa famille. Elle faisait seulement acte de présence, venue les accompagner au cas où Bee aurait eu besoin de son soutien mais James tenait parfaitement son rôle. Elle fut surprise en voyant Sam venir vers elle, les bras grands ouverts. Sans se faire prier, elle lui retourna son étreinte, le serrant contre elle quelques instants.

- Tu as été la meilleure guide touristique que j'ai eue, la taquina-t-il une fois relâchée. Et super sexy, ajouta-t-il suivi d'un clin d'œil, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

- C'est ta femme qui va être contente de l'apprendre, rétorqua-t-elle, riant doucement.

- Chut, il ne faut pas lui dire, dit-il secrètement. Prends soin de toi Bella.

- Toi aussi et évite de faire du skateboard si tu ne veux pas finir eunuque.

- C'est petit ça, répondit-il en plissant les yeux faussement vexé.

- Non elle a raison, surenchérit Léa en poussant son homme pour serrer Bella contre elle. Merci pour l'accueil, gratifia-t-elle sincèrement près de son oreille. Ne ferme pas ton cœur, tu as tant de choses à donner et à recevoir, compléta-t-elle reculant un peu. La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains, la regardant dans les yeux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella, n'en doute pas d'accord ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Bella ne put que hocher la tête, touchée et émue. Léa la connaissait peu et pourtant elle perçait à jour sa carapace et ses défenses. Elle aurait aimé que la psychologue reste plus longtemps à Chicago afin de se livrer à elle. Certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être dites à ses amies les plus proches mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Léa et qu'elle l'aiderait.

Il y avait des personnes comme ça, qui traversait votre ciel obscur pour vous éclairer quelques minutes et vous donner une étoile filante, le temps de faire un vœu. D'autres qui passaient dans votre vie, le temps de vous soigner ou de vous détruire, marquant votre existence avant de repartir. Le destin offrait de beaux cadeaux, il fallait les apprécier à leur juste valeur, prendre ce qu'on nous donnait. Bella était sûre que Léa resterait gravée en elle pour un long moment. Elle lui devait beaucoup, bien qu'elle n'ait fait que parler avec elle.

- Prends soin de toi, murmura-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.

- Toi aussi et si tu as besoin, tu as mon adresse email, rappela-t-elle tendrement, retirant ses mains de ses joues.

Qui aurait pensé qu'accompagner Léa et Sam à l'aéroport aurait occasionné un sentiment de tristesse de devoir leur dire au revoir ? Elle avait été loin d'imaginer que ça arriverait, qu'elle s'attacherait à ces deux français qu'elle avait rencontrés peu de temps auparavant. Son stupide cœur n'en faisait encore qu'à sa tête. Finalement, il n'était pas si mort que ça, oh non, il était bien vivant adsorbant tout ce qu'il pouvait des autres pour se nourrir.

James passa son bras autour de sa petite amie et de sa meilleure amie. Malgré le fait qu'elles affichent une mine fermée, il se réjouissait d'avoir contre lui ses deux trésors. Il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde et les regards des passants sur lui, l'enthousiasmaient encore plus. Bah ouais, c'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir deux jolies poupées accrochées à son bras. Il avait envie de se pavaner, de faire le tour du hall pour s'afficher et narguer les autres hommes.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un idiot James ? questionna Bella, haussant un sourcil perplexe, le démasquant en beauté.

- C'est vrai, tu as l'air vraiment con comme ça, ajouta Bee, le douchant sans préavis.

- Ce que vous pouvez être mauvaises toutes les deux, s'indigna-t-il, en écarquillant les yeux. Je voulais vous offrir le déjeuner, maintenant j'ai plutôt envie d'aller bosser tiens.

- Oh allez Bébé, on te taquinait, minauda sa petite amie, glissant ses doigts entre les siens. En plus je meurs de faim.

- Ça m'aurait étonné ça, soupira-t-il, blasé. Dis donc, il n'y aurait pas un habitant là-dedans ? dit-il en caressant le ventre plat de sa petite amie, avec tendresse.

- Non mais ça va pas ! répliqua-t-elle en lui frappant la main. Il n'y a rien là-dedans, si ce n'est le vide parce que j'ai faim !

- Tu ne voudrais pas être enceinte ? questionna Bella, intéressée.

- C'est encore trop tôt. Il faut déjà que je le supporte.

- Comme si j'étais chiant, ricana James, roulant des yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? le défia l'artiste, arquant un sourcil.

Ne laissant pas le temps à James de répondre, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du hall. Midi sonnait dans la ville de Chicago qui s'activait. Tout le monde courait à un point de restauration avant de reprendre le boulot. Les taxis étaient impossibles à dénicher, les trottoirs bondés d'une marée noire d'hommes et de femmes pressés. Prenant leur mal en patience, les trois acolytes attendaient qu'une voiture jaune accepte de les conduire au déjeuner. Le ventre de la française grondait comme le tonnerre faisant rire les autres et l'exaspérant.

- Je vais faire un malaise, gronda Bee ne supportant plus d'attendre. J'ai besoin de sucre, nom de Dieu.

- Tu n'es pas prioritaire, souligna Bella, cherchant de ses yeux chocolat un véhicule.

- Tu veux parier ? lança sa meilleure amie, déterminée à dégoter une voiture et vite fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore ? marmonna James entre ses dents, ses prunelles plantées dans le dos de sa petite amie qui s'avançait en chancelant vers la station de taxis.

Elle discuta avec deux personnes âgées, jouant ses cartes et mentant sur son état de santé.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle va piquer le taxi de la vieille quand même ? hallucina Bella, ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

Pourtant sous ses yeux scandalisés, Brooke parlementait avec la personne âgée qui au bout d'un moment accepta de lui laisser sa place. Un sourire triomphant barrait le visage de la française qui leur fit signe de rappliquer en vitesse, car le compteur tournait. Mal à l'aise, Bella gratifia la mamie et s'engouffra dans la voiture, sentant la honte la ronger. Ses parents lui avaient inculqué des valeurs. Plus jeune, son père l'avait assez sermonnée de respecter les personnes plus vieilles qu'elle, de faire preuve de gentillesse, de sacrifices. Le temps arrivait au bout du fil pour ces individus qui avaient traversé les années, alors qu'elle, la route s'étirait à perte de vue. Elle pouvait perdre quelques minutes de son existence, au profit de donner du crédit de vie à ces personnes. Sans contrôler ses pensées, la voix de son père résonna dans sa tête. Cet homme de loi lui apprenant les règles, la vie, les valeurs, les principes qui s'étaient ancrés en elle. Bien que parfois, Bella passe outre certains sujets, d'autres s'imposaient, guidant son mode de vie. Durant le trajet, elle s'enferma dans sa bulle, voyageant dans une période qu'elle avait scellée dans sa mémoire. Ces moments partagés avec ses parents, ces instants où un sourire enfantin fleurissait sur ses lèvres, ces heures de communication et d'insouciance. Ces jours passés qui manquaient à son présent...

oOo

[ Blurred Lines – Robin Thicke ]

En homme galant, James avait invité Bella et Bee pour déjeuner, cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouve sur la route Jasper, Emmett et Garrett, que sa petite amie convia à leur repas, sans avoir demandé l'autorisation au porte-monnaie de son petit ami. Voilà pourquoi l'entrecôte servie avec une grande portion de frites passait mal dans sa gorge et tombait comme une pierre au fond de son ventre. Le sachant près de son argent, les trois démons – n'étant plus ses amis depuis peu – avaient choisi tout le buffet du restaurant rien que pour le faire chier. MacCarthy dévorait assiette sur assiette, Garrett commandait dessert sur dessert et Jasper jouait le mondain en buvant tout sauf de l'eau, rigolant à chaque gorgée qu'il ingurgitait. Pas à dire, la digestion pour le fils Masen se déroulait très mal.

La seule personne qui picorait, c'était Bella. Elle jouait plutôt avec ses feuilles de salade, jouant à la tortue pour le plus grand bonheur de James. Après tout, l'herbe ne coûtait pas trop cher comparée aux meilleurs choix de viandes. Les yeux dans sa verdure, elle n'écoutait pas un mot de la conversation, à croire qu'elle fouillait les pétales verts à la recherche d'insectes ou de grains de poivre.

- Tu fais une crise de foie James ? ricana Em' enfournant une grosse fourchette de frites entre sa mâchoire aussi acérée qu'un hachoir.

- J'ai déjà le ventre plein, mentit-il en se caressant celui-ci, étendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour faire tomber la facture au fond de son estomac.

- Dis plutôt que tu angoisses pour la légèreté de ton compte en banque, se moqua Bee lui frottant le crâne de son poing. Celui-ci rechigna et grogna entre ses dents. Il faut être généreux avec son prochain.

- Et c'est toi qui oses dire ça ? Rappelle-moi qui a menti à une vieille proche de la mort ? Tu l'as laissée souffrir sous ce soleil de plomb.

- Je lui enverrai une fleur si je la vois à l'article de la mort, s'excusa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, alors que les autres, excepté Bella, riaient.

- Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi parfois, commenta-t-il, blasé.

- Je prends de la graine à ta sœur, répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. En parlant d'Alice, tu peux nous dire ce qu'elle a Jasper ? questionna-t-elle en tournant son attention vers lui.

- Rien de particulier, à ce que je sache, répondit-il évasif en salant sa viande, évitant les yeux des autres. Avec moi, elle se comporte normalement.

- Tu as un traitement de faveur parce que tu es son mec, enchaîna Garrett, vidant le reste de sa bière.

- Bah ouais, si elle ne veut pas qu'il lui fasse le coup de la panne, surenchérit Emmett partant dans un grand rire, réveillant Bella.

- Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout au cul, l'agressa la brune, les traits durs de son visage ressortant, ses yeux noir charbon. Tu ne sais pas avoir une conversation sans apporter ce sujet sur le tapis !

- Le sexe fait tourner le monde Bella, répliqua le détective privé d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Et bien c'est bien dommage. Il n'y a pas que ça dans cette putain de vie...

- Tu peux parler. C'est ton lit qui s'est transformé en quai de gare depuis un certain temps, riposta-t-il sa voix pleine de reproches, fouettant le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle clignota des yeux, choquée par ce que son beau-frère lui crachait à la figure. Était-ce leur nouveau jeu ? Celui d'envoyer tous les mots les plus mauvais pour lui faire museler ses jambes. Était-elle devenue le bouc-émissaire sur le simple fait qu'elle vivait plus librement qu'eux, dont les menottes les enchaînaient à leur moitié ?

- C'était vraiment bas ça Emmett ! réprimanda Jasper, fusillant le colosse de ses yeux verts.

- Balaie devant ta porte avant de venir foutre ton nez dans mon lit Emmett ! lança-t-elle, ses lèvres serrées dans une ligne dure et droite.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, fit-il surpris mangeant comme si de rien n'était.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin toi qui aimes bien fouiner, j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Laquelle ? l'encouragea-t-il en buvant une gorgée, la regardant par-dessus son verre.

Brooke secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de faire cette demande. Elle ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, conseillant plutôt à sa meilleure amie d'en parler directement avec l'intéressé. Bella l'ignora, gardant ses prunelles rivées dans celles de son beau-frère, qui attendait calmement.

- Je veux que tu enquêtes sur quelqu'un.

- Laisse-moi deviner, sur Edward, grimaça-t-il la démasquant en beauté. Non je ne le ferai pas ! refusa-t-il, secouant la tête avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Je n'ai aucun motif et tu n'auras pas de quoi me payer, dit-il dans un petit sourire, horripilant sa belle-sœur.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de motifs et tu vas le faire MacCarthy sinon je dirai à ma sœur que je t'ai démasqué. Ne viens pas me dire que l'autre jour, quand je t'ai surpris devant la galerie, tu n'agissais pas avec ambiguïté.

- Et tu penses tout de suite que ça a un rapport avec ta sœur ?

- Pour quelles raisons alors aurais-tu été aussi agressif !? Moi aussi je peux faire des enquêtes et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un insigne.

- Tu n'es même pas foutue de gagner au Cluedo Bella, laisse-moi rire, rigola Emmett.

Mais sous ses traits plaisantins, le colosse sentait sa carapace s'effriter. Il avait su qu'il avait commis une erreur en tombant sur Bella et Léa à la terrasse du café. Sa belle-sœur n'avait pas perdu une minute à tirer des conclusions, marchandant avec lui. Si Rosalie l'apprenait de la bouche de sa sœur, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Malgré sa réticence, il n'avait de choix qu'accepter de se mettre au service de Bella et de faire des recherches sur Edward.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas toi-même à Edward ? questionna Jasper, perplexe rejoignant Emmett pour s'intoxiquer les poumons.

- Parce que je ne veux pas m'approcher de lui, bougonna-t-elle, allumant à son tour un bâton de nicotine. Et puis, il n'acceptera pas de me le dire.

- Marchande le sexe, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira pas non, lança James dans un grand sourire qui se figea après que Bee lui ait pincé un téton. Bordel arrête de faire ça ! pesta-t-il en se frottant la poitrine.

- Arrête de dire des conneries alors ! Bon je file moi, dit la française en se levant. Bella, on se voit plus tard ?

- Ouais, je dois aller m'acheter un autre portable, grogna-t-elle pensant à son joli joujou à la pointe de la mode qu'elle refusait de récupérer. Quel sacrifice, si Edward savait la valeur qui dormait sur la moquette de sa chambre... Je viendrai plus tard, prévint la brune dans un petit sourire.

- Je te suis mon cœur, s'activa James en se levant. A plus tard les morues.

C'est avec un sourire et un bras passé par-dessus les épaules de Bee que James quitta le groupe. Son sourire, il ne le devait qu'à une chose : il se défilait pour payer l'addition et personne ne le remarquait pour le moment. Il entraîna rapidement sa petite amie avec qui il avait des projets, pour l'aider à éliminer son repas offert par celui qui serait le dindon de la farce.

- Pour en revenir à ton Edward, Bella, recommença Emmett passant outre le fait qu'elle serra des poings en entendant le « ton » qui ne lui plaisait pas. Je veux bien enquêter sur lui, mais tu laisses Rosalie en dehors de ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Emmett ? s'écria Jasper en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier au milieu de la table. Tu trompes ta future femme ?

- Occupe-toi de la tienne Jasper et creuse la surface pour savoir pourquoi elle est si vipère depuis quelques temps !

- Tu sais quelque chose ? rétorqua-t-il en se braquant.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses dans cette ville mais c'est pas à moi de le dire.

- Elle te trompe peut-être, proposa Garrett, haussant les épaules, avant de se tasser sur lui-même au vu des poignards dans les iris de Jasper. Enfin je dis ça...

- Ouais il vaut mieux pour ta vie que tu la fermes ! grinça le blond entre ses dents.

Sans un dernier mot, ni un au revoir, il se leva de la table et s'éloigna du groupe sans payer la facture lui non plus, ce qui n'inquiéta pas les trois restants.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer ! pesta Bella, en donnant un coup de poing dans le bras de Garrett. Alice ne tromperait jamais Jasper, elle n'est pas comme certains, fit-elle l'air de rien.

- Si tu savais Bella, soupira Emmett, secoué par un petit rire nerveux. Passe me voir à mon bureau, on mettra ça au point, déclara-t-il les quittant à son tour.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella réalisa que tout le monde avait fui la facture qui arrivait dans les mains de la jolie serveuse qui tapa dans l'œil de Garrett. Elle sentit une vague de colère piquer ses nerfs d'avoir été entubée comme une bleue par ses amis.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle outrée en se mettant debout, bousculant la table. Ils se sont tirés sans payer.

- C'est James qui était censé nous inviter, rappela-t-il amusé. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui offre, sourit-il en balançant deux gros billets sur la table. Gardez la monnaie, souffla-t-il en passant près de la serveuse, effleurant son bras du sien sous le roulement des yeux de Bella.

- Allez, viens Roméo, l'invita-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Il resserra ses doigts entre les siens, se collant à elle. La jeune femme ne ressentit aucune excitation, aucun frisson, rien du tout alors qu'elle avait voulu, il y avait pas si longtemps que ça, passer une nuit torride entre ses bras. Edward était véritablement soudé à elle, son cœur cerné de barricades dont lui seul détenait le code secret pour ouvrir cette fameuse porte. Elle était malade de lui, plongeant dans un désespoir de jamais s'en sortir, de jamais retrouver sa liberté.

Appuyant sur la poignée pour entrer dans la galerie, Bella prit la porte au nez parce qu'elle resta fermée, lui refusant l'accès à l'intérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle plaça ses mains contre la vitre et approcha son visage pour visualiser la pièce. Tout dormait, pas un bruit ne provenait des murs ce qui l'étonna.

- Elle avait bien dit qu'ils filaient à la galerie ? demanda-t-elle perplexe, en se tournant vers Garrett qui haussa les épaules.

- Ils ont peut-être fait un détour, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa clavicule, bougeant un peu ses doigts pour la masser.

- Ouais sûrement, marmonna-t-elle, dubitative. Ah mais j'ai le double des clés, s'illumina-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main.

Elle se batailla avec son bordel, pestant contre le fait d'avoir tant de choses inutiles dans ce tissu. Garrett, les bras croisés, s'amusait de la situation, l'énervant encore plus. N'y tenant plus, elle vida sur le sol le contenu de ses affaires, déballant certains de ses secrets.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se penchant pour attraper un sachet argenté. Madame est responsable.

- Bah oui ! aboya-t-elle en lui arrachant des mains le préservatif. On ne peut pas vraiment compter sur vous dans ces moments-là.

- Ne mets pas tous les mecs dans le même panier, veux-tu, pria-t-il, mécontent.

- Ouais ouais... fit-elle en fouillant dans ses affaires au sol. Je les ai ! cria-t-elle en les brandissant en signe de victoire, les agitant sous le nez de Garrett qui roulait des yeux.

- Maintenant tu as plus qu'à tout ranger, sourit-il niaisement, l'air de dire « tu te démerdes toute seule ».

Rechignant, elle remballa tout son bazar à pleines mains dans son sac, au point où elle en était… A quoi bon tout ranger dans son foutoir !? Puis se relevant, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, aussitôt percutée par l'odeur de la peinture fraîche. Entrant comme si elle se trouvait chez elle, Bella déposa son sac sur le canapé et abaissa les interrupteurs pour annoncer l'ouverture. En attendant le retour de Bee, elle tiendrait le rôle d'hôtesse d'accueil.

Un bruit résonna dans l'atelier, figeant sur place les deux intrus qui se regardèrent pour savoir s'ils avaient halluciné ou entendu ce son qui venait du fond de la salle.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

- Jack l'éventreur ! lâcha-t-il si sérieusement qu'elle eut un frisson d'angoisse sur la peau.

- Ne fais pas le con Garrett, c'est pas drôle, murmura la jeune femme, frictionnant ses bras pour chasser la chair de poule.

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il, moqueur. Je vais te protéger, dit-il en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Fous-moi la paix ! le repoussa-t-elle, ses traits déformés par l'inquiétude.

Un autre couinement retentit, la faisant sursauter. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'un film de panique, ses mains tremblèrent sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se contrôler. L'affolement de son cœur lui provoqua une douleur écrasante dans la poitrine. Bordel de merde, c'était pire que si elle participait à un train fantômes ou faire l'actrice dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

D'une démarche déterminée, Garrett s'avança vers l'atelier de Brooke. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle, savoir si son amie ne courait pas un danger. Après tout, on voyait tellement de choses arriver de nos jours. Un fou braquant une arme sur elle pour récupérer la caisse, une groupie de James venue pour se venger parce qu'elle sortait avec lui, un évadé d'une prison trouvant refuge ici. Tant de possibilités qui menaient au même résultat : un danger.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle, mesurant le ton de sa voix, suivant le chevalier blanc.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il s'y passe, décida-t-il parlant tout bas.

Plus il réduisait la distance entre les bruits de plus en plus sonore, plus les sons se transformaient en gémissements. Avant que Bella ne puisse arrêter Garrett, ayant compris ce qu'il se déroulait derrière le rideau, celui-ci l'avait tiré démasquant Bee et James dans une position très très compromettante et chaude.

- Oh merde ! grogna James allongé sur le dos le corps couvert de peinture à l'eau.

En deux-trois mouvements, il se renversa pour cacher le corps nu de Bee qui se ratatina sur elle-même afin de se protéger des yeux de leurs amis, le plus possible.

- On est désolés ! s'excusa Bella ne bougeant pas de place, tant elle était choquée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Garrett quant à lui, avait eu le réflexe de se détourner et de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Il se sentait assez con comme ça pour ne pas enfoncer plus le clou de l'humiliation. Lui qui pensait sauver Bee... ouais la sauver de son mec, d'une partie de jambes en l'air ou encore d'un orgasme qui avait dû retomber comme un soufflé sorti trop tôt du four.

- Bon Bella, ne reste pas là à nous regarder, c'est pas du porno en diffusion live ! gueula James, nu comme un ver vidant de tout sens sa parole.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? Bien qu'elle ne ressente plus aucune attirance envers son meilleur ami, il fallait reconnaître la beauté de sa musculature, la fermeté de ses fesses en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Merde, ses parents lui avaient offert deux yeux bien réceptifs, elle se devait d'apprécier le spectacle. En revanche, savoir qu'elle avait vu sa meilleure amie en tenue d'Ève, le corps cambré au-dessus de son petit ami, le plaisir sur le visage avant que James ne renverse la vapeur, pour ça, elle aurait préféré être aveugle.

- Je sors, désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en s'emmêlant les pieds, manquant de tomber. Euh, on part de la galerie d'accord...

- Refermez derrière vous, brailla Bee, le souffle court, les nerfs en pelote.

- Oui, je vais te laisser atteindre ton orgasme tranquillement, se moqua-t-elle entendant dans son dos un rugissement de colère de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Finalement, la galerie d'art de la française proposait une palette d'offres. Elle pourrait même se reconvertir dans la pose de nue. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, Bella quitta la galerie et referma la porte à double tour derrière elle.

- Allez, viens Chevalier, rigola la jeune femme en prenant la main de Garrett. Allons sauver d'autres demoiselles sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, gloussa-t-elle en tirant sur le bras de son ami toujours estomaqué. Je t'offre un verre pour te remettre de tes émotions ?

- Même deux ! approuva-t-il, secouant la tête pour chasser ses images.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire sous les yeux méprisant des passants. Cette histoire resterait graver en eux un bon moment. De quoi les faire rire pendant leur soirée tous ensemble, de taquiner le couple sur la découverte de la journée. Pas à dire, tous formaient une équipe, haute en couleurs...

oOo

[ Skin – Zola Jesus ]

Assis dans le sable, les yeux perdus dans le lac Michigan en face de lui, Edward tergiversait, ses mains agrippées au portable de Bella. Après son départ, il avait été tellement assommé qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'appareil sur le sol, attendant le retour inespéré de sa propriétaire. C'était lorsqu'il avait vibré, qu'il l'avait remarqué, le gardant avec lui. Il hésitait à lui rendre. Viendrait-elle d'elle-même malgré leur séparation douloureuse ou sacrifierait-elle son mobile pour ne plus jamais le voir ?

Son cœur en miettes souffrait. Bordel, elle avait su taper en plein dans le mille, lui décochant une flèche empoisonnée en plein dans la poitrine. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis des années, ce pour quoi il s'était tant protégé venait de lui exploser au visage, tel des morceaux de vitres entaillant sa peau. Être abandonné par une personne qu'il aimait était la seule chose qu'il fuyait. Voilà pourquoi il s'enfermait derrière des barricades qu'elle abattait, rien qu'avec ses yeux posés sur lui. Lorsqu'elle avait cédé à son corps, lui offrant ses lèvres et ses soupirs, il avait cru bêtement qu'elle lui était acquise, qu'elle le sauverait de son passé qui l'engloutissait dans le présent. Or, Bella l'avait joué fine, lui envoyant un uppercut si puissant qu'Edward comprenait le mal qu'il lui avait infligé, rouvrant des plaies qu'il avait mis si longtemps à recoudre.

L'éclat de mort qui avait entaché les yeux chocolat de cette femme lui avait rappelé combien il l'avait brisée en la quittant, combien, la cicatrice suintait encore par sa faute. Comment avait-il pu livrer la même blessure qu'il avait reçue enfant ? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille alors qu'il connaissait par cœur l'intensité de cette déchirure à l'âme ? Le visage de sa mère se superposait avec celui de Bella, brouillant ses pensées, compressant ses entrailles. Il n'était qu'un connard qui ne méritait aucun amour. Pas étonnant qu'on le rejetait comme une merde, au vu de son comportement lorsqu'on lui tendait la main. Sa liberté prenait un goût amer et une vision de la solitude qu'il n'appréciait plus du tout.

A quoi bon ne pas avoir de chaînes aux pieds alors que son âme crevait d'envie d'être liée à une personne qui ne voulait plus de lui ?

Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du visage si meurtri de Bella quand elle l'avait quitté. Ce venin qu'elle crachait, qui éraflait sa langue à mesure que les mots se délivraient, passant sur ses lèvres qu'il avait embrassées. Il avait vu toutes les cicatrices invisibles qui recouvraient sa peau qu'il avait chérie, son corps bardés de points de suture, passant sous ses yeux broyés. Tant de douleur dans un être si frêle, si fragile. Comment parvenait-elle encore à tenir debout et à garder cette envie de lutter coûte que coûte ? Sa rage devait la nourrir pour qu'elle continue d'avancer, la pousser de l'avant, lui remplir ses jauges de vie et de force.

Le portable de Bella vibra dans ses mains, coupant ses réflexions. Portant l'appareil à la hauteur de son visage, il regarda l'écran où s'affichait la photo de Rosalie. Il compara aussitôt les traits familiers, remarquant ce qu'elles avaient en commun, également leur différence. Si l'aînée des Swan était une femme magnifique aux yeux des hommes, à ceux d'Edward elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa cadette. Non, Bella était une femme à la beauté naturelle, sans besoin d'artifices pour attirer l'attention des autres. Sans compter ses grands yeux qui captivaient et envoûtaient. Elle pourrait mettre le monde à ses pieds rien qu'avec la profondeur de ce lac chocolat dont beaucoup se damneraient pour tomber dedans.

Il hésita à répondre avant de laisser la sonnerie l'entourer puis se couper. Il devait reconnaître que Bella ne viendrait pas récupérer son bien, dans ce cas, il irait lui-même lui remettre. De toute façon, il avait ce besoin mordant de la voir. Il refusait de croire qu'entre eux c'était terminé après une manche partout. Le jeu était loin d'être fini. Il serait remporté lorsqu'ils seront pieds et poings liés ensemble. Il la voulait, il crevait d'envie qu'elle le sauve, crevait d'envie d'abandonner sa liberté pour devenir son esclave, parce qu'il l'était déjà. L'esclave de ses yeux, de son corps, de son sourire, de son cœur...

Se relevant, il épousseta le sable de son jean et se dirigea vers le centre ville, direction la galerie, où Bella passait la plupart de son temps. Il croisa des jeunes femmes qui bronzaient, qui lui lancèrent des œillades aguicheuses auxquelles il darda son fameux regard glacial. Ce fut au tour de son portable de vibrer dans la poche de son jean, annonçant l'arrivée d'un sms. Fouillant dans l'étroitesse de son pantalon, il sortit son mobile, lut le sms de son indic.

«_ Bella a demandé une enquête sur toi au sujet de ton passé._ »

Serrant le téléphone et ses dents, il sentit une aiguille lui piquer le cœur. Si elle découvrait son histoire, elle aurait le lien qui l'unissait à la taupe. Cette découverte mettrait en péril l'entente du groupe, le disloquerait en deux parties. De plus, pourquoi ne lui demandait-elle pas directement au lieu de fouiller dans son passé pour découvrir ce qu'il avait traversé, probablement narré avec des fautes ? Lui seul savait ce qu'il avait enduré et pourrait répondre à ses questions.

« _Merci pour l'info, je m'en occupe. Elle est où ?_ »

« _Je l'ai quittée au café qui se trouve en face de la galerie._ »

C'était donc à lui d'entrer en scène. Tout au long de sa route, il se raisonna, s'encouragea pour ne pas monter en pression rapidement. Son plus grand souci, c'était sans conteste son caractère de feu qui partait au quart de tour. Parfois ses phrases tranchaient tellement la peau qu'il pouvait imaginer le sang couler sur ses victimes. Il ne désirait pas faire de mal à Bella. Elle avait assez souffert comme ça, mais savoir qu'elle enquêtait dans son dos, le mettait hors de lui. N'avait-elle plus une traînée de sentiments envers lui pour le trahir comme elle le faisait ? Était-ce une autre vengeance de sa part ? Elle attendait quoi ? Qu'il tombe à genoux et qu'il la supplie ?

Il certifiait cependant qu'elle cachait ses émotions amoureuses sous une couche de glace. Une femme haineuse ne se tatouait pas la réplique du dessin d'un homme qu'elle ne supportait plus, qu'elle souhaitait oublier. En voyant tous les jours l'encre dans sa peau, forcément elle serait renvoyée à lui. Liée par le destin, par ce motif qu'ils avaient en commun.

Edward se promit de la faire craquer, quitte à la bousculer un peu, dans la limite du raisonnable. Il s'activerait à la faire avouer qu'elle tenait encore à lui, qu'elle l'avait dans la peau, dans le cœur.

Il arriva rapidement vers la galerie et espionna rapidement l'intérieur pour découvrir si Bella s'y trouvait ou non. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer sous peine de recevoir un uppercut ou de causer d'autres dommages au mur, et à Bee. Il fut étonné de voir l'artiste toute seule, nettoyant la surface de ses meubles tout en se déhanchant sur le rythme de la musique qui se diffusait des enceintes. Depuis quand la française écoutait ce genre de son alors qu'habituellement, elle conservait une atmosphère zen et de détente digne d'un salon japonais ?

Si Bella n'apparaissait pas ici, où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Sa taupe lui avait indiqué qu'il l'avait quittée au café en face de la galerie. Jetant un coup d'œil sur la terrasse d'en face, il ressentit de la déception et jura entre ses dents. Elle pouvait être n'importe où au milieu de cette foule humaine, dans n'importe quel coin de la ville. S'il avait eu la moindre idée sur son adresse, il se serait payé le culot de s'y pointer à moins que...

Dégainant son portable, il fit défiler son répertoire et appuya sur la touche d'appel. La tonalité résonna dans le creux de son oreille deux fois avant que sa taupe ne réponde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Cullen ? Je bosse là ! grogna son indicateur d'un ton agacé.

- Donne-moi son adresse ! ordonna-t-il abruptement sans se formaliser des bonnes manières.

- Pour quoi faire ? questionna la taupe, perplexe, un ton protecteur dans la voix.

- J'ai besoin de la voir... Et puis c'est moi qui pose les questions, pas toi ! répondit-il hargneusement, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

- Oh ça va, tu m'appelles à chaque fois que tu as besoin ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'être à ton service pour la considération que tu me portes, reprocha son indic, se rebellant pour la première fois depuis qu'il « travaillait » pour lui.

- J'ai été clair non ?

- Ouais très clair, tu te sers de moi et je dois fermer ma gueule, pas étonnant que...

- Ne t'avise même pas de finir ta phrase sinon tu risques de faire une overdose de bouillie liquide ! menaça-t-il en crispant tant sa mâchoire que sa main sur le téléphone. Je ne te demande pas la lune, juste de me donner son adresse. Elle habite toujours avec Rosalie ?

- Non, elle est dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle est à l'Éclipse en plein centre ville, chambre 1305, l'informa la taupe poussant ensuite un long soupir.

- Merci, je veux juste lui rendre son portable, se justifia-t-il gardant bien pour lui qu'il comptait la titiller sur ses sentiments.

- Tu sais Edward, tu pourrais te faire des amis, si tu n'étais pas si con et froid.

- Ouais j'y penserais, marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Quelle idée de génie avait-il eu lorsqu'il avait fait infiltrer sa taupe parmi les amis de Bella. Bien sûr qu'il se servait de cette personne, et lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait avoir cette aide précieuse. Au début quand il lui avait sauvé son cul dans une embrouille à la sortie d'un club, il savait déjà qui il était. Quel lien les unissait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait débarqué à Chicago, gardant bien pour lui cette information. Irina connaissait la cause de son voyage dans cette ville, mais il avait tu la découverte qu'il avait faite.

Après avoir plaqué Bella, il avait fait un détour pour lui confier une mission, leur secret. La taupe était tombée des nues en apprenant qui il était, pourquoi il l'avait sauvé dans cette ruelle, cependant elle avait accepté de se plier à sa volonté et d'être ses yeux et ses oreilles après son départ. Or, pendant les trois mois passés loin de Bella, Edward avait refusé de prendre de ses nouvelles. Son indic lui téléphonait, mais jamais ils n'abordaient le sujet de celle-ci. Le jeune homme souhaitait s'arracher de son emprise pour finalement venir de lui-même constater les dégâts sur la vie de Bella.

Son cœur de solitaire l'empêchait de s'ouvrir à son indic. Leur lien ne donnait pas assez de consistance à ses yeux. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'apprendre à connaître la vie de la personne qui avait eu droit à ce qu'on lui avait refusé. Edward n'avait besoin que de Bella, elle seule le sauverait, ensuite il aviserait.

[ The district sleeps alone – Birdy ]

En arrivant en bas de l'hôtel, il tomba sur la jeune femme qui fumait une cigarette sur les marches. Avant lui, elle râlait en permanence du fait qu'il sentait le tabac froid et qu'il l'asphyxiait avec la fumée. Comme quoi, elle avait pris son vice, fumait même plus que lui. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle redressa le visage vers lui et eut un sursaut de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise en se levant pour mettre son mégot dans un cendrier géant à disposition.

- Salut, répondit-il sur le même ton, ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle.

Bordel il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, de respirer son parfum à s'en éclater les poumons. A la place, elle jouait l'indifférence lui envoyant une enclume sur le crâne.

- Comment as-tu su où je vivais ? Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit ?

- J'ai mes sources, je te l'ai déjà dit. Comme je sais que tu as demandé une enquête sur moi, enchaîna-t-il, serrant des poings, ses yeux noirs posés sur son dos.

Bella pivota vers lui, le visage plein d'incrédulité. Ses yeux écarquillés n'étaient plus qu'une tâche de chocolat, annihilant le blanc. Sa révélation coûterait peut-être la place de sa taupe mais tant pis. Il avait besoin de la déstabiliser et de lui faire cracher ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur et sur la bouche.

- Comment tu sais que... bafouilla-t-elle, estomaquée, les mains tremblantes. Qui te l'a dit ? Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? se rebiffa-t-elle reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Pourquoi tu cherches à savoir mon passé ? éluda-t-il, parlant d'une voix plus forte et froide qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment voulu. Tu ne pouvais pas me le demander toi-même au lieu de me jeter comme une merde après avoir couché avec moi !?

La jeune femme regarda, affolée, autour d'elle. Les clients de l'hôtel passaient près d'eux, entre eux, leur jetant des coups d'œil pleins de mépris, de reproches, de dédain, toute une brochette de sentiments négatifs. Elle ne voulait pas faire un esclandre sur le parvis de l'Éclipse. Elle ne voulait pas parler avec Edward de sa demande auprès d'Emmett, elle ne voulait pas l'avoir en face d'elle sous peine de craquer. Une fois encore, il la surprenait par son audace et son assurance, la chamboulant.

- Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu ! pria-t-elle, tranchante, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, restant le plus possible loin de lui.

- Réponds à ma question ! ordonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, son corps tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir sur elle. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu te fermes comme une huître et que...

- Si tu ne m'avais pas jeté, j'étais prêt à faire des efforts pour toi ! Tu crois que je suis revenu pour le simple plaisir de te baiser et repartir ? Tu t'es foutue le doigt dans l'œil !

- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache, s'écria-t-elle, laissant ses bras tomber le long de ses cuisses. Tu joues au mec si glacial et si mystérieux que tu es une énigme. Dès que je pénétrais sous ta putain de carapace, tu me repoussais ! Là au moins, je suis sûre d'avoir un résultat.

- Parce que tu préfères avoir la version d'un mec qui va faire des recherches plutôt que de ma bouche ! vociféra-t-il hors de lui, lançant des éclairs qui percutèrent Bella en plein dans le cœur.

- Tu m'as prouvé tellement de fois que tu savais mentir si facilement, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de connaître mon passé ? En quoi ça va t'aider ? Tu crois qu'en le sachant tu auras pitié de moi et que tes sentiments vont s'envoler ? Ou que tu vas me percer à jour ? questionna-t-il désireux de savoir la vérité.

- Je n'aurais pas eu pitié de toi ! se défendit-elle, retrouvant sa hargne. J'aurais peut-être pu comprendre pourquoi tu étais si... toi ! Si froid, si distant, si glacial dès qu'on s'approche de ton cœur ! s'énerva-t-elle frustrée de ne rien connaître de lui, d'être amoureuse d'un homme si verrouillé qu'elle perdait patience à chercher les clés.

- Je t'aurais dit la vérité Bella, parce que je te la dois depuis le jour où je t'ai abandonnée et que je t'ai arraché le cœur, dit-il d'une voix tout à coup calme.

- Mais au fond, je n'aurais pas pu l'entendre de ta bouche, avoua-t-elle honteuse en tortillant ses doigts nerveusement.

- Pourquoi ? aboya-t-il si violemment qu'elle recula, ses yeux alarmés par le ton de sa voix.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je serais encore plus tombée amoureuse de toi ! cria-t-elle la respiration rapidement.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche bien que ce fut trop tard. Un hoquet de stupeur la secoua, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tant elle comprenait l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Venait-elle de crier ouvertement qu'elle était amoureuse de lui malgré le mal qu'il lui avait infligé ?

Edward la regardait aussi abasourdi qu'elle. Il s'était attendu à lutter et à mener un combat acharné pour qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments qu'elle fuyait et cachait mais la précipitation et la colère l'avait enragée au point de débiter cette phrase qui résonnait dans son cœur vide.

- Bella, souffla-t-il en tendant une main vers elle, s'empressant de se rapprocher de son corps qui l'appelait.

- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête dans un murmure, tendant son bras pour l'arrêter dans son avancée. Ne me touche pas, ça sera encore pire. J'aurais l'espoir fou que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi et qu'on pourrait créer quelque chose. Mais c'est trop tard, dit-elle en enfonçant ses yeux voilés de larmes dans les siens. Son visage exprimait tant de douleur et de fatalité que le ventre d'Edward se noua. J'ai eu tellement de mal à me remettre de ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne suis même pas encore guérie, ricana-t-elle d'un ton acide, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'échouer une nouvelle fois. D'essayer de voir en toi l'homme que j'ai aperçu quelques secondes la nuit dernière.

-Cet homme-là Bella, c'était celui que je veux être avec toi. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais... Bordel je suis revenu pour toi ! Tu es comme une obsession et quand je suis prêt de toi, je ne contrôle plus rien. Tu réveilles des émotions que j'ai essayées d'enterrer et... ouais ça me fait peur, avoua-t-il dans un rictus amer, inclinant la tête sur le côté. Ce que tu as fait hier soir, crois-moi, tu l'as eue ta putain de vengeance. Tu as fait la seule chose dont je tentais de me protéger, dit-il en affaissant ses épaules, dévoilant son vrai visage.

Celui d'un homme tellement détruit que rien ne pourrait le reconstruire. Tellement brisé qu'il menaçait à chaque seconde de s'écrouler. Tellement froid que rien ne le réchauffait. Tellement vide qu'il résonnait en permanence d'un manque. Pourtant Bella avait réussi à s'imposer sur ce champ de ruines et à consolider les bases, lui versant de l'amour dans sa jauge de cœur désert.

Le cœur tiraillé au point d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine, la jeune femme ne détachait pas ses prunelles pleines de larmes de lui. Elle penchait entre courir dans ses bras et s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait été curieuse, cherchant à fouiller dans la vie passée d'Edward pour ne pas l'entendre de sa propre voix mais cette curiosité mal placée lui revenait dans le visage. L'homme émietté en face d'elle, reflétait son état actuel. Deux âmes noires et perdues à la recherche de paix, d'une moitié et de lumière.

Cependant, la peur lui rongeait les os. Celle de lui laisser son cœur et qu'il le piétine devant elle. Qu'elle soit réduite à l'état d'âme errante ou de poupée de chiffon, le suppliant jour après jour de ne jamais lui faire de mal, de ne jamais l'abandonner, de l'aimer jusqu'à la mort. Non, elle ne voulait pas devenir esclave de lui. Elle ne voulait pas être dépendante de son sourire, d'avoir l'impression d'exister que par un simple regard de sa part, d'être domptée par le son mélodieux de sa voix, d'être l'outil de ses mains si expertes. Le risque, elle l'avait pris assez de fois pour finir sur le carreau. Elle avait mené un âpre combat goûtant à des moments délicieux mais elle n'en gardait qu'une substance désagréable. Edward lui avait filé une fois entre les doigts, et bien qu'il coure droit vers elle, elle refusait ce risque de recommencer. Ce risque la conduirait peut-être dans le creux de ses bras, dans un amour réparateur et salvateur, ou dans sa propre tombe.

- Je suis désolée Edward, croassa-t-elle tant, comme si une balle coinçait sa gorge. Je suis vraiment désolée, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme inspira l'air et bloqua sa respiration. La voir avancer vers lui, faire ses petits pas qui les séparaient lui donnait l'impression qu'elle traversait l'océan entre eux. Il souleva sa main et la posa avec délicatesse sur sa joue et elle se lova dans le creux de sa paume tel un chaton appréciant les caresses. Ses grands iris noirs soudés aux siens le transperçaient et le réchauffaient. Il y avait tant d'émotions dedans. De l'amour, de la douleur, de la peur, de la déception, de la fatalité, de la détermination qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer et en crever tant c'était intense et saisissant.

- De quoi tu es désolée Bella ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je ne veux plus jouer. J'abandonne la partie. Nous sommes à égalité, on doit tourner la page, annonça-t-elle lui broyant le cœur, lui déchirant les tripes, lui perforant les poumons.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais ! rugit-il en reculant comme ébouillanté par sa proximité. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour toi ! Je viens de t'avouer que je suis revenu pour toi, que je t'ai dans la peau et toi...

- C'est trop tard Edward ! J'en peux plus qu'on se fasse du mal et je ne veux pas vivre une relation où j'aurais la peur au ventre que tu m'abandonnes encore. Oui je t'aime, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête, la sincérité suintant de tous les pores de sa peau. Mais ça ne suffit pas, c'est pas assez fort pour que je replonge dans tes bras, s'excusa-t-elle pitoyablement, la douleur éclatant chacune de ses cellules. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour lutter contre la peur.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Bella ! Je vais te prouver que...

- Non arrête ! dit-elle en posant son doigt sur sa bouche, hissée sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Par leurs respirations rapides, leurs poitrines s'effleuraient jetant de l'essence sur leur désir, sur la tension entre eux, sur les frissons qui coulaient sur leurs peaux. Ils auraient vendu leur âme pour tout effacer et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais la peur paralysait Bella, et pour une fois elle préférait écouter sa raison plutôt que son cœur.

- On doit tourner cette page Edward. Aussi bien toi que moi. On s'est fait trop de mal. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle encore, cherchant à se faire pardonner des blessures qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même également.

Avec une lenteur douloureuse, la jeune femme déposa ses lèvres sucrées sur les siennes dans un baiser d'adieu à la saveur acide. Edward répondit dans la même détresse, la serrant contre lui, ses poings fermés dans le dos de Bella. Il sentait son cœur crever. Il le méritait amplement. Il avait joué un jeu dangereux, il en payait le prix. Le plus cher qui soit !

Bella écarta difficilement sa bouche de la sienne et garda les yeux fermés pour contenir ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle savait que ça serait la dernière fois sous peine d'y perdre la vie. Et sans un dernier regard vers lui, elle tourna les talons et entra en courant dans le hall de l'hôtel, l'abandonnant une deuxième fois.

Sa disparition sonnait comme la fin d'un match où ils avaient perdu tant de choses que des bandages, des agrafes, des fils, des attelles soutenaient leurs corps. Deux pantins désarticulés qui auraient pu se donner la vie mutuellement. Le gong final retentissait dans les cellules vides du jeune homme, lui apportant une douleur incomparable, crevant son cœur.


	7. Hurting Game

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors attention dans celui-ci grosses révélations sur la taupe mais aussi sur le comportement dérangeant voire énervant d'Alice. Vous avez été quelques-uns à avoir trouvé leurs secrets, j'ai donné des indices mais aussi brouillé les cartes, voici plus de confirmations qui devraient tout éclaircir.

Un nouveau personnage entre en scène. Un personnage qui va avoir son importance dans la suite de l'histoire et qui va rester jusqu'à la fin. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce nouvel élément apporté définitivement à la fiction.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos alertes, les guests je pense à vous et je suis vraiment embêtée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Merci de prendre du temps pour me lire et de laisser un petit mot de votre passage.

Les fantômes, manifestez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Et surtout, je remercie du fond du cœur ma correctrice qui m'accompagne, sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster ou partager mes écrits. Elle est mon adorable bonne fée aux doigts magiques pour passer derrière mes grosses erreurs. Alors merci beaucoup Sophie.

Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Hurting Game.**

* * *

_If you don't take risk, you can't create future. (Monkey. - One Piece)_

[ Need – Hana Pestle ]

Combien de larmes devrait-elle verser pour anesthésier sa douleur ? Combien de hurlements devrait-elle pousser pour ne plus exprimer l'agonie qu'elle subissait, l'agonie qu'elle s'était infligée elle-même ? Combien de jours lutterait-elle contre une souffrance invisible, pour exorciser le fantôme qui planait derrière elle, qui s'accrochait à ses chevilles la faisant chanceler ? Combien de mois pour se relever ? Combien de temps pour accepter l'idée de vivre avec une partie d'elle dans le noir, dans le froid ?

Sa peur avait été plus forte que ses sentiments, que les mots qu'Edward avait prononcés. Elle avait su à la minute où elle avait pris la décision d'avorter tout espoir, qu'elle souffrirait. Mais comment surmonter une peur viscérale ? Faire confiance à un homme qui avait eu l'occasion de vous écraser et qui l'avait saisie aussitôt, vous broyant sans aucune pitié ? La confiance, ça se gagne, ça se donne, ça se respecte et Edward avait tout fichu en l'air. Accorder une deuxième chance c'était quoi ? Prendre le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose qui construirait l'avenir, ou alors l'autoriser à la pulvériser encore, à croire que la première fois n'avait pas suffi.

Bella n'était pas assez forte pour endurer un second round et en ressortir vainqueur. Elle n'avait plus une goutte de courage dans la peau, remplacée par une peur glaciale qui l'influençait et la contrôlait. Elle préférait admettre la défaite et déposer les armes, plutôt que de repartir à la guerre et de perdre. Parce qu'au fond, il lui restait quoi ? Rien ! Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne voyait pas plus loin que la douleur qui ponçait chaque part de son être. Plus de rêves, plus d'espoir, plus d'optimisme, plus rien. Tout lui avait été arraché en même temps que ses miettes de cœur qui la maintenaient en vie. Déjà qu'elle ressemblait à une coquille vide, une poupée de chiffon, là elle était une carapace fissurée d'où suintait du poison, un objet décharné aux membres disloqués qui crachaient du coton rouge sang.

La pluie tombait de ses yeux, comme des lames tranchantes. Ses mains pressaient sa poitrine dans un massage cardiaque pour motiver son cœur à continuer de battre, même dans le vide. Elle avait cette impression désastreuse d'avoir participé à une guerre, une guerre entre son cœur et sa raison, et qu'aucun n'en sortait gagnant. Un véritable champ de ruines. Quelle catastrophe ! Chaque souffle lui était insupportable, chaque pas un exploit. Elle réussit quand même, avec la volonté d'être isolée du monde, à se traîner dans sa chambre. Elle n'attendit même pas d'être sur son lit pour s'écrouler sur le sol, son visage enfoncé dans la moquette pour étouffer ses cris de détresse.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme porter une croix sur un corps criblé et bardé d'entailles qui coulaient et lui bouffaient ses réserves, comme une enclume échouée dans son dos pour la clouer à terre, comme aspirée par une eau sombre pour la noyer. Les poings serrés, elle rampa au pied du lit, mais ne put monter dessus. Elle resta donc assise en boule contre la couche, renfermant ses membres autour d'elle pour disparaître. Bella n'était plus qu'une tâche dans le paysage de cette chambre, une boule de souffrance et de pleurs qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus.

Aucun son ne perçait ses oreilles tant le martèlement faible de son cœur frappait dans ses tempes, tant elle se focalisait sur son corps pour ralentir son rythme, pour retrouver un peu de calme. Elle serrait aussi bien les dents que les poings pour ne pas exploser dans des gémissements, des hurlements qui auraient ameuté tout l'étage. Bella ne désirait qu'une chose, être seule et crever.

Oui, mourir parce qu'elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Ça faisait tellement mal. C'était fou ça comme les sentiments pouvaient être à double tranchant. L'amour et l'amitié, transformaient une personne mais la détruisaient également lorsque le vent tournait. Nous n'étions que de pauvres humains incapables de régner sur nos émotions bien trop fortes et trop brutes. Il fallait vraiment les apprécier à leur juste valeur et profiter de ces moments de flottements parce que quand tout revenait dans le sens inverse, il y avait de quoi perdre la tête, perdre la vie.

Dans cette bulle anarchique et cette confusion la plus totale, elle ne fit même pas attention que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprit que lorsque deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour d'elle pour la bercer et qu'une odeur qu'elle connaissait trop bien enchanta son esprit. Avec une force sortie de nulle part, elle repoussa cette personne, secouant de la tête avec frénésie, serrant des dents pour ne rien dire. Plus elle se débattait comme un animal sauvage pris dans des filets, plus les bras la broyaient contre un corps chaud.

- Non... hoqueta-t-elle avec sa mâchoire crispée. S'il te plaît... non... Je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus, pleura-t-elle combattant ses larmes pour ne plus paraître si pitoyable.

Bella prononçait ces mots, autant pour elle que pour lui. Dans un ultime espoir de force, ressources de détermination, elle essayait de repousser ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas céder, elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter. Arrivée à un croisement, elle souhaitait être engloutie par la terre pour ne pas prendre de décision.

Une main caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, un souffle chaud s'échoua dans son cou, séchant ses larmes. Elle comprit qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids. Elle se tiraillait assez comme ça le cœur, elle allait vraiment finir par le décrocher de son emplacement habituel. Confrontée à sa plus grande peur, elle ferma les yeux, arrêtant de bouger. Le souffle court, le cœur fou, elle réalisa qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Qu'il était revenu auprès d'elle pour la consoler, pour lui montrer combien elle comptait pour lui. Alors dans un geste qu'elle regretterait probablement, dans un pas qui la rapprochait sûrement de sa tombe, elle ouvrit ses bras. Bella le comprima contre elle dans une demande de ne jamais l'abandonner, dans un acte silencieux disant qu'elle se remettait entièrement à lui, prenant le risque d'en crever.

Ils ne formaient plus qu'une bulle, une bulle d'amour, de souffrance, d'espoir, de peur, mais ils étaient ensemble. Pour combien de temps ? Pour aller où ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se promettaient de soigner les maux qu'ils s'étaient infligés mutuellement.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, murmura-t-il à son oreille, la souffrance perçant ses tympans.

Elle se ratatina encore plus contre lui, massant sa nuque avec l'une de ses mains pour l'apaiser.

- Ne dis rien, chuchota-t-elle contre son cou, inspirant son odeur qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui avait manqué.

Non, elle ne voulait pas parler juste profiter de ce moment de répit dans son corps. Une paix intérieure s'installa lui procurant un bien fou. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti ça ? Depuis combien de jours vivait-elle en tête à tête avec la douleur ? Trop de jours. Pourtant la peur subsistait, telle une petite veilleuse dans un coin de son être. Peur d'être à nouveau rejetée, que les efforts ne paient pas assez pour faire tenir leur couple, peur de ne jamais parvenir à faire tolérer son petit ami parmi ses amis.

Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge de cette position qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs. Son âme brûlait comme une flamme vive et libre la réchauffant, son cœur se calait sur celui d'Edward et la guerre signait l'Armistice tant attendu. Les yeux fermés, les mains agrippées à son compagnon, elle se laissa bercer, ses cicatrices se refermant naturellement.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle fut surprise de se retrouver allongée sur son lit, rassurée d'être toujours dans ses bras. L'une des mains du jeune homme caressait son dos, pendant que l'autre creusait sa hanche comme pour la souder à lui. Ses iris s'ancrèrent dans les émeraudes face à elle qui avaient perdu leur lueur si froide. Au contraire, c'était comme si la part d'humanité qu'il avait tentée d'étouffer reprenait ses droits, que le feu avait combattu la glace. Elle y lisait tellement de sentiments, ceux qu'elle avait espérés contempler, ceux dont elle avait rêvé pendant de nombreux jours avant de finalement renoncer, à tel point, que son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine.

Edward lui avait démontré qu'il tenait à elle. Bella lui avait craché tellement de venin, ordonné de ne plus l'approcher, s'était résolue à tourner la page, ne lui donnant pas le choix et pourtant, il était revenu vers elle. Il avait transgressé l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné, passé au-dessus de sa volonté pour la rejoindre et la sauver. La jeune femme avait pensé sottement qu'il l'écouterait et qu'il ne verrait pas le mensonge qu'elle lui livrait pour se débarrasser de lui, pour arrêter de souffrir, pour reprendre un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de sa vie. Or, bien qu'une nouvelle page s'offre devant eux, vierge, prête à recevoir l'encre noire, elle savait qu'elle écrirait cette partie avec un « nous » qu'elle avait si longtemps attendu. Un « nous » qu'elle protégerait, un « nous » qui la guérirait des blessures, un « nous » qui lui apporterait et lui donnerait de l'amour.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais vers moi, marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix rauque par les larmes.

Ses doigts mémorisaient les grains de peau de son visage. Elle le touchait comme une aveugle, découvrant grâce à sa pulpe sensible, ses traits et ses perfections pour les imprimer dans la mémoire de son disque dur interne.

- Tu n'étais pas vraiment convaincante, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix douce et amusée. Lorsque tu veux qu'un homme ne te coure plus après, ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent sous le coup de cet aveu. C'était vrai qu'elle aurait mieux fait de lui crier des noms d'oiseaux au lieu de lui ouvrir son cœur et de lui fermer la porte au nez. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien et elle ne remercierait jamais assez la détermination d'Edward pour avoir combattu sa raison.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle en fuyant son regard. J'ai peur de souffrir de nouveau, peur que tu m'abandonnes. Cette fois... je n'y survivrai pas.

- Je vais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance Bella, souffla-t-il en posant son index sous son menton pour relever son visage vers lui. Je ne partirai plus, je ne fuirai pas. Je suis prêt à te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir sur moi, si ça peut t'aider à me comprendre...

- Je veux que tu me le dises parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que tu penses que c'est une étape obligatoire ou parce que tu me le dois Edward.

Il la regarda avec intensité, son visage en pleine réflexion due à la barre qui plissait son front. Posant celui-ci sur le sien, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, chamboulant son cœur. Il était rare qu'elle découvre la part humaine et presque fragile de cet homme. Il passait son temps à entretenir son aura de glace pour solidifier sa carapace effilochée. Or depuis quelques temps, elle sentait qu'il l'abaissait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Comme s'il se mettait à nu, si vulnérable que l'âme de Bella pleura quelques larmes silencieuses.

- Ma mère m'a abandonné sur les marches d'un foyer alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin, commença-t-il d'une voix extrêmement faible, brisée, démontrant la douleur qui revenait au galop. Je l'ai suppliée de me garder avec elle, mais... sans un dernier regard vers moi, elle est partie.

- Je suis si désolée Edward, souffla-t-elle, un nœud aux tripes et dans la gorge, posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde m'a jeté de sa vie, pour mon propre bien soi-disant, dit-il amèrement, un rictus acide aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus de moi, c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment et pendant des années. Je l'ai attendue chaque jour sur le parvis de ce foyer, dès que j'en avais l'occasion, fixant l'horizon pour guetter son retour, mais elle n'est jamais revenue.

Bella accentua la fermeture de ses paupières à s'en faire mal à la tête pour contenir ses larmes. Mon Dieu, elle détestait savoir cet homme brisé et qu'il souffre d'une douleur infligée dans son enfance. Elle le préférait froid et fort, plutôt que détruit. Elle avait envie de le serrer fort contre elle et de le rassurer, le consoler, cependant elle s'abstenait de peur de lui causer encore plus de mal. Elle ignorait s'il accepterait d'être soutenu comme on le ferait avec un enfant, lui si fier et si viril. Déjà qu'il avait fait le premier pas de lui ouvrir son cœur et son passé, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer pour qu'il se referme comme une huître.

- Je suis devenu un gamin terrible et solitaire, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus neutre gardant quand même cette pointe de déchirure dans la voix. Et puis, j'ai réussi à me faire adopter définitivement. Ça a été l'enfer. Je suis tombé dans une famille à l'apparence parfaite mais lorsqu'on grattait la couche de vernis, on ne trouvait que de la pourriture et du venin. Ils nous privaient de tout. Ils nous frappaient. Ils nous volaient notre liberté. Je suis devenu un monstre sous leur toit, reconnut-il sans importance. J'avais envie de les tuer de mes propres mains à chaque fois qu'ils battaient l'une des filles qu'ils avaient adoptées avant moi.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes, en proie à des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé gommer de sa mémoire. Voyant son visage blêmir, Bella lui caressa la joue, embrassant son front pour chasser ses pensées noires de sa tête. Les mains du jeune homme s'agrippaient à ses avant-bras, lui faisant office de garrot pour se rassurer qu'il se trouvait dans le présent et non dans le passé.

- Un jour, enchaîna-t-il, prenant une profonde inspiration, gardant ses yeux fermés, sa tête appuyée contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Carlisle a battu Irina si fort que je me suis rebellé. Nous en sommes venus aux mains tous les deux et ils m'ont jeté à la rue. Je n'avais rien... mais j'étais libre. Alors j'ai fréquenté des mecs à la réputation douteuse, j'ai commencé à boire et à me droguer pour oublier toute cette histoire …

Caressant ses cheveux, la jeune femme l'écoutait lui raconter les périodes les plus difficiles de sa vie. Sa descente aux enfers, le peu de lumière qu'il arrivait à trouver quand il se détruisait lui-même ou se battait jusqu'à perdre conscience, ses séjours en prison, ses années de galère dans la rue, ses petits boulots, lui permettant de se payer de quoi aller de ville en ville. Edward lui narra tout, sans rien omettre et les volets fermés devant son comportement s'ouvrirent. La haine et la rancœur qu'elle lui vouait, s'estompaient. Son cœur de femme amoureuse prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Peut-être était-elle stupide de lui pardonner aussi facilement, peut-être s'en mordrait-elle les doigts, mais à ce moment précis, un nouvel Edward naissait sous ses yeux, un homme qu'elle aimerait de toutes ses tripes pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Elle comprit pourquoi il prenait la fuite lorsque les sentiments entraient dans l'équation. Il redoutait le jour d'être abandonné alors il abandonnait avant. Le rejet de sa mère le hantait encore, provoquant chez lui des agissements de défenses. Cette cicatrice causée pendant son enfance suintait toujours autant, le rongeant sous ses airs d'être aussi dur que l'acier. Sous sa glace et son armure sommeillaient des fragilités qu'il ne souhaitait pas réveiller ou montrer.

- Bella, soupira-t-il en redressant son visage vers elle. L'expression de ses yeux poignarda le cœur de la jeune femme. Mon Dieu jamais elle ne l'avait vu si démuni. Cette fêlure remontée à la surface de ses iris hurlait tellement fort sous sa peau qu'elle pouvait la percevoir. Si je suis venu à Chicago la première fois, ce n'était pas pour du boulot, continua-t-il, pinçant des lèvres.

Elle garda sur le bout de sa langue qu'au fond, elle n'était même pas étonnée qu'il lui avait, une fois de plus, menti. Les mots firent leur chemin dans son cerveau, lui indiquant ce qui allait sortir de la bouche d'Edward. Bella resserra son emprise sur lui, comme pour le tenir, pour lui éviter de s'écrouler à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. Elle sentait que la souffrance résonnerait dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle en avait mal d'avance.

- Je suis venu parce qu'elle habite ici, déclara-t-il, ses pupilles voilées par la douleur. Une pointe de haine allumait le cœur de ses yeux. Cette haine qu'il lui vouait depuis des années, qui l'empoisonnait depuis son enfance. Elle m'avait promis de revenir un jour me chercher. Au lieu de ça, elle s'est remariée et elle a eu un autre enfant. Je n'étais plus assez bien pour elle. Elle n'est même pas revenue vers moi …

- Je suis tellement désolée Edward, geignit-elle, retenant ses larmes tant la souffrance de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui perçait la peau.

Quelle mère pouvait reconstruire sa vie en sachant que son enfant attendait son retour ? Quelle femme pouvait donner la vie à un autre gamin alors qu'une autre part de sa propre chair vivait et pleurait son abandon ? Qui agissait ainsi ? N'aimait-elle pas Edward pour ordonner à son nouveau mari d'aller récupérer son fils ? Comment parvenait-elle à se regarder dans une glace et à dormir en sachant qu'elle avait détruit son petit garçon ? Bella ressentit une colère et une haine envers cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais à qui elle voulait dire ses quatre vérités. Ses propres parents l'avaient rejetée suite à son comportement, lui infligeant une piqûre dans les entrailles. Ce que ressentait Edward était bien au-delà. Elle ne pouvait même pas comparer leur histoire, la sienne ne signifiait pas grand-chose par rapport à lui.

Deux âmes noires et abandonnées par leur lien du sang étaient forcément destinées à se rencontrer et à se reconstruire ensemble. Bella scella cette promesse d'un baiser sur les lèvres douces d'Edward. Elle lui retransmit tout son amour, qui n'avait pas besoin de mots, tout son soutien, toute sa force.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé avec elle ? demanda la jeune femme, après avoir reculé un peu son visage de celui de son amant.

- Non, je l'ai seulement suivie dans la rue jusqu'à chez elle et c'est là que je l'ai vue. Entrer dans une somptueuse villa. J'ai joué au voyeur parce que je me suis planqué derrière des arbres pour espionner l'intérieur et c'est là que j'ai vu son mari arriver un peu plus tard.

- Et son autre fils ? Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait de celui de ta mère et de cet homme ? questionna-t-elle sans le brusquer, d'une voix apaisante, pour l'encourager à lui parler.

- Oui j'en suis sûr, dit-il d'un ton plus ferme, le visage soudainement fermé qui lui apprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet.

- D'accord... murmura-t-elle en grattant la base de sa nuque pour le détendre. Tu ne veux pas aller discuter avec elle ?

- Pour lui dire quoi Bella ?! se braqua-t-il si subitement qu'elle cligna des paupières pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Elle a refait sa vie sans moi, sans revenir me chercher. Elle s'est débarrassée de moi, comme d'un putain de chien au bord d'une autoroute.

- Elle a peut-être...

- Non ! l'interrompit-il sèchement, ses prunelles s'allumant de colère. Ne me dis pas qu'elle a ses raisons. Il n'y a aucune excuse valable pour ce genre de chose. Elle aurait pu tenter de me retrouver, surtout avec l'argent qui l'a pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

- Edward, tu étais dans une famille cruelle. Peut-être que ces gens ont tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle te retrouve et ensuite tu es parti...

- Arrête Bella, tu ne sais rien ! s'énerva-t-il en sautant hors du lit comme brûlé par sa proximité.

Un pic à glace embrocha le cœur de la jeune femme qui vit le froid s'abattre sur elle, loin d'Edward. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer, s'agacer à fouiller dans la poche de sa veste à la recherche d'une cigarette. Elle s'abstenait de lui dire de ne pas fumer ici, ne voulant pas jeter de l'essence sur le feu de ses nerfs. Bella le sentait s'éloigner malgré le fait qu'il soit dans la même pièce, elle le voyait remettre ses barrières et ses défenses.

Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à trouver une excuse à cette femme, alors qu'elle-même voulait lui refaire le portrait il y a quelques minutes ?

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement, le visage contrit. Ne te referme pas Edward, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme pivota vers elle, sa cigarette non allumée au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux, intenses, s'enfoncèrent dans les siens, fouillant son âme. Elle se sentait si faible de tout lui céder, de passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Mais elle l'aimait. Savoir ce qu'il avait vécu, mettre des lumières sur son comportement n'avait fait que renforcer son amour pour lui. Avant même de connaître l'histoire, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions qu'elle tomberait encore plus sous son charme. Entendre sa douleur et ses épreuves de sa bouche n'avaient qu'apporter du poids dans la balance du pardon.

Sans un mot, il jeta sa clope au sol et s'élança vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Leurs corps s'allongèrent sur le lit et leurs bras se refermèrent autour de l'autre, comme s'ils s'accrochaient à des bouées de sauvetage. Edward était un contraste à lui tout seul : tantôt froid et dangereux, tantôt fragile et chaleureux. Ce traitement n'entrait en compte qu'avec elle. Elle ne se berçait pas d'illusions, qu'une fois en dehors de cette chambre, le masque qu'il portait reprendrait ses droits sur son visage, envoyant des signaux agressifs aux autres. Personne n'osait s'approcher trop près de lui. Edward avait besoin d'un espace vital bien plus large que la moyenne. Seule Bella pénétrait dans ce cercle privé, s'engouffrant même au plus profond de sa coquille de béton. Elle se sentait privilégiée.

- Je ne veux plus te faire de mal Bella, murmura-t-il à son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant la peau de son cou. Je t'ai parlé de moi, mais ne cherche pas à arranger les choses. C'est me jeter de la bile noire à la gueule. Je risque de ne pas contrôler mes nerfs et...

- D'accord, le calma-t-elle aussitôt, voulant son bien avant tout. Je te remercie en tout cas de m'avoir parlé, ajouta-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

- Le plus important pour moi, dit-il en relevant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux, c'est que je retrouve ta confiance. Tu es la seule qui puisse me guérir. Ça risque de ne pas être de tout repos, je ne te promets pas que tout sera facile et sans prise de bec, mais si nous faisons des efforts...

Bella hocha la tête pour simple réponse, confirmant qu'elle avait la même vision des choses. Avec leurs caractères forts, les séquelles de ces derniers mois, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un tour de magie et être propulsés dans le pays de Disney. Mais ils partaient dans la même direction, regardant vers un avenir formé d'un « nous » qu'il faudrait entretenir tous les jours.

La jeune femme étira son cou vers les lèvres d'Edward dans une demande d'un baiser. Celui-ci la taquina en embrassant et frottant son nez contre le sien sans jamais toucher sa bouche. La frustration grimpa en flèche dans son sang, creusant son ventre. Saisissant son visage brutalement entre ses mains, elle tira sur sa nuque pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle sentit le sourire du jeune homme recouvrir cette partie devenue sèche, puis suivre le mouvement docilement avant de prendre le contrôle.

Collés l'un à l'autre, aussi soudés que leurs vêtements le permettaient, ils s'embrassèrent pendant des heures, soufflant sur des braises qui crépitaient sous leur peau. Le poids d'Edward l'écrasait délicieusement, comme une brique d'acier sur la poitrine, mais elle s'en moquait. Il était là, il était à elle, il s'associait à elle pour former ce couple qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle avait l'impression de respirer avec les poumons d'Edward, l'impression qu'elle vivait avec son cœur, l'impression d'avoir mélangé leurs organes pour se donner la vie. C'était un sentiment si salvateur, que ses yeux se mirent à la piquer, qu'elle se lova plus contre lui, comme pour se tapir sous sa peau.

oOo

[Fashion of his love – Lady Gaga]

Le soleil perçait sauvagement les fins rideaux de la fenêtre, éclairant la chambre de sa lumière naturelle. La nuit avait été courte pour les deux amants, qui après s'être confiés l'un à l'autre, avaient usé leurs lèvres de leurs baisers avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Voilà une demi-heure que le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde, plus particulièrement sur la douce créature qui dormait encore contre lui, donnant à son corps de glace toute la chaleur dont il avait besoin pour fondre. Il n'arrivait pas détacher ses iris du visage si paisible de Bella, découvrant chacune de ses particularités quand elle voguait avec Morphée. De sa moue boudeuse faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure qui invitait à une agréable torture de douceur, de la ride entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle fronçait le front par moment, de ses paupières aux fines veines qui ressortaient et qui donnaient un effet bleuté à sa peau de nacre, de ses petites tâches de rousseur qui s'affichaient plus royalement avec le soleil. Il s'estimait heureux d'en être témoin, prenant ce moment comme un honneur.

Il croyait encore rêver de ce moment où, elle avait abdiqué devant son retour, l'acceptant et le gardant avec elle. Il s'était attendu à lui courir après, à un autre rejet, prenant un risque qui lui aurait coûté une autre belle cicatrice à l'âme. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à entrer sans invitation dans la chambre en entendant ses sanglots déchirants. Ils lui rappelaient trop qu'il en était la cause, ceux qu'il avait lui-même poussés enfant lorsqu'il avait dû tirer un trait sur sa mère.

Bella avait vraiment fait preuve de force en lui tendant les bras, balayant sa douleur pour vouloir construire quelque chose avec lui un homme détruit n'offrant que du négatif. Pour elle, il était prêt à tout, mettre de côté son caractère de feu, laisser les sentiments l'envahir, signer un traité avec la vie, s'amouracher de l'humanité. Pour elle, pour cette femme qui le sauvait sans le savoir, il se promit d'être à la hauteur et de prouver qu'il avait également le droit de recevoir et de donner de l'amour.

Il avait commencé à percer sa coquille et à décortiquer quelques éléments de son passé, se livrant à la jeune femme avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, des points d'ombres obscurcissaient encore le paysage radieux qu'ils atteindraient. Il devait absolument régler le problème avec sa mère s'il voulait aller de l'avant. Or, il ne se sentait pas prêt à parler avec elle, à voir la vie qu'elle s'offrait s'en se soucier de lui. Jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'elle ait pu le chercher, jamais l'idée qu'il puisse revenir dans sa vie n'avait effleuré son esprit vu qu'Élisabeth avait décidé d'avancer sans lui, de mettre au monde un autre enfant pendant que le premier crevait en silence et endurait des périodes d'enfer. Et dire qu'il côtoyait son frère et que celui-ci gravitait en permanence autour de Bella. Ça aussi, il devrait lui révéler, lui dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout de ses amis, surtout un en particulier. Il priait secrètement qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur d'avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps et qu'elle prendrait la nouvelle avec un sourire, plutôt qu'une dispute.

S'ils voulaient partir sur de bonnes bases, Edward avait un sacré paquet de choses à lui annoncer. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, il devait retourner à son hôtel se changer et se rendre à son entretien d'embauche. Bah oui, même s'il ne refusait pas de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, son compte en banque diminuait à vue d'œil. Avant qu'il ne se retrouve à la rue et sans cigarettes, il devait se bouger le cul. Mais comment se motiver lorsqu'une femme aussi désirable se collait à vous et même dans son sommeil, cherchait de sa main la vôtre ? Quel revirement de situation ! Voilà qu'il avait déposé les armes pour prendre des pâquerettes à la place, la glace de son cœur se modifiant en guimauve écœurante. À ce rythme il allait perdre ses couilles dans peu de temps.

De son index, il caressa avec légèreté la joue bouillante de Bella, qui poussa un adorable petit grognement, frottant son nez contre son torse. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'innocence et la douceur de la jeune femme.

- Il faut que j'aille à mon hôtel Bella, souffla-t-il pour ne pas la réveiller en fanfare avec sa voix forte.

Pour réponse, il reçut un autre grognement et une série de marmonnements qu'elle étouffa contre lui. Le bruit fit vibrer sa poitrine, déployant une chaude vague dans ses veines. Il se mit à rire ce qui déclencha d'autres mots de la jeune femme qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Excuse-moi Bella, dit-il entre deux rires. Tu disais ?

Elle redressa brusquement la tête, l'assénant d'un regard noir, ses cheveux fous devant son visage.

- Tu pourrais au moins commencer la journée par un bonjour au lieu de te moquer de moi, attaqua-t-elle furibonde.

Edward mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire. Il avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas du matin et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un café pour démarrer au quart de tour. Elle était déjà en forme et opérationnelle pour livrer bataille. Malgré ses yeux noirs qui le foudroyaient, ses cheveux en bataille sur sa tête et une marque rouge sur la joue gauche, celle qui était posée sur son torse, elle était à croquer.

- Bonjour Bella, salua-t-il d'une voix suave en déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire timide fleurit sur la bouche de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne pince entre ses dents celle du bas. Edward s'amusait de voir la mauvaise humeur s'évaporer d'elle pour laisser apparaître de la tendresse et une pointe de timidité. Elle lui rappelait leur rencontre, quelques mois auparavant.

- Tu vas à ton hôtel, mais tu reviens après ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix, telle une petite fille, évitant de le regarder.

La peur se lisait parfaitement sur son visage, ses prunelles se posaient partout sauf sur lui. Sa nervosité se désignait par le tortillement de ses doigts ainsi que le tremblement de ses jambes. Son attitude aurait pu le faire rire s'il n'avait pas conscience du tiraillement qui ravageait Bella.

- Nous étions d'accord pour que l'on essaie d'avancer ensemble non ? La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le fixant enfin. Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Alors je reviendrai te chercher ici ensuite et on passera la journée ensemble. Je ne vais pas partir Bella, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Des étoiles argentèrent le chocolat de ses pupilles qui pétillaient. Sa réaction lui fit penser à celle d'une enfant qui recevait le cadeau de Noël qu'elle avait tant espéré. Elle redevenait une petite fille sous ses yeux ce qui lui plaisait encore plus.

Se penchant en avant, il l'embrassa, mettant dans ce baiser, la promesse de revenir au plus vite auprès d'elle. Trop vite à son goût, il dut s'écarter pour reprendre sa respiration. S'il ne quittait pas la chambre immédiatement, il la clouerait de son corps sur ce lit et n'en sortirait pas de la journée. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il avait une délicieuse envie d'elle. Glissant hors de la couche, s'éloignant d'une Bella pantelante qui tomba comme une masse au milieu des oreillers, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, il récupéra quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Tâtant ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes, il toucha le portable rose.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant. Je pense que ça t'appartient. Beaucoup trop girly pour moi ce genre d'engin.

- Ne critique pas mon téléphone ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant l'objet contre elle. J'y tiens et je le trouve très joli de cette couleur. Rosalie a le même, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus triste.

- Tu devrais lui téléphoner pour lui dire que tu l'as récupéré. Elle n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler.

- Je le ferai, acquiesça-t-elle, observant son écran. Mais avant, je vais dormir encore un peu, sourit-elle, s'allongeant sous la couverture, serrant l'oreiller d'Edward contre elle.

- Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre, le cœur si léger par rapport au moment où il y était entré hier soir.

La chaleur étouffait déjà alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith. Dans la rue, les citoyens s'empressaient de rejoindre les points de fraîcheur pour ne pas mourir par cette température ahurissante. Les rayons réchauffaient la peau d'Edward qui avait remis son masque de glace sur son visage. Avec Bella, il se permettait de le ranger au placard, mais certainement pas avec les inconnus. Tout en marchant tranquillement sur le trottoir, il imaginait la réaction des amis de sa… ouais, petite amie, lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'ils formaient de nouveau un couple. L'étape la plus délicate serait d'amadouer Rosalie et d'arriver à supporter James dans la même pièce. Celui-ci serait le plus redoutable. Edward savait qu'au moindre faux pas, ce mec lui tomberait dessus. Pour Bella, il ferait des efforts, cependant si la tête d'andouille le titillait trop, il ne pourrait pas se contenir. Face à James, il ne risquait pas de perdre le combat des poings. Or, se castagner avec le meilleur ami de celle qui partageait sa vie, n'était pas un bon moyen de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Il allait devoir la jouer fine, avec prudence et contrôle. Il n'oublierait pas de demander à Bella l'arrêt de l'enquête sur son passé. Lui ayant dévoilé, il tenait à ce que cette histoire reste entre eux. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde l'apprenne et puisse ensuite l'attaquer avec son point faible.

Arrivant à son hôtel, il s'engagea dans les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre. Un tour vite fait sous la douche, des vêtements propres et un passage au bureau de tabac et il serait de retour auprès de Bella avant même qu'elle ait remarqué son départ. Il eut presque envie de vérifier si ses couilles séjournaient toujours à leur place, où si, elles avaient fui pendant la nuit. Bordel, qu'il devenait d'un romantisme à faire crever. Les effets de la jeune femme sur lui avaient déjà commencé leur travail.

Edward inséra la clé magnétique dans la porte et après un petit bip qui lui apprit que la voie était libre, il pénétra dans sa chambre, se figeant sur place. Une bosse dormait sous les couvertures où quelques mèches de cheveux blonds dépassaient. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, pensant qu'il s'était trompé, et remarqua le sac à main. Ce truc immonde et aussi grand qu'un sac de voyage, pas de doute sur son propriétaire. Il claqua d'un coup sec la porte. La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond dans le lit, regardant, affolée tout autour d'elle pour s'arrêter sur lui.

- Non mais tu es malade ma parole ! C'est une façon de m'accueillir, hurla-t-elle d'une voix affreusement douloureuse pour les oreilles.

Son maquillage noir lui donnait l'air d'un panda enragé, ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux d'un épouvantail dans un champ de vignes et ses vêtements froissés feraient frémir un fer à repasser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et comment tu es rentrée ? questionna-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Non mais c'est la meilleure ! Je te signale que je commençais à m'inquiéter parce que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi ! Je croyais que tu étais mort ou en taule ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de me faire du souci !?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire ! Ça te cause de méchantes rides qui ne te rendent pas belle !

Celle-ci plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant, son visage aussi hargneux qu'un chien prêt à mordre. Elle lissa sa chevelure or ainsi que son débardeur avant de sortir du lit.

- Alors comment tu es rentrée ? Et comment tu as su que je me trouvais dans cet hôtel ?

- Pour l'hôtel ça n'a pas été bien compliqué, dit-elle en feignant l'ennui. J'ai fouillé ton bordel à la maison et j'ai retrouvé un vieux ticket, sourit-elle devant ses yeux noirs. Une fois ici, j'ai menti en disant que j'étais ta femme, fait les yeux doux au pervers de la réception, posé un joli billet et le tour est joué, raconta-t-elle fièrement dansant presque dans la chambre. Sauf que bien entendu tu n'étais pas là, alors je me suis endormie.

- Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler ? râla-t-il, sur les nerfs de l'avoir dans les pattes.

- J'avais plus de batterie, sourit-elle innocemment en battant des cils, comme une biche.

Biche qu'il avait envie d'égorger et de vendre pour se faire du blé. Il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée d'Irina à Chicago pour ruiner ses chances avec Bella. Celle-ci allait s'immiscer entre eux, sa langue bien pendue raconterait toutes ses frasques qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'étaler pour le moment. Bordel, pourquoi avait-elle rappliqué ici ? D'accord, il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment mais quand même ! Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester, déclara-t-il en commençant à vider ses poches de jean pour le foutre au lavage.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. T'es vraiment un trou du cul ! Je viens de me taper je ne sais combien d'heures d'avion pour que tu me renvoies chez moi ? Tu rêves mon pote ! protesta Irina en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol. Je me ferais toute petite...

- Mon cul oui ! rétorqua-t-il froidement, la fusillant de ses yeux émeraude. Tu vas être aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? fit-elle intéressée, aussi curieuse qu'une vieille chouette.

- Parce que !

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, enchaîna-t-elle bouffant le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Écoute Edward, tu peux comprendre que je me fais du souci pour toi et que je tiens à toi non ? Je sais que tu as du mal avec ça mais...

- Je me soigne, lâcha-t-il arrêtant de la repousser au vu de la tendresse sur son visage de poupée. Je suis avec Bella et…

- Mais c'est génial ça ! cria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel à croire qu'il venait de gagner une médaille d'or. Je suis contente pour toi ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

- Justement, c'est que le début alors...

- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je gâche tout ? Ça fait super plaisir ! Non franchement Edward ta gentillesse me touche au plus profond de mon cœur, ironisa-t-elle en portant une main sur celui-ci.

- Très bien, reste si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais ne te fourre pas dans mes pattes et tiens ta putain de langue de commère, ordonna-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain, capitulant devant elle.

Irina l'avait souvent sorti de la merde. Bien qu'il agisse froidement avec elle, parfois même extrêmement méchamment, jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné ou lui avait tourné le dos. Elle s'accrochait à lui, telle la petite sœur qu'elle avait toujours été à ses yeux. Au fond, sa présence témoignait de l'affection et de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui et s'il voulait guérir de ses sentiments, il devait tolérer sa présence. Cette jeune femme lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises sa gentillesse et sa générosité, et il devait reconnaître qu'il tenait à elle. Irina représentait sa petite sœur, la seule bouée de sauvetage qu'il avait eue pendant ses années noires. À lui de faire un premier pas vers elle.

Se douchant rapidement, il se rasa de près et enfila un marcel blanc ainsi qu'un jean propre avant de sortir de la pièce, les cheveux mouillés. Il grimaça en tombant sur Irina en sous-vêtements, fouillant dans son grand sac, où elle aurait pu loger dedans, à la recherche d'une tenue. Elle balançait tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas en arrière. Un soutien-gorge s'écrasa sur la tête d'Edward, l'énervant furieusement.

- Putain mais tu fais quoi ? ragea-t-il en lui renvoyant le vêtement qui atterrit sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Irina fit volte face le mitraillant d'un regard de glace.

- Ça ne se voit pas abruti ! Je cherche une tenue !

- Et tu es obligée de refaire la décoration de la chambre par la même occasion avec ton bordel !? vociféra-t-il désignant d'un geste de la main le désordre des morceaux de tissus qui recouvraient le sol. T'es comme une tortue, tu as trimbalé ta maison sur ton dos !

- Ce que tu peux toujours être aussi chiant ! râla-t-elle ne lui prêtant plus attention, bien déterminée à dégoter de quoi se passer quelque chose sur la peau. J'ai trouvé ! cria-t-elle, triomphalement en brandissant un morceau de tissu.

Irina sauta dans le minishort, ondulant des hanches pour le faire passer, puis elle ferma le bouton et la braguette. Elle se contorsionna pour admirer ses fesses sous le haussement de sourcil d'Edward qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle fabriquait. Pourquoi les femmes voulaient-elles toujours s'admirer le postérieur ?

- Franchement, on est vraiment mal fait, rouspéta Irina, en s'étirant le cou pour se voir. Le bon Dieu ne pouvait pas nous faire la tête qui pivote au lieu de nous arrêter en plein milieu. C'est frustrant, pépia-t-elle, soupirant de lassitude.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si grave, marmonna-t-il, dubitatif.

- A toi de me le dire ? questionna-t-elle sèchement, enfonçant ses poings dans ses hanches. C'est la première chose que vous regardez chez nous. Ça doit avoir un attrait important pour que vos yeux s'aimantent sur notre cul.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, feignit-il en se frottant la nuque.

- Menteur ! accusa-t-elle en plissant ses yeux bleus.

Edward ne releva pas. Irina marquait un point et prenait l'avantage. La première fois qu'il avait vu Bella au _Souffre_, ses prunelles avaient automatiquement fixé ses fesses dès qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, les hommes analysaient, tels des scientifiques, les formes des femmes avant de relever la tête pour regarder dans le fond des yeux.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te faire visiter la ville, je dois aller à un entretien d'embauche.

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils, contente d'avoir un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour lui.

- Je ne crois pas non, ricana-t-il furtivement. C'est juste pour te signaler que tu ne peux pas rester là.

Irina lui asséna un regard noir, le visage fermé. Elle se retenait de ne pas lui mettre un coup de pied dans son cul. Non mais c'était sa façon à lui d'accueillir sa famille ?

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'écria-t-elle, piquée à vif.

- Parce que ! aboya-t-il, énervé.

Parce que si Bella décidait de pointer le bout de son nez, trouvant la séparation trop longue, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle tombe sur Irina sans qu'il ne puisse être présent. Sa petite amie imaginerait n'importe quoi, Irina lui narrerait ce qui l'arrangeait, dévoilant à coup sûr des anecdotes sur leur passé commun. Il voulait être témoin de leur rencontre pour garder un peu de contrôle sur l'échange. De plus, son indic pouvait passer dans la journée, compliquant la situation. Non, Edward ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Il venait tout juste de récupérer Bella après une lutte acharnée, hors de question qu'il laisse passer le moindre danger.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, dit-elle, perplexe en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu devras t'en contenter ! répliqua Edward plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Irina ne se vexa même pas du ton qu'il employait. Elle en avait tellement l'habitude que si elle s'arrêtait à ça, elle ferait mieux de plier bagages et de rentrer dans son misérable appartement où elle se sentait si seule. Sa sœur ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, bien trop sollicitée par toutes les hordes d'hommes qui désiraient lui passer dessus. Des amis ? Elle n'en avait qu'une qui vivait d'amour et d'eau fraîche, tout juste en couple avec un étrange individu. Après tout, si elle était heureuse, c'était le plus important. Apparemment, elle n'avait plus trop le temps de venir prendre des nouvelles de la gentille Irina. Au moins avec Edward, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer ! Heureusement qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour réveiller sa susceptibilité.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais aller faire les boutiques, décréta-t-elle, enfilant rapidement un haut, chaussant ses talons vertigineux.

- Avec quel argent ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? haussa-t-elle les épaules, sortant de la chambre sans un dernier regard vers lui.

Edward soupira lourdement. Pourquoi lorsqu'on se débarrassait d'un pépin, un autre se coinçait sous la dent ? Maintenant que Bella avait ouvert un peu son cœur, rétablissant un peu de stabilité dans sa vie, voilà qu'Irina débarquait – avec une tonne de valises – et s'incrustait sans lui demander son avis. Ah c'était bien parce qu'il avait de la reconnaissance envers cette blonde qu'il l'autorisait à rester un peu. Sinon, il l'aurait éjectée fissa. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à décrocher ce boulot dont il avait tant besoin et il pourrait enfin souffler un peu. Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de les écarquiller. Bordel de merde il était en retard. Ça commençait déjà mal pour l'obtention de ce travail.

oOo

[Rumor has it/ Someone like you – Glee ]

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas souri avec envie, avec plaisir, avec simplicité ? Des jours, des années à ses yeux. Bella marchait dans les rues caniculaires de Chicago, ses lèvres étirées sans qu'elle n'éprouve la moindre gêne. Elle souriait à tout le monde, aux murs, aux trottoirs allant jusqu'à saluer des personnes inconnues de la main. Elle voulait contaminer ceux qui la croisaient par sa bonne humeur. Le poids soulevé de sa poitrine, elle respirait à pleins poumons, sautillant presque dans sa démarche. Tout lui semblait plus beau, plus doux, plus agréable, voyant les aléas de la vie comme des broutilles sur son chemin. Bordel, elle entrait dans le cliché de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le bien salvateur qu'était d'entrouvrir son cœur et de déverrouiller la porte à Edward.

Le soleil accompagnait sa gaieté, rendant au paysage des couleurs multicolores, l'éclairant de toute sa puissance. Fini le noir, bonjour le rose, le bleu, le blanc... l'arc-en-ciel qui englobait son cœur. Des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Comment avait-elle pu se priver de ce bonheur qui coulait dans ses veines ? Elle n'expliquait pas cette sensation douce qui flottait en elle. Bella comprenait Brooke lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus magique que l'amour. Avant, la jeune femme la regardait comme si une corne sortait au milieu du front de sa meilleure amie, un frisson de dégoût grattant sa peau. Or maintenant qu'elle goûtait à cette part de gâteau qu'elle s'était refusée, c'était un feu d'artifice qui éclatait dans son ventre.

- Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en entrant dans la galerie.

- Toi, tu as passé une nuit de folie, répondit Bee, une moue ennuyée aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout, enfin... comment dire, fit-elle mal à l'aise en évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

- Swan ! gronda-t-elle pour la faire cracher ce qu'elle lui cachait.

- Je sors avec Edward, débita la jeune femme à toute vitesse.

- Officiellement ou officieusement ?

- Officiellement, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, se retenant de ne pas faire la danse de la joie.

Brooke en resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Bella passe aussi rapidement l'éponge après avoir tant enduré de la part de cet homme. Quoiqu'on racontait que les blessures infligées par une personne ne pouvaient être guéries que par le donateur. Ainsi Edward suturerait chaque entaille, panserait chaque éraflure, soignerait le cœur de sa meilleure amie. Elle en connaissait un en revanche qui ne prendrait pas cette nouvelle avec réjouissance.

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi, souligna Bella en haussant un sourcil.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Je l'espère. Je n'ai pas encore confiance en lui. Edward va devoir faire ses preuves, mais je suis prête à prendre le risque. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que je ressens Bee, s'extasia-t-elle ses iris pétillants d'étoiles. J'ai le cœur qui bat si vite comme s'il voulait que tout le monde l'entende.

- C'est l'amour ma petite, rigola Brooke, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers le fond de la galerie. Je vais certainement te faire redescendre de ton nuage mais... tu as pensé à James ou Rosalie ?

- Non pas vraiment, reconnut-elle, grimaçant.

Elle pensait plutôt à son bonheur qu'à la réaction de sa famille et de ses amis. James et Rosalie seraient les deux adversaires à affronter pour qu'ils tolèrent Edward près d'eux. Son meilleur ami lui vouait une haine sans pitié suite aux coups bas du jeune homme. Rosalie n'aimait pas le mec qui avait rendu sa sœur à l'état de poupée de chiffon. Amadouer ces deux-là, n'allait pas être de la tarte.

- Tu m'aideras pour James ?

- Compte sur moi ! accepta Bee avec enthousiasme. Alors raconte-moi tout dans les détails.

L'excitation de sa meilleure amie poussa Bella à lui révéler chaque point de cette nuit tant magique que cauchemardesque. Elle avait mal commencé pour terminer en apothéose. Brooke l'écouta d'une oreille attentive sans l'interrompre. Ses prunelles brillaient autant que les siennes partageant son émotion et sa gaieté. Elle lui fit part de ses doutes, de ses inquiétudes que Bee apaisa derechef avec des mots justes. Pas à dire, cette fille était la meilleure amie du monde. Un ange envoyé sur sa route pour lui prêter ses ailes en cas de problèmes, pour l'aider à voler. Elles n'avaient aucun lien de sang, mais quelque chose les unissait au-delà de l'amour, de la confiance, des sentiments de cœur qui surpassaient ceux de la famille. Avec regret, Bella avait réalisé qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi proche de Rosalie qu'elle ne l'était de Brooke. Elle aimait sa sœur, mais certaines choses ne s'échangeaient pas entre elles. Comme un mur impossible à casser, un fossé impossible à traverser. Comme quoi dans certains cas les liens du sang n'étaient pas les plus forts.

- Je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureuse avec Edward, déclara Bee prenant les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes.

- Merci, gratifia-t-elle dans un sourire. Il faut que je demande à Emmett de ne plus enquêter sur le passé d'Edward. Il m'en a parlé, mais s'il apprend que je n'ai pas tout fait arrêter, il le prendra comme une trahison. D'ailleurs, se souvint-elle dans une moue sceptique, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu l'apprendre.

- Tu as bien dit qu'Edward avait un demi-frère, souleva Brooke, la concentration sur le visage. Tu crois que...

- Emmett ? devina Bella, abasourdie. Est-ce que ça tient debout ? Je veux dire, Edward doit avoir le même âge qu'Emmett, cependant, ils ont quelques années de différence. Peut-être trois, quatre voire plus. D'un autre côté, ça expliquerait pourquoi mon beau-frère ait été réticent pour faire l'enquête.

- Et souviens-toi de ce fameux jour où tu étais avec Léa et qu'il semblait pris sur le fait accompli.

- Tu penses qu'il me surveillait pour le répéter à Edward ?

- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Edward était au courant : où tu vivais, où tu te trouvais à chaque fois qu'il te cherchait.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit Emmett. Il aurait si bien caché son jeu... murmura-t-elle, désorientée.

- Tu sais quoi ? La meilleure chose à faire c'est d'aller lui demander ! décida Brooke en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Maintenant ? Mais et la galerie ?

- Je vais la fermer pendant une ou deux heures, répondit sa meilleure amie, en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. Allez, bouge-toi Swan, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Nous aussi on va mener notre enquête !

Bella se hâta de rejoindre son amie, bien déterminée à éclaircir toute cette histoire. En tirant sur le bout de la ficelle soit le nœud se resserrerait, soit il se délivrerait, apportant son lot de surprises. Elle n'était plus très sûre de connaître la vérité. Son beau-frère était rusé, cachant ce trait de caractère sous ses airs puérils, mais de là à mentir sur le fait d'être fils unique... A moins que la mère d'Edward n'ait gardé sous silence l'existence de son autre enfant auprès de son nouveau mari. Que seul Emmett connaissait la vérité en scellant ses lèvres. La peur noua le ventre de Bella. Et si en creusant, elle provoquait un geyser de problèmes sur la tête de cette famille ? Edward avait assez souffert comme ça, Emmett risquait de se mettre à dos sa mère, le père de famille pourrait piquer une crise, engendrant la destruction de plusieurs années de mariage. Parfois ignorer la vérité était un bien pour un mal. Le mensonge, une façon malhonnête de se protéger. Dans ce cas... que faire ?

Brooke courait presque dans les rues, oubliant la chaleur caniculaire qui cramait tant leurs poumons par l'air bouillant, que leurs peaux. Bella avait beau presser le pas, sa meilleure amie la distançait de plus en plus, arrivant la première dans le local qui servait de bureau au détective privé : Emmett MacCarthy. Voir l'enseigne sur le mur aurait pu faire rire la jeune femme, si l'angoisse ne lui écorchait pas l'estomac. Tout le long du trajet, entre deux respirations difficiles, elle avait pesé le pour et le contre de ce débarquement sur le lieu de travail de son beau-frère. Emmett allait la maudire si elle causait des problèmes devant sa secrétaire ou des clients. D'autant plus que Bee n'était pas réputée pour sa discrétion ou sa finesse.

- Bonjour, salua rapidement Brooke, la secrétaire.

Tia travaillait sur un bureau à la surface tellement garnie de papiers qu'elle se noyait. Celle-ci n'avait même pas la place de se tourner, son clavier d'ordinateur recouvert de dossiers en tout genre. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'échappaient de son chignon, ses lunettes glissaient sans cesse de son nez avec la sueur, bien qu'un ventilateur tourne à plein régime.

- Il est là le boss ? questionna Bee en s'étirant pour tenter d'apercevoir Emmett dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Il est au téléphone, répondit Tia, perdue dans ses fiches qui volaient par le vent de son air frais artificiel.

- Avec qui ? poursuivit sa meilleure amie sans aucune gêne.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas à vous divulguer la moindre information, rétorqua la secrétaire en cessant tout mouvement pour lui adresser un regard noir.

Brooke soutint le regard de Tia. Hors de question qu'elle plie devant cette pimbêche désordonnée. Surtout qu'elle était peut-être de connivence avec son patron au sujet d'Edward. Elle transmettait tous les appels, forcément si le petit ami de Bella téléphonait, elle faisait suivre la communication. Tout comme le fait que si Emmett avait une liaison… Elle pinça sa langue pour ne pas poser cette question et reporta son attention sur la porte. Comme si sous la force de sa volonté, Emmett allait débarquer…

- Bon il est au téléphone rose ou quoi ? râla l'artiste à bout de patience.

Tia fusilla son dos, chose dont elle se moquait éperdument. Bella adressa à la secrétaire un sourire d'excuses, décidant d'aller près de sa meilleure amie pour la contenir.

- On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une chose plus importante pour toi que pour moi, souffla-t-elle pour qu'elle seule entende.

- J'aime bien les potins, prétexta-t-elle devant une Bella non dupe. Brooke tourna son visage vers elle qui haussait un sourcil. Bon d'accord, ça m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi Emmett nous a caché ça depuis le début, qu'il sait qu'Edward est en ville. La première fois qu'il l'a vu au _Souffre_, le jour du pari, il aurait dû réagir !

- Pas s'il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, souligna Bella dans un chuchotement.

- Tout ça c'est compliqué. Voilà pourquoi nous allons mettre ça au clair !

- Nous ? Depuis quand es-tu mon avocat ?

- Depuis que je suis ta meilleure amie ! Viens, il a raccroché, ajouta-t-elle en tirant sur son bras.

Tia n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de les arrêter qu'elles pénétrèrent en fanfare dans l'office d'Emmett. Celui-ci surpris, ouvrit la bouche, des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Est-ce que tu es le frère d'Edward ? balança Brooke sans prendre de gants.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oh ne fais pas celui qui est aussi débile qu'une moule ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je te demandais !

- Pourquoi Bella ne pose-t-elle pas la question à Edward vu qu'ils sont cul et chemise depuis hier soir, répliqua-t-il, son allure montrant son mécontentement.

- Tu me surveilles ? s'écria celle-ci horrifiée. Pour le compte de qui ? Edward ? Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça pour mon père, s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

- Tu ferais mieux de voir ça avec Edward en ce qui concerne son frère, quant à moi, je ne ferai pas son enquête. De toute façon tu n'as plus besoin de le savoir, fit-il plein de sous-entendus qui disaient clairement qu'il était au courant de son couple.

- A quoi tu joues Emmett ? demanda Bee d'une voix acide, serrant les poings.

- A quoi je joue ? Tu oses me demander ça, alors que ta meilleure amie se tape l'autre crétin et que ça ne te pose aucun problème ? s'énerva Emmett, rouge de colère.

- Au moins on sait qu'il n'est pas son frère vu le crétin qu'il nous a sorti, marmonna Bee, ignorant le colosse qui fulminait de plus en plus.

- Bordel en quoi ça te dérange que je couche avec lui Emmett ! tempêta Bella, hors d'elle qu'on émette un jugement, une fois de plus sur ses agissements. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre putain ? jura-t-elle furibonde, se retenant de ne pas lui balancer l'agrafeuse, qui lui faisait de l'œil sur le bureau, à la tête.

- Ouais tu as raison, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! beugla-t-il sans réellement le penser. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'assistais tous les jours à la douleur de ta sœur qui s'inquiète pour toi ! Elle souffre de te voir foutre ta vie en l'air, tu te fous qu'elle pleure du fait que tu l'exclus, tout ça parce qu'elle crève de désir de te protéger !

Bella cligna des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, incrédule par l'annonce de son beau-frère. Bien qu'elle sache que sa sœur rechignait sur l'orientation de vie de la jeune femme, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Rosalie en souffrait douloureusement. Non, jamais cette idée de lui faire mal au point qu'elle le montre tous les jours, ne lui avait traversé la tête. Pourtant, elle aurait dû se douter que la fragilité de leur lien affecterait sa grande sœur qui ne jurait que par elle, dont l'amour se divisait en deux parts, une pour elle, l'autre pour Emmett. Les filles Swan n'avaient jamais été réellement proches de leurs parents, se soudant l'une à l'autre.

Un manque creusa le ventre de Bella. Le manque de sa sœur qu'elle camouflait pour ne pas afficher sa faiblesse, ce trouble qui ravageait sa peau. Avec tous ses soucis, la jeune femme ne s'attardait pas sur ce trou dont la poitrine en portait un autre, celui qu'Edward avait perforé. Malgré le retour du jeune homme, Bella réalisa amèrement que Rosalie lui manquait terriblement. Que personne ne comblerait cette pièce du puzzle. Elle avait beau avoir Brooke à ses côtés, Brooke ne remplaçait pas Rosalie.

- C'est pour elle que tu me surveillais, comprit Bella, sa voix chevrotante.

- Oui ! avoua Emmett d'un ton tranchant. A défaut de ne pas être près de toi, elle souhaitait garder un œil sur ce que tu faisais. C'était une façon de ne pas se sentir effacée, toujours présente, d'être au courant comme si elle partageait tous ces moments avec toi.

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? demanda la jeune femme, pinçant sa lèvre entre ses dents pour contrôler le tremblement de celle-ci.

- Tu l'aurais écoutée peut-être ? fit-il avec suffisance et dédain, blessant Bella.

- Je... Euh...

Que pouvait-elle répondre si ce n'est non. Bella n'écoutait plus personne, prenant ses décisions de son propre chef. Elle avait tellement été jugée par ses actions, que dorénavant, elle ne laissait personne lui dicter une ligne de conduite. Le peu de conversations qu'elle avait échangé avec Rosalie, lui avait montré que sa sœur ne verrait jamais dans le même sens qu'elle, que Rose trouverait toujours à redire, à l'influencer. D'accord, sa sœur avait l'expérience et la maturité pour la mettre en garde des pièges, mais de là à l'asséner de mots violents…

- Dis non Bella, je sais très bien que c'est la réponse, répliqua Emmett, soupirant tristement.

- Je vais lui parler, décida-t-elle, ses yeux voilés de larmes.

- Évite pour le moment. Elle n'apprécie pas trop que tu sois de retour avec Edward, vu tout le mal qu'il t'a infligé. C'est un peu à cause de lui que vous êtes si… distantes maintenant.

- Edward n'a rien à voir là-dedans, intervint Brooke, qui jusque là, était restée silencieuse.

- Ah non ? Si ce connard n'avait pas jeté Bella comme une merde, elle ne serait pas tombée dans son autodestruction, à devenir un garage à bites ! cracha-t-il vulgairement, surprenant les deux jeunes femmes.

Ses mots donnèrent un coup de poing dans le ventre de Bella qui encaissa le choc sans montrer le moindre signe de souffrance. Entendre de la bouche de son beau-frère l'image qu'elle renvoyait lui perçait le cœur. Elle se prit une putain d'enclume sur la tête, l'assommant. D'accord, elle ne menait pas la vie de bonne sœur. Oui, elle avait eu un quota bien trop élevé d'hommes dans son lit. Mais pour autant, cela faisait-il vraiment d'elle une salope ? Bêtement, Bella avait pensé qu'en agissant ainsi, elle se vengeait par procuration d'Edward. Vengeance qui lui donnait l'étiquette d'une femme qu'elle refusait de devenir. D'une femme qu'elle était devenue sans s'en apercevoir. Le choc à encaisser lui broya les poumons, la faisant haleter.

Enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur son comportement, qu'elle trouvait répugnant. Elle se sentait sale, tellement sale qu'aucun produit ne nettoierait sa peau. Vu la couche qu'elle portait, autant s'arracher l'épiderme. Elle devait muer, comme une vipère changeant d'enveloppe. Malheureusement, sa conscience lui rappellerait ses erreurs. Le boomerang amer lui écrasa la tête, lui vrilla le cœur. Bella avait tellement été aveuglée par sa vengeance, sa douleur et sa colère que les répercussions lui tombaient sur le coin de la gueule aujourd'hui, conséquences qu'elle ne pourrait même pas rattraper pour se racheter. C'était irrévocable, elle devrait vivre avec ce code barre qui affichait « salope de telle date à telle date. »

- J'apprécie l'image que tu as de moi, ironisa-t-elle, d'une voix laconique. Au moins cette visite m'a permis d'apprendre ce que toi aussi tu pensais de moi. Je rentre Brooke, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie, sans un regard envers Emmett, qui s'en voulait d'avoir être trop franc.

- Attends, Bella, j'arrive ! héla Brooke, bien que ce soit trop tard. Bravo Emmett, dans le genre tact, on ne fait pas mieux que toi, réprimanda l'artiste, en colère.

- Au moins, elle sait la vérité, rétorqua-t-il, impassible.

- A toi de dire la vérité, es-tu oui ou non, le demi-frère d'Edward ?

- Non, c'est pas moi, répondit-il, d'une voix atone.

- Tu sais qui c'est je parie, devina-t-elle, perspicace.

- J'ai des doutes, rien d'affirmatif, reconnut-il.

- Bravo pour ton boulot, détective ! cracha-t-elle, quittant le bureau d'Emmett.

En sortant, Brooke ne put se retenir d'adresser un majeur à la secrétaire qui avait écouté toute la conversation, feignant d'être à la photocopieuse. Outrée, Tia ouvrit grand la bouche prête à répliquer, mais Emmett lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en l'appelant d'une voix à faire peur. Bordel son patron allait être d'une humeur de chien et c'est sur elle que ça retombait.

Bella grillait sa cigarette en attendant que Brooke la rejoigne. Pour sûr que sa meilleure amie cracherait le fond de sa pensée à Emmett. D'accord son beau-frère lui avait donné la couche qu'il conservait sur son cœur, mais de là à utiliser des mots si saisissants, il aurait au moins pu faire ça avec plus de tact. Pas étonnant que ses clients stressaient lorsqu'il leur avouait ce qu'il découvrait, si c'était fait avec autant de franchise et de véhémence. Emmett ne travaillait pas dans le social mais quand même, un minimum était requis pour ce genre de métier. Peut-être ne prenait-il pas de gant vu qu'il la connaissait depuis des années et qu'elle était de sa famille, mais quand même, ça faisait mal, merde !

Relevant machinalement la tête, Bella aperçut Alice sortir d'une agence qui proposait des offres d'emplois. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de la voir en ville à cette heure-ci. En général, son amie travaillait d'arrache-pied en tant qu'infirmière dans un grand hôpital, se privant de sorties tant son métier passait avant toute chose. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée de la voir pousser la porte de cette agence.

Jetant son mégot, elle traversa au pas de course la route, souhaitant rattraper son amie. Bien que sa relation avec Alice soit aussi tendue qu'un arc, Bella ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et ne pas lui dire bonjour. C'était un minimum de respect suite à tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu depuis leur rencontre. Elle adorait son amie au caractère franc et glacial, digne sœur de James.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle à sa hauteur, d'une voix hésitante.

Alice redressa le visage vers elle et se décomposa. Telle une voleuse prise sur le fait accompli, elle sembla extrêmement mal à l'aise, fuyant les yeux de Bella.

- Salut, répondit Alice, mortifiée.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, enchaîna-t-elle la conversation, voyant son amie prise dans un filet invisible.

- Je... euh... commença-t-elle, inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu me surveilles maintenant ? se braqua Alice, si subitement que Bella cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Non, pourquoi tant d'agressivité !? Je viens juste te dire bonjour et je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu faisais en ville, vu cette heure. Je pensais que tu serais au travail, se justifia-t-elle, sa voix légèrement sèche.

- Je n'y passe pas non plus toute ma vie, répliqua-t-elle, balançant ses longs cheveux derrière l'une de ses épaules, d'un air suffisant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait Alice, mais ça ne justifie pas ton comportement si mauvais et cinglant avec moi. D'accord j'ai merdé à des endroits et tu n'acceptes pas mes choix mais de là à être si... mauvaise ! Je nous croyais bien plus forte que ça, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Bella ! trancha-t-elle si violemment que la jeune femme sentit une fêlure dans son cœur. Ils sont tous après toi pour t'aider, tu n'es même pas fichue de les écouter ! Au lieu de perdre leur temps avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de leur main tendue, ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin ! ragea Alice, reprenant sa route sans un regard envers Bella.

Sidérée, la jeune femme resta plantée au milieu du trottoir se moquant bien de gêner le passage. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Alice ne pouvait pas être aussi garce et méchante que ça ? Non il y avait forcément une explication à son comportement si glacial qu'elle gelait les tripes de Bella.

Dans sa tirade, la jeune femme avait décrypté une sorte de message codé dont la clé lui apparaissait devant les yeux. Alice avait des ennuis et personne ne la soutenait. Personne n'avait vu son mal-être aveuglé par ses conneries. Tous s'étaient donnés pour mission de sortir Bella de son tourbillon destructeur, annihilant tout le reste. Son amie la tenait pour responsable de n'avoir aucune épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Elle cachait son jeu, gardant sous silence ses problèmes vu que tout le monde n'avait que Bella à la bouche, l'obsession de leur vie. Putain, qui aurait cru qu'en se détruisant, Bella détruisait la vie des personnes qui lui étaient chères ? Rosalie, maintenant Alice, qui serait le prochain sur la liste ?

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous plantée là comme un palmier ? demanda Brooke en courant vers elle, le souffle court.

- Je… euh... Je suis allée m'acheter des cigarettes, mentit-elle en voyant la devanture devant laquelle elle était fichée.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es aussi blanche que le cul de James en plein hiver, commenta l'artiste, avec sérieux. J'ai aperçu Alice, tu l'as vue ?

- Non, continua-t-elle à mentir, sentant un goût amer dans sa bouche. Je te laisse, je dois aller rejoindre Edward, prétexta-t-elle. Merci d'être venue avec moi voir Emmett.

- De rien. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit-elle, soucieuse, en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux inquisiteurs. Tu sais, ce qu'Emmett a dit...

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle, priant pour que le mensonge passe comme une lettre à la poste.

Brooke accentua son froncement de sourcil, non dupe devant la mascarade de sa meilleure amie, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après tout, Bella avait besoin de digérer le coup de son beau-frère.

- On se voit au _Nucléaire_ ce soir alors, poursuivit-elle dans un petit sourire, l'encourageant pour obtenir un « Oui. »

Bella hocha la tête, se rappelant qu'elle dansait dans ce club ce soir, tout en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une nouvelle cigarette. Elle en avait réellement besoin, calmer ses nerfs à coup de nicotine, intoxiquant toutes ses pensées qui la polluaient. Elle dénicha son paquet dans l'enveloppe arrière de son jean, grimaçant en constatant que seul le briquet remplissait l'emballage.

- Et merde, souffla-t-elle, irritée de ne pas combler sa carence en drogue.

- Je croyais que tu venais d'en acheter, souleva Brooke, un sourcil arqué et soupçonneux.

- Écoute, Brooke ne m'en veux pas mais je dois vraiment filer voir Edward. On en reparle plus tard d'accord ?

- Si tu veux, abdiqua-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Je t'aime, déclara Bella, embrassant sa joue avec toute la sincérité et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa meilleure amie. On se voit ce soir, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

La française regarda s'éloigner sa meilleure amie, consciente qu'elle lui cachait sa rencontre avec Alice. Brooke les avait vues discuter, ou plutôt se quereller lorsqu'elle était partie à la recherche de Bella. Elle s'attendait à avoir plus de sincérité de la part de cette sœur de cœur, malheureusement, la jeune femme prouva à l'artiste qu'elle gardait encore des mystères autour d'elle. Bee aurait donné sa main à couper qu'Alice avait balancé des insanités, blessant au plus profond son amie. Étant la belle-sœur d'Alice, peut-être que Bella avait refusé de lui faire part de l'échange tumultueux pour ne pas entacher leur relation. En tout cas, Brooke était bien décidée à tirer tout ça au clair et qu'enfin tous ses amis vivent en harmonie autour d'elle.

oOo

[ Still into you – Paramore ]

Un sentiment de soulagement étreignit Edward. Son entretien d'embauche lui avait tellement été favorable qu'il entamait le travail dès ce soir. Cette place au _Nucléaire_ lui offrait l'apport d'argent dont il avait sacrément besoin. L'idiot qui avait dit qu'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche devait être un SDF vivant près d'une clairière avec la femme de sa vie. De nos jours, tout passait par la case monnaie, le monde ne tournait plus autour du soleil, mais autour de ces billets qui montaient à la tête des hommes. Travailler pour gagner plus, pour dépenser plus, pour payer plus.

Maintenant que l'option boulot portait une croix en face, Edward songeait à se trouver un studio. Vivre à l'hôtel lui revenait aussi cher que dans son propre appartement et il aurait en prime plus d'intimité et le loisir d'inviter autant de personnes qu'il le souhaitait. Ses rendez-vous avec Bella par chambres d'hôtel interposées commençaient sérieusement à l'emmerder. Être réveillé par l'aspirateur de la femme de ménage à côté aussi, par la femme de ménage qui entrait dans sa chambre le croyant absent alors qu'il dormait d'autant plus. Non, ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'un nid douillet pour recevoir Bella et mettre un pied dans une vie stable. Fini ses excursions dans les postes de police, ses visites aux urgences et ses fringues souillées de sang, déchirées par les bagarres. Edward évoluait pour être un homme respectable, faisant table rase du passé.

Malheureusement, s'il voulait tourner la page, il devait mettre un point final au chapitre de son enfance. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait du pas le plus compliqué à faire. Le même pas risqué et difficile que celui qu'il avait réalisé envers Bella. Le jeune homme s'était heurté à un mur avant de parvenir à le démolir. Chaque chose en son temps. Sa priorité se prénommait Bella. Il avait hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle de son travail surtout que sa petite amie se produisait en spectacle avec son groupe ce soir.

Pénétrant dans le hall du petit hôtel, il adressa au réceptionniste un regard noir. C'était lui le coupable de l'entrée clandestine d'Irina dans sa chambre. Celle-ci avait bien visé sa cible, cet homme ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être dragué par une femme. Avec ses lunettes aussi épaisses que des fonds de bouteilles, sa micro moustache au-dessus de ses lèvres boudinées, celui-ci ne devait pas souvent sortir son matériel et recevoir l'attention de la gente féminine. Bon d'accord, se moquer des autres n'était en rien adulte, mais là Edward ne put s'empêcher de se faire cette remarque. Irina les avait bien eus tous les deux, comme quoi, il fallait se méfier des blondes.

En entrant dans sa chambre, le jeune homme crut s'être trompé au vu de l'étalage de vêtements, particulièrement de sous-vêtements sur chaque parcelle de la moquette. Irina avait fait des folies, exposant ses trophées comme dans un musée. Il se croyait tomber au pays de Victoria Secret, étouffé par une montagne de lingeries plus excentriques les unes que les autres. Il aurait pu apprécier, contempler ses morceaux de tissus qui recouvraient à peine le corps d'une femme, cependant ces bouts de dentelle n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne : Irina, sa sœur de cœur.

Bordel, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle portait sous ses jeans serrés et ses débardeurs courts, encore moins d'imaginer la tête du mec, qu'elle aurait levé, lorsqu'il la verrait dans cette tenue. Non mais Irina se croyait vraiment chez elle, à étaler ses affaires partout !

- Irina ! gueula-t-il sa voix résonnant dans la chambre.

- Quoi ? Tu es déjà là ? fit-elle surprise, s'affichant devant lui dans l'un de ses achats. Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, se brisant presque le cou pour admirer son postérieur.

- Je me contrefous de savoir comment tu es ! Tu t'es crue où ? Dans un magasin de lingerie ? Ici c'est _Ma_ chambre, dit-il d'un ton possessif, rongeant ses nerfs. De plus, pour une fille qui n'est pas amoureuse de moi, tu en fais un peu trop à te pavaner comme ça ! reprocha-t-il, grinçant des dents, tant cette femme l'exaspérait, l'énervait, l'irritait.

- Oh ça va, je voulais ton avis en tant que frère c'est tout ! J'avais seulement oublié que tu pouvais te montrer en véritable bloc de glace. Je me demande comment Bella fait pour te dévergonder, pouffa-t-elle.

Edward plissa les yeux, prêt à lui demander de se louer une autre chambre parce qu'elle allait lui bouffer son espace vital en un clin d'œil, mais il fut interrompu par un « toc » à la porte.

- Ramasse-moi ton bordel ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Bella ! fit-il surpris.

- Qui est-ce ? s'informa Irina, la tête en apnée dans son grand sac trop petit pour contenir tout ce qu'elle avait acheté.

Malheureusement la voix de celle-ci parvint nettement aux oreilles de Bella. A croire qu'elle avait un radar ou des oreilles très auditives. Edward carra les épaules et la mâchoire, maudissant sa sœur de cœur d'avoir ouvert sa gueule.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Edward ! susurra-t-elle entres ses dents acérées.

- Avant que tu ne t'imagines n'importe quoi, laisse-moi t'expliquer, temporisa-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

La jeune femme recula précipitamment. Une lueur de douleur traversa ses iris noirs comme du charbon avant qu'elle n'évolue en colère brute. Pas à dire, leur relation commençait très mal. Il devait faire preuve de patience pour que Bella lui fasse confiance, mais elle devait aussi voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et ne pas imaginer n'importe quoi.

- Je vois parfaitement pourquoi tu voulais passer me prendre à mon hôtel au lieu que je vienne ici ! répondit-elle furieuse, braquant sur lui des yeux pleins de colère. Et dire que j'ai été assez conne pour venir à toi parce que j'avais besoin de te parler...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi une pouffe en sous-vêtements se tient dans ta chambre, le défia-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, relevant le menton. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps dis donc entre ton entretien et ta petite affaire.

- Euh... c'est moi la pouffe ? s'enquit Irina en approchant derrière Edward toujours aussi peu habillée.

- Qu'elle ait au moins la décence de ne pas s'afficher comme ça devant moi ! Elle veut quoi ? Me faire complexer ? Elle n'a pas besoin, il n'y a pas photo entre elle et moi. Maintenant je vous laisse régler votre merde, cracha-t-elle, tournant les talons et s'enfonçant dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

- Bella, attends ! la héla Edward se précipitant à sa suite.

Il attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter, recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce geste n'eut que l'effet de le faire persister encore plus et de mobiliser le corps de sa petite amie. Il la plaqua contre le mur, bloquant ses jambes entre les siennes et ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Lâche-moi Edward ! fulmina-t-elle en essayant de se débattre.

- Arrête ! ordonna-t-il si près de son visage, une lueur si menaçante dans ses prunelles qu'elle cessa tout mouvement. C'est ma sœur… enfin, nous avons été adoptés ensemble, c'est elle dont je te parlais hier. Elle a débarqué cette nuit. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

- C'est encore un de tes mensonges ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

Sa respiration rapide poussait sa poitrine qui caressait sans le vouloir le torse d'Edward. Dans cette position, elle était à sa merci, si vulnérable que des idées peu avouables traversaient son esprit. Sa bouche entrouverte pour aspirer de l'air l'invitait irrésistiblement, la brillance de ses yeux affolés et peureux l'envoûtait. Comment pouvait-il se défendre lorsqu'elle l'attirait si violemment que ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête ? Il en avait oublié Irina et les raisons de cette dispute. La seule chose que lui hurlait son corps était de la prendre là, contre ce mur, de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et que ça ne datait pas d'hier.

- Si tu veux que ça fonctionne entre nous Bella, il va falloir que tu me fasses un minimum confiance, souffla-t-il si près de sa bouche qu'il pouvait presque en percevoir le goût.

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de me poser des questions et d'avoir peur que tu prennes la fuite, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Je ne fuirai pas, je te l'ai déjà dit et quand quelque chose ne va pas, laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de partir, murmura-t-il son nez frôlant le sien, la tension sexuelle montant en flèche.

- Je t'écoute, de toute façon, je ne peux pas aller bien loin vu ma position et ton corps plaqué contre le mien, haleta-t-elle, se retenant apparemment de ne pas arquer le dos pour entrer en collision avec le corps chaud d'en face.

- Irina n'est rien de plus qu'une sœur pour moi. Il n'y a que toi Bella, chuchota-t-il ses lèvres effleurant celles de la jeune femme qui avait cessé momentanément de respirer.

- Redis-le, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Il n'y a que toi, Bella, répéta-t-il d'une voix suave.

Réduisant le peu d'espace qui les séparait, ils se jetèrent voracement sur les lèvres de l'autre, comme des affamés. Edward relâcha les bras de Bella, qui les entoura autour de son cou, il la souleva, la maintenant à sa hauteur. Ses grandes mains tenaient fermement les fesses de la jeune femme qui ne se gênait pas pour onduler contre lui, le provoquant. Ils se malmenèrent la langue et la bouche durant un moment, s'asphyxiant l'un de l'autre à s'en donner la tête qui tourne.

- Euh… je ne voudrais pas recevoir votre foudre, mais allez en prison pour exhibitionnisme dans un hôtel ne serait probablement pas le moment, s'éleva la voix timide d'Irina qui perça leur bulle.

Heureusement qu'elle intervenait. Bella avait déjà glissé ses mains sous le vêtement d'Edward, prête à entamer des préliminaires dans le couloir pour finir la partie la plus intéressante dans la chambre. Chambre où elle avait perdu une partie de son cœur, chambre où elle pourrait le récupérer entièrement.

Délicatement, il déposa la jeune femme sur le sol, essuyant de son pouce sa lèvre inférieure qui conservait à merveille le goût de celle de Bella. Sa petite amie dévisageait Irina, qui ne s'en formalisait pas, au contraire, elle affichait un grand sourire heureux, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

- Alors, comme ça tu es Bella, dit-elle légèrement surprise. Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? rétorqua celle-ci assez froidement, ses sourcils froncés, prête à se battre verbalement s'il le fallait.

- Autrement, haussa Irina avec désinvolture ses frêles épaules. En tout cas, je suis contente de rencontrer la fille qui a rendu marteau mon pauvre Edward.

- Irina ! gronda-t-il dans un avertissement.

- Désolée, de t'avoir traitée de pouffe, marmonna Bella, sans réellement le penser.

- Oh t'en fais pas, balaya-t-elle l'insulte d'un geste gracieux de la main. Je suis habituée à bien pire avec lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Edward de son pouce manucuré d'un bleu éclatant. Bien maintenant que tu sais que je ne vais pas te voler ton mec, on va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre.

- Ouais peut-être, bougonna la jeune femme dans sa barbe. Pourquoi elle est là ? demanda-t-elle à Edward, ignorant complètement Irina qui ne se vexa pas le moins du monde.

- Je croyais qu'il était mort ou en prison, répondit la blonde bien qu'on ne s'adresse pas directement à elle. Quand on connaît son passé, il y a de quoi imaginer le pire, tu sais.

Edward observait tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes qui se regardaient dans les yeux. L'hostilité transpirait des pores de Bella alors que du côté d'Irina, on sentait clairement qu'elle désirait juste une petite place sous le même soleil qu'eux. Sa sœur détestait la solitude. Elle rêvait d'amis et de solidarité, pensant qu'en restant près de lui, elle arriverait à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Kate, la sœur biologique d'Irina ne s'occupait pas d'elle, préférant faire sa vie de son côté, ce qui avait douloureusement blessé le cœur de la jeune femme. Alors, elle s'accrochait à Edward, même s'il la repoussait ou lui menait la vie dure. Il reconnaissait lui devoir beaucoup, voilà pourquoi il renonçait à la chasser d'ici.

- Edward m'a un peu parlé de son passé, avoua Bella en prenant la main de celui-ci dans la sienne.

- Irina va rester quelques temps à Chicago, annonça Edward devant le sourire triomphant de celle-ci, ravie de voir qu'il ne la renvoyait pas par le premier avion. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper d'elle ce soir ? J'ai obtenu le boulot… se risqua-t-il de demander sous les yeux noirs de Bella.

- Et je vais lui faire faire quoi, moi ? Je ne suis pas guide touristique, brama-t-elle se revoyant dire la même chose à sa meilleure amie qui n'en avait pas tenu compte. Et puis de toute façon, je danse au _Nucléaire_ ce soir, donc je ne peux pas.

- J'adore la danse ! s'extasia Irina, oubliant complètement la tenue qu'elle portait, enfin tenue était un bien grand mot. J'aimerai beaucoup te voir.

- Ça tombe bien alors, déclara Edward, recevant un regard noir de Bella.

Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie de devoir jouer à la nourrice ce soir, pendant que lui abattrait le plus de travail possible pour faire ses preuves, et ne pas faire regretter à son patron de l'avoir embauché.

- L'avantage, c'est que je ne serai pas loin. Je travaille au _Nucléaire_ en tant que serveur, annonça le jeune homme.

- Le patron t'a embauché malgré ton casier judiciaire ? s'étonna Bella, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- J'ai omis de lui parler de ça. De toute façon, il avait trop besoin de quelqu'un pour dégoter la perle rare et un homme bon sous tout rapport. Je dois éviter de me battre et rester poli.

- Ouais tout l'inverse de ce que tu sais être, commenta Irina, un grand sourire aux lèvres malgré le regard sombre d'Edward.

- Va donc t'habiller l'allumette, après on verra, cingla-t-il accueillant un doigt d'honneur d'Irina, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons.

- Cette petite n'a visiblement pas peur de toi, ricana Bella. Ta réputation s'écroule de plus en plus Edward. Où est passé l'homme froid qui me donnait la chair de poule?

- Il est toujours là, tapi dans un coin. Et ne me dis pas que je ne te donne plus la chair de poule. Je le fais d'une autre manière c'est tout, riposta-t-il, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

- Arrête de dire des stupidités, rit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Quoi ? Avoue que j'ai raison Bella, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, sa main caressant son cou.

Aussitôt une pluie de frissons habilla sa peau de nacre prouvant à Edward qu'il ne mentait pas. Bella réagissait toujours à son toucher, ensorcelée et envoûtée de la pointe de ses cheveux à ses pieds. Il n'y avait que cet homme pour la faire fondre comme de la guimauve, pour réveiller ses sens, son désir.

- Tu vois, ton corps réagit dès que je pose un doigt sur toi, murmura-t-il, la pointe de son nez, traçant la mâchoire de la jeune femme qui se retenait de ne pas gémir.

Bella ne niait pas le fait qu'il déclenchait en elle, une avalanche de sensations grisantes. Comme s'il appuyait sur un interrupteur pour allumer chaque point sensible, la faisant basculer dans un monde de désir, d'envie, de besoin charnel. Bordel, c'était à la fois euphorisant et effrayant. Jamais un homme n'avait réveillé en elle, des pulsions, des fournis qui mordaient tout son squelette au point de le rendre liquide.

La jeune femme s'écarta de lui, crevant la bulle de chaleur qui s'était installée entre eux. Le froid grignota sa peau mais elle s'abstint de se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer, afin de ne pas encore plus témoigner du pouvoir physique qu'Edward exerçait sur elle. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard malicieux se doutant bien de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle.

- Allez viens, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour ce soir. D'ailleurs, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

Edward fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la réaction de sa petite amie. Le désir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux avait apparemment annihilé les sujets de conversation, la raison de son arrivée à l'hôtel. Cependant, il décelait un sentiment de douleur et d'inquiétude qu'elle passait sous silence. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle coure vers lui pour vider son sac et chercher du soutien, du réconfort ? L'idée que quelqu'un lui ait fait du mal, agaça ses nerfs, chatouillant l'intérêt de sa possessivité, son envie de la défendre, de jouer des poings. Sa froideur dormait dans un coin de son corps, enfermée dans un coffre qu'il ne souhaitait pas ouvrir pour le moment à moins qu'on ne le provoque, le poussant hors de ses limites. Pour Bella, il était prêt à se battre !

- Tu es sûre ? Il ne faut pas que le fait qu'Irina soit là, ne te gène en quoi que ce soit Bella.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi tout va bien, assura-t-elle alors que ses yeux criaient qu'elle lui mentait.

Non, sa petite amie n'allait pas bien. Tous les pores de sa peau transpiraient un souci, une nouvelle blessure qu'elle s'acharnait à refermer, à ne rien laisser paraître. Pourquoi refusait-elle de lui avouer ce qui la taraudait ? Il crevait d'envie de lui arracher les vers du nez malheureusement il savait qu'il se heurterait à un mur, risquant de provoquer une dispute, chose qu'il refusait d'entamer.

Finalement bien qu'Edward ait réduit l'écart entre lui et Bella, il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, de distance à effacer pour qu'elle lui donne toute sa confiance. L'amour se construisait au jour le jour. Rien n'était acquis, la lutte était perpétuelle, les preuves continuelles, les sentiments à forger et à travailler. Mais il ne renoncerait pas. Edward avait gagné la maîtrise du corps de Bella, il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, à savoir décrypter tous ses petits signaux qu'elle étouffait. Sa petite amie était un trésor qu'il devait découvrir, les cartes en mains, il n'avait qu'à suivre le bon chemin pour remporter définitivement son corps et son âme.

* * *

Un grand pas a été franchi entre Edward et Bella. Certaines trouveront peut-être que tout s'est fait rapidement, mais n'oubliez pas que rien n'est gagné ! Ils vont devoir apprendre à se faire confiance... Je pense qu'ils ont assez combattu tous les deux alors qu'ils s'aiment comme des fous. Ça sert à quoi de lutter quand les choses s'imposent d'elles-mêmes ?

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 8 : Electric Game

Un extrait sera envoyé lors de mes réponses aux reviews.

A très bientôt pour la suite.

Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez.

Vidia.


End file.
